I Don't!
by Predec2
Summary: A new client hires Justin to be his wedding planner.  Only Justin didn't plan on something else happening…Brian/OC; eventual Brian/Justin
1. A Potential New Client

**_A/N: Okay - I admit_ _I shamelessly stole this idea from the movie, "The Wedding Planner," at least snippets of it since I have only seen small parts of it. Hope you won't mind - no infringement intended on that movie nor with the boys!_**

_

* * *

_

_East Side of Pittsburgh – In front of the "It's Not the Same" Store_

Robert Chagall glanced up over the shop's door to confirm he had the right address; of course, a quick, cursory study of the shop's large display windows would have been all it took to make sure. Both windows on either side of the door were chock full of wedding ideas: one area held elaborately-designed cakes, complete with all sorts of topper ideas for everything from the well-tailored, expensively-dressed groom to the casual, Hawaiian-shirted, shorts-clad man wearing a flower garland and holding another man in his arms. He had to chuckle a little as he saw the bottom of the topper base with the words "I'm going to get _lei'd,_" underneath.

On the other side of the door were examples of foods available for the wedding reception and prototypes of wedding invitations, running the gamut from elegantly-scrolled, fine-bond paper models etched in calligraphy from more casual, funky ones written on top of a rectangular-shaped, edible chocolate tablet. The window display was tastefully decorated with fabric bunting, which complimented the place settings perfectly that had been placed near the reception foods.

He had been given the name of this shop from a friend of Brian's, Emmett Honeycutt. From the occasionally sarcastic, almost ridiculing remarks Brian had made about Honeycutt from time to time when the man wasn't around, Robert had the idea the man and his fiancé weren't exactly good friends, however; after all, they did not exactly travel in the same socio-economic circles. But the two of them ran into Honeycutt often enough, either in the diner Brian preferred to eat at, or at their favorite club, Babylon, and the man seemed congenial enough, although somewhat too prissy for his liking. But at least, the man seemed to know a good wedding planner when he saw one, apparently, because Robert decided he was distinctly impressed so far by what he saw in the windows.

The other day at the diner while Robert had waited for Brian to show up for dinner, Honeycutt had mentioned that a friend of his, who had recently gotten married, had used the newly-established shop for his wedding and had been delighted with the results. Hearing that he needed someone for his _own _wedding, Honeycutt had mentioned the name to him and given him a business card for reference. Knowing that Brian was totally uninterested in helping to plan all of the intricate details required of a wedding that would be discussed in all the most influential gay social circles, it had fallen upon Robert's shoulders to take care of all the planning alone.

Glancing at the business card in his hand and the name of the proprietor, Justin Taylor, he pushed the door open as a chime alerted the occupant that someone was entering the shop. As he waited for someone to appear to help him, Robert took a few moments to look around. The inside of the shop was actually an older, Victorian two-story home that had been remodeled to hold the business's operation. There were two main areas visible on the first floor – an office-type space with a desk, laptop, bookshelves, and filing cabinets, along with what appeared to be a drafting table, and another area separated casually by a furniture grouping of two overstuffed chairs, a sofa, a flat-screen television hanging on the opposite wall, side tables and some more bookshelves. There were three leather-bound books – apparently photo albums – lying on top of the coffee table directly in front of the sofa.

"Good Morning," he heard someone say as he turned in the direction of the voice coming from the back of the store. He smiled politely at the rather slender, trim blond-haired, blue-eyed man who had just opened a door separating the front area from the rear of the home. He was dressed in a rather worn, long-sleeved, red tee shirt and a pair of slightly baggy chinos but was neatly groomed. Robert _did_ notice with curiosity what appeared to be splotches of paint on the man's shirt, along with an attractive smile that seemed to light up the man's entire face.

"Good Morning," Robert greeted the other man, nodding as they shook hands.

"I'm Justin Taylor," the blond told him. "May I help you?"

"Yes…..An acquaintance of my fiancé's gave me your name," Robert explained. "I'd like to talk you about planning my wedding."

Justin nodded. "I'd be glad to help," he said, motioning with his hand over toward the seating area. "Would you like to sit down?" he asked as Robert nodded and followed him over to the other area of the shop. "Can I get you some coffee?" he offered, pointing over to a nearby coffeemaker.

"No, thank you," Robert responded; Justin nodded and indicated for him to take a seat at the sofa while he sat down in one the chairs angled toward it. "So, Mr. …"

"Chagall, Robert Chagall."

"Mr. Chagall…what did you have in mind?"

"Well, my fiancé and I are getting married in two months, and I pretty much haven't even gotten started," Robert admitted.

Justin's eyebrows rose slightly. "Well, normally you need at least a good six months to plan all of the details adequately," he counseled the other man. Smiling, though, he said, "But let's see what I can do. Do you and your fiancé have a certain type of ceremony and reception in mind?"

Robert nodded, relieved that the planner could hopefully pull off what he had in mind in the rather-short time span he had been presented with. "Well, something tasteful, elegant…." he began. "Something unforgettable and unique," he added.

Justin nodded. "And you don't have any particular venue in mind for either the ceremony or the reception? Are you wanting to get married, for example, in a church?"

Robert guffawed. "Hardly," he responded. "Brian would be the _last_ person to want to be married in a church, believe me."

Justin twisted his mouth in amusement; normally that was one of the two types of responses he usually got. Either the grooms belonged to a contemporary, liberal-minded church and wanted to use their own minister, or they wanted nothing to do with structured religion and preferred, instead, to have the ceremony performed in a much more non-traditional setting. He was always prepared for both contingencies, however.

"Okay," he answered. "Can you tell me if you have a particular setting in mind? And how many people do you anticipate inviting to your ceremony and reception?"

"Well, Brian is a very influential person in advertising," Robert said rather smugly, at least he sounded that way to Justin. "And I have a large amount of friends and colleagues in the restaurant industry, so I'm estimating between his group of business colleagues and friends, as well as my own, that we will have at least 500 attending. I own six high-end restaurants in the city," he added almost boastfully. "You've never heard of me?" he asked inquisitively. His name popped up frequently in the paper, especially in the business or social sections, so it wasn't unusual for either his face and/or his name to be instantly recognizable when he met someone for the first time. In fact, he was surprised that with the business this man was engaged in, he hadn't apparently recognized him yet.

Justin, though, shook his head. "No, I'm sorry," he admitted politely. "I just opened my shop here six months, though," he explained. "I moved from Chicago to Pittsburgh to be closer to my family." Justin had thoroughly enjoyed living in the more bustling, larger city, having attended a prestigious art school there before electing to open up a business on his own afterward, but his mother's desire to live closer together had finally persuaded him to move back home recently. Now, unfortunately, that was forcing him to also begin building a local client base all over again, although sales over the Internet had helped him stay somewhat afloat so far.

Robert digested that information, at least a little appeased as to the reason why this man wouldn't have heard of him. Hopefully that didn't mean he wasn't talented; the displays he had seen so far seemed to indicate he knew what he was doing. "I see," he said a little cautiously. "I hope you don't mind, then, Mr. Taylor, but before I get too involved with your business, I'd like to obtain some referrals. I trust you can understand my reasoning." Robert was a very affluent businessman, but he didn't get that way by being naïve – he could certainly afford the services of the most prestigious and expensive wedding planner on earth, but at the same time he didn't want to throw his money away, either.

Justin nodded. "Of course," he said perceptively. "I have several names of references I can give you," he assured him. "Before you leave, I'll provide you with a list so before you sign any agreements with my shop, you can check them out. I'm sure you'll be satisfied with their reports."

Robert nodded, satisfied at least that the man seemed to be forthright about his abilities, otherwise he wouldn't be offering the names of his references so freely. "Sounds good," he told him.

Justin reached over to the nearby bookcase and retrieved a yellow legal pad and a pen. "Okay, then – let me just get some additional preliminary information so I can get started with some ideas. Then if you decide to hire me, I can be ready to get going right way, okay?"

Robert nodded. "Okay – what else do you need to know?"

"Well, you indicated you wanted something tasteful and elegant, and you would be expecting about 500 guests," he verified as the other man nodded in confirmation. "Do you and your fiancé – Brian, you said? Do you and your fiancé have a certain amount budgeted for this event?"

Robert considered that question in his mind. He and Brian could pretty much afford whatever amount the planner needed, provided of course that the cost was worth the expenditure.

"Not really," he responded finally. "We are willing to spend whatever it takes to pull off the biggest, most lavish gay wedding of the decade., as long as the cost is warranted."

Justin absorbed that information as he subtly studied the rather pompous man. He was attractive enough, he supposed. He had a wavy head of dark-brown hair that set off his green eyes and a small, light growth of beard which was appealing in a sort of scruffy, scoundrel kind of way. His body was toned and lean, while his clothes were certainly well-made and custom tailored no doubt. But he certainly didn't have an overabundance of modesty or humility, though. He decided to not concentrate on that issue, however; it wasn't his job to make another person more likeable, his job was to simply provide the best wedding planner service he could and make the client happy.

"Okay," he acknowledged. "But what about the venue for the reception? You mentioned you own six restaurants in town. Are any of them big enough to accommodate that large a group of people? It _would_ save you considerable expense if you decided to have at least the reception in one of your own facilities."

Robert shook his head. "No…..my restaurants aren't big enough to hold that many people – besides, I want something unique and different for my wedding reception to Brian. This is going to be a one-of-a-kind blowout."

Justin plastered on a nonchalant face, not wanting his feelings to show outwardly to the other man, before he turned his attention back to the subject and nodded. "Okay…..good enough. We'll probably have to concentrate, then, on looking into some of the high-end banquet facilities around Pittsburgh – once you rule out the larger churches, only those types of venues would be able to hold the number of wedding guests you're anticipating."

Robert stood up. "Sounds like a good idea," he agreed. "If you'll get me those references, then, I need to get going. I'll call you once I've made up my mind if I want to hire you as our planner."

Justin nodded as he, too, stood up and began to walk over toward his office area. He reached down to pull out one of the desk drawers and retrieve a burgundy-colored folder with the business's name on the cover. Closing the drawer, he turned to hand the item to Robert. "Here's the list," he told him, "along with some ideas on what types of weddings and receptions I can provide. There's also a detailed price list as well for some of the specific services and items I can handle, but the total amount of the wedding and reception will depend, of course, on how elaborate and unique you want it to be. The more one-of-a-kind you make it, obviously the more expensive it will be."

Robert nodded as he peered back studiously at the slender blond. "And just so I'm clear on this – I've never needed a wedding planner before, of course – you will handle _all_ aspects of the wedding and reception? The DJ, photos, flowers, and everything?"

Justin nodded. "That's right – I can even handle all the details of the honeymoon as well, if you want." Justin had worked hard over the past three years to firmly establish his business and to obtain a wide base of references to draw from; the result had been a well-executed, broad base of vendors and supplies from which to fully implement anyone's idea of a grand wedding experience, although for now he would have to contact them indirectly until he could expand his base more locally.

He reached out to shake the other man's hand as Robert said, "I'll be in touch, then, Mr. Taylor."

As the man walked toward the shop's door and opened it, Justin watched the well-dressed man walk down the sidewalk and out of sight. Whenever one of the grooms came in alone, he always found himself wondering what the fiancé was like based on his perceptions of the potential client. Now he found himself doing the same as he pondered just what sort of man would be attracted to this handsome, albeit rather self-centered individual. _Probably MOST people, _he chided himself. _After all, money seems to be the most attractive quality of all_. At least to most men, but not to him. Oh, money was nice all right, but to Justin, what made a man most alluring of all after the necessary physical chemistry was passion and drive.

Shaking his head, he walked back over to his desk and picked up the legal pad. Sitting down at his desk, he opened his laptop and turned it on, starting the preliminary work for what he hoped would be his next client.


	2. You're Hired!

_Two Hours Later – at the "It's Not the Same" Shop_

Justin studied the information he had pulled up on the web regarding Robert Chagall – he always made it a point to research his clients if he could in hopes of obtaining as much insight into them as possible; he felt it made him an even better wedding planner and he found it always made a difference in providing the best experience possible. While he always solicited suggestions on likes and dislikes from the parties involved, he found he could normally find out even more candid, unbiased information online, especially if the clients were well-known as they appeared to be in this case.

"Hmmm," he thought to himself as he peered at a biography of his newest potential client, Robert Chagall. As the man had stated, he was indeed a successful entrepreneur in the restaurant industry, and owned six well-known, high-end establishments around the State, with three of them in the greater Pittsburgh area. Two of them were rated as four-star restaurants, an almost unheard of feat in the same city.

The man had worked his way up among the employee ranks, beginning as a waiter and gradually elevating himself within ten years to a manager, and then the eventual owner when the initial, elderly proprietor had retired. As he read over a business report detailing the man's current net worth, he decided that while the man may be somewhat cocky and over-the-top when it came to confidence, he at least was being truthful about his finances – he was definitely quite affluent and more than capable of paying for the most lavish wedding Justin could ever think of planning. If he _did_ manage to secure the man's business, he had no doubt his budget would be practically limitless. He hoped he would be given the chance to prove to Chagall that he could do it – not only would it be an exciting and challenging opportunity, it would also help cement his reputation for his new location here in Pittsburgh.

Jotting down several notes regarding Chagall, he turned his attention toward the man's fiancé – a man by the name of Brian Kinney. He was thankful he had thought to ask the man about his fiancé, because he actually preferred to meet with _both_ parties initially. Typically, despite their insistence that they knew their groom-to-be intimately, often times he would find to his amusement that they didn't know each other as well as they thought; frequently, when they were both present to discuss their ideas for the wedding and reception, Justin discovered their ideas didn't always agree on what they wanted. Only by having both parties present, then, could he truly make sure he was following their dreams and wishes.

He didn't have that luxury this time, but at least he was able to do some research regarding the man's fiancé over the web. He couldn't find a very clear photo of the man, but he _did_ determine from his biographical data on the website of "Who's Who in Pittsburgh Businesses" that he was a very intelligent man and owned his own advertising agency named Kinnetik. He had earned several advertising awards over the past ten years, and had opened up his own business after a successful run as a top advertising executive with Ryder and Vanguard Advertising. His agency employed a total of 85 employees, which indicated to Justin that he was very ambitous as well as effective at what he did.

There were several other mentions of Kinney in various newspapers and trade magazines online, all indicating that he was extremely good at his job. Curiously enough, though, except for a large group photo taken at a yearly advertising convention that took place last year at the expo center downtown, there really weren't any other clear shots of the man. About the only thing Justin could determine from the group shot was that the man was taller and had brunet hair.

Unfortunately, none of the information really provided much more insight into either man, leading Justin to feel that if he _were_ to be given the green light to plan their wedding, he would want to meet with both parties to crystallize their preferences. For now, however, he would hold off on venturing any further with his plans until he heard back from Chagall.

_

* * *

_

Kinnetik – Same time

"Hello, Beautiful," Robert greeted Cynthia as he rushed into the agency. Cynthia glanced up at the man, trying hard to cover her disdain. She would never be able to figure out just what Brian saw in this smug, overbearing man; she had been shocked when her boss had informed her he was engaged to be married, and even _more_ amazed when she found out who it was; this man in front of her was NOT the type of person she figured Brian would EVER consider marrying - he was good-looking enough, she supposed, but his conceit, cockiness, and high degree of self-worth greatly tainted his outward appearance. Brian would have been absolutely the _last_ man she would have figured would want to follow the conventional rules of married life, anyway, but he had been insistent that he fully intended to go through with it and get married in the next sixty days.

"Robert," she said coolly, nodding in greeting.

"Is my baby in?" he asked her.

She snorted softly out of his hearing distance; if Brian heard him calling him that, he would be royally pissed by the prissy endearment. She didn't feel it was her place, however, to let this man know that; she figured he could dig his own hole where Brian was concerned. "Yeah, he's in," she told him, as the man continued past her unheeded. She shook her head, wondering again just what her normally savvy, perceptive boss saw in this pompous, conceited man before she returned to her work at her desk.

* * *

Brian looked up from his phone conversation as he heard a knocking on the door; his brows narrowed in aggravation as he noticed who was entering his office. He should have known it was Robert – his fiancé was the only one who had the balls to enter unannounced and unsolicited. He pasted on an indifferent expression as he motioned with his free hand for the other man to sit down facing him in one of the black leather office chairs while he continued his conversation.

Robert, however, didn't sit down until he had walked around the desk and kissed Brian on the cheek. "More later," he whispered huskily in Brian's ear as he returned to the other side of the desk and sat down to observe his fiancé. Even after knowing the man for almost a year now, he still found him breathtaking and extremely captivating; he counted his lucky stars that he and Brian had come to an agreement regarding being wed. Everywhere they went together, heads turned and he observed the wistful looks that men as well as women gave him as they walked in together. The sort of attention they garnered couldn't be bought anywhere, and he absolutely savored those moments of recognition and envy. He was by no means an ugly male specimen himself; he received his own shares of admiration, also. But having such a deliciously sexy man on his arm was priceless and worth every penny it would cost him.

Brian turned in his chair to face the side glass of his office, deliberating moving his gaze away from the other man and temporarily ignoring him. How he despised having to be put in this situation, but he felt he had no choice. To Brian, it was a business decision, pure and simple. While working for another agency, Brian had let his carnal nature take over and had made the poor decision to fuck a fellow employee, who wound up promptly suing him for sexual harassment when a promotion he felt he deserved didn't materialize. Rather than fighting the charges, the owner had promptly fired him to avoid any suspicion of impropriety. Brian had wanted to sue his ass for discharging him unfairly, but his attorney had told him it would be extremely difficult to emerge victorious and would involve thousands of dollars in legal fees, so with angry resignation he decided to reluctantly drop it.

Forced, then, to accept unemployment for several months while his savings quickly drained away, he was left with a choice: either find a similar position working for another advertising agency at less than half his salary, or find enough funding somehow to afford to open up his own company, which had been his long-time dream for several years. He couldn't help noticing ironically that now that he had the time and inclination to pursue his dream, he also knew he lacked the funds to do so. And no matter how many times he tried to apply for financing at various banks, he was persistently rejected due to a lack of sufficient collateral.

One night at Woody's Brian had run into Robert, who had been a long-time client of his former employer and who had long ago developed a fascination, if not an absolute obsession, with him. The two of them had fucked once before but, in keeping with Brian's one-time-only policy, had never hooked back up again, except in cases of working together in cojunction with advertising campaigns for Chagall's restaurant dynasty. After several rounds of Beam that night, Brian had eventually divulged his current economic status and his unfulfilled dreams of opening up his own agency.

Robert jumped at the chance to help Brian, provided he helped _him_ in return. Brian needed the money, and Robert needed the status symbol that seemed to be so critical in the social circles his restaurant business catered to. If Brian would agree to assume the role of Robert's fiancé, and would actually go through with the ceremony to become his legal husband, Robert, in turn, would completely bankroll his new franchise.

Brian pondered the deal for several days, trying to decide if he could stomach such an arrangement, before reluctantly agreeing to do so with the stipulation that once he was able to pay the man back, they would agree to part ways. He estimated that even in the most optimistic of circumstances, though, with the amount of money Robert would be advancing him, it would likely take him up to a year to replace the money the other man was giving him.

Before he accepted the rather unorthodox arrangement, Brian also made sure the other man knew that he would agree for the two of them to live together, at least under the same roof, and even maybe occasionally fuck each other, but only if the two of them mutually decided to; Brian didn't exactly mind having a fuck buddy readily available, but at the same time, he didn't want to be bound to the man's every whim, either, or have him cramp his style. Because to Brian, having a new trick to fuck on a regular basis was like his life's elixir.

Robert, on the other hand, was extremely disappointed at the conditions Brian placed upon their agreement, but he, too, grudgingly accepted the conditions, provided that Brian not make a public display of his "indiscretions." If Brian needed to fuck someone else, he was to do it in private at the other man's residence, or in the back room of an exclusive gentleman's club. There was to be no blowjobs or fucking in a public place, a backroom of any club, or in any of the baths where someone who knew Robert or Brian would somehow find out about it and blow his cover. Because to Robert, reputation and image was everything in his business, and he had no intention of losing the stature and affluence to which he had become accustomed.

So here they were, one man hopelessly infatuated with another, who was merely going along with their arrangement as a means to an end. As he concluded his call, Brian sighed softly before he turned around in his chair to face the brown-haired restaurateur. "Robert….What are you doing here? I thought you had an appointment this afternoon with your fairy grandmother."

Robert smirked. "Fairy god_father_, in this case, Baby," he quipped.

Brian cringed at the cutesy endearment. "I _told_ you not to call me Baby," he reminded him disdainfully.

Robert shrugged as he grinned. "Sorry – just can't help trying it on for size. We have to look the part, you know," he reminded him.

"_Look_ the part, not sound like we're two lesbians cooing over each other," he growled. "We're _pretending_, remember?" How he wished he could another way, ANY way, to refinance his company and get out from under the other man's clutches, but presently he was shit out of luck - AND out of capital.

"Okay, okay," Robert conceded. "I DID meet with him," he verified. "He seems pretty talented and capable enough, although he's awfully young. I took a sheet of references from him so I could check them out before I commit to his services." He pulled out a canary-yellow sheet of paper and held it out to Brian for his scrutiny.

Brian shook his head. "This is YOUR project, remember? I agreed to go along with this charade, but I don't want any part of the arrangements. I _already_ told you what kind of wedding and reception I wanted, even though if it was up to ME I'd just get married at a fucking justice of the peace. Just take care of it and I'll show up." _Extremely reluctantly,_ he thought. But he knew he had to go through with it.

Robert's face showed his disappointment with Brian's decision as he twisted his mouth in annoyance. He knew he had agreed that their marriage would be in name only, but he had still hoped the man would eventually decide that perhaps a real one would be preferable; after all, he was attractive and rich enough. Brian, though, apparently still was determined to proceed with as little involvement with their ceremony as possible. He was somewhat encouraged, though, to realize that he still had at least a year to persuade his sexy fiancé and soon-to-be husband to change his mind and decide to make their marriage a real one.

"I was hoping you would at least come back there with me to help pick out the place for the ceremony and the decorating theme for the reception."

Brian grimaced. "You have _got_ to be kidding! What more do I have to say, Robert? I fucking don't CARE – just decide when and where and I'll be there! I never agreed to participate any more than that."

Robert rolled his eyes in defeat. "Okay, okay, have it your way. I'll go ahead and check out his references. If they turn out okay, I'll call him and set up a follow-up appointment to start making the arrangements."

Brian nodded disinterestedly, only half-listening to the other man's prattling. "If you'll excuse me now, Robert, I have to get back to work. If I don't keep bringing in more business, I'll never be able to pay you back."

_That would be just fine with me_, Robert thought silently, earnestly hoping the man would forever remain indebted, as well as married, to him. Nodding at Brian with a curt, "I'll talk to you later, then," he turned to leave.

As Brian watched him go, he wondered what had ever possessed him to make this deal, fervently hoping that somehow he wouldn't have to go through with it. Sighing when no answer readily surfaced to his dilemma, he twirled his office chair around and once again picked up his cell phone to make the next business call.

_

* * *

_

Three Days Later – the "It's Not the Same" Shop

Justin glanced up from his laptop as he heard the chime sound near the door, signaling that someone was coming into the shop. He immediately recognized the visitor as the well-dressed, rather arrogant man who had visited his shop a few days ago requesting some information regarding wedding planning.

"Mr. Chagall," he greeted the other man, as he rose from his chair and walked over to shake the older man's hand. "Good to see you again." Actually, Justin found the man distasteful, but he had long ago realized that if he were to increase his business and continue to have it flourish, he had to put his personal impressions aside and concentrate on the project at hand. While he instinctively disliked this relative stranger for some reason, at the same time he was smart enough to realize the man could bring him a great deal of business. Being in the restaurant industry, also, meant that if he was pleased with his services and told his friends, that could bode very well for him, also.

"Mr. Taylor," Chagall acknowledged him with a polite nod as their hands met. He noticed oddly for the first time how blue the other man's eyes were; if he weren't so much younger then he, he might have been tempted to get to know this man more intimately. He didn't much care for younger men, however talented they were in their field, though, and besides, he had the cream of the crop presently anyway.

"I see you're back," Justin said, motioning with his hand toward the sitting alcove. "I take it you had time to check out my references?" he asked as the two of them took a seat near each other.

Robert nodded. "Yes, I did," he confirmed. "And I must say – everyone I spoke to was highly complimentary of your abilities. They were extremely happy with the results of your work, you might say even _effusive_. I'm satisfied after speaking with them that you would be perfect for the job."

Justin smiled broadly, pleased that the man had decided to utilize him. He knew there were several wedding planners around greater Pittsburgh, and the man could readily afford any of them. He made himself a mental note to find out who had suggested his name so he could thank the man later before saying, "I'm glad to hear that, Mr. Chagall. I can have the paperwork drawn up while you wait and have it ready for you and your fiancé's signature tomorrow. I would be glad to drop it by for the two of you to sign, or you can come back here to do it, whichever you prefer."

Robert frowned. "Is that necessary? I mean, for _both_ of us to sign? Brian is a very busy man, and frankly, he's not very interested in participating in the plans. He left all of that up to me."

Justin thought that sounded odd. He had occasionally run into situations where one of the grooms was more involved than the other, but he didn't think he had _ever_ had an occurrence where one of them simply refused to be involved at _all_.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Chagall," he told the other man. "But it's a strict state regulation in this business. Any time I'm legally contracted to assist with the wedding and reception plans, I have to have both parties involved sign all the paperwork. If he can't get away during normal business hours, I'd be glad to take it over to your fiancé's place of business personally for his signature if that would help." If there was one thing Justin had learned over the years in his type of business, you had to be flexible when it came to procedure; if it meant the difference between getting this rather wealthy man's business or not, he was prepared to go the extra mile for it.

Robert pondered the best solution to his quandary; he really thought after speaking to this man's references that he would be the best planner for them – he had already taken the liberty of checking other planners out and he just didn't have the same confidence in their abilities as he did with THIS one. But he knew Brian would resent having to drop whatever he was doing and come out to the far side of town just to sign an agreement for a marriage he wasn't too enthusiastic about in the first place. Unfortunately, though, he had to leave shortly to go out of town for business all day tomorrow and he knew time was of the essence, having waited until practically the last minute to get the ball rolling.

He sighed, finally coming to a decision. "I'll wait while you make up the paperwork so I can sign it," he told Justin. "And if you could run the forms over to Brian's agency tomorrow, that would be great. I have to be out of town, but I'll let him know you'll be stopping by for his signature."

Justin nodded. "Of course. Just give me a few minutes to get it brought up on my computer and revised so I can print out a copy for you."

"Good," Robert said, smiling; he was relieved that things would finally be getting started on his and Brian's wedding. Now all he had to do was convince Brian to stay married to him. "Oh," he said. "If you'll give me a piece of paper, I'll write down Brian's agency address for you."

Justin nodded, reaching over to pick up his faithful, yellow legal pad. "Thanks," he said, handing him the pad. "I'll be right back," he told the other man as he walked back over to his laptop to search for the agreement template. It wasn't that unusual for Justin to hand carry over a new agreement for one of the parties to sign; this time, however, he had no idea this was going to be anything but a "normal" situation…..


	3. What's on the Dessert Menu?

_The Next Morning – Kinnetik – 9:50 a.m._

As he got out of his car, Justin glanced up at the brick building to make sure he had the correct address; he was surprised that such a successful advertising agency was holed up in a rather shabby, nondescript-looking building such as the one he was examining. From the research he had gathered, Brian Kinney's company was a well-respected, innovative player in the advertising arena, but this building looked almost dilapidated, at least from the outside. Enormously curious, though, to see just what the inside looked like, he gathered his folder of paperwork and walked toward the entrance door.

As he entered, Justin was shocked to see the difference between the interior and the exterior; whereas the outside looked just like any other industrial-style, brick facade, the inside was sleek and modern; contemporary artwork, dramatic glass, and furniture incorporating clean, curved lines were prevalent everywhere and the open design areas were abuzz with activity. There were several employees hard at work at their stations on computer graphic programs, cell phones, or paperwork of all types as he slowly walked toward a front lobby desk to announce his arrival.

He stood there a little awkwardly for a few seconds until the dark-blonde woman sitting in front of the curved desk looked up and smiled politely. "Yes? May I help you?"

Justin nodded. "My name is Justin Taylor. I believe Mr. Kinney is expecting me."

The receptionist, Lauren, studied her laptop screen for a moment to confirm the information. "Yes, I see you have an appointment with him at ten." She advised him, "I'll let Mr. Kinney's assistant know you're here. If you'll have a seat over there?" she asked, directing his attention to a calf-skin leather couch nearby. As Justin nodded in understanding, the young woman had a quick chance to observe the rather slender, blond visitor a little more closely. He had the most startling blue eyes and a very nice smile, not to mention an attractive backside, she thought, as she admired his retreating form. She couldn't help thinking, just like probably everyone else at Kinnetik, that it was a shame her boss hadn't found someone like _this_ young man more desirable than that pompous entrepreneur he had oddly decided to marry.

Just like every office, the employees at Kinnetik couldn't help participating in some healthy gossip around the lunchroom or coffeemaker while at work, and the more they were exposed to their boss' choice of fiancé, the more perplexed they became. Oh, they all thought the man was attractive enough in a certain roguish sort of way, but what he had in looks he certainly lacked in charisma and charm; the man was wildly successful financially and had somehow snared possibly the hottest gay man in Pittsburgh, a fact he made no secret of verbalizing every opportunity he got, but he was definitely deficient when it came to finesse or class.

And the way he persisted in dropping that little fact in everyone's face on a frequent basis, and the disgusting habit he had of calling their boss little cutesy pen names when he came into the agency, made them realize the man really didn't know Brian at all; the Brian Kinney _they_ knew would cringe at the endearments his fiancé was using in front of them, and he certainly would NOT care for the almost possessive way the man made it known that Brian belonged to HIM. Despite their astonishment, then, over the fact that Robert Chagall WAS their boss' fiancé, and the man he had inexplicably chosen to marry, they kept their opinions to themselves. After all, while they questioned Brian's judgement of fiancé behind his back, and wondered what in the world he saw in this rather pompous man, they _also_ valued their jobs at the most influential, up-and-coming advertising agency in the city, and they were all perceptive enough to know what it took to _keep_ them.

The assistant sighed, then, as she realized her boss was going to probably be making the biggest mistake of his life as she picked up her phone to dial her boss' office.

"Yes, Lauren?"

"Hi, Cynthia – There's a Justin Taylor here to see Mr. Kinney for his 10:00 appointment."

Cynthia nodded into her phone. "I'll let Brian know he's here," she told the receptionist. She pressed the intercom button briefly and waited for Brian to pick up before advising him that his and Robert Chagall's wedding planner had arrived. Just before she ended her call, she could have sworn as Brian replied that she heard him making a a distinctive sigh of, what? Disgust? Boredom? Resignation? She wasn't sure, but one thing she WAS sure of was that, just like Lauren and all the other employees of Kinnetik, she didn't have a clue what Brian was thinking when he decided to accept Robert Chagall's marriage proposal a few months ago. She suspected there had to be much more to their pending nuptials then he was letting on, but any reason for it would only be a guess on her part.

Normally, Brian would confide in her regarding most matters; however, in this case he had been uncharacteristically tight-lipped, leading her even more to conclude that there was much more to this arrangement than met the eye. The whole scenario simply didn't make sense to her; here was a handsome, sexy man who could have anyone he wanted – and usually _did , _and on a frequent basis – and not only was he about to seemingly commit to only one man, but to a person who outwardly at least appeared shallow, materialistic, and totally the opposite of Brian's forceful, dynamic character. She shook her head, perplexed, before rising from her desk to go greet his visitor.

As he disconnected the intercom, Brian cringed; Robert had told him last night that "their" wedding planner would be stopping by this morning to obtain his signature on some of the paperwork, but he had already told Robert that he really didn't want any part in the farce known as their wedding and reception; having to deal with this Taylor person simply served to remind him that he was being corralled into an arrangement he despised. Nevertheless, until which time he could come up with some other way of keeping his business afloat, he saw no other alternative except to play along. "Send him in, Cynthia," he had finally instructed his assistant tersely, fervently hoping he would be able to just sign the damn paperwork and get the man shuffled out of there immediately thereafter.

Cynthia walked out into the lobby and called out to Brian's visitor. "Mr. Taylor? My name's Cynthia – I'm Mr. Kinney's executive assistant. If you'll come with me, Brian can see you now," she told the young man, who smiled politely as he stood up and shook her hand. Cynthia automatically had to smile back at this unexpectedly adorable blond, noticing right away the distinctive blue eyes and quite attractive smile he had.

Justin had a better opportunity to see more of the inner workings of Kinnetik as the tall, elegant blonde assistant led him down the hallway toward Mr. Kinney's office; as they passed various rooms, he could see well-equipped, partially-open offices with paperwork and ad materials strewn about the desks. He noticed a sort of creative energy seemingly flowing from each nook and cranny of the operation, which didn't surprise him after reading about some of Kinnetik's recent successes in the advertising world. He was innately curious to meet the man who was the driving force behind this vibrant company as the two of them approached an impressive entrance to what was apparently the man's private office.

They slowed down and came to a stop in front of a pair of double doors. He watched the woman rap a couple of times on the door before Justin heard a muffled greeting of "door's open" in response. "You can go on in," Cynthia told him, as she opened the door and held it out for him. Before Justin had a chance to thank her, she nodded and turned to rush back toward her own desk, no doubt to work on her own pile of urgent matters just like all the others.

Justin tentatively walked into the spacious, ceramic-tiled office as he observed a large, open entryway that led to an even larger work area. The first thing he noticed were the tasteful, contemporary furnishings: there was an expensive-looking, butter-colored couch and two sleek floor lamps flanking it on either side, along with a bar set along the far wall with a glass decanter partially filled with some type of amber-colored liquid and a mirrored, round tray with four stout, crystal glasses surrounding it on top.

The second thing he noticed was the matching, wood and glass desk set on the opposite wall and a brunet man sitting in a chair behind it. From his viewpoint, Justin could only see the man's dark hair and part of his head from the rear, since he had his back facing him as he spoke into his cell phone. He stood there somewhat hesitantly until he heard the man's rich-sounding voice say somewhat curtly to him, "Sit down – I'll be right with you." Justin wondered if he was bothering this man from the somewhat bored tone to his voice; Kinney's fiancé had warned Justin yesterday how busy he would be. He chose to do as Kinney asked, though, and turned to go sit down on the couch opposite the man's desk while he waited for the man's telephone conversation to conclude. The man continued to talk to the party on the other end, however, totally ignoring him to his consternation, as he sat quietly waiting for the man to finish.

"Yeah, I know, I know," he heard the other man saying to his caller. "I'll have it ready for you by Friday, Clay, quit worrying already! You know I'm the best at what I do," he heard the man drawl. He couldn't help thinking the man possibly had the sexiest voice he had ever heard, even though he was simply discussing business with someone. _Get a grip, Taylor – this is a client you're talking about,_ he told himself in disgust.

He impatiently jiggled the folder of papers he had on his knees as he waited for the man to finish his conversation. Although he was entranced at the tone of this man's voice, he still couldn't help being just a little perturbed that he was still practically ignoring him.

Several minutes and a few more assurances later, Brian finally ended his call. He hadn't turned around yet to greet his 10:00 appointment; in a way, he supposed it was because if he didn't acknowledge the man's presence, perhaps he wouldn't _also_ have to acknowledge the fact that he was being forced to participate in a sham of a wedding to a man he could barely tolerate. He sighed, realizing he had put this rather unwelcome meeting off long enough. "Sorry, Mr. Taylor," he began coolly, his voice somewhat betraying his less-than-genuine apology; he started to turn his chair around to address the wedding planner that Robert had decided to hire, "I understand you have some pa….." The rest of his words promptly died in his throat as he caught sight of the man fidgeting somewhat impatiently on his couch nearby.

His golden hair, which was a little shaggy and fell just belong the nape of his slender neck, was reflecting off the light shining from the two nearby lamps and practically glowed. The sapphire-blue eyes that were focused on his curiously were the clearest blue he had ever seen – they seemed to practically change hues from light to medium-dark in an instant as Brian continued to stare intently back at them. His lips were full and perfectly rounded – an ideal shape for a perfect blow job, Brian decided. His body, while not overly muscled, was slender and flawlessly proportioned to his frame. Taylor's clothes, while not very contemporary or up to the minute in a fashionable sense, seemed to fit his body perfectly.

Even from his vantage point several feet away, Brian's eyes instantly were drawn to where the man's thighs were pressed to the seat cushion as he made out the shape of a rather-impressive looking cock pushing against the man's snug pants. As his eyes slowly drifted upward, he observed how the slate-gray, long-sleeved tee shirt flattered his slim chest. Brian found himself positively taken aback at the unexpected, entrancing sight he was feasting upon as he continued to stare at this tasty treat.

"Uh….paperwork," he managed to finally finish saying somehow, trying hard to plaster on a professional face but feeling like he was probably failing miserably. He couldn't help continuing to stare at this man who was abruptly causing his body to tingle with desire and his heart to start accelerating at the thought of just what sort of activities the two of THEM could plan together _without_ his sham of a fiancé.

Now that Justin had a chance to see the face that went with the voice, his mouth went dry and he had trouble even acknowledging the other man's statement, even though he couldn't dare look away; this man was simply the most gorgeous-looking male he had ever seen. He cleared his throat, stalling slightly for time as he tried to regain his voice. He finally managed to rasp out, "Uh….yes, Mr. Kinney." He pulled out a couple of sheets of legal paper from inside the folder and said, "I have the contract right here."

Brian sat there with his mouth hanging partially open; now that he had a chance to hear the voice that went with the incredibly petite, perfectly proportioned body, he was even more entranced. He somehow managed to mentally chastise himself for his almost giddy reaction – after all, he was a man who never had to beg for _anything_ or _anybody_ – and he plastered on a controlled expression as he replied quite evenly, "Yes, Robert told me you would be coming over today for my signature." Brian continued to scrutinize the other man for several seconds until he added, "Bring it over here so I can see it better." _And YOU_, he couldn't help adding silently as he waited eagerly to get a closer inspection of this captivating man.

Justin stared unabashedly at the brunet for several seconds before he scolded himself for being so unprofessional. _Get a hold of yourself, Taylor_….._this man's engaged to be MARRIED, for fuck's sake!_ He took a deep breath and slowly rose from his place on the couch, stating as calmly as could manage, "Of course." He began to walk over toward this incredibly good-looking man who was eyeing him intently, praying that his quickly-heating face wouldn't betray his undeniable attraction to this gorgeous male specimen. He held out the paperwork to Kinney, who appeared to be actually enjoying his discomfiture as his lips turned up into a knowing smirk as he recognized Justin's reaction.

Brian's eyes darkened slightly at his close-up vantage point of the other man; he was utterly captivated, but he wasn't about to tell the other man that. "Have a seat, Mr. Taylor," he told the blond coolly, motioning to a couple of chairs directly across from his desk, "while I take a closer look at this." He tore him eyes away from the other man purposefully to feign interest in the legalese imprinted on the contract, but in reality he couldn't care less; he was simply trying hard to find a reason to make this fascinating man stay as close to him as possible. "Oh, and you can call me Brian," he told Justin nonchalantly as he looked down at the document, although inside his body's pulse rate was anything but "nonchalant." He was astounded by the way this man had quickly caused his body to thrum just at the thought of what the two of them could soon be doing together. He was glad, at least, that Robert hadn't prohibited him from fucking the daylights out of other men, because his mind was whirling with ideas on how to do just that with this stranger sitting across from him.

As he pretended to read through the paperwork, Brian could hear the other man's soft, ragged breathing as he waited for him to finish; his lips turned into a slight, knowing smile at the affect he knew he was having on this other man. Of course, it was to be expected, though – he had that effect on MOST men. After he felt a sufficient amount of time had passed, he finally gazed up under long, dark lashes to peer back at the blond whose eyes widened at the knowledge he had just been caught staring openly at him. Brian was almost disappointed to realize snaring Justin Taylor into a quick, no doubt highly pleasurable fuck was going to be easier than he had hoped; he had almost wished the man would have at least tried to pretend he was going to resist – it always made the capture so much more enjoyable.

Justin's eyes got even wider as he saw Brian stand up, finally revealing his entire, magnificent body to him, and walk around the desk to take a sitting place on the corner of the piece of furniture, right near his chair. As Justin gazed up at him, his heart began to pound suddenly as he frantically tried to appear composed while he swallowed a lump in his throat. No man had ever affected him quite this way before. The man's cologne and some other essence that Justin somehow knew was uniquely Brian Kinney wafted through his nose and threatened to intoxicate him where he sat as Brian's mouth twisted upward in a confident, self-assured smirk.

"Everything seems to be in order, _Mr. Taylor_," the man drawled down at him. _Yes….everything seems to be in PERFECT order_, he thought as his eyes once again raked over the slender body sitting tensely in the chair right below him. Picking up a pen sitting on the desk, he hurriedly scrawled his name to the left of Chagall's as he placed the pen back down and reached over to hand the paperwork back to Justin.

Justin rather hesitantly reached out to accept the document from the brunet; as he did so, their fingers brushed against each other and he instantly pulled his hand back, flinching as if he had just been scalded after touching a scorching fire. As his eyes once more glanced up to meet a pair of hazel ones eyeing him almost hungrily, Justin reflected that perhaps he _had_ – this man's simple, mere, undoubtedly accidental touch of his hand had made his whole body instantly go on alert. He knew if he didn't get out of there – and _fast_ – he was about to commit the cardinal act of what you didn't do while conducting business – you never get personally involved with your own clients.

Like a scared little puppy, he abruptly stood up, roughly pushing his chair back as he placed the folder containing a copy of the contract Brian had just signed and some other information about his services on Brian's desk. "Uh…..thank you. I'd best be going now – Mr. Chagall told me how busy you were, so I won't keep you any longer. If you have any ideas about the plans for your wedding or reception, though, my card's attached to the information there." He realized to his horror that he was almost babbling at this other man, but something told him he had to get out of there – NOW.

Brian quickly slid off the corner of the desk, determined not to let this man get away. Robert had been adamant about not bringing tricks home to the loft or fucking one in a public place where someone might witness his act of "indiscretion" and report it back to him, or worse, be noticed by the customers he did business with. He didn't, however, say anything about conducting his _own _style of "business" at Kinnetik. "Wait!" he almost shouted at Justin in a commanding tone of voice as he rushed toward the rapidly-retreating blond. He really had no idea what he was going to say – he just knew he wasn't going to let this man get away – he had to have a taste, a _good_, _long_ taste of this pale, delightful, and creamy-fleshed delicacy.

Justin stopped dead in his tracks at the authoritative sound in Kinney's voice; his back was to the other man and he was just short of the closed private office door that separated him from the devil's lair or sanctuary. He knew he should get out of there, _needed_ to get out of there, but while his head was telling him that, his _feet_ apparently were incapacitated because they were betraying him. He almost felt glued to the hardwood floor as he tensed, waiting for the office's occupant to slowly approach him from behind. "Yes?" he asked softly, afraid to turn around. He knew one look at that man – that undeniably sexy man – and his eyes would reveal how attracted he was to him. How did such a seemingly simple task of signing up a new client result in sweaty palms and a rapidly-beating heart? He had always prided himself before on being professionally detached and politely cordial, nothing more, nothing less. Of course, until today, Justin had never quite seen a man like _this _one before, either...

Brian's pace slowed as he noticed to his relief that the other man had stopped his attempt to leave. He still didn't know quite what he was going to say – somehow "let's fuck" didn't quite seem just right, although he certainly was clearly _thinking_ of nothing else at the moment, but he had to think of _some_ plausible reason to keep this man here until he could carry out what he was intending to do. "No need to run off, _Justin_," the brunet said, deliberately drawing out the other man's name an inordinately long amount of time. "I was just to have some lunch. Why don't you join me?" _You can definitely be my dessert_, he thought as he tentatively reached out with the intent of grasping the man's upper arm and spinning him around to face him. The sexual tension was almost palpable between them as he waited for his first touch of this exquisite creature. They could start with a deep, exploratory kiss and move on downward from there...

Just before he could touch him, however, Justin moved forward enough that Brian almost fell down, staggering somewhat as he shockingly came up with nothing but air. "Uh, no, thanks anyway," Justin said, afraid to turn around. "Maybe some other time." He finally got his legs to obey as he practically ran toward the door now and, turning the knob, flung it wide open. He braved one last look at the stunningly handsome man staring back at him in disbelief before he hurried down the hallway, not even bothering to look over at the young receptionist giving him one last unrequited, admiring glance before he ran straight out the front door. It wasn't until he was safely ensconced in his vehicle and had driven a block down the street before he dared to let out the breath he had been holding and release the white-knuckled death grip he had been grasping the steering wheel with. It would be several minutes longer, however, before his breathing and pulse rate eventually returned to a more normal cadence, but somehow he knew that thoughts of the man he had just encountered would be lingering with him for much longer than that.

Back at Kinnetik, Brian's look of astonishment was still apparent on his face as he stood there, trying to digest what had just happened. As he slowly turned back to his desk and sat down, he picked up the folder and peered down at the business card attached to the front. Resigned to defeat for now, he nonethless smiled slightly as he became fully aware of two things: one, he had never felt such strong, intense feelings as the ones he was presently experiencing for the man who had just left, and two, he would possess this man, body and soul, if it was the last thing he did.


	4. Danger Ahead!

_Kinnetik – Late Afternoon _

"That's my sexy fiancé – hard at work as usual. Makes all my investment so much more worthwhile."

Brian winced as he heard the familiar but unwelcome voice at his door. The man never seemed to stop reminding him how bound he was to him financially, and how little choice he had regarding the farce of a wedding that would soon be taking place. He glanced up in aggravation at Robert's appearance.

"What would you _expect_ me to be doing, Robert?" Brian asked testily as the other man walked into his office. How he hated the position he had put himself in, and how he wished, for at least the hundredth time, that he could find another solution out of his financial straits.

"Now, now, Baby, don't get so worked up. Save it for later tonight," Robert implored huskily, winking at Brian as he walked around the brunet's desk with the intention of placing a kiss on the other man's lips.

Before he could so, however, Brian placed his hand between the two of them and said angrily, "I _told_ you NOT to call me Baby, damn it!"

Robert shook his head and smiled, pretending to pout as he shrugged and sat down instead in one of Brian's chairs opposite his desk. "Sorry, my love, just couldn't resist," he said. "I was just thinking about later at the loft. I've had a shit-for day and need a little TLC from my favorite stud."

Brian glared at him from behind his desk. "Let's get something straight right now, Robert," he said icily. "I don't want to be called Baby, Cutie, Love, Snowball, Peaches, Stud or any other inane pet name you might conjure up. My name is _Brian_, nothing more, nothing less. Just because I agreed to go along with this ridiculous sham of a wedding doesn't give you the right to call me any stupid, asshole nicknames, you got it?"

Robert huffed. "Well, you don't have to get your designer duds all in a fucking knot," he snapped. "I didn't _have _to finance your business, you know. You're getting something out of this, too. I think going along with this wedding is minor compared to the millions I've advanced you, or have you forgotten?"

Brian sighed in barely-controlled exasperation. "How could I?" he retorted. "You remind me of that fact every fucking day, Robert."

Robert's hackles were raised as he snapped, "Well, I don't see YOU complaining about having a ready-made fuck buddy each night, Brian."

Brian shook his head, wondering how in the world he had gotten himself into this seemingly inescapable situation. "There's more to life than having a convenient fuck buddy, Robert."

"Hah!" Robert snorted, his eyes flashing in irritation. "That's really rich, coming from you - the fucking champion of Pittsburgh!" He crossed his arms before adding, "Well, maybe you haven't noticed, _Mr. Kinney,_ but the well-off big-wigs in town aren't exactly streaming over to you to offer you a bailout on your financial situation. At least _I'M _willing to do that."

Brian huffed out an angry breath and shook his head. "You're getting what you wanted out of this deal, Robert, or have YOU forgotten? You not only got me to agree to this fucking farce, but you will also be getting your precious money back with interest! So don't go playing the poor martyr act on me now!"

Robert sighed; he had meant to merely come into Brian's office to announce his return and set up a time to meet at the loft later for dinner and some "entertainment" afterward. Somehow, though, it had turned into yet another of their verbal sparring matches. It seemed like there were more and more of those lately, even though he knew he had Brian over a barrel when it came to needing money. He had hoped that the man might actually agree to stay married to him once he got used to the idea, but the closer they got to the actual ceremony, the more obstinate and combative Brian seemed to become. He needed to quickly put the kibosh on Brian's unhappiness if he hoped to have Brian put up an accurate pretense of really wanting to get married, or he would be the laughing stock of every influential man and woman he did business with; that was something he simply couldn't afford to do.

"Brian," he started over. "Let's not fight about this…..I agree – we're both getting benefits out of this little arrangement, so let's just call a truce, okay? I promise not to speak sweet nothings into your ear if you promise to at least pretend you like the idea of getting married. Have we got a deal?"

Brian exhaled a breath in irritation. He should never have agreed to this arrangement in the first place; but he had tried steadfastly to come up with some other type of financial backing that would allow him to comfortably operate his fledgling business, but so far he had come up empty. Until he could win over and secure some more powerful, lucrative clients, he was stuck with this terrible deal with the devil.

He peered over at the other man, whose eyebrows were raised in a silent request for a response. "All right, damn it," he finally said curtly. "Whatever. Just don't expect me to be your loving hubby once we're married, you got it? If you remember, we both agreed that whoever we fuck is our own business and we can do who we want when we want."

Robert nodded. "Yeah, I remember, Brian," he irritatingly told the other man. "That doesn't mean I necessarily like the idea, but I remember." He stood up, preparing to leave, when he abruptly thought of something. "Did Mr. Taylor stop by here today?"

Brian feigned disinterest. "Mr. Taylor?"

"Yeah, you know – the wedding planner. Did he stop by here earlier with the contract for you to sign?"

Brian pretended to give that some careful thought as if he were trying to remember, even though there would be no possible way he could ever forget the blue-eyed, blond, delectable little compact package that had strode into his office earlier today; he had been thinking of pretty much nothing else all day since the man had left, trying diligently to come up with a way to see him again. "Oh, yeah," he finally said nonchalantly. "He was here."

Robert pressed him; everything seemed to involve dragging the information out of the other man lately. "Well? Did you sign the papers? We need to get moving on the wedding arrangements and reception details right away."

Brian turned his head to roll his eyes secretly in disdain; just the mere thought of getting married to this overbearing, pushy man was almost more than he could stomach at the moment. But when you make deals with the devil, you have to lie down with the devil, too…He turned back to glance up at the other man and confirm somewhat wearily, "Yes…..I signed the papers, Robert. Are you happy now?" _At least that should make ONE of them happy, anyway….._

Robert gazed at him, wondering why he felt like there was more behind that statement than he could ascertain. "Yeah," he finally said slowly. "I'm _happy_." He only wished he had a better feeling about this whole wedding; Brian's less than enthusiastic response did extremely little to encourage him.

When Brian remained silent, Robert finally responded as he stood up, "Well, I'll leave you to your work then. Will you be home later?"

Brian snorted. "Well, I DO live there, Robert. Of _course_ I'll be home later." _That doesn't mean I'll be STAYING_ _there, though_, he thought to himself silently as his fiancé nodded.

"Okay, then I'll see you at home later," Robert said. "You want me to pick up something for dinner or just fix us something?" He was hoping Brian would actually stay home for a change rather than gulping down his food and hurrying back out the door to Woody's or one of the dance clubs like he tended to do lately. Robert was normally content just to stay home with a movie, fix a gourmet meal for him and Brian, and then participate in a fucking session later before retiring to their bed to sleep.

Somehow, though, he got the distinct impression that while Brian participated in their sexual escapades with enough willingness, deep down he wasn't satisfied with their fucking arrangement and undoubtedly sought out other men to trick with before finally coming home for the night in the wee hours of the morning. Of course, he had agreed to that – why, he didn't know, except that he felt that despite Brian's agreement for him to provide funding, he had not really wanted to go along with it. Robert, on the other hand, really wanted this marriage of convenience to work, and eventually hoped Brian would come to appreciate it as well. For now, however, it was obvious that Brian's thoughts regarding their agreement were vastly different than his.

Brian shook his head. "Don't bother," he said flatly. "I'm not sure how late I'll be working tonight – just get yourself something if you want to. If I get hungry enough, I'll stop at the diner and grab a bite to eat before I come home."

Robert stared at him in disappointment for a few seconds before finally nodding and turning to go. "Okay...Do whatever you want, _Mr. Kinney_," he responded icily as he turned to leave.

As Brian watched his "mock fiancé" finally exit his private office, he breathed a sigh of relief as he tiredly placed his hands in his heads. As he took a few minutes to rest briefly with his elbows on his desk, he found his thoughts once more drifting to an attractive, slender man that had caused his heart to do flip flops just at the sight of him; he certainly didn't react anywhere _near _that way with his so-called fiancé. He was astounded how much the other man had affected him, even though he barely knew him.

Making a spontaneous decision that he had had enough drudgery work for the day, he decisively closed his laptop and crammed it into his briefcase. Just before he closed it shut, he tucked the manila folder and business card for Justin Taylor's business inside, along with some other information. _I think it's time I give Mr. Taylor some input into my ideas for this wedding_. As he slipped his jacket on and picked up his briefcase, he couldn't help thinking that was the best idea he had had all afternoon as he walked out the office door.

_

* * *

_

The It's Not the Same Shop – Same Time

Daphne smiled at Justin as he beamed. "That is SO great, Justin!" she praised him upon learning of his latest client. "I've heard of Robert Chagall! He's in the Life Section of the newspaper all the time! He's always pictured in there either attending some fundraiser or providing the catering for it." She scrunched up her nose. "I wonder if his food's any _good_. You'd think HE'D be supplying the food for his own reception, wouldn't you? I wonder if he's secretly using someone _else's_ food instead at his own restaurants..."

Daphne shrieked as one of the sofa's pillows went flying by her head. "Hey!" she cried out in mock protest as she grabbed onto the side of the soft to keep from falling off.

"You are such a freak, Daphne!" Justin quipped, chuckling.

His friend shrugged. "Just wondering, that's all…" She grinned back at him. "I've seen his picture in the paper a gazillion times – he's pretty attractive; does he look that good in person?"

Justin smirked. "Yeah…..I guess if you're into that unshaven, Clint Eastwood sort of look." Daphne looked at him in rapt fascination, hoping for some juicy gossip as he continued. "He's okay, I guess…..I can tell you THIS much – he certainly THINKS he's hot; he definitely doesn't have any self-esteem issues."

His eyes suddenly took on a faraway look as he murmured, almost to himself, "If you think _he's_ attractive, you should see his _fiancé._" He felt his face flush just at the thought of his encounter earlier today with Brian Kinney. How God could have gifted that man with so much at one time was beyond him, but he certainly did: Kinney had to be the most gorgeous man he had ever laid eyes on. He sighed in resignation. What a shame he was already taken!

"Justin? Are in you in there? Hello?"

He abruptly came out of his musing to peer back at Daphne in embarrassment. "Sorry, Daph, what were you saying?" he asked sheepishly.

She looked at her friend in amusement and snorted. "That's funny – that's the same question I just asked _you_. I thought I heard you say something about Chagall's fiancé."

Daphne noticed with interest that her friend's face flushed at the mention of the other man. She eyed him curiously. "Justin?"

The blond licked his lips nervously before averting his gaze. "It's nothing, Daphne, really."

Daphne noticed with piqued interest how quiet her normally talkative friend had suddenly become at the mention of this other man; something was definitely up…

"Uh, huh," she quipped. "I don't buy it, Taylor. What _about_ Chagall's fiancé? What's so special about _him_?"

She stared over at Justin intently until he finally met her gaze and sighed again; he knew the jig was up. "Well, I had to stop by the office of Chagall's fiancé earlier today to have him sign the representation agreement."

"And?" Daphne prodded him when he hesitated.

"And…he was probably the hottest guy I've ever seen," he admitted just a little dreamily, recalling the first time he laid eyes on the outrageously handsome and sexy man. Even now, just the thought of seeing Kinney for the first time made his pulse speed up. "He had the most perfect hair, and these unbelievable greenish brown eyes that seemed to change color as he talked. And his lips! They were so perfectly shaped. And when he stood up – Daph, he had the most unbelievable body, tall, lean and muscled but not overly so. He was just so…"

"Perfect," Daphne finished for him, grinning at her friend, who blushed in response. "Yeah, I'm beginning to get the picture." Even after all the years they had known each other, Daphne had never seen Justin so apparently enamored with another man; his voice was animated as he described him and his face was almost _glowing_. This fiancé of Chagall's must be really good-looking. "He must have really made quite the impression on you," she observed.

Justin twisted his lips wryly. "Yeah, I guess he did," he admitted, his voice rising in excitement as he continued. "You should have _seen _him, Daphne! I've never seen anyone like him…..he looked like some Greek god or something..."

Justin had his back to the door as the over-the-door-bell chime abruptly sounded, signaling that a potential client was entering his shop. Daphne, who was facing the door, took one look at the man entering the store and somehow instantly she _knew_. "Like him?" she asked quietly, nodding her head toward the door as her mouth hung open in admiration for the stunning Adonis that just entered the shop.

"Huh?" Justin responded, wondering what in the hell his friend was talking about. As he slowly turned around, however, his heart almost stopped at the sight of the man he had just been describing standing just inside the shop, his lips curled under in a bemused sort of way at Justin's shocked reaction.

"Oh, my God," Daphne whispered as the man walked toward them. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell slightly open at the sight of this extremely sexy man approaching. If this wasn't the man Justin had just described, she would shuck the rest of her pre-med training right out the door now...

Somewhere between the office and here, Brian had managed to ditch his suit jacket and tie; he was still wearing the same, charcoal-colored dress shirt he had been wearing earlier, but it was now open at the neck and had the cuffs rolled up casually, exposing some of his tanned, lean flesh to Justin's admiring gaze.

Justin fought to try and not openly ogle this other man, but it was extremely difficult; he had never believed in love at first sight, or being attracted to someone else based on pheromones, but this man could quite possibly get him to change his mind. Everything about him – his looks, his somewhat smug smile, his walk, even his smell – just screamed one thing in his mind: _I really, really want this man…_

The logical part of his head, however, was telling him to back off; this man and his fiancé could quite possibly successfully cement his business permanently in Pittsburgh if he did a good job for them. Was it worth fucking up this unbelievable opportunity just to fuck with this man _instead_? No matter _how_ attracted he might be to him, he HAD to listen to reason here…didn't he?

The side of Brian's mouth rose in a smirk; he had seen the look Taylor had on his face so often before that he knew the other man wanted him – badly. Well, if that was what he wanted, he was more than willing to accommodate him. He would never want anyone to accuse him of being uncharitable…..The blond's blue eyes were wide with desire and a little surprise as he walked over toward the man and a young, brunette woman sitting by him on the couch; he was still wearing those totally off-the-rack, K-Mart type "chic" clothes he had had on earlier, but Brian still thought he was the sexiest little creature he had ever seen. He couldn't help thinking that if the man looked this tasty with those clothes on, he could only imagine how incredible he would look with them OFF…..

Daphne watched the reactions of both men with extreme fascination; from her vantage point, she couldn't decide if Justin was more attracted to this gorgeous man, or if the other man was more mesmerized by Justin. In her view, at the moment she would call it a draw, not able to determine which one was more enamored of the other. She smiled slightly as the man approached them. _This should be very interesting_, she decided_….._

Justin swallowed a nervous lump and cleared his throat to buy time before managing to say somewhat calmly, "Mr. Kinney…..This is a surprise." He stood up to greet the other man and extended his hand, finding that it was shaking slightly at the anticipation of touching that warm piece of flesh again….

"Brian," the man promptly corrected him, saying his own name as if it were a prayer. Well, Justin decided that if this man was praying, he was more than willing to join his church…He readily reached his hand out to grasp Brian's as he gasped softly at the contact. At the initial contact of Brian's hand, Justin sucked in an intake of breath at the feelings coursing through him. As he tried earnestly to steady his heartbeat, he realized immediately that conducting business with this man – and keeping it as _only_ business – was going to be one of the most difficult things he had ever done in his life. This man simply made him feel things he never even knew he could feel before – it was like a euphoric, floating-on-air-type of feeling that almost made him dizzy with its intensity.

Brian held onto Justin's hand longer than necessary, relishing in the feel of the other man's long but slender fingers and wondering just what sort of pleasures those fingers could bring him. He was amazed at the feeling of outright lust and desire that rushed through every pore of his body at just the simple touch of the other man's hand in his as he reluctantly let it go finally. He felt a sense of smugness at the other man's reaction to their handshake. Hopefully before the night was over, he would be experiencing the glory of fucking this man senseless, all night long – where, he didn't care. He just knew he had to have him. To hell with Robert and his dinner plans.

As his mind rapidly churned with possibilities of where to take this man for a mind-blowing, marathon session of fucking, sucking, ramming and rimming – not necessarily in that order – he glanced down at the young woman peering up at him curiously, one manicured eyebrow arched in a sort of silent question of _who are you and what do you intend to do with my friend_? At least, he HOPED she was either a client or merely a friend; surely his gaydar couldn't be THAT far off…..He had seen the way Justin had looked at him in his office – he couldn't have mistaken the looks of admiration and lust that were being broadcast back at him, loud and clear….

"I'm Brian," he said to Daphne, smiling his most appealing smile as Daphne stared back up at him in curiosity; the look on her face was a half-mixture of part drooling and studious analysis as he reached down to take her hand. As he clasped it, instead of shaking it, he lifted the small hand to his lips and gave it a kiss. "And you are?"

Brian smiled broadly as Daphne actually giggled at his gesture. "Uh…..I'm Daphne," she replied in a girlish voice, as Brian gently let go of her hand.

Justin rolled his eyes at her school-girl response as he cleared his throat once more to explain, "Daphne's a friend of mine."

"Well, it's a _pleasure_ to meet you, Daphne," Brian purred, pouring on the charm. _You don't know HOW much of a pleasure it is…..meeting one of Justin's "friends." _Yes, everything was looking very promising indeed…

"I don't mean to intrude," Brian said politely, his voice imbued with the smooth drawl that always made any man – or woman – practically swoon at his feet. "But after looking through the materials you left, I had some suggestions for the wedding and reception and didn't want to waste any time. I know how much under the gun you are." He motioned toward the couch, noticing to his delight that it was just large enough to accommodate three people – _just _barely… "May I sit down?"

Daphne smiled and patted the space directly next to her. "You sure can," she said, enjoying the situation immensely. "Have a seat. You too, Justin," she said, grinning.

Justin narrowed his eyes at her in a sort of _are you CRAZY look?_ But Daphne simply ignored him as Brian smiled and sat down next to her, gazing up expectantly at Justin as he waited with immense anticipation for him to join them. "Justin?" he asked.

_I am so fucked_, was the blond's immediate thought. If he sat down at the chair, it would look like he was obviously trying to avoid the man, but if he DID sit down next to him, there was no guarantee his body wouldn't betray him by instantly broadcasting his intense desire for this gorgeously-dangerous, sensual man. _Daphne – I am so going to KILL you_, he thought, as sighing, he slowly walked over and lowered himself down gingerly onto the couch, trying without success to move as far toward the end of the couch as he could. He noticed, however, that Brian seemed to actually scoot even _farther_ toward his side of the couch until the two of them were touching, thigh to thigh.

He bit back a moan as he felt his body brush up against the lean, corded flesh of Brian's leg. The part of his leg where it was touching Brian's felt like it was on fire and his face felt even _more_ ablaze. He didn't dare look over into the other man's eyes because he knew the man would immediately know how he felt. Did he realize what he was _doing_ to him? And was he just enjoying his evil game of playing with him, like a cat plays with a timid little mouse? He kept telling himself that he had to concentrate on the business he would generate as a result of successfully planning this man's wedding and reception. _Concentrate, Justin, concentrate_…. The man is engaged to be _married_….._This is BUSINESS, nothing more….._

Daphne curled her lips under, fascinated by the sexual tension and heat being generated by the two men practically sitting in each other's laps. Kinney may be engaged to someone else, but there was no mistaking the attraction that was practically oozing out of both of them. Brian was actively staring over at Justin, his desire written all over his face, while Justin was keeping his head down and his gaze averted purposely in a blatantly obvious attempt to not look at the other man. Thinking it was time her friend loosened up just a little, she quickly decided she had worn out her welcome here…..

She jumped up from the couch and clapped her hand over her mouth as if she had just thought of something. Thinking her performance was worthy of an Academy Award, she looked down at Justin apologetically and said, "Oh, my God, Justin! I just remembered! I was supposed to meet my mom and dad tonight for dinner thirty minutes ago!" She walked the few steps over to a nearby chair and picked up her jacket. "I've got to go – I'll have to take a rain check on dinner!"

Justin was almost in a panic; she was going to leave him here – with _him_? "Daphne…..Can't you call them and reschedule?" he asked her almost desperately.

Daphne shook her head in mock regret. _You'll thank me later…._ "Oh, no," she said. "I stood them up accidentally the _last_ time," she explained, silently congratulating herself on her ability to think on her feet. "I don't dare not show up this time. We'll do dinner some other time, okay?" she said, rushing toward the door before Justin had time to stop her. "It was nice meeting you!" she called over to Brian, who looked positively ecstatic at this turn of events. Justin, on the hand, looked like he might faint any minute now, but Daphne knew it was for his own good. Her friend had been working so hard lately, he rarely went out and enjoyed himself. And she figured if _anyone_ could help Justin "enjoy himself," it would definitely be THIS man…

"I'll call you!" she chirped brightly at her friend just before she opened the shop's door and hurried out.

Justin groaned inwardly at the predicament his friend had just left him in. As the shop was bathed in unexpected silence, Justin closed his eyes and looked down at his lap, terrified to look over at the man who hadn't budged an inch since Daphne left, even though there was plenty of room on the couch now. He breathed in oxygen, telling himself to breathe, breathe…..He started a little when he heard Brian's voice calling his name. The other man was sitting so close to him, he felt the whisper of the man's breath on his face as he spoke into his ear.

"Justin…."

_Oh, God…..why couldn't I be on the OTHER end of the couch? _Justin thought, his heart pounding in his chest at the sound of the other man's voice whispering his name. He swore silently to himself as he felt his body tremble slightly in response. This man no doubt was toying with him, relishing the reactions he was receiving. He meant nothing to him – he was simply a convenient outlet for this man's sexual urges.

Thankfully finding his composure at last, he exhaled a breath to calm himself before saying, "You wanted to run some ideas by me, Brian?" he asked politely. He still couldn't look the other man in the face, though – while his voice had sounded surprisingly calm, his breathing and churning stomach were far from passive.

Brian curled his lips under in triumph, pleased at the response he was having on this other man. _Yeah, I have all KINDS of "ideas" to run by you, Mr. Taylor. Starting with ripping your clothes off and kissing those lips until they're raw with bruises and those eyes stare back at me with shattering desire….. _

He cleared his throat to try and push those erotic thoughts to the back of his mind momentarily. If Justin wanted to play this teasing game, he could play along…..at least for a little while. It would make their dalliance later tonight that much more exquisite….. "Yes," he said smoothly. "I had some ideas for the reception, for example." He reached over to pick up a folder he had carried in with him from the coffee table and opened it up to take out some photos of possible venues. As much as he despised even the _idea _of discussing his mock wedding and reception, he knew he had to play along until he could figure out some other way to escape his deal with the devil. In the meantime, however, he could definitely pursue some much more _pleasurable_ activities…..

He looked over at Justin, who, to his amusement, was trying to push his body as far against the end of the couch as he could. He couldn't get far, however. Brian had made sure that he was pressed up against him so snugly, the man had nowhere else to go, unless he fell off the couch. He was glad that Justin had furnished his shop with a traditional couch that had large, rolled armrests. That made it almost impossible to escape from his close quarters at the moment…..

"Uh, you need to take a close look at these," Brian told him authoritatively. "I need your input – after all, _you're_ the expert," he added innocently, finally being rewarded by the blond staring back at him in aggravation. "Justin…..the photos?" he said, glancing down at the stack in his lap.

Brian watched in fascination as the tip of the blond's pink tongue nervously darted out momentarily to wet the plump, full lips. Fuck, how he ached to kiss that flesh! But he held back, deciding to take the time to study the amazing creature sitting so close to him as Justin somewhat shakily picked up the photos to study them.

Justin tried hard to concentrate on his work, finding it almost impossible with this man pushed up against him. He viewed each photo carefully, recognizing the first five as prominent banquet halls located throughout the city. He had already thought of the same ones; unfortunately, each one he had contacted today had told him they were already booked for the same night as the Chagall-Kinney nuptials. "I know about all these," he told Brian, still refusing to look him in the eye. "Unfortunately, I called all of them and they're already booked for the day of your wedding." He frowned, however, as he came to the sixth photo in the group. His curiosity overrode his intense desire for the other man momentarily as he dared to look over at Brian and ask, "What's this?" It appeared to be a deck of some type; he could see a view of water in the background, but he didn't recognize the location.

"That's Robert's yacht," Brian told him. "Big fucker, too – the ship, I mean," he said, finally evoking a slight smile from Justin which made his heart speed up. He could only imagine what a full-blown smile would do to him as he added, "I thought that might be a possibility for both the wedding AND the reception, especially since we're so close to the actual wedding date."

Justin pondered that possibility; he had never organized a wedding and reception onboard a ship before, but he supposed it was possible, providing, of course, that there was enough room and he could coordinate the logistics of making sure all the reception supplies were on board. "How big IS it? Your fiancé told me you might have as many as 500 guests for the event. You'd need a lot of room to accommodate that many people."

Brian snorted. "Believe me, it would fit all of them and THEN some – there are three decks on that monstrosity; it's enormous. Way too big for what Robert would ever need, but he inherited it from Dear Old Dad, who had money oozing out of him instead of blood."

Justin bit his lip in thought as his eyes lit up at the possibilities; it would certainly make for an interesting challenge. He tilted his head as he said, "It just might work. Actually, I kind of LIKE the idea of using it. It would be kind of neat working with that sort of venue."

Brian reassured him, "Trust me – it's MORE than big enough." _Plenty of private bedrooms, too, _he thought_….._Suddenly, an intriguing idea popped into his head…...

"Why don't I take you over there? You can judge for yourself, then."

Justin's eyes widened at that – was he serious? "I don't know, Brian….maybe we should ask Robert – your _fiancé_," he said meaningfully, trying fervently to stress that this was a business deal…..He knew, though, that he was kidding himself. From the second he had first laid eyes on this man, his thoughts had been anything BUT businesslike…..

Brian recognized the other man trying frantically to backpedal as he thought, _Oh, no, Mr. Taylor….you're not getting away from me THAT easily…._

"He won't mind…..I have a key to get onboard and he wanted me to be involved with the wedding plans. He's busy tonight, and we're really pressed for time here….every day is important, Justin, and you yourself said you're having trouble finding a good location for the event. This could solve all our problems – but you're the expert, so I need your opinion as to whether or not it's feasible to use. My car is outside – it will only an hour or so." _It will take only an hour to tour the ship and then we can begin our fuck fest…..the REST of the time will be spent discovering what must be your considerable talents in OTHER areas…_

Brian continued his persuasive tactics. "What do you say? Robert and I are fully prepared to pay whatever it takes to make this wedding and reception the event of the year." _At least ROBERT is….I could care less….. _"I'm sure he would be very appreciative if you would go with me tonight to give us your opinion."

Justin barely could breathe as the man stared back at him intently, his body still pressed firmly against his. Could he do this? Could he honestly keep his and Brian's relationship all business? Surely this man was merely toying with him, hoping to use him as some momentary indiscretion before he was forced to settle down with his fiancé. Justin really needed their business – if his volume didn't pick up, he ran the risk of going completely under, along with his reputation AND his property. He would have to start all over again, and he had come too far to do that. Could he somehow resist this utterly drop-dead gorgeous man's not-so-subtle invitation? He HAD to – too much was riding on it.

Finally making a decision, even though he wondered if he was out of his mind, he softly responded, "Okay. But just for a little while. I've got some other clients' weddings I need to work on, also."

Brian smiled, his heart beating rapidly in anticipation of what was to come. Knowing the other man didn't realize what he had just agreed to, and sure of what the mind-blowing outcome would be, he stood up at last to thankfully free Justin from his confining position on the couch. He momentarily mourned the loss of the other man's body pressed up against him, but mollified himself that soon, very soon, he would be experiencing a much more up close and personal encounter with this wonderfully adorable, slender little dynamo.

"Let's go, then," Brian told him, as he eagerly scooped up the folder and waited for Justin to follow.

Feeling like he was about to take a journey that was fraught with landmines, he nodded and slowly stood up to join the other man. As they left the shop and Justin locked it behind him, he thought he heard his conscience trying to warn him, _Beware, Justin…..heart roadblocks ahead….._


	5. Slipping Through his Fingers

As they drove toward the marina, Justin couldn't help thinking how confining the space was inside Brian's vintage sports car; it at least, though, gave him slightly more room to maneuver in than the couch had – unlike the piece of furniture where Brian had insisted on practically gluing himself to him, the car thankfully had separate leather bucket seats.

Still, as they drove toward the yacht, Justin could senfse the almost electrical charge in the air – so permeating he could almost reach out and feel it. He risked a glance over at the stunning man behind the driver's wheel, currently bathed in the glow of the rapidly setting sun, and wondered once more if he had made a big mistake agreeing to come with him. He barely knew Brian Kinney, and this man had "danger- watch out!" practically oozing out of every pore of his lean, chiseled frame. He kept trying to tell himself he was merely agreeing to do this because it was business – it made perfect sense to accompany one of the grooms to a possible reception and/or wedding venue to check it out….didn't it? Justin silently sighed. Maybe if the man was a troll and not this bronzed God stretched out in the driver's seat next to him, he might actually be able to believe that. This whole situation, though, practically screamed _big mistake_ all over it….

"Something wrong, Fairy Godfather?" Justin wasn't even aware he had been staring at Brian until he heard the man's somewhat bemused voice speaking to him. Instantly aware that he had been caught, he mumbled a quick "no, nothing's wrong," before quickly turning his head to look out the passenger side window.

Brian curled his lips under in triumph, smug in the knowledge that once again he had utterly charmed yet another fan of his, except that in _this_ case, merely being aware that Justin was attracted to him wasn't nearly enough. Robert had never forbid him from fucking other men during their engagement – he had just told him to be discrete. Well, Brian figured that fucking this particular man in a _very_ private bedroom on Robert's yacht was definitely discrete, as well as providing him with just a bit of poetic justice against the other man. After all, if Robert hadn't found this thoroughly delectable little morsel hiding in the guise of a wedding planner, Brian would have never had this undeniable craving at the moment to scratch a certain itch. And, oh what an itch it was creating! If he hadn't known how perturbed his fiancé would be knowing that he had provided Brian with such a stupendous opportunity, Brian might have even _thanked_ the guy.

As he glanced back over at Justin, whose head was turned away from him in embarrassment, Brian mentally began to count off how long it would take to get to the ship and how long he would have to keep up the pretense of showing Justin around before he pulled him into one of the master bedrooms and fucked the man's brains out. While Justin's body was turned away from his, it gave him an opportunity to study his soon-to-be fucking partner in greater detail. His blond hair was slightly tousled from the rather strong wind that had kicked up within the last few hours; it still shone radiantly as the ebbing sun bathed him in soft illumination. His body, while not overpowering by any means, was compact and trim, fitting his physique and looks perfectly. And those eyes, now currently hidden from his view – they were stunning in their fire and intensity, almost like looking at a dangerous sort of icy glacier about to erupt at any moment. His lips were full and pouty, and looked oh-so-kissable in their softness. And whether coming or going, the man was simply perfectly proportioned for fucking, from his rounded ass to a cock that appeared to be surprisingly thick and large for someone relatively petite. Brian couldn't wait to see how well their bodies fitted together…..especially horizontally.

He started in surprise as he noticed to his chagrin that Justin had turned his head now and was looking directly back at him; when did he turn around? He thought he noticed a small smile of _gotcha_ on the blond's lips at having caught him doing precisely the same thing he had been doing only a few minutes before.

"What?" Brian asked nonchalantly as if he was wondering what the big deal was.

Justin shook his head slightly. "Nothing," he said as casually as he was able to; the truth was, though, his hands were clammy and he could feel his pulse speeding up just by being in the same constricted space as this gorgeous man now peering back at him so intently.

He managed to ask in a fairly calm sort of voice, "how much longer?'

Brian glanced down at the onboard clock. "About ten minutes," he informed his companion. _Ten minutes until the fun begins…..COCK-a-doodle-do….. _

"Um…so how long have you and Robert known each other?" Justin ventured to ask, inordinately curious about this seemingly mismatched pair but not wanting to come off as personally vested in Brian's response, even though he was dying to know. While attractive enough in a scruffy sort of way, Chagall didn't seem like the sort of man that would intrigue or even interest Brian Kinney. Just in the short time Justin had been around Brian, he came across as the type that took no prisoners and thrived on commanding whoever and whatever he faced. To Justin, Chagall merely came across as the type who pushed people to get his way, not necessarily because they decided it was for the best but because they probably just wanted to get rid of him. To Justin, he definitely didn't seem like the type who would challenge such a formidable man as Brian seemed to be.

Brian kept his eyes on the road, partly because they were coming up on a fairly tricky interchange, and partly because he was avoiding looking into Justin's eyes for fear he would somehow determine the truth as to why he was being forced to marry his bastard of a fiancé. "About a year, I guess," he said finally – short and sweet.

"So where did you meet?" Justin asked, trying fervently to simply sound as if he were engaging in polite conversation but having a feeling it wasn't quite coming across that way.

He heard Brian snort slightly before he told him, "He was one of my agency's clients at the time." How Brian wished that was STILL all he was – not the man he felt he was being practically blackmailed into marrying.

Justin's eyes rose in surprise at that statement; he had never considered for some reason that the two of them had met when Brian had been hired to provide an advertising campaign for the other man, but he had to admit it made sense. After all, Chagall was a very prominent restaurateur in town and with the man's several successful establishments, it made sense that advertising would be an important component of their continuing profitability.

"Why do you ask?" Brian asked him suddenly. For some reason, Brian found himself really wanting to know – was Justin asking because he was just making polite conversation, or was he perhaps _jealous_ of the other man? And more to the point, why did it matter to him? This man, while extremely attractive, was just another fuck to him – a temporary diversion. Wasn't he?

Justin mumbled, self-conscious that Brian was so curious about his line of questioning. Wasn't it normal to inquire about someone's background with their fiancé when they were about to get married? "No real reason," he quickly assured the other man. "Just wondering. Sometimes it helps me to plan the right wedding, that's all."

Brian nodded, actually disappointed to think that Justin was just curious and not affected by his relationship with this other man. Well, no matter – whether Justin was merely being polite or was personally interested in him, it didn't make any difference; before this night was over, Justin Taylor would be another notch on his fucking belt – albeit a very _delightful_ notch, no doubt.

"So the two of you met initially at Kinnetik?" Justin ventured to ask.

Brian turned his head to avoid peering back at Justin with a look of smugness. By the blond's prying line of questioning, it was obvious, at least to him, that Justin more than just a little curious about his and Robert's relationship. Deciding that perhaps he could use that to his advantage shortly, he answered, "No – we actually met at an agency I used to work for before I opened my own business. He was a major client of theirs and I worked on the campaigns for him."

Justin nodded. "And you became close as a result?" He mentally kicked himself for being so persistent after he asked that question – what was _wrong_ with him? _Business, Justin…..this is just business….._ There was just something about this man that fascinated him, though, beyond just the obvious physical charisma. He couldn't quite put a handle on it, but this man seemed to have so many facets to his personality, he was oddly eager to find out all about him. He knew, however, that he was treading on thin ice here – his continual, probing questions were starting to dive into more than "politely interested" territory.

Brian peered over at his companion. _My, aren't WE awfully curious?_ He decided for the time being, however, to play along. Perhaps if he volunteered some information, he would get some himself that could be useful in return. "Well, it was a gradual process," he explained somewhat obtusely. "We met one night by accident at Woody's, had some drinks, and hung out for a while. You might say things sort of developed from there." _At least our BUSINESS arrangement did….. _

Justin nodded, deciding he'd better stop this pointed line of questioning, at least for now, in case this man began to realize that he had more than just a casual interest in what he had to say. He tried instead to concentrate on what successfully carrying out this wedding could mean to his fledgling business. If he pulled off this event adroitly, with Chagall's influence and power in Pittsburgh's social circle, this could quite possibly translate into a great deal of new business for him. Was it really worth jeopardizing this opportunity for the chance to get to know this man better? Besides, it was simply unethical – they had a _business_ relationship. For the sake of his business, then, that what was it needed to remain as – simply business.

"Tell me more about the ship," Justin said, deciding to divert their conversation to 'safer waters.' You said it's several floors?"

Brian nodded, not fooled for one minute by the other man's attempt to change the subject to something more professional. "Yeah," he confirmed. "Four of them."

Justin whistled softly. "You weren't kidding when you said it was large. I assume it has a lot of open deck areas. What about enclosed space for the reception dinner?"

Brian kept his eyes on the road as they approached the marina, making sure he didn't miss the cutoff for the pier. "There are decks fore and aft on each floor, except the lowest one. And the top floor has a large enclosed space in the middle that would definitely work for the reception dinner and dancing – it even has a wooden dance floor at one end with a DJ area."

Justin's eyes widened; this venue was sounding better and better for what he had in mind for them. And unless Brian wasn't being accurate, it certainly sounded like it would accommodate the large number of guests the two grooms were expecting. "Sounds pretty promising," he told Brian aloud. "Is there a fairly large kitchen area, too?"

Brian nodded as he slowly approached the parking area for the larger ships moored at the pier, scanning each berth for the correct one indicating Robert's ship. "Yeah….believe me, you won't have a space problem with _this_ ship, or with the cooking facilities - it's first-class all the way. You could go on board and not see anyone else for days if you wanted to." _And when I get a hold of you, we may or may NOT "re-emerge" for quite some time, too…. _

"Almost there," Brian informed the blond as he lifted his hand off the steering wheel long enough to point over to his left.

Justin stared through the front windshield to take a look at what Brian was indicating. In the dim light and overhead lamps mounted on wooden telephone poles sprinkled throughout the massive tangle of berths scattered throughout the marina, he could make out a massive, white ship lit from bow to stern with small, white twinkling lights running along the railing. In addition, the ship was alit with lights mounted beside each entry door, as well as those running alongside the entry ramp.

Justin was shocked. Brian had indicated it was large, but _this_ ship looked almost like a CRUISE ship. "Wow," he murmured in awe. "You weren't kidding when you said it was enormous," he stated, his eyes as big as saucers as he studied the floating monstrosity.

"Yeah, Robert's Daddy Dearest didn't know the meaning of the word small." Well, at least when it came to material goods. _It was a shame Daddy Dearest hadn't provided his offspring with a bigger dick, however,_ Brian thought with some disgust. If it had been any smaller, he probably would have had to go out and buy a fucking magnifying glass. No wonder he had to seek out other men to fuck – when it came to fucking Robert, unfortunately imagination and passion weren't ALL he was lacking…..

Brian came to a stop in a nearby parking slot and turned the car off. He turned to Justin, who was still gaping at the large vessel directly in front of them. "I think I see what you mean," Justin said. "A person _could_ get lost on that ship."

As Brian looked at the man's eyes practically aglow with amazement, he couldn't help the thought that leapt unbidden to his mind: _I could get lost in YOU…_ He cleared his throat, causing Justin to finally turn his gaze to look over at him "Uh….let's go," he prompted the blond, unlatching his seatbelt and opening the driver's side to slowly pour his long frame out of the car.

Justin let out a deep breath – not sure if it was due to excitement, nerves, or both – before he, too, loosened his seatbelt and opened the passenger door to get out and join Brian on the other side.

As the two of them slowly walked toward the embarkation ramp, Justin couldn't help staring up at the massive ship overshadowing every other vessel nearby. He noticed the name of the ship emblazoned near the bow with navy and gold-trimmed, scripted lettering – _Eat Your Heart Out_, and rolled his eyes. The man certainly didn't have a problem with humility, he decided, as he continued to stare open-mouthed at the floating city looming ever closer. His disbelief at the over-the-top opulence of the structure caused him to fail to notice the slight, raised lip of the metal ramp that protruded over the dock as his feet hit just in front of it and he found himself flailing in a furious attempt to find a railing to hold onto.

What he _did_ find was not the railing, but a strong but soft hand firmly grasping his and pulling him against the lean body that was attached to it. Justin's breath caught in his throat at the unexpected contact of his body against the other man's chiseled, hardened chest. He gasped at the sensations furiously coursing through his veins as he felt Brian's other arm reach around his back and hold him firmly against him. Dare he look up into those eyes? And what would he find there? Against all modicum of common sense, he finally chanced a slow look upward, finding a pair of hazel eyes staring back at him intently. He found himself almost drowning in those pools of green and gold, the dilated irises making them even more expressive from the numerous reflections of the nearby minature lights.

As Brian peered down into the unique blue eyes of this smaller man who astonishingly seemed to fit against him so perfectly, he couldn't believe just how this unexpectedly lucky touch was affecting his body's reaction. His heart was speeding up like a high-bullet train and he was growing increasingly hard just looking at this man; his eyes – so open, blue like the waves of some private ocean, and those lips – damn, those lips were so full and yet so perfectly proportioned. He slowly leaned in, eagerly anticipating just what a taste of that dark pink flesh would taste like – knowing within a few seconds he would finally find out…..

Justin's eyes widened and his breath hitched as he realized what Brian was about to do…He couldn't let this happen, no matter _what_ his body was screaming at him, no matter how badly he wanted to taste those lips that belonged to this bronzed Adonis that was currently holding him so tightly in his arms, no matter how his body was betraying him and rebelling against what his mind was commanding that he do. He was in a _business_ relationship with this man – in an arrangement that could be quite lucrative for him if he didn't fuck it up. And if he let this continue any further, that was exactly what he would be doing…..

Somehow he found the resolve, then, to pull back from the lips that he knew were about to plunder his. He knew if he did this, there would be no turning back. With monumental fortitude, he put his hands on Brian's chest and forcefully pushed away from him to utter somewhat breathlessly, "Uh…..thanks for breaking my fall." How he managed to sever himself completely free from the other man's grasp was unfathomable to him, but as he found himself separated from the brunet, he turned away from him to suck in some much-needed oxygen and try to somehow force his body to relax, even though every fiber of his being was screaming for release – a release that somehow he knew only this man could completely provide.

As Justin managed to somehow free himself from Brian's embrace, the brunet stood there agape as he watched Justin turn away from him, his mouth hanging open as he found his arms unexpectedly empty and aching to hold this man. Whenever he and Robert fucked, he never really felt any physical bond with him; his fake fiancé was merely a means to an end and a way to obtain a physical release for his strong sexual needs.

But _this_ man – how did he manage to make every part of his body practically tingle with desire for him? Just what was it about this little blond vixen that made him want to almost _beg_ to fuck him? Brian Kinney never had to beg ANY man for what he wanted – all he had to do was crook one long finger in their direction, and they were more than willing to stand in line for the mere honor of being his trick for the night – or even for the hour. But this man was actually turning him down, at least for now. Was that what made this particular man so attractive? The fact that somehow he could actually resist his advances? Well, Brian never walked away from a challenge and whether this man knew it or not, he had just thrown down the proverbial gauntlet.

"Can we go take a look now?" Justin asked as he finally turned back to face this formidable, sexy man. His surprisingly calm tone of voice belied his rapidly-beating heart at the moment as he waited for Brian's response. He silently prayed the other man would at least keep a fairly-safe distance from him for the rest of the evening; just the mere thought of being up close and personal with this man again in relatively close quarters was threatening to remove any last speck of dignity and professionalism he had. As it was, both were barely hanging on by a thread.

Brian studied the other man intently; he sounded calm enough, but he had felt how Justin had trembled slightly as he held him, and had immediately noticed the pink-tinted, flushed skin and the quick beating of his heart as he had held him for that brief but heavenly few seconds before he had somehow managed to pull away. This man wanted him – he had no doubt of it. Well, he was certainly more than willing to fulfill that particular request – the sooner, the better. Perhaps, though, a nice, soft, king-sized bed in one of the roomy, master suites on board would be more suitable for that pleasurable pursuit as he responded, "Sure – let's go."

As he waited for Justin to move, he noticed the other man hesitating. Smirking at little at the other's apparent discomfiture, he nodded before leading the way up the ramp, checking periodically to make sure that Justin was following him.

Justin couldn't help admiring the rear view he was presently being treated to – the man was amazing, coming and going, northbound and southbound, top to bottom…..

He was so busy, in fact, admiring the view that he didn't notice when Brian stopped suddenly to jump from the ramp onto the ship – there was just enough of a gap between the two to make it unsafe to merely walk across it and even with Brian's long legs, he couldn't quite accomplish it. With Justin, there was no way he could do it unassisted at all.

"Justin!" he heard the warning just in time to avoid falling over the metal, pebbled plank and into the murky water below. As he flapped his arms in a losing battle to maintain his balance, Brian reached out and pulled him over the structure and onto the ship. Their bodies crashed against the opposite wall and once more were molded together to Brian's inordinate delight. Just like the astute advertising executive he was, too, Brian didn't waste time taking advantage of this opportune moment to promptly wrap both of his arms around the other man's waist and hold him tightly against his own body; he felt the thrumming desire once more for the warm, oh-so-pliant man cocooned in his arms and again was amazed at the feelings rushing through him just at the mere contact. If he could feel this wonderful just _holding _the man, he couldn't even _begin_ to imagine what it would be like to feel bare skin on skin, and his cock pounding into what he was sure would be two of the most wonderfully curved globes of flesh he had ever had the pleasure to fuck. And he had fucked probably thousands by now. Something, however, told him this particular piece of Justin's anatomy, along with his cock, was going to be quite a spectacular piece of scenery to enjoy…..

Justin, however, was once more resisting him, using his hands as leverage against Brian's chest to push away from his overtures. "What the fuck?" he growled as he stared over at the wide gap; his was shaking slightly from both his near mishap and his nearness to Brian – he wasn't sure which one had rattled him more. "Who would put a gangplank so far away from the ship? Someone could really get hurt!"

Brian tried not to smile back at the indignant pout on the other man's face. Justin was actually right – any other time Brian would have been loudly bitching about whoever had caused this horrible oversight. But right now, as he drank in the sight of this adorable blond standing there with his hands on his hips and his blue eyes flashing, he found himself too mesmerized to care about shoddy housekeeping.

"I'll make sure they know about it," Brian murmured soothingly as he curled his lips under in amusement. "Come on, though," he continued as persuasively as he could, "it's getting darker and I want to show you as much as possible while it's still light out a little." _Time to get the sightseeing out of the way so I can see the sights I want to see..._

Justin looked over at his companion and swallowed the hard, nervous lump in his throat. Why did it seem like Brian was looking at him like a lion about to ingest some raw meat? Maybe because he had seen that predatory look before on other men, but the almost outright leer being broadcast his way was so much more potent, so much more blatant...so much more sexy..._Focus, Justin, focus...money, business, success...focus on ANYTHING except this divine piece of male specimen presently raking his eyes over you, just like a hungry cat eyeing a caged canary with nowhere left to run... _

As Brian stood there waiting, Justin swallowed once more, buying time until he was actually able to speak again. He finally decided that a nod would be safer as he acknowledged what the other man had said with his head and slowly began to follow at a hopefully-safe distance behind Brian while his host played tour guide. His brain, though, was quickly telling him that there would _never_ be such a thing as a "safe distance" when he was anywhere near this man, however...

Brian pursed his lips together as he led Justin toward the ship's bow, but he was unable to completely prevent at least a slight smile of satisfaction from crossing his face. After having had the opportunity to hold this man in his arms twice now, he was quickly becoming horny as hell in his desire to plunge his quickly-hardening cock into what he knew would be a tight, warm ass, and he was quickly running out of patience. Brian Kinney _never _had to wait for _anyone_; the fact that this slender, blond spitfire could hold out against him for this long was simply making him even more determined than ever to fuck his brains out before the evening was over...

"Mr. Kinney," Justin heard a voice saying in front of him as they neared the front of the ship. He craned his neck around Brian to observe an older, distinguished-looking trim man with slightly-graying blond hair. He was wearing a crisp, white uniform with a matching billed hat and sitting at a nearby desk, working on a laptop. "Mr. Chagall didn't inform me you would be on board this evening."

"That's because he doesn't know," Brian told the other man; Justin thought he detected a slight degree of irritation in Brian's voice at the mention of his fiancé. "I'm taking our wedding planner on a tour of the ship in case we want to use it for the wedding and the reception," he explained to the other man. At the mention of him, Brian turned to Justin to say, "Justin, this is Larry Fitzgerald, the captain of this dinghy," he said sarcastically. "Larry - this is Justin Taylor, our wedding designer."

"Mr. Taylor," the other man responded politely. While the man _seemed_ professional enough, Justin thought he heard just a hint of suspicion in his voice as he greeted him. He wasn't quite sure what to make of the man's reaction to him as he looked over at Brian with a questioning look on his face.

Brian, however, didn't acknowledge Justin's silent question, however, as he said to the older man, "Well, we'll let you get back to your duties. Justin, I'll show you the upstairs deck first."

"Very good, Mr. Kinney," Fitzgerald responded. "I take it you won't be taking the ship out this evening then?" The man continued to stare pointedly at Justin, making the blond uncomfortable and unsure about the feeling of hostility being directed toward him.

Brian, however, didn't fail to notice the captain's look of barely-disguised disdain toward Justin. The man had been the captain for Robert's father for several years and had maintained his position after the man had died. It was admirable in a way that the man's loyalty had been transferred from father to son, but it had _also_ made the man insufferable when it came to any hint of what he felt was impropriety on Brian's part. Brian wasn't sure just how much the man knew about him and Robert's "arrangement;" however, as he watched the man stare intently at Justin's retreating form, he had a feeling Robert hadn't been upfront with him about it, because the man was looking at Justin as an enemy rather than a facilitator for their upcoming nuptials.

As they walked out of hearing distance of the other man, Justin couldn't help asking, "Did I do something wrong?"

Brian snorted. "No, other than you're hot and sexy as hell," he told Justin, unable to prevent the words from escaping his lips before his brain had a chance to stop him. He mentally berated himself for giving too much away as he immediately noticed the blond's face flushing with either pleasure or embarrassment - he wasn't sure which. He quickly rushed ahead to explain, "He's been with Robert's family for over 30 years and gets a little nasty if he thinks someone's trying to take advantage of him."

As they stopped in front of two elevators and Brian pushed the button for access, Justin asked, "Take advantage of?" He frowned. "How was I taking advantage of him? I don't understand..."

As the door slid open and they entered the car, Justin scooted as far over to his own corner as possible, unable to trust himself to be too close to the other man. He looked over at Brian for an explanation, grateful that at least for the moment they were far enough apart not to be able to touch each other.

Brian remained strangely silent during their short ride up to the top deck. As the elevator came to a stop, however, and the door opened, just as they departed the space, he heard Brian softly say, "You could, Justin...if you wanted to." Justin didn't have time to ask Brian to elaborate before the other man slowly walked out of the car and turned to wait for him to exit.

As Justin pondered the meaning of that mysterious statement, he walked out of the elevator car to stand close to the other man. The two stared into each other's eyes for a pregnant moment before Brian sighed softly and said, "Come on - I'll show you the enclosed space first."

As they walked silently down the somewhat narrow hallway, Brian wondered just what had happened there. He had had a golden opportunity to grasp Justin by his narrow, slender shoulders and kiss those soft, pink lips until they were bruised from his determined onslaught, but he hadn't. What had gotten into him? He _never_ missed a chance to take advantage of a situation like that and he hadn't taken it. Just what was it about this man that was different? That still didn't mean he didn't want to fuck him senseless; maybe he had just decided that the wait would make it that much more exquisite. Shaking his head slightly as he decided that was _exactly_ the reason why, he picked up his pace with just a bit more confidence and walked toward the middle of the ship's hallway that contained a cross-way to gain entrance to the enclosed part of the deck.

He turned around to make sure Justin was still following before opening the double doors of the glass-enclosed space and holding it open for the smaller man to enter. As Justin turned the corner and walked into the area, he saw the blond's eyes light up with pleasure at the sights accosting him; there were chandeliers providing soft ambience from overhead, along with numerous strands of white twinkle lights strewn along each banister running alongside the transparent walls. The entire room was encased in glass, providing a panoramic view of the waterfront from all angles. Numerous round tables that would seat at least eight guests each, along with several smaller, more intimate ones, were grouped throughout the space and a wooden, oak dance floor was situated at the far end near a corner DJ booth complete with a sound system.

Brian found himself captivated by Justin, who in turn was mesmerized by the environment he was studying. His artist's eye was roving over every space, recreating the perfect wedding venue in his mind. "Brian," he breathed out. "This is wonderful! I think this would be absolutely _perfect _for your reception!"

Justin flashed a beaming smile of appreciation at him over the wonderful space he was going to have the chance to decorate and Brian's heart skipped several beats at the unexpected sight of this man's smile. If he had been enamored of Justin Taylor's looks before, he was positively blown away now. This man had a smile that could light up all of downtown; he had never seen such a radiant smile in his life, and it left him wondering just what this man was doing to him. Justin Taylor was hot, he was adorable, he had a sexy voice and was passionate about his work apparently - certainly all very appealing qualities. But he was still just another fuck, another conquest to be had and discarded at his whim...wasn't he?

"Brian?" he heard Justin asking him. He quickly pasted his nonchalant-looking expression back on his face as he answered him, "Yeah?"

Justin frowned, wondering why Brian seemed out of sorts for a few moments. Noticing that the devil-may-care look was back on the brunet's face, however, he pressed on. "I'll like to see where you think we could hold the ceremony now. I think this space is perfect for the reception, though - there's more than enough room for all your guests for dinner as well as the dancing afterward." As he thought about the impending ceremony that would be taking place, though, why did he suddenly feel sad about it? Weddings were supposed to be a happy occasion, weren't they?

"Uh...okay," Brian agreed quietly as he waited for Justin to follow him back out the doors. As Justin turned to leave, Brian pointed toward the opposite side of the room. "Let's go out that way- there's another exit over there and it's closer to the bow where there's more rdeck oom."

Justin nodded as he waited to follow Brian toward the dance floor and out the other exit doors. As Brian opened the other doors and waited for Justin to follow, he noticed the doors opened up into the bow of the ship; there were several deck chairs scattered around the angularly-shaped space, along with a raised platform at the juncture of the very end of the ship.

Brian watched Justin closely nearby as the blond slowly walked up to the platform and stepped up to more critically examine the space. "How many attendants are in the wedding party?" Justin asked thoughtfully, trying hard to concentrate on his work. It was a little easier with Brian farther apart from him at the moment, but it was still difficult no matter _how_ far away he was; the man just made it damned hard to concentrate when he was anywhere near him.

Brian frowned; attendants? What exactly were _those_? Suddenly he felt more like a member of some house of royalty getting married, rather than a businessman making a deal with the devil. He didn't _need_ attendants for HIS wedding - he was perfect the way he was and didn't help getting dressed for the ceremony, especially THIS farce. "Attendants?" he asked blankly.

"Yeah...How many attendants will you and Robert have? I need to make sure there's enough room to accommodate them." Justin waited expectantly for the other man to answer but he wasn't readily responding for some reason. "Brian?" he repeated.

The brunet finally responded, "We don't _have_ any attendants."

Justin's eyes widened in surprise. "No attendants? You're having 500 people at the wedding and not even any ushers? What about a best man for you or Robert? A ring bearer or flower girl? Nothing?"

Justin could see a light bulb going on in Brian's handsome head now as his eyes lit up slightly in understanding. "Oh...why didn't you SAY so?" he asked somewhat indignantly. Those are _attendants?_

Justin snorted. "I DID say so...so again, how many are you expecting?"

"Well, I'm not sure about Robert - but Mikey will be standing up for me - he's my best friend," he explained. He almost hated for Michael to have to go along with this sham wedding, but he knew if he didn't involve him, he would know right away that something was wrong, and he couldn't take the chance that Michael would promptly blab that fact to the wrong people. He loved Michael, but he _also_ knew the man couldn't keep a secret if his life depended upon it.

"Mikey?" Justin asked, amused by the cutesy name.

"Yeah," Brian huffed. "That's what I call him. You got a problem with that, Fairy Godfather?"

Justin smiled softly, surprised somewhat that Brian would call anyone he knew by such a pet name. "No, no problem," he answered. "Anyone else you know of?"

Brian snorted. "Well, if you think I'm having some pussy flower girl waltzing down the betrothal aisle throwing rose petals to the ground, you're not the right wedding planner for this job. My son's supposed to be the ring bearer, though," he added almost as an afterthought, but Justin noticed a smile lighting up his face and his eyes shining a little more brightly at the mention of his son..._son? _Was there no end to this man's fascinating layers, inside AND out?

"Your _son_?"

Brian smiled, a little amused by the other man's reaction. "Yeah...Gus. He's four years old and smart as a tack, just like his old man." He knew he didn't owe Justin an explanation, but for some reason, he felt the need to explain nonetheless. "His mother is an old friend of mine. She and her lesbian partner, Mel the pit bull, wanted a kid and I agreed to supply the missing magic formula."

Justin noticed the almost affectionate and proud tone in Brian's voice as he described his son. He was astounded by the tenderness emanating from the brunet at the mention of his child. It seemed Brian Kinney had many facets to his personality that Justin had barely scratched the surface of, as he filed yet another interesting tidbit of information away regarding this enigmatic, sexy man.

He nodded his head. "Well, unless your fiancé's side of the party is vastly different than yours, I don't see a problem having the ceremony performed here; in fact, I think it'd be a perfect spot. I can dress it up or down according to you and Robert's wishes, but I'll need to speak to both of you to get a good idea of what you want in the ceremony and reception."

As he jumped down lightly from the platform, he asked Brian, "Are you sure he won't mind using his ship for this?"

Brian snorted. "Are you kidding? He's an image queen – he'll fucking LOVE the attention; as long as everything's decorated to the hilt and he winds up married to ME, he won't' give a rat's ass where the festivities are as long as the end result's the same." For the umpteenth time since meeting this particular man, though, the thought flashed through Brian's mind about just how he could extricate himself from the trumped-up circus farce known as his upcoming wedding, but again, no easy answer was fortunately forthcoming at the moment.

Justin nodded, but inside he was wondering why Brian didn't seem very happy about his imminent wedding. The man seemed melancholy about it, almost regretful. Brian was hot, successful, and intelligent; why, then, would he be marrying someone unless he really wanted to? He bit his lip in thought; the hard truth, as painful as it might be, though, was that it really wasn't any of his business. The true nature of Brian and Robert's motives for getting married was strictly between the two of them. His only job was to make sure that everything met their specifications and the ceremony and reception went through without a hitch. He reminded himself that he was being well-paid to do this; and he was just the wedding planner. He wasn't a friend of either Brian's or Robert's, he wasn't a member of their family, he wasn't even a business acquaintance - he was merely there to do a job, nothing more, nothing less. It was time, then, that he concentrated on what he needed to do and let these two men get on with their lives so he could get on with his.

"Well, I think I've seen what I need to see for the initial planning," he told Brian matter-of-factly. He noticed how dark the nighttime sky had become since they had first boarded the ship, indicating it was getting quite late. "I think I'd better get going," he told the other man. "I still have some more work to take care for a couple of other weddings that take place before yours. Can you show me how we get off the ship?" He stood near Brian waiting, close enough to engage him in fairly quiet conversation but not quite close enough to stoke the smoldering flame that had threatened to ignite into a full-blown fire earlier.

Brian raced to think; there was no way he was letting this man leave this ship without at least one good, long fuck, preferably _several_ long fucks. He somehow knew one wouldn't be enough to quench the appetite that had been building since the first moment he had set eyes on this compact but oh-so-intriguing package known as Justin Taylor, wedding planner. But how to convince Justin to stay longer? And even more daunting, how could he steer him in the right direction toward one of the two master bedrooms onboard? The deck chairs on this ship were way too confining as well as too uncomfortable for what HE had in mind...

"Uh...you haven't seen the overnight accommodations for the guests yet," he hastened to say. "I think we'll need your input on what to do to provide the right amount of comfort for them."

Justin frowned. "Overnight accommodations? I wasn't aware any of the guests would be _staying_ after the ceremony. Robert didn't mention a need to provide for sleeping accommodations when he booked my services the other day."

Brian stood there, his mind clicking furiously as he spun what he hoped was a plausible tale. "Well, it must have slipped his mind, then," he insisted firmly. "We'll be having a number of important, influential guests attending that will be coming in from out of town. It's important to both our businesses that we present the right image and provide luxurious accommodations for them while they're in town. We can easily afford hotel arrangements for them, but it would be silly to waste a shitload of money and all this room onboard if we're having the ceremony and reception here anyway." His improvised plan began to pick up steam as he noticed Justin hesitating. _Come on, Fairy Godfather...I need MY wish granted right fucking NOW..._

Justin debated what to do; as a wedding planner, it wasn't all that unusual to help make overnight arrangements for visiting guests from out-of-town, but Brian's fiancé hadn't said anyone would need them. Was it possible he had just overlooked telling him that? All he knew was that he really needed this job if he wanted to cement his business here in Pittsburgh, so if they needed his assistance in their event, he supposed he didn't dare refuse to help. "Okay," he finally said, taking a quick look at his watch as he pressed the illumination dial; he noticed with some dread that it was 8:00 p.m. already. "It's getting late, though," he said. "I can't stay very long - if you'll show me one of the rooms I need to work with, I'll design some ideas for furnishing them when I get back to the shop."

Brian silently patted himself on the back for maintaining a neutral look on his face as he nodded in understanding; inside, however, he was saying to himself, _it's going to be a long, long, HARD night...and I can't wait!_ as he silently crowed in triumph. He could finally get Justin Taylor precisely where he wanted him, hot, sweaty and writhing under him, and get him out of his system once and for all before he moved on to his next fuck tomorrow night.

He nodded. "Good," he told Justin. "This way," he advised, leading the blond back over toward the elevators. The master bedrooms were located at either end of the middle deck, providing the best vantage point for insuring a smooth sleeping environment where the occupants would be less prone to the back and forth rocking motions of the waves. As the two men rode down together in silence, Brian decided to steer Justin toward the master bedroom at the stern of the ship; the last thing he wanted was to be located near the bow where Fitzgerald's quarters were also located. He wanted _nothing_ to prevent the two of them from engaging in a heated, up-front-and-personal bout of fucking - all night long, if he had his wishes, notwithstanding _what_ Justin seemed to think was about to happen. Because despite Justin's insistence that he had to leave soon, Brian was sure that soon enough, once he was pounding the man mercilessly into the mattress, the _last_ thing on Justin's mind would be leaving...

Justin watched Brian out of the corner of his eye somewhat warily; he had once again taken up his position in the far corner opposite where Brian was in the elevator, feeling the need not to tempt fate. He held his breath, waiting anxiously for the elevator to stop, before miraculously it finally slowed and they came to a halt a couple of floors below the top deck where they had just been.

"After you," Brian said, sweeping his hand out in front and waiting for Justin to follow. Justin smiled slightly, trying to appear detached but failing miserably inside, as he slowly disembarked from the elevator and stood just outside in the hallway, waiting for Brian's instruction.

Brian seemed to take an inordinate amount of time walking past him in the rather narrow hallway, scooting his body sideways so he could pass by Justin at extremely close range. As he sidestepped by him, it seemed to Justin that he paused just briefly enough to look him in the eye and smirk slightly before he resumed his motion and crooked his head to indicate that Justin should follow.

Justin took a breath to right himself, as least as much as possible, before rather reluctantly following Brian down the hallway toward the stern of the ship. The ship had a surprisingly large amount of private rooms, at least if the number of doors leading from the hallway was any indication. If these were all bedrooms, and there were four decks, he could see where the ship could easily handle at least a hundred out-of-town guests. He only hoped that Brian and Robert didn't need ALL of them furnished and decorated prior to the wedding, or he would either be getting no sleep whatsoever between now and then, or he would have to enlist some help to get them done. Either way, though, he figured the couple would be more than able to pay whatever was needed to see that it was done right – and in a most opulent manner, judging from what he had seen so far…..

They eventually came to a door at the far end of the ship, separated quite a distance from the last two doors that had surrounded each side of the hallway.

As he stuck a key into the door to open it, Brian's heart began to beat faster in anticipation of what he knew was about to happen. He had thought of practically nothing else since he had first laid eyes on this man who was standing directly behind him, his soft breathing easily discernible in the quiet enveloping their presence. _Well, Taylor, this will be the LAST quiet moment you will have for the next several hours, if I have anything to do about it…._He smiled to himself as he turned the door and opened it to walk in and wait for his prey…..er, his _guest_ to enter.

Justin's eyes grew large as he entered the room and looked around. If this was representative of all the guest rooms onboard, impressive was putting it mildly; this room was larger than his OWN bedroom back home in his apartment. It contained a large, open area with a king-sized bed sporting a mirrored headboard at the top; two night tables and a low-slung dresser surrounded it. There was an amazingly spacious kitchenette on the opposite side, along with another closed door, presumably heading toward a bathroom. His eyes immediately honed in on the artwork pictured on either side of the bed – he recognized the pop art pieces as ones done by a well-respected, long-established artist whose works commanded prices in the 4-figure range. He had seen these very same works online but this was the first time he had ever had the chance to see any of them in person.

Brian watched as Justin walked over to stand in front of one of the paintings to get a better look; he noticed with curiosity how the blond's eyes seemed to light up as he studiously examined the work. "You like art?" he asked Justin, thinking at least briefly for the time being with his mind instead of his dick.

Justin turned away after a few seconds and smiled at him again; not quite the sun-drenched smile he had received earlier, but it was enough to make Brian's heart do a flip-flop again, a feeling he wasn't accustomed to. It made him both slightly exhilarated and also nervous at the same time.

"Yes," the blond told him. "I love his work – I've seen all kinds of examples of it, but I've never actually seen one in person. The colors are so much more vibrant on the real thing. He really has a terrific feel for composition and emotion in his brushstrokes."

Brian couldn't help smiling back a little at the man's impromptu critique of the artwork; he was impressed by this man's intelligence as well as his "other" outwardly-attractive features. His impression of this blond dynamo rose each hour that he was exposed to his presence. At the word _exposed_, he realized he was forgetting his main reason for this little visit in the first place…..

He began to walk over toward Justin, thinking that since he was near the bed already it was a perfect time to partake in a little preliminary touching and kissing prior to the _main_ _course_.

Justin, however, noticed the intense look in the other man's eyes and immediately recognized it as not the normal expression of someone who was in love and about to be married. If he wanted to keep his job, he quickly decided it would be prudent to remove himself from this temptation. Before Brian had a chance to advance any further, he quickly looked around for a plan of escape. Spying what appeared to be a set of double doors leading out to a veranda, he sidestepped Brian's advances and, instead, turned to walk toward the rear of the suite, much to Brian's dismay. "Is this a balcony?" Justin asked with his back turned to the other man. He walked over to unlock the latch and swing the doors open, instantly feeling the breeze emanating from the water.

As he watched Justin stand at the railing with his back to him, Brian blinked in shock, trying to figure out what had just happened. He _knew_ this man was attracted to him – he was more than capable of accurately determining that fact just by the looks he had been getting from him since they had met – and yet this man had deflected his advances the instant he realized what was about to happen. _Well, you can run but you can't hide, Fairy Godfather…._

Justin shivered as his hands held onto the railing – he wasn't sure if it was due to the temperature outside that had quickly changed once the sun had disappeared, or, more likely, the thought of being in this space with a dangerously-sexy man so closely behind him. He didn't dare turn around in either case, because he knew one look at Brian Kinney and he would more than likely be unable to resist whatever the man had in mind for him. Was this other man just playing with him? Did Kinney feel that he could use him as a last-minute, "fuck-you" to his fiancé, a man he was about to solely commit to for the rest of his life? Was this a final fling before the giant leap of matrimony? Or was he planning to use him simply to prove to his fiancé that he was lucky to have him? Well, if _any _of those possibilities was Brian's intention, HE had no intention of playing along. As much as he was undeniably attracted to this man, he was still their wedding planner and they were his _clients_. He wasn't going to be the last cream layer in this man's Oreo cookie before he said his "I do's," no matter HOW devastatingly gorgeous this man was.

He jumped a little as he felt a pair of arms wind themselves around his waist and place themselves to either side of his body on the railing, effectively imprisoning him. The man's hands were perched directly next to his, so close that they were touching slightly enough for him to feel the warm radiating from them.

At the moment, however, the other man's hands were the _last_ thing on his mind, because the body they were attached to was leaning directly against his own, and the hardened cock pressing through the rather thin layer of Brian's dress pants left no mistake of the other man's interest in him. He shivered even more as he felt the other man's hot breath on his ear as Brian whispered, "It's time to stop running from me, Justin."

_Oh, God._ That sexy baritone voice instantly made his _own_ cock harden in desire and his breath catch in his throat. This man made him feel things a thousand-times more intensely than any other man ever had. He wanted nothing more right there and then but to turn around in this man's lean, muscular arms and plunge his tongue into his mouth for a blazing, scorching kiss that never ended, following by a fuck fest to end ALL fuck fests…..

He shook his head imperceptibly, chastising himself for letting his lust get the best of him. No, he had to be strong – for Brian's fiancé as well as for his career, and for his own dignity. If he let this moment of passion overtake him, he would suffer a setback that he may never recover from, both financially as _well_ as emotionally. If Robert found out what he and Brian were about to do, he would no doubt: 1) fire his ass immediately, and 2) inform everyone else he knew what had happened and that he couldn't be trusted. He couldn't do that to himself, OR, truth be told, to Brian's fiancé, either. If HE had been Robert – and, oh how much at that moment he fervently wished he _was_ – he definitely wouldn't want to be sharing this man with _anyone_. And he refused to be Brian's plaything of the day...

As he felt Brian begin to nuzzle his neck, making him crazy with desire, he somehow found the last bit of fortitude he possessed to push back against the other man and escape from his loose hold of him. As Brian stood there with his mouth agape, astounded that he had yet again been rebuffed, Justin stammered, "Uh…I think I've seen _enough_. I have to go…" And with that, he didn't even bother to wait for Brian's response or to even look him in the eye again as he abruptly turned and rushed back into the suite and out the door.

As he closed the door quickly behind him, he took off at a run for the elevators, desperately hoping that Brian wouldn't follow him. Because he knew if the man somehow caught up with him, he was doomed….At that moment, he had no idea how he would get home, but he DID know one thing – he had to get out of there and RIGHT NOW before it was too late. Perhaps it was _already_ too late, because he now knew he could never be alone with this man again, or he knew what would happen if he was…

Brian stood there immobile, in disbelief over what had just happened. Not only had Justin Taylor just resisted his advances, he had _also_ turned tail and practically RAN out of the suite. _How was this fucking possible_? NO ONE rejected Brian Kinney – NO ONE. He didn't know whether to be astounded, furious, or intrigued – perhaps at the moment he was all of the above.

He shook his head, stunned over what had just occurred. Finally gaining his senses and cursing his body's unquenched desire for this other man, he walked quickly toward the door and yanked it open, looking both ways for a sign of the blond. He bit his lip in disgust when he noticed the other man was nowhere in sight. He sighed in exasperated defeat – apparently Mr. Taylor was going to escape untouched – at least in the way HE wanted – tonight.

_You got me this time, Fairy Godfather – but I don't give up THAT easily, not when I want something – or someone – as badly as I want you. _Brian sighed, resigned to having to pick up some trick and take him back to the man's apartment for a quick, hard fuck to release his pent-up sexual needs. But somehow he knew – it might temporarily diminish the smoldering demands inside him, but not until he had the chance to sample the tender, elusive morsel known as Justin Taylor, would his fire ever be fully extinguished.

Five minutes later and several hundred feet away from the biggest temptation he had ever known, Justin leaned against one of the lumpy, vinyl seats of the bus as it began to roll away, finally providing him with some safety away from the sexiest man he had ever met. He let out a strong sigh of relief in the fairly-deserted bus as it slowly moved into the mainstream traffic. He dreaded what was to come – he knew in his role as their wedding planner that he would have to face both Robert and Brian again and soon. He had no idea how he was going to hide his strong desire for this other man. But somehow he had to FIND a way, because he knew he had to separate his personal feelings from business, or he would NEVER be the successful artist and wedding planner he needed to be.

Wondering how in the hell he was going to accomplish that, he finally closed his eyes and let the exhaustion of the day's events temporarily slide for now from the thoughts churning inside his mind. His last thoughts, though, just before he fell into a light sleep were reserved for a tall, angular, enigmatic brunet who he feared would never escape his mind OR his heart….


	6. Anyone For a Mexican Hat Trick Dance?

_Later That Evening – Brian's Loft_

Brian didn't bother to look up from the couch as the heavy, metal loft door slowly swung open; he knew without even glancing away from his glass of Beam who it was. As it turned out, he didn't have long to wait before he heard the voice he was not eagerly anticipating speaking to him.

"Just what were you doing on board my ship earlier tonight?" Robert stalked into the living room area and stood in front of Brian, his hands on his hips as he waited for a reply.

"Just how _IS _old Larry?" Brian asked casually, not bothering to look up.

"You already know the answer to that, don't you?" Robert growled. "Why did you go there tonight with the wedding planner without telling me? I thought you weren't even _interested_ in the details." He sighed in exasperation, though, as an epiphany suddenly hit him. "It's not the _details_ you were interested in at all, though, is it, Brian?"

He waited several seconds for Brian to answer, but the brunet remained predictably silent. Lately, it seemed like stony silence was their typical mode of communication. "I want an answer, Brian. How many bedrooms did you fuck Taylor in?" He wasn't blind; he knew how attractive the other man was, and he knew his and Brian's agreement. He had hoped, however, that the man would maintain at least a little decorum, though, when it came to when and where he decided to flaunt their agreement in his face.

Brian shook his head; he was so fucking tired of the constant battles with this man. Not for the first time, he considered just telling the man to go to hell and trying to live with the subsequent consequences. But he knew deep down that he just couldn't do it; there were too many other people depending on him, including his son, and truthfully, he just couldn't start all over again. It would mean having to answer to someone higher up that didn;t have even half the experience and expertise he had, and having to develop an entirely new client base. It would take him _years_ to get back to where he was now. He just wasn't willing to start from scratch once again. That didn't mean he wasn't still intent on planning to capture the elusive Mr. Taylor; if nothing else, the blond's success at evading him so far was just making him even _more_ determined….

He finally peered up at the angry man staring down at him to advise, "I hate to disappoint you, Robert, but I didn't fuck the man. I was merely showing him the ship in case he wanted to use it for the wedding and reception. Plus it would save us money on having to find hotel rooms for all your food groupies coming in from out of town." Of course, that wasn't really the entire truth – he _didn't _fuck Justin, but it certainly wasn't for lack of trying or desire.

Robert harrumphed. "Right…..it was purely altruistic on your part. You were so worried about us not finding the proper venue for our wedding and just HAD to try and help. I know how much you're looking forwards to our upcoming nuptials." The man's eyes flashed in disbelief. "Come ON, Brian! You expect me to believe you were alone with this man for who knows HOW long on my ship with just Fitzgerald on board and you didn't _fuck _the man? I'm not blind, Brian – I know Taylor's hot and has a great ass. Your dick was probably twitching the second you saw him."

"Maybe it was," Brian readily admitted as he peered up at his fiancé. "So?"

Robert shook his head angrily as he stood there defiantly. "Listen, Brian…..we had an agreement! You could go on fucking whoever who wanted once as long as it was out of the spotlight and done discretely. That did NOT include fucking on my own yacht and flaunting it in my face! Let me make this clear – one more "indiscretion on your part and our deal is OFF!"

Brian's face was set in disgust. Why had he ever agreed to this? And now the man was making demands on HIM? "No, Robert, YOU listen! I'm telling you – nothing happened on board your precious little ship! And I'm getting a little tired of this whole arrangement! Maybe we _should_ just call this whole thing off!"

Brian noticed with a small degree of satisfaction that Robert's righteous façade of indignation crumbled just a little at the thought of him backing out of their agreement. He knew the other man was more interested in following through on their agreement than even HE was, although fuck knew he needed the additional capital that Robert was injecting into Kinnetik to keep him afloat at the moment.

Robert abruptly began to backpedal, alarmed that Brian might actually be thinking seriously of calling the whole scam off; he _needed_ someone like Brian Kinney on his arm. He needed the image it would project as the successful entrepreneur who had snagged the most seemingly unattainable, but most eligible gay bachelor in Pittsburgh. And truthfully, Brian was without question the best advertising man in town, not to mention a mind blowing fucker in bed. The man would undoubtedly be invaluable to him from both a financial as well as a appearance standpoint.

"No, Brian," Robert said, immediately sitting down next to the brunet; his voice was decidedly calmer and quieter as he added, "That's not necessary. I'm just asking you to be aware of what sort of image you're projecting when you take chances like that. It's just for a couple more months," he reasoned, trying to reach over to take Brian's hand in his.

Brian, however, deftly pulled it away just in time, placing both hands in his lap; the last thing he wanted right now was to _touch_ this man, not after he had already been given the opportunity to touch _paradise_ earlier tonight. Brian knew he couldn't back out of their agreement, as much as it fucking pained him, but that didn't mean he had to make it any easier on the other man, either. "I don't know, Robert," he said, shaking his head. "I'm really getting tired of having to play the doting, dutiful fiancé. And I'm getting tired of constantly having to re-read your rules manual to make sure I'm in compliance according to your standards."

Robert sighed. "I'm just asking you not to be so public about it, that's all. And NOT to fuck on my own ship! Surely that isn't too much to ask."

Now it was Brian's turn to sigh; he was so tired of this arrangement, but he would have to deal it with for now. He only fervently hoped that he would be able to pay this man's money back in full with interest sooner rather than later….

"Okay, Robert, okay then….no fucking on your damned ship! But just to reiterate – I didn't fuck anyone on it in the first place! Fitzgerald needs to mind his own fucking business."

"He's just being loyal to me, Brian, that's all," his fiancé replied in the other man's defense. The two men sat together somewhat tensely for several seconds before Robert decided to push forward. "Speaking of the ship – when you weren't trying to stick your dick up his ass, what did Taylor think about using it for the wedding and reception? I take it he was having problems finding some other place large enough to accommodate the size we would need?"

Brian sighed in exasperation before he nodded; could this man be any more obnoxious? "I told him the ship would be the best solution. He's apparently tried everywhere else he can think of, but they're all booked by now. He said it would be a perfect spot for it." _A perfect spot for me to make the biggest damn mistake of my life_...

Robert pursed his lips in thought; he wasn't too thrilled with Justin Taylor continuing to be their wedding planner – fucking or no fucking on Brian's part – but it was too late to find anyone else and the man WAS highly recommended. He had to grudgingly admit – the man _did_ seem to know his stuff. And perhaps the ship _wouldn't_ be such a bad idea – they could still do the festivities up in high style while saving a little money on a banquet rental in the process, as well as the accommodation costs for their out-of-town guests.

"Okay…..whatever," Robert reluctantly agreed. "We'll use the ship. But NO MORE plans for the wedding without my being involved with it, you understand? I don't want any more surprises. And try to keep your dick out of the man's ass, will you? There're hundreds of men in Pittsburgh who no doubt would be more than willing to have you stick your cock in their ass – leave our wedding planner's alone."

Brian glared back at his fiancé; this deal was getting worse all the time. Agreeing not to fuck Taylor and following _through_ on it was not necessarily the same thing, though. At the moment, he didn't _care_ whether he was lying or not – he HAD to possess the other man and he wasn't worried about what it would take to carry out his wishes.

"I'll try to keep it out of harm's way," he answered dryly.

Robert smiled, satisfied that he had finally gotten through to his fiance as he began to reach his hand toward Brian's crotch in hopes of lassoing what their wedding planner was strictly forbidden to enjoy. "Good….because _I'VE_ got dibs on it tonight," he said huskily.

Brian considered simply standing up from the couch and dismissing the idea outright; he certainly _wanted_ a piece of someone's ass tonight – after his encounter with Justin earlier he was frustrated and horny as hell - but it wasn't this man's ass he was desiring. But he also knew what he really wanted wasn't going to be his tonight, and he did not care to go back out to Babylon or Woody's and take his chances on finding someone new that he could fuck privately while he adhered to the other man's stupid rules. So as Robert's hand closed around his cock and the other man began to knead the rough fabric teasingly, Brian leaned his head back against the sofa cushion and closed his eyes, dreaming that a certain hot blond was fondling him instead. _Soon, Taylor…..Soon…_

_

* * *

_

Next Morning – The It's Not the Same Shop

Pink tongue hanging out slightly, Justin tried to concentrate on the drawing he was making of the tentative wedding plans for the Kinney-Chagall nuptials; after all, it was now less than two months away and time was rapidly running out. At least he finally had the actual venue for the festivities – the enormous, incredible floating palace that Brian had shown him last night – so the plans should be easily flowing through him now, just like they _always_ did after he had the burden lifted of where the event would be taking place. But this time, they were not. And it was all because of a certain devastatingly sexy man that had caused him to endure a sleepless night last night.

After managing to escape from the man's pursuit of him, Justin had lain in bed for at least a couple of hours as his mind raced with thoughts of Brian Kinney; the man's melodious, husky voice, his lean, toned, bronzed body, his eyes – fuck, those eyes that held varying shades of brown, gold and green. Those same eyes that could practically bore into his very soul and seemingly expose every little desire he held inside. He had finally managed to shut his eyes for a little while, but it would prove to be an elusive, restless sleep, full of longing, unfulfilled dreams, and pent-up desires. Desires that he knew only one man's touch, one man's kiss, could quench.

He sighed. He HAD to forget Brian – he had a _job_ to do – possibly the most important wedding he would ever plan. If he could just focus on what he needed to do as a professional, and succeed in staging a wedding extravaganza to end _all _wedding events, his business reputation – and his business, period – would certainly be guaranteed. Surely that was worth forgoing what might possibly be the best thing that ever happened to him. He just had to keep telling himself – Brian Kinney wasn't really interested in HIM – he was only interested in getting into his _pants _for one night...no doubt, one _glorious_ night, though.

His heart raced a little at the thought as he heard the overhead bell ringing, signifying that someone was entering the shop. Wiping his hands on a nearby rag, he took a deep breath before walking toward the beaded curtain separating the back work area from the front showcase room before parting the funky-looking drapes and walking out. His face broke into a wide smile at the unexpected sight of his dark-haired, blue-eyed best friend. "Nico! What are YOU doing here?"

Nico smiled radiantly at his friend; his heart doing the customary flip-flop at the sight of the blond, blue-eyed man who always had been by his side over the past several years. The two of them had both met in Chicago at a Mexican take-out restaurant; they found themselves running into each so many times while they waited for their orders that they eventually struck up a conversation and slowly became friends. Nico felt so comfortable around Justin; they had a lot in common – both were into art – he was a sculptor while Justin was more of an acrylic and oils painter. Both had a passion for late night food frenzies and movie marathons with Ben Affleck and Brad Pitt.

The two of them had gotten along so well in Chicago that they had become roommates after a couple of weeks when his former roommate had been forced to move back to his home state of Ohio. The two of them had shared countless laughs, disappointments, as well as some all-out grand, good times as roommates until Justin had decided to move back to his home town of Pittsburgh. Justin had felt terrible having to leave his best friend, but Nico had understood, telling him he would be down to visit him before he knew it. It appeared now that he had been telling the truth as he rushed over to Justin and gave him a bear hug, squeezing him tightly before placing a small kiss on his cheek. "Hey! I had to come and see how Pittsburgh was treating my favorite wedding planner! How ARE you?"

Justin smiled as he pulled Nico over toward the sitting area and the two men sat down on the couch. "I'm good," Justin told him. "The business is going pretty well so far; in fact, I was just picked to plan a big wedding for this hoity-toity restaurant mogul and his fiancé." He tried to clear the instant picture of Brian that immediately sprang to his mind at the mention of his new assignment, but it wasn't easy. The man was uppermost in him mind, ever since the first moment he had first laid eyes on him.

"Well, for someone whose business is going well, you don't _sound_ too chipper, my friend," Nico observed as he noticed a strange look on his friend's face. "Something's not quite right here….I know that look; what _is_ it? Spill." He reached over to grasp Justin's upper arm as Justin slowly turned his gaze to latch onto his friend's.

He sighed. "It's kind of complicated," he said soberly. He gave Nico a slight smile, trying to dismiss his friend's look of concern. "But it's really nothing important." Of course, Justin knew that was a lie, but he didn't see a need to burden his friend with his troubles. "What IS important is that my best friend is in town for – how long can you stay?" he asked, smiling.

Nico squeezed Justin's upper arm. "Just for a couple of days," he told him regretfully. At least it would be for only a few days this time; if things worked out the way he was hoping, the two of them would be together again soon. Nico was fairly sure that Justin – his sweet, compassionate, adorable friend – had no idea that he was actually in love with him, had _been_ in love with him since practically the first day they had met and bonded over Mexican food. He was trying to work up enough courage before he left to let Justin know just how he felt, but he was also afraid of affecting their friendship, which he was priceless to him.

"Well, then, we'll just have to make the best of it, then," Justin told his friend, smiling. He was grateful that Nico had shown up – hopefully he would help him to forget a certain gorgeous brunet for a while that was frequently invading his every waking thought as well as his dreams. If _anyone _could, it was his off-the-wall, funny-as-hell friend.

"I couldn't agree more," Nico told him. "So where does somebody go in this town to get some decent Mexican food?"

Justin grinned as he stood up and extended his hand to his friend, who readily grasped it and allowed himself to be pulled up on his feet. "Why don't I show you? I'm _starving_."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Nico replied, smiling as he held onto Justin's hand just a little longer than necessary before reluctantly releasing it. "Lead the way, then."

_

* * *

_

Miguel's Casa – Noon

"Tell me again why I'm here." Brian looked around the rather small, mundane restaurant fashioned with various hues of sombreros and tissue garlands strung along a far wall and shook his head. "This is a dive," he decided. "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

"It may look like a _dive_, as you put it," Ted told his boss. "But it's one of the top-grossing Mexican restaurants on the east side of the Pitts. In fact, they're about to branch out to two more on the west and south side next year."

"What – _Tacos Are Us?_"

Ted grinned. "Go ahead and make fun, Bri, but I'm telling you – the food is fantastic. Believe me, it would _have_ to be to bring in what they do."

"Mexican drug lords shipping heroin inside little clapping monkeys?"

"Just reserve judgement until you taste the fajitas," Ted told him as they took their place at one of the Formica-topped tables.

Brian scrunched up his nose in distaste as he noticed what appeared to be remnants of taco sauce on a corner of the table; he quickly pulled several napkins out of a green, ceramic, cactus-shaped napkin holder at the far end of the table and wiped it up before gingerly placing it on a corner of the still-wet surface. "Well, they definitely didn't use all their profit last year to clean up the joint," he observed. He had to admit, though, that there was apparently _something_ about the place; despite the tacky, over-the-top decorations and rather questionable housekeeping, nearly every table was occupied at present.

He had somewhat grudgingly agreed to accompany Ted to the restaurant today on a fact-finding mission; the owners of the establishment were pitting Kinnetik against another high-profile advertising agency in town for their business, and like the expert investigator he was, Brian had decided it would be best to scout out their new potential client on his own prior to meeting with them early next week. He couldn't believe he was this desperate for business, though, to resort to wooing a relatively small-time player, but if he hoped to pay back his fake fiancé as soon as possible, it needed every bit of new business he could get. And besides, he had to eat, anyway, so he decided he might as well take care of both concerns at once.

As a dark-haired, petite waitress walked over shortly to pass out a menu to each man and place a glass of water with lemon in front of them, Brian's attention was drawn over to a nearby table by the sound of a man's melodic laughter. The sound was somehow instantly familiar to him, as his gaze drifted over to a pair of men seated in a corner of the restaurant. A dark-haired man who appeared to be in his early twenties was smiling broadly at something the other man had said. From his viewpoint, Brian could only see the back of the other man's blond head, but it didn't matter; he still knew who it was. He gazed in avid interest over at the other table, trying hard to ascertain what the two men were discussing. He was somewhat surprised to discover that he didn't like the way the dark-haired stranger was nearly hanging on every word Justin was saying. Why should he care what a potential, one-time fuck was doing with some other man?

"Brian?" he turned abruptly as he realized Ted was speaking to him.

"Yes, Theodore?" he tried to answer in a nonchalant tone of voice.

"Something wrong?"

"Just checking for bedbugs," he responded cryptically, swishing the lemon around idly in his water glass with his straw as he turned his gaze back to his friend. _Yeah…..bedbugs and OTHER vermin_. He tried hard to ignore what was going on nearby, but he found that somehow he couldn't.

"I have to use the men's room," he suddenly decided, standing up.

"But what about your order?" Ted asked, perplexed.

Brian rolled his eyes. "Just order me something that's not still moving when it gets here," he proclaimed as he turned and walked toward the restroom, which just happened to _also_ be near something – or more accurately, someone – else. As he slowly walked closer to the corner table, he could hear the dark-haired man actually _giggling_ over something Justin had said. From the man's rapt expression, he seemed so enamored with Justin at the moment that Brian wondered how he managed to stop himself from drooling all over his eating companion.

As he approached their table, he could see the stranger with his hand placed on top of Justin's wrist; he felt an unexpected rush of hatred toward this other man, a feeling that was both unforeseen and just a little unnerving in its intensity. _Why did this bother him so much? Was it because some other man had captured this intriguing blond's attention and would maybe wind up in his bed? Was it because he had beat him to it? Or was it something MORE than that?_

Just as he reached their side, the sapphire-blue eyes glanced sideways and widened at the familiar sight of the brunet. "Brian?" he said, his heart beginning to pound just at the sight – and _memory_ – of last night's encounter with this dangerously sexy male.

The brunet quickly plastered his ever-present, cocky smirk on his face as he quipped, "You remember."

Nico watched with suspicious interest as Justin and this other man locked eyes with each other; they obviously knew each other, but how well? The looks they were giving each other didn't appear to be a type of friendly, _we're-just-acquaintances _sort of looks. They were more like a _spider and fly_ looks. He quickly decided there was something about this other man he didn't care for.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Justin asked him. This small, hole-in-the-wall type of restaurant would have been the last place he would have expected to run into this elegant, tasteful man. Was some God of Fate somehow conspiring to put them together? If he was, he had one hell of a sense of humor...

"I DO eat from time to time, Mr. Taylor," Brian replied, his lips curled under in amusement at the other man's seeming discomfiture.

"No kidding," Justin bantered. "And here I thought you just feasted on the innards of the cutthroat competition instead." He realized that he had been carrying on a conversation with this somewhat larger-than-life man without even acknowledging his best friend. "Uh….Nico, this is Brian Kinney – he's one of the grooms I'm planning a wedding for. Brian, this is a friend of mine, Nico Alvarez."

"Mr. Kinney," Nico coolly greeted him. Justin somehow didn't seem to notice that this man was almost fucking him with his eyes at the moment, but HE didn't have a problem realizing it. This man may be engaged to someone else, but his interest in his friend was all too obvious to him. "Congratulations on your upcoming wedding," he said, trying fervently to remind the other man that he WAS engaged.

Brian started at the other man intently as he noticed him still covering Justin's wrist almost possessively with his hand. _Fucker. _He didn't know if he was angrier because the man was apparently interested in Justin as more than just a friend, or because he had had the nerve to point out to him that he was about to marry someone he absolutely detested and couldn't tell anyone, especially Justin, the truth. "Mr. Alvarez...Have any recommendations for this flea-bag joint? I'd really like to get out of here alive if possible."

Nico shook his head as he finally removed his hand from Justin's wrist. "I hate to disappoint you, _Mr. Kinney_, but if you're inferring that I can help you because of how I look or by my name, I was actually born in Topeka. Sorry – you'll have to figure out how to survive the food here on your own."

Brian glared at the other man's audacity to knock him down a peg. "Well, I think I'll survive just fine," Brian curtly told the younger man. This man definitely rubbed him the wrong way, but his eyes weren't focused on this smart-ass pest at the moment; he found that he couldn't quit looking at Justin as he spoke to his companion – the man was just too damned hot and somehow continued to completely captivate him. He wasn't sure if it was because of how he had looked and had felt in his arms last night, or if it was the thrill of the hunt over an elusive prey, but he knew one thing - he had to HAVE this man...

As Justin watched this tense interaction between his best friend and his largest client, he thought it was time he play referee; after all, Brian represented a substantial part of his present business, and he couldn't afford to lose it. Of course, he had to keep reminding himself that that was all it would be from now on when it came to interactions between him and Brian Kinney – it was _business_ – strictly business. That was what it HAD to be – for his financial stability as well as his own sanity, because this man made him feel things he had never felt before. He knew that one foot down that slippery, sensual road with this man and he would be lost – decorum, business intentions, or not.

"Uh, Brian, don't let us keep you from your business lunch," Justin reminded nim, swallowing the nervous lump that had appeared in his throat.

Brian stood there, unsure what to do. He didn't want to leave Justin's sight – especially with his dining companion practically hanging on his every word – but on the other hand, he really didn't have a good reason for continuing to stand there like some lovesick schoolboy, either. He reluctantly, then, turned to go, but he just couldn't leave it at that, however. "Justin."

The blond glanced up at him curiously. "Yeah?" The one-word question came out as more of a breathy sort of whisper rather than a confident, self-assured response.

"Don't forget – we still have a lot of plans to go over before the wedding."

Justin licked his lips nervously, trying hard to ignore the butterflies in his stomach as he somehow replied, "Okay. Uh, yeah, I agree. I'll need to meet with you and your fiancé frequently over the next few weeks to make sure the plans are what you both want."

_What I want? YOU'RE what I want, _Brian couldn't help thinking. Why did they have to meet with Robert, too? He knew why, but it still left a distinctly sour and bitter taste in his mouth. He cleared his throat. "I'll have it arranged," he said curtly, stealing one more glance at Justin before, flashing a brief scathing look at Nico, he turned and left their table, headed toward the back of the restaurant.

Nico silently breathed a sigh of relief. "Well…..he's really utterly charming, isn't he?" he said dryly. Despite the man's obvious good looks and apparent success, the man was far too arrogant and condescending for his taste. The fact that the engaged man also had an obvious attraction to Justin didn't help his opinion of him, either. He silently decided he would need to push up his plans with Justin sooner or risk possibly losing him to this other man, whether he was supposed to get married or not. Justin may not have noticed the man's intense interest in him, but HE had – there was no mistaking that hungry, predatory look the man was giving his friend and it made him feel distinctly uneasy.

Justin winced at his friend's caustic assessment of Brian. He knew the other man could be abrasive at times, but he still found himself intrigued by him. He knew somehow that there was more to this man than met the eye, even if he WAS devastatingly gorgeous as hell on the outside and arrogantly knew it. Was it his place to defend him, though? It wasn't as if they were personally or emotionally involved – Brian was simply his client…..wasn't he?

"I'm sure he has a lot on his mind," Justin finally told his friend, not quite sure why he was trying to explain Brian's less-than-cordial attitude toward Nico.

"He's an arrogant, smug, condescending ass," Nico stated firmly. "Why are you defending him?"

"I'm not _defending_ him," Justin maintained, huffing a little in indignation. "I don't really even KNOW him; he's just a client of mine, remember?" He sighed, tired of trying to sort out his feelings for the other man. "Look…..you're only in town for a couple of days; let's not dwell on my business problems, okay? I've been stressed out all week." _If you only knew HOW stressed….. _"Let's forget all about weddings for a few days and just have some fun, okay?" he pleaded, a small smile of entreaty on his face.

Nico's heart leapt at his friend's smile – the smile that always made him do flip-flops inside. How he wished to tell Justin what he really wanted, what he was really thinking. He didn't _want_ to forget all about weddings – at least not ALL of them. If it was the last thing he did, he would find a way to somehow make sure ONE particular wedding happened eventually. He just had to convince Justin that HE wanted it, too…..

As Nico nodded in agreement, Justin smiled back at him in return, trying hard to concentrate on his long-time friend. But inside, he couldn't stop thinking about a particular _forbidden fruit_ that was re-emerging from the restroom. Brian fixed one more intense look at him before, with a sigh, Justin turned back to his friend, determined somehow to get the other man out of his mind.

* * *

As he returned to his own table, Brian shook his head imperceptibly, disturbed by how vulnerable this other man was making him feel. How did he ever let this happen? And why did this particular man continue to affect him so much? And why now? Why, just when he was being forced to go through with this damned wedding charade to a man he could barely stand? Hell, he couldn't even tolerate the occasional fuck with Robert anymore – he had succumbed earlier to a mindless blow job by the other man at the loft to release his sexual frustration over what he couldn't have - _yet _- but after having just a slight taste of Justin Taylor last night, he somehow knew nothing else would ever compare with this other man's talents.

"Bri? Everything okay?" Ted asked as Brian came back to his seat.

"Just fabulous, Theodore," Brian promptly replied as he sat down, his confident façade firmly plastered back on his face. He peered down at the brown and yellow glop splattered abundantly on top of a bed of white rice and frowned. "What the fuck _is _it?" he growled. "This doesn't look like any fajitas I ever ate."

Ted smiled a little apologetically. "Yeah, well, I told you how popular the fajitas were. They ran out of them about thirty minutes ago, so I ordered you a _Grande Burrito_ instead."

"Joy," Brian commented disdainfully, looking down in disgust at the high-carb, fat and calorie-laden meal unceremoniously dropped on his plate. "Do they have ambulances standing by out back? How about the fire department for the fucking heartburn I'm about to ingest?" _No amount of money could get him to take THIS particular client..._.

He abruptly stood up, suddenly too tired to endure this façade of a Mexican meal – even it if WAS for a potential new client – and too tired to think about the façade of a marriage he was about to enter into, also. "I have to go," he announced as Ted peered up at him in surprise. "You check this charming little hacienda out and report back to me. I have some other matters to take care of, Theodore."

"But, Brian…"

"Handle it, Ted! You hear me?" Brian growled. At his subordinate's look of surprise, Brian lowered his voice to add, "You can do it, Theodore, I trust you…..The check's on me, so knock yourself out – have some fried ice cream and take a cab back to the office. Now if you'll excuse me?" He knew his dour mood wasn't Ted's fault, but he couldn't help the feeling of helplesslness suddenly piercing his gut at the moment.

Not waiting for Ted's reply and before he risked staring back over at Justin again like some smitten little puppy dog , he turned on his heels and promptly walked toward the exit, his eyes straight ahead. It wasn't until he had opened the door and stepped outside that he allowed himself to take a deep breath before he slowly walked toward his car, deep in thought. He didn't know yet how he was going to do it, but he knew one thing as certainly as he knew he would never eat a meat at Miguel's Casa - he wouldn't give up until Justin Taylor was in his bed and his cock was firmly entrenched in his ass...


	7. Entanglements and Obligations

_Next Morning – Kinnetik_

Brian sighed as he took another sip of coffee from his mug; he had been gazing at the current campaign pitch for Swanson Electronics on his laptop for at least the past fifteen minutes now with no inspiration forthcoming as to what the text should read for their upcoming sales meeting with the company's founder and president. To make matters worse, the current graphics supplied by the Art Department were dull and listless; hardly the proper slant for an up-and-coming, trendy electronics firm. If he could somehow obtain this account – which had been held by a rival competitor ever since the company had been born literally out of the founder's basement a few years ago – it would be the biggest client he had ever obtained, either presently or with his past employer. More importantly, it might _also_ mean the end of Robert's blackmail of him, and their sham of a marriage he was distinctly dreading.

So was that the reason why he was having so much difficulty figuring out how to best woo this client under his wing? He had never been intimidated by a challenge in either his personal OR his professional life before – rather, he _thrived_ on them, fed off them, because it always made him stronger in the long run. Being under pressure or under a deadline, or going after something – or some_one_ he really wanted – normally made him even MORE on top of his game. So why was he having problems with THIS particular situation?

He _knew_ the reason why, he silently lamented as he brushed one hand errantly through his hair in frustration. Because before now, it had all been the same – the thrill of the hunt, the triumph of the prey's surrender, the rush of confidence and the smug satisfaction that came from the power he held over the situation that arose or the person he was dealing with. This time…it was _different_. Different because of who was involved, and what success with this account would mean for him – the chance to not only get Robert off his back once and for all, but a chance to capture the elusive Justin Taylor, body and soul.

The silent mention of the man's name instantly brought all sorts of emotions swirling through his body – want, desire, frustration, curiosity, and even – yes, he had to admit it – caring. Who would have fucking thought that Brian Kinney would actually _care_ about someone else, other than how fast he could conquer him? But as much as it pained him to admit it – he DID care. He realized that with startling clarity yesterday when he saw Taylor with that smartass "friend" of his that was practically swooning all over him. The inexplicable pangs of yet another emotion he previously had never dared admit to – _jealousy_ – had risen to the surface immediately as he noticed the comfortable, easygoing interaction between the two, and more ominously, the way that Alvarez' hand had been almost protectively and territorially covered Justin's. Just who did that man think he was?

The only consolation in the entire matter was that the man was apparently only in town for a few days' visit; he should be crawling back into whatever hole he emerged from shortly. Once he was gone, then, Brian could concentrate a little more diligently on his most-desired "project." For now, however, he had to figure out a way to convince Swanson Electronics' bigwigs that Kinnetik was the best, the _only_ choice, for their advertising campaigns. Only by coming out victorious could he hope to pry Robert's clammy hands from his neck and be released from the vise that was currently surrounding him.

He picked up his desk phone and quickly punched in a single digit. "Yes, Brian?"

"Cynthia, tell the Crayola twins to get in here ASAP!" he growled; his current predicament had not done anything to tame his foul mood, but it HAD served to bolster his determination to overcome the current creative block he was experiencing. The artwork currently peering back at him on the screen, however, did not do anything to inspire his imagination. "And tell them they'd better not plan on taking a fucking lunch anytime soon!"

"Got it," Cynthia told him, quickly hanging up the phone to dial the Art Department. She grimaced; someone was in a nasty mood today, and something told her it somehow had to do with her boss's fiancé. The man simply rubbed her the wrong way, and she had a feeling Brian felt that way, too. He was attractive enough, she supposed, in a Bohemian sort of way. But he never let anyone forget how successful he was, and what a prize he had caught when Brian had agreed to marry him. Once again, she pondered why in the hell someone as devastatingly handsome and intelligent as her boss would ever agree to marry the likes of Chagall; he could do so much better than him.

As she picked up her phone to advise the two employees to report to Brian ASAP, she found herself fervently hoping that soon, Brian would come to his senses and remove the pompous splinter known as Robert Chagall from his finger forever.

Hanging up the phone shortly afterward, she mused about the adorable blond wedding planner that had visited Brian earlier in the week. She sighed to herself; now _that_ man seemed more like Brian's style – he seemed to be quite a bit younger than Brian, but he was beautiful and polite, as well as mannered – the total opposite of Chagall. Why couldn't Brian be attracted to someone like _him_ instead? She shook her head in puzzlement; it wasn't her place, unfortunately, to point out what a big mistake Brian was about to make by marrying this other man. But that still didn't stop her from hoping that he would come to his senses soon before it was too late.

* * *

_Same Time – Justin's Second-Floor Apartment Over the Store_

Justin wrinkled his nose as he sniffed; something smelled good – _really_ good. As in bacon frying sort of good. He slowly opened his eyes as he heard the familiar sound of sizzling on the stove. Yep, his nose never failed him – it WAS bacon frying. It took him a few seconds, though, to realize how that was possible. He smiled as he remember that Nico had spent the night on his couch last night, and he was now apparently issuing his own form of a thank you by cooking breakfast for him. Grateful for the man's thoughtfulness, he slowly stretched his hands above his head before rising to a sitting position. Twisting his body around to place his feet on the cold floor and clad in briefs and his pajama bottom, he slowly walked toward the nearby bathroom to relieve himself and take a quick shower.

Fifteen minutes later, dressed in a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved, cotton t-shirt, he walked out of the bedroom and down the hall to the small kitchen at the other end of the apartment. Justin had been thrilled, as well as relieved, to find out that the Victorian house he had rented for his business also came with a small, one-bedroom apartment upstairs, complete with bathroom, eat-in kitchen, bedroom, and a small living area. It wasn't very spacious, but for his needs, it was more than sufficient. After all, he had been spending most of his time working during the day and even into most evenings downstairs for his job, trying to get it off the ground. This apartment was normally just a place where he could crash for the night and get some sleep. At the moment, though, it also served as temporary accomodations for his friend, who had commandeered his somewhat worn couch last night after an evening of hitting some of the local watering holes together and playing some pool or throwing darts in between rounds of beer.

Justin had been reluctant to break away from his business, but Nico had insisted, telling him that he would wear himself out if he didn't take at least a little time away from his wedding planning. He was glad now that Nico had insisted, because just getting away from his troubles, at least for a short while, had been very cathartic for him. He and Nico always had fun when they were together – they had a lot in common, having both struggled to get their respective businesses off the ground, both being artists, and both having a lot of the same interests. He smiled as he thought of his crazy friend who had been with him through good times as well as bad. He could have done a lot worse for a best friend, and he had actually had a great time last night. The restful sleep he had managed to get last night, too, had helped enormously; his worries and stress seemed to have diminished somewhat, at least for now.

"Hey, Your Highness, I was just about to summon the Royal Food Taster to go in and wake you up," Nico teased him with a smile as he saw his friend coming down the hall. "But I figured the bacon would accomplish the same purpose." He picked up a slice of thick-cut bacon with a pair of silver tongs and dangled it tantalizingly over a plate nearby covered with a paper towel. As Justin smiled back at him, he tried to stifle the admiring glance he quickly engaged in as he noticed the way that Justin's cherry red shirt highlighted his complexion, and how sexy he looked with his still-wet hair plastered haphazardly to his head. The man simply took his breath away, but he didn't dare tell _him_ that – at least not yet. He didn't want to scare Justin away, just as he was trying to work up enough nerve to tell him how he REALLY felt. He turned his gaze back to his skillet as he inhaled a large breath and let it out, trying hard to control his quickly-beating heart.

"You know me too well, Nico," Justin told him as he walked up to stand next to him. "Scrambled eggs, too?" he asked, noticing a large plateful of the fluffy food. "You're going to spoil me here – I may never let you go back now, you know," he kidded his friend. He knew Nico could only stay until late Sunday night, but he could get used to this indulgence.

Nico smiled but did not turn to look Justin in the eyes; he was afraid if he did, he would surely give his true feelings away. The timing had to be just right here – one misstep and he was sure he would spook his friend, and this was just too important – it was THE most important thing in his life right now. Justin was his _world_.

That was why all of a sudden, though, he was feeling a need to push his timeline up. It was all because of that Kinney person – Justin may not have noticed the way he was looking at him yesterday, and his friend may not reciprocate the same feelings toward the starkly-handsome other man, but HE had noticed. That man may be engaged to be married, and Justin may be his wedding planner, but there was no doubt that Kinney wanted him. It was obvious in the way his eyes practically bored into Justin's and the way he stared so intensely at him. And it was _also_ in the daggers he was shooting at HIM – obvious signs of resentment and jealousy over his spending time with his best friend. Well, he wasn't going to let Justin be used and then discarded like some musty, overused dishrag; his friend deserved much more than that, and he was just the one to provide it to him.

He cleared his throat, all too cognizant of Justin's body so close to him. How he longed at that moment to turn the man around in his embrace and kiss him senseless. But he sensed that he had to go slow with Justin – make him realize how good they could be together, and how their close friendship could be the basis of so much more, something wonderful. He would have all day today to formulate his plan; tomorrow before he left, he would put it into action. "Uh….could you set the table for me?" he asked.

"Sure," Justin agreed, smiling. "I figure that's the least Royalty can do in repayment of such a feast. You want juice, coffee, or me?" he kidded. "Never mind – I think it's coffee, TEA, or me instead, and I know you hate tea."

_I'll take YOU any day_, Nico couldn't help thinking as he answered out loud, "Coffee and juice, I think. This sort of spread deserves both."

Justin nodded in agreement as he walked over a few feet to open up the top cupboard and take out a set of plates, mugs and glasses. He placed them down on the counter and walked over to the refrigerator to retrieve a carton of orange juice as Nico finished up frying the bacon.

A few minutes later, the two friends sat down for their breakfast. "Yum," Justin commented, as he scooped a large bite of the scrambled eggs into his mouth and chomped down on the crispy bacon. "You always _could_ fry a mean slice of bacon and do wonders with scrambled eggs, no yolk."

Nico shook his head bemused. "Still cracking those terrible, worn-out jokes, aren't you? You really need to hire a new joke writer, Taylor," he kidded his friend, smiling back at him from across the small dinette table.

Justin shrugged. "Afraid it's all I can afford right now," he told his friend, grinning. "At least until I get my business off the ground a little better." His thoughts automatically strayed to the one wedding that he was currently in charge of planning that might actually do that; the only problem was, it involved a man that was both irresistible as well as extremely dangerous. He HAD to work with Brian – AND his fiancé – if he hoped to successfully pull off their ceremony and reception, but he also knew it was going to be one of the hardest things he had ever done. He had no idea how he would be able to keep his emotional feelings in check while he carried out his business activities for Brian and his fiancé, but he knew he had to, if he hoped to ever break even or ideally make a profit from his business.

"Justin?" He glanced up, startled, as he became aware of Nico staring back at him, apparently waiting for a response. How long had he been sitting there, staring at him? Hopefully, not for long – he would be hard pressed to explain why he had just zoned out on his best friend. "Sorry – what were you saying?"

Nico frowned slightly, hoping that Justin had become distracted simply because he was worrying about his business, and NOT because he had been daydreaming about a certain, sexy brunet. "I was asking you what you wanted to do today while you were squiring me around town," he told his friend, grinning.

Justin smiled back at his friend. "YOU'RE the visitor, Mr. Alvarez – what do YOU want to do?"

Something horizontal fleetingly crossed his mind before he quickly tamped it down. _He doesn't mean THAT_, Nico reminded himself sternly, thinking quickly of an appropriate answer. "Well, you're the expert here in the Pitts, what do YOU recommend?"

Justin rolled his eyes. "I'm hardly an _expert_, Nico – I've only been back a few weeks! It's supposed to be a fairly warm day, though – how about doing something outdoors?"

Nico nodded. Truthfully, anything sounded good to him, as long as Justin was along for the ride. "Sounds good." He considered what might be a good activity for them. "How about some tennis? I seem to recall you were pretty good at that."

"I don't know," Justin told him warily, stabbing another bite of egg and plopping it in his mouth before chewing and swallowing it. "It's been quite a while since I played. I probably suck at it by now."

"All the better," Nico kidded him. "That way I might actually have a shot at coming out on top of our bet."

"Bet?"

"Yeah, whoever loses has to buy the other man's lunch."

Justin snorted. "Oh, really? That sure of yourself, are you?" As Nico smiled and raised his eyebrows in a silent challenge, he decided. "Okay, _Mr. So Sure of Yourself – _you're on."

Nico laughed as he stood up from the table and picked up his now-empty plate. "I think I'm in the mood for a nice, juicy, expensive steak," he confided, ducking as Justin threw a spoon at him in response. "Hey! No fair aiming at my serving arm, Blondie!" he growled in mock anger. "You're just scared I'm going to win."

Justin stood up, mimicking the other man's actions as he, too, picked up his plate and set it in the sink. "Well, we'll just SEE about that, Alvarez. We'll just see….."

As Justin walked back toward the bedroom to change into a short-sleeved shirt to replace the one he had donned earlier, Nico gazed at his friend's retreating form. He knew that tomorrow before he left, he would be wearing his heart on his sleeve. But for today, he was going to concentrate, instead, on enjoying his friend's presence immensely and hopefully help find some way to draw Justin closer to him in hopes that tomorrow, he would be receiving the answer he so fervently wished for.

_

* * *

_

Three Hours Later – Langford Chop House

"Yeah, I'll have the prime rib with a baked potato and the side Caesar salad," Nico advised the waitress. "And don't forget us later – I have a feeling I'll be craving dessert, too."

The woman nodded as she jotted down the second order. "I'll get your drinks and bread right out to you," she advised them. As she turned to leave, Nico smirked at his friend and smiled at him smugly.

Justin squirmed somewhat uncomfortably in his padded, wooden seat; his legs was aching from the exertion on the tennis court. "You don't have to look so self-satisfied, you asshole," he muttered. "You just took advantage of my being rusty and got lucky, that's all."

Nico laughed. "Three games out of five? I don't think so, Taylor. I'm just more athletic than you, admit it."

"I'm admitting _nothing_," Justin declared adamantly from his place across the booth from his friend. "Especially not until this lunch is over. I can tell it's already going to cost me _enough_ money – I don't want to inflame the situation any further. Dessert, too? Aren't you just taking just a wee bit of advantage here?"

Nico smiled, instantly responding, "Of _course_ I am! What kind of conceited man would I be if I didn't?

Justin couldn't help the grin that spread over his face at his friend's playful bantering. God, it felt good to laugh for a change and to be away from the melodrama that seemed to be _Justin Taylor, This is Your Life_ lately. At that moment, he found himself so grateful for his friend's decision to come down for a visit. Nico could manage to cheer him up when no else seemed to be able to. "All right, all right – I give up," he conceded. "Steak AND dessert, then; but be prepared to eat _crow_ the next time we play tennis."

"Duly noted, Taylor," Nico replied congenially. "But in the meantime, I'm definitely taking advantage of THIS situation."

* * *

An hour later, Nico stretched his arms up over his head and groaned, "I am so fucking stuffed! Why did I let you talk me into all that food?"

"Very funny, asshole," Justin responded as he put the final bite of his fried shrimp into his mouth. He had opted not to get dessert, as much as he loved it. Not only did he know that he, too, would have felt bloated from the over extravagance, but he also knew his budget would be even more blown than it was already. Nico had actually offered to forget the bet and pay for his own meal, but Justin would have none of it. They had wagered a bet and he would honor it. That didn't mean, though, that he wouldn't be forced to eat Ramen noodles for the next week to make up for it. He was too proud to let his friend know how tight his money was at the moment, however, and besides, hopefully he would be getting his first installment payment for the Kinney-Chagall nuptials soon.

At the thought of that particular assignment, Justin couldn't help thinking about Brian again. Damn the man – he couldn't get him out of his mind, no matter HOW hard he tried. He was one of the most exasperating men he had ever met – overly-confident, brash and sarcastic, and yes, also arrogant at times. But he thought he _also_ saw hints of vulnerability in him, along with his confidence, assertiveness, and creative genius. Were those qualities necessarily bad, though? Was it wrong to know you were good at what you did and excel at it? No, but Brian managed to let everyone _else _know about it, too.

Once more, he tried to figure out why in the hell someone like Brian Kinney would willingly choose to marry someone like Chagall. While both were successful businessman in their respective fields, in all other aspects they seemed as different as night and day – two stones; one polished and shiny like an treasured gem, the other one like pyrite – fool's gold. Seemingly well-bred and elegant on the outside, but inside, artificial. Just what sort of hold did this man continue to HAVE on Brian that would cause him to agree to this mismatched farce?

He shook his head as he berated himself. _It's none of your business, Taylor. You were hired to do a job – stay out of it before you get yourself in trouble…._ He stood up, trying to bring his focus back to the present and to his friend, who was staring at him in puzzlement. "Uh…I have to go to the bathroom," Justin told his friend. "I'll be right back."

As Justin walked away, Nico frowned. In between their playful, competitive game today and their enjoyable conversation, his friend had been clearly preoccupied with something – or was it some_one_. He pursed his lips in anxiety; could it be that Justin's mind was on a certain brunet today? He supposed he couldn't blame Justin for being attracted to the sexy executive, but then again, who wouldn't be? At least from an outward perspective, anyone could see how handsome he was. When God had handed out physical attributes, this man had been awarded the grand prize. But just because he was stunning on the outside didn't mean it had permeated to the inside; far from it, in his opinion.

Justin deserved to be treated with respect and cherished – not handed over to a man for a one-time use as his plaything. _Well, Kinney after tomorrow hopefully you - AND I - won't have to worry about it_. He knew he could make Justin see who the best choice would be. He watched Justin turn the corner toward the restrooms before he reached in his pocket to take out the small box he had been carrying around protectively since his arrival in Pittsburgh. He flipped open the lid to make sure the shiny, gleaming gold chain with the wedding ring hanging from it was still nestled inside. If all goes according to his plan tomorrow, Justin would be wearing both of them by the time he left. And in short order, the ring would be encircling his fiancé's finger as they got married. He smiled at the wonderful vision in his head and gently closed the top before placing it securely back in his pocket.

Justin sighed as he came out of the bathroom; as he had been taking a piss, a rather tall, dark-haired man had walked in to do the same. Their eyes met briefly for a couple of seconds as they stood next to each other, but it was long enough for Justin to inexplicably wish that it had been someone else instead. He had quickly zipped his pants up and ran his hands under the faucet in a rush to get away from the stranger that had caused his heart to race simply over the thought that it might have been Brian. _Get a hold of yourself, Taylor! Quit obsessing over a man you can't have‼_ he chided himself.

As he walked out of the bathroom, however, his glance fell upon a nearby ledge that held a stack of _Out and About_, Pittsburgh's free gay newspaper that detailed social events and profiles of newsworthy citizens. His eyes widened as they fell upon a large, color photo on the front page of the paper – it was a picture of Brian with Chagall at some social gathering, holding hands as their other hands held a glass of champagne while they raised their arms in some sort of apparent toast. They were standing, facing each other, gazing into each other's eyes as they smiled.

Justin's eyes darkened as he stood there, his mouth agape. He could feel bile rise in his throat and his stomach churning with both jealousy and disgust as he digested the image that seemed to show two engaged men in love. It was sickening, especially the way that Chagall was staring at Brian as if he were a prize at one of the game booths at the county fair. Brian's expression didn't appear to be so lovey-dovey as his fiancé's, but it seemed convincing enough. Either the man was a consummate actor or Justin had been wrong – the man really _did_ love Chagall. They always say that opposites attract – well if that was true in _this_ case, then they must be _deliriously_ in love. Perhaps he had been wrong after all, and Brian really WAS only interested in treating him like a mouse to be toyed with and promptly discarded. Well, it didn't matter; at that moment, he resolved to carry out what he had told himself he needed to do from the outset – do his job and stay out of the other man's personal life. It was Brian's life to fuck up or not – and his choice, right or wrong, to make.

As he returned to the booth, he tried his best to put on one of his most convincing smiles to his friend, who smiled at him amicably enough in return. At his friend's slight look of curosity, Justin really _did _smile at him in reassurance – he was grateful that Nico had his back; that he would support him no matter what he did. They had been friends for so long – longer than he had had a relationship with anyone, except for his family – and he was very thankful that their friendship had endured through good times as well as bad.

As Justin sat back down, Nico told him, "Thank goodness. For a minute there, I was afraid you were going to sneak out the back and stiff me with the bill. I didn't realize they hadn't brought over the check until AFTER you had said you needed to use the restroom."

Justin laughed. "I wish I had thought of that," he admitted. "The look on your face would have been priceless."

Nico smiled at him. "Well, I'm glad you didn't." He reached over and pushed the black, leatherette billfold containing their bill toward his friend. "Don't want to deprive you of the pleasure, Mr. Taylor, and _MY _vindication as the greatest tennis player since Pete Sampras."

Justin snorted as he opened up the billfold and took out the bill. "You wish, Alvarez! How many times do I have to tell you that you just caught a lucky break?" He laughed at his friend's seeming resentment about his athletic prowess as he reached in to retrieve his wallet and pull out two twenty-dollar bills. "Better hope these counterfeit bills aren't detected, or we'll get to see how good you are at washing dishes."

"Ha, ha," Nico bantered back. "Aren't YOU just a barrel of laughs? How about I leave the tip, though? _Don't mess around with the pros, Taylor_."

Justin stood up with the check, money in hand, waiting for Nico to plop down some dollars for the tip before he realized he had once more been duped. "You son of a bitch," he growled before grinning back at his friend's innocent expression. Just before he started to reach back in for his wallet, resigned to dishing out even MORE of his hard-earned money, Nico opened up his own billfold and pulled out the money for the tip. Weighing it down under the salt shaker, he scooted out to join his friend. He placed his arm around Justin's shoulders and gave them a brief squeeze as he said, "You're too easy, Taylor."

Both laughing now, the two men walked up toward the front of the restaurant, passing by the now-forgotten stack of newspapers that had caused Justin so much pain before.

_

* * *

_

Two Hours Later – Kinnetik

Brian placed his head in his hands and closed his eyes; he was giving up. The entire, fucking day had been a major waste of time. The two buffoons previously referred to as members of his art department were now _former_ employees; the revised graphics they had presented him with were a bunch of shit and unworthy of even a third-grade school art show, let alone quality work that could be presented to potentially his most lucrative client to date. How could he ever expect to get his head above water when he was continually being pushed under and left to drown? Surely in all of Pittsburgh there had to be someone who could convert his ideas into a proper visual display. Unfortunately, at the present time they all seemed to be out of his reach.

He closed his laptop in disgust, deciding he had had enough for the day; Monday, he would try and figure out who he could get to replace the two idiots he had just fired, but for now, he needed a bottle of Beam and a warm body to fuck. His thoughts strayed to one sexy, perfectly-proportioned body in particular – a blond with blue eyes that never quit – but he knew at least for the time being that his most wished-for hope wasn't going to happen. For now, then, he would have to make do with the first presentable man he encountered at Woody's.

Grabbing his suit jacket and closing his briefcase, he stood up and was about to put his arm through the sleeve when he discovered his horrid day was about to get even worse.

"There you are," he heard the familiar, unwelcome voice of his "fiancé" saying. He let out a perturbed breath and glanced up to see Cynthia rushing in right behind Robert, a look of apology on her face. "I'm sorry, Brian," she said, her hands out in supplication. "I told him I needed to let you know he was here first, but he insisted." The gall of this unlikely personal partner of her boss never ceased to astound her as she shook her head in disgust. The man was uncouth to the nth degree.

"It's okay, Cynthia," Brian told her. "I understand – _believe _me. Would you leave us alone?"

She nodded, more than happy as well as relieved to escape from Chagall's presence. As she closed the door softly behind her, she couldn't help hearing Brian's raised voice through the door.

"Robert, how many fucking times do I have to tell you not to show up here unannounced? I'm trying to run a business here, or have you forgotten?"

"How can I? You throw that in my face every fucking chance you get‼ Heaven forbid if you should actually be marrying me because you WANT to, Brian!"

Cynthia stood just outside the door in shock; she knew she shouldn't be snooping, but she couldn't help it. She had been right – Brian apparently really didn't want to marry this snobbish man after all. Then that begged the question – why in the world _would _he?

She tried to listen further to their conversation, but to her profound disappointment, their voices had lowered enough now that she couldn't make out clearly any more what was being said. Waiting several seconds in hopes that perhaps they would speak louder, she finally sighed in defeat when they did not and slowly turned to head back to her desk, processing that stunning piece of information that Chagall had divulged.

Brian sighed. "Just tell me what the fuck you want, Robert. I've had a for shit day and I'm really not in the mood to argue with you at the moment."

"Well, I didn't exactly come in with that intention, either, you know."

Brian donned his suit jacket and glared back at the man, feeling like a trapped animal in a cage – a steel cage of matrimony. "And I repeat once more, Robert – what the fuck do you want?" Brian was mentally worn out and in no mood to play psychological games with this intrusive boor of a man.

"Well, obviously you've forgotten," Robert retorted.

Brian huffed out an angry, exasperated gush of breath. "Forgotten what, Robert?" he said, talking as if he were speaking to a child. "Spit it out."

Robert glared at him. "The Pittsburgh Restaurant Association's awards dinner tonight? Ring a bell?"

"Shit," Brian muttered; could this day get any fucking worse? He would have dearly loved to tell Robert where he could put the Entrepreneur of the Year Award that his fiancé was due to receive tonight, but he knew he couldn't; when he had grudgingly agreed to play the part of the man's betrothed, he had _also_ promised to show up at the awards banquet as part of their agreement. Robert had been told just the day before their engagement about his prestigious award, and he had been sure to make Brian promise that he would go with him as partial exchange for Robert funding Kinnetik. Now, it seemed he was stuck. He sighed. "What time does it start?" he asked.

"Dinner starts at 8:00, followed immediately afterward by the awards ceremony," Chagall informed him smugly, knowing that Brian had no choice but to attend. "We need to get there at least by 7:30, though, so I can do some sucking up to the CEO of the association. When he hands out restaurant ratings later this year, I want my establishments to be front and center."

Brian bit his lip in resignation; ruing once more the day he had agreed to this dog and pony show. "All right – I'll go home, then, and get ready."

"Well, we might as well go home together; I need to get dressed too, you know," Robert said defensively, insulted that Brian hadn't already figured that out. He knew Brian wasn't too keen on him staying at the loft, but it was necessary so others didn't decipher what exactly was truly going on. Once they got married, they would have to stay at the same place, anyway; Brian might as well get used to it now.

Brian shook his head in consternation. "Whatever, Robert. I'm too tired to argue with you. Why don't you follow me over in your car and then we can take the Jag?" He knew how important image was to his fake fiancé, so he knew the man would much prefer going to the ceremony in his own Jag rather than Brian's older, less expensive 'Vette.

"Okay," Robert agreed; at least Brian wasn't putting up a fight about going. That certainly didn't mean, however, that things were just peachy between them – far from it. But he would hopefully have all evening to try and convince Brian that this arrangement was best for the both of them.

Unbeknowst to Robert, however, as he followed his fiance closely behind, Brian silently vowed to find a way to break the chokehold this man had on him, before he was strangled to death and the man irrevocably crushed whatever independent spirit he had left. _Enjoy it while you can, Chagall, _he said to himself as he walked out of his office, _because if it's the last thing I do, I WILL find a way..._


	8. The Ebb and Flow of Emotions

_**A/N: Hope everyone had a good Christmas! Alas, no B/J action in this chapter - have to set up the scene for upcoming chapters with the boys; get ready for a little shock in this one, but don't despair - it's just temporary (wink, wink...)...**_

**

* * *

**

_Sunday Morning – Justin's Apartment_

Justin groaned as he stiffly walked out of his bedroom toward the shower; the five games of tennis with Nico had evidently caught up with him, because his back and legs felt like he had run the New York marathon yesterday. He ruefully decided that perhaps his friend had been right – he _was_ more athletic than him. Either that or he was woefully out of shape. In either case, as he entered the bathroom and quickly discarded his clothing, he resolved to start going back to the YMCA soon in an attempt to get himself toned up.

As he indulged in standing under the hot streaming water and allowed the heat to loosen the tension in his muscles, he closed his eyes and found his mind once more drifting to a particular, sexy brunet. Even when he wasn't trying to, he couldn't help thoughts of Brian from permeating his daydreams. Anyone would be crazy not to see how damned attractive the man was; the man's fiancé, Chagall, certainly seemed to think so. And he had to admit, when Brian was close by and he could almost feel his body heat pouring off him in waves of sensuality, vivid thoughts of what the other man's long, fingered hands and skillful touch could do to him was uppermost in his mind.

But just as quickly, he silently berated himself once more for even thinking in that direction; his budget – and paying his bills – depended greatly on him successfully completing this wedding. If he did well, it would mean the difference between continuing to pursue his art career on the sidelines while he ran his business, or just caving in altogether and giving up. He was _not _willing to go that; he simply HAD to find a way to avoid any personal, private entanglements with a certain Mr. Kinney. If he could only hold out for a few more months, until after the man and Chagall were finally wed, he knew things would be less complicated and the temptation would pretty much be removed by then.

Besides, a man who looked like Brian did, and was as successful as he was, could have his pick of any man he chose; any _other_ man would willingly allow himself to be used as a one-time fuck just to know what talents the man possessed. But not him; he may not be the richest man materially in the world, but what he lacked in money he made up for in dignity. He had no intention of getting personally involved with a male barracuda that was adept at digesting unsuspecting, willing prey and spitting them out after they had served his purpose. No, he needed someone who would treat him as an equal and want to be with him all the time – someone like his best friend and confidant, Nico.

He frowned as he began to shampoo his hair, deep in thought. He figured he knew his best friend better than anyone; but during the past few days, it seemed like Nico had been almost acting like he was walking on eggshells around him. It was as if he had something on his mind but was hesitant to tell him what it was. They had never kept anything from each other before; from the first moment they had met, they had shared an instant, easy-going bond that allowed them to tell each other anything. But that was before Brian Kinney had entered the picture. Now, Justin for some reason didn't feel quite right about revealing to his friend just how strong his feelings were for this other man, and it seemed like Nico was holding back on something as well.

He sighed; when did his life get so complicated? Thinking he'd better get out and go seek his friend, he reluctantly turned off the now-lukewarm water and quickly dried himself off; he wrapped his lower body in a towel before walking back to the bedroom to change into his outfit for the day: a pair of worn but clean jeans, a long-sleeved, navy-blue tee-shirt, and his slightly scruffy sneakers.

He looked himself over quickly in the mirror, smoothing his untamed hair down as best he could before walking out to search for his friend. This time, no sounds of bacon frying could be heard. His apartment was noticeably quiet as he glanced up at the clock over the stove; it was just a little after 9:00 as he walked into the combination kitchen and living room to check for Nico, but there was no sign at the moment of his friend.

Frowning, he was about to locate his phone to try and call Nico when he heard footsteps trudging up the stairs and turned just in time to see his friend entering the apartment from below.

Nico smiled warmly at Justin as he noticed him from the steps and held up a white, plain paper bag. "You have impeccable timing, Mr. Taylor," he told his friend. "Want to guess what I'm holding?"

Justin grinned, relieved to see his friend in good spirits and acting like his old self. "Uh…. $50,000 in cash from the bank you just robbed?"

Nico twisted his mouth in amusement. "Don't you wish! Almost as good, though – fresh, still-warm chocolate-chip croissants from that bakery down the street you're always yammering about to me on the phone."

Justin's eyes lit up. "No way - not the Epicurean Gourmet Bakery!" He _had_ been sort of a motor mouth to Nico on the phone lately as he gushed to him about that particular bakery; ever since Justin had discovered the small but busy bakery two blocks away, and had had the chance to sample their made-daily croissants, particularly the chocolate-chip ones, he had been in food heaven. The gooey, flaky pastries were expensive as hell, but unbelievably incredible and oh-so-tasty. He was amazed that Nico had not only remembered him talking about them and the name of the bakery, but he had actually walked down there to retrieve some and bring them back for breakfast. "I take back everything I thought about you yesterday," he quipped, smiling as Nico walked over to him and held out the bag to him for inspection.

As Justin's face lit up with his trademark smile, and he peeked inside the bag to retrieve one of the buttery pastries, Nico watched him with a mixture of affection and admiration. Justin's hair was still wet from his shower, and he had donned a blue shirt that served to highlight the lighter shade of his eyes. As Nico studied his friend, he was continually amazed by how beautiful he was, inside and out.

He had arisen early, his thoughts in too much of a jumble to really sleep well the previous night. He knew he would have to return to Chicago late this afternoon, but before he did, he had the most important task of all ahead of him – how to approach his best friend with the idea of wanting him to be so much more. He needed to figure out how to tell Justin that he was hopelessly in love with him and wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. His heart skipped a beat just at the thought of what Justin might say, but he knew today was the day. He couldn't wait any longer, especially with Brian Kinney breathing down his back. Justin may not realize it yet, but he had no doubt that the longer Kinney was around his friend, the more likely that sexy brunet could wear him down and persuade him that they belonged together, even if Justin was only a plaything to the arrogant, cocky, _engaged_ man. Perhaps that was the right way to approach his crucial task – not only make sure that Justin realized how much he meant to him, but also make sure Justin was aware that any attention the other man would pay him would only be fleeting at best until he got what he wanted.

"As well you should, Mr. Taylor," Nico told him at last. "I had at least a dozen vagrants following me on the way back here, but not to fear; to preserve your eating pleasure, I was prepared to sacrifice my Starbucks cappuccino for you." Justin noticed the almost-empty cardboard coffee mug in his friend's other hand.

Justin chuckled as they walked over to the small kitchen table together to sit down opposite each other. He pulled out one of the croissants with his fingers and placed it down on a nearby napkin as he licked his lips appreciatively. "Mmmm...Greater love hath no friend but to protect a friend's food passion with his coffee," he quipped, grinning. "That's defnitely the sign of a true friend."

Instead of laughing as he normally would, Nico was unexpectedly solemn as he stared back at Justin and said, "I _am _your true friend, Justin, and I always will be." As Justin gazed at him, frowning at his friend's sudden seriousness, Nico quickly moved to lighten the mood before his friend asked what was wrong. "And don't you ever forget that, Taylor – OR the fact that I am a superior tennis player, at least compared to you."

Justin snorted as he pulled off an abundant piece of the croissant and popped it into his mouth. As he sighed a little in pleasure at the sweet layers that almost melted in his mouth, he quipped, "Had to bring that up again, didn't you? I shouldn't admit this, but do you have any idea how fucking sore I was this morning when I got out of bed?"

Nico grinned. "Probably about as sore as _I_ was," he admitted, before both men laughed. "Now how about handing over one of those 14-carat-gold croissants as a peace offering? I had to drag my sore ass all the way over to that bakery and all the way back, remember."

Justin grinned as he spun the bag around so it was facing his friend. "I don't know – You're rapidly wearing out your welcome when I have to start hoarding my food, but I guess in your case I'll make an exception. Just one, though," he warned the other man, his eyes twinkling.

Nico plucked one of the pastries out of the bag before Justin promptly snatched the sack away from him and pulled it closer to his side of the table, evoking another chuckle of amusement from his friend. Thinking how great it was to be able to share time with each other again, the two enjoyed several more minutes of good-natured bantering while they continued to enjoy their decadent breakfast.

Fifteen minutes later, after cleaning up what little remained of their feast, Justin rubbed his hands together to remove any errant crumbs and asked, "So what would you like to do on your last day here? I guess both of us will have our backs to the grindstone once more by tomorrow." He once again thought about the one particular wedding that was troubling him the most and would no doubt take up most of his time, but he quickly pushed that thought aside, determined to concentrate on his friend instead as he smiled back at him expectantly.

Nico couldn't help returning the amazing smile, replying, "I'm flexible – you have anything in particular in mind?" Truthfully, he didn't really care _what_ they did as long as he could have Justin to himself. The butterflies were circling rapidly inside his stomach again over the thought of what he was planning to do later; he could feel the cold metal of the ring pressed against the inside of his shirt and he wondered anxiously how Justin would react to his proposal. He knew what he _wanted_ him to say, but he was trying hard not to get his hopes up too much yet.

"No, not really," Justin told him. "Let me run downstairs and get the paper by the door – they usually have some suggestions in the Life Section." As Nico nodded, he turned to jog down the steps to retrieve the rather cumbersome Sunday edition of the Pittsburgh Beacon; he had decided to subscribe to the Sunday edition for scouring the leisure and local news sections, particularly, for any possible leads on new business. He had found that by reading the reviews of local restaurants and banquet facilities, as well as recaps of major social events, he had gleaned a wealth of information about which trends were popular in the city and he had used them on a number of occasions to his advantage to secure new clients.

As he walked back up the steps and spread the paper out on the table, he extracted the Life and Local News sections from the paper and handed Nico the rest. As his friend entertained himself silently with skimming over yesterday's sports results, only stopping briefly to comment on how much his beloved Cubs were faring so poorly in the standings, Justin sat back down and opened up the Life section of the paper first.

He held the paper up, his eyes quickly scanning the parts of the section until his heart stopped at the large, color photograph prominently displayed at the top of Page 3. There, once more, was a photo of Brian with _that man_. The two were wearing expensive-looking tuxedos, Chagall looking meticulously groomed wearing a black tux with a gray shirt open at the collar, while Brian was looking even more sexier than normal and even more dangerous, opting to be clad entirely in all black as he stood staring into the camera, his eyes dark and foreboding in their directness and intensity.

Under the photograph, showing the two standing much too close together in Justin's opinion with their hands around each other's waists, was a caption that read _Restaurateur Honored at Awards Banquet. _Justin held his breath and furrowed his brow as he began to read about Chagall being honored last night as Pittsburgh's Entrepreneur of the Year by the Pittsburgh Restaurant Association. The man was extensively quoted throughout the piece as the article detailed his successful rise from the single owner of a rather modest establishment to his position today as the CEO of a major restaurant conglomerate. Justin shook his head in disgust as he placed the paper down flat on the table and continued reading the rest of the article. His eyes narrowed and he bit his lip as he read about Chagall mentioning his upcoming nuptials to his _soulmate_, Brian. As he read the effusive, flowery comments being quoted from Chagall about how Brian was such a supportive inspiration to him, Justin thought he would puke in disgust as he huffed out a small sigh of disappointment as well as bafflement over how someone like Brian could possibly be attracted to that pompous, conceited blowhard. Apparently, though, for some odd reason that he could not quite fathom, he _was_, though; after all, he was engaged to him. It was time, then, that he just get used to the idea and get on with the job he had been assigned. The quicker he got the two men's wedding and reception scheduled and the sooner it was over, the quicker he could move on with his _own _life. He just wish he really thought it would be that easy...

From his vantage point at the other side of the table, Nico quietly lowered his paper at the exasperated sound Justin had made and studied his friend surreptitiously. He knew his friend well enough to know by his expression that he wasn't happy about something, but he was almost afraid to ask him what it was. "Something wrong?" he asked softly at last.

Justin glanced up from what he was reading and felt his face flush. "No," he said a little too quickly. "There's nothing wrong," he assured his friend, even though he could feel the heat on his face; he suddenly felt like he had been caught doing something wrong. Nico continued to stare at him, his brows raised in a silent question, until Justin finally sighed and confessed, "I just read an article about the two men whose wedding I'm planning."

Nico's own heart skipped a beat at that statement; just when he was hoping to divert Justin's focus from the other man's attention, somehow Kinney had managed to insert his name into the conversation once again; why did that not surprise him, though? He forced his voice to sound nonchalant before asking, "You mean Kinney and Chagall?"

Justin nodded, swallowing a hard lump in his throat as he turned the paper around for his friend to see. "Yeah. There's an article in here about some dinner they attended last night at a swanky hotel downtown. Chagall was awarded some hoity-toity award for being the best restaurant owner of the year or something like that." He was silent for a few seconds before adding flatly, "I don't like the man; he's too conceited and arrogant for his own good. What Brian sees in him is totally beyond me." He shook his head again in perplexity; he would never comprehend this pairing if he lived to be a hundred years old.

Nico studied the large, prominent photograph of the two men together, worried about the tone in his friend's voice; if he didn't know better, he might think Justin sounded _jealous_ of the other man and he didn't want to even consider that possibility. In addition, he would never tell Justin this, but to him, even though both men were smiling for the photographer and they each had their arms around each other's waist, Kinney didn't look happy at all, at least not for someone who was supposed to be engaged to the love of his life and about to be married soon. The truth was in the eyes; the eyes of a man in love should be shining with the intensity of his emotions, they should be sparkling with happiness. This man, as extremely attractive as Nico grudgingly had to admit, didn't have that look. After all, he himself should know; he had been trying hard for the last few days now not to reveal that same exact look to his friend who he had fallen in love with. Today, however, he was hoping things would be different.

As unfair as it might be, then, to protect his own heart, he voiced an entirely different opinion out loud. He knew it was probably unfair, but he was so in love with this man he couldn't help himself. "Well, he's probably just extremely confident; sometimes people come across as being arrogant or conceited when they're merely just assertive or self-assured." He glanced back down at the pair in question before adding, "They _do _make an attractive couple, though, don't you think?"

Justin frowned as he studied the two men upside down. "I suppose," he finally conceded grudgingly. "But they just don't seem to gel together – it's more like mixing oil with water." Next to Brian's elegance and grace, this other man merely seemed like a pale comparision to him.

"Oh, I don't know," Nico told him. "How well do you really know either man? I mean, outside of your contact with them to plan their wedding and the reception."

Justin averted his eyes slightly, unable to look at Nico directly for fear his feelings about Brian would give him away. He wasn't about to tell his friend about his _close encounter of ANOTHER kind_ with the dangerously sexy Mr. Kinney on board Chagall's yacht when he had just barely made it out of there by the seat of his pants. "Not very well, I guess, now that you mention it."

Nico nodded. "Well, there you have it. Justin, people can be a lot different in public than they are privately. Who knows what they're like alone? There must be _something_ between them; after all, they ARE getting married soon. They're both successful businessmen and both handsome; they're both in an industry where they need to be able to persuade other people to do business with them and make a profit. And Kinney's advertising acumen no doubt comes in handy with the other man's profession. I think they're a good fit, actually."

"You do?" Justin asked him as he continued to dubiously eye the color photograph of the two men. Maybe Nico was right; he really didn't know either one of them all that well, although he certainly couldn't have mistaken Brian's intentions the other night. That particular truth, however, merely served at the moment to simply cement his suspicion that to him, he was just a brief challenge to pursue and once he had him, he would merely be tossed aside to make room for the next plaything. He and Nico had known each other for quite some time now, and he had grown to trust his judgement. His friend was normally quite adept at reading another person's true intentions. If Nico, then, honestly felt the two belonged together, perhaps sadly he was right. He just wished his _heart _could be convinced of that.

Nico's own heart lurched a bit at the sad tone in his friend's voice; it wasn't an uninterested, curious-acquaintance-sort-of tone, it was the tone of someone who sounded unhappy with that plausibility. Partially disturbed both at Kinney's manipulation of his friend's heart, as well as his worry that Justin might actually be falling for the older man's charms, he vowed to nip that particular problem in the bud later today. He simply had to convince his friend that he had his best intentions at heart and that he was the best choice for him, not this cleverly-conniving, dangerously intriguing man.

Truly believing that, and sincerely wanting to see Justin happy, he responded firmly, "Yes, I do. Kinney's used to running around with the bluebloods; he and this Chagall seem perfect for each other to me." As Justin peered back at him, looking more resigned to that fact rather than convinced, he finally saw his friend nod before he asked, "So did you decide what you're going to do to entertain me today, Mr. Taylor? Or are you too incapacitated now to move after the workout I gave you yesterday?" He smiled as he finally observed Justin snort in response and throw the nearest object he had at his disposal toward his head – his wallet.

But Nico was too fast for him; he deftly caught the leather billfold in his hand and curled his fingers around it. "Now that's more like it – so you're offering to pay for everything today, too?"

Justin rose from the table in protest as he laughed in mock incredulity. "No fucking way, Alvarez! You conned me out of enough money yesterday with that prime rib!" He rushed around the side of the table, intending to grab his wallet back, but Nico simply laughed and dodged him by running around to the opposite side. As he moved away, he quickly opened up Justin's wallet to observe a few bills tucked inside. "I really _did_ clean you out yesterday, didn't I?" he retorted gleefully as he noticed only singles inside. "You're a regular Donald Trump here – what is it? Five, six bucks? That won't even buy me a hot dog on the street, Taylor!" he chided, continuing to dodge his persistent friend.

Justin glared at him as the two parried for position around the table. "Well, what do you expect? You fucking cleaned me out, you vulture!" he quipped, continuing to slowly advance around the table as Nico grinned in mischief.

The friend held up the now-plucked bills in his hand. "Ooh…..I'm going to the Bahamas with this!" he joked, throwing the now-unimportant wallet down on the kitchen table and waving the _treasure_ around up in the air. "Beachfront property, here I come!" he announced, laughing as Justin gave him a _ha, ha_ sort of look.

"Well, I wouldn't want you to spend it all in one place – hand it over, fucker!" he growled at Nico, who simply laughed at his expression and continued to parry for position, back and forth, across from Justin.

Justin may not have been the greatest tennis player, but he was better at playing tag; as the two jockeyed side to side across from each other with the table their only protection, Justin finally tricked the other man into becoming complacent as, with one wrong guess on his friend's part, he quickly zigged when Nico zagged and tackled the other man to the floor, hearing a distinctive rush of air and an "oomph!" come out of his friend's lungs as the two of them fell to the floor together in a heap, Justin lying on top of the other man's body as he quickly and triumphantly snatched the bills out of his friend's grasp.

As he laughed victoriously at his achievement, the two wrestled around on the floor for several seconds longer, continuing their jockeying for supremacy until they found their roles reversed and Justin found himself on the bottom now with his hands pinned above his head.

Both men's chests were heaving from the exertion as Nico cried out jokingly, "Okay, okay…..if the money means that much to you, you can _keep _the damn $1.50!" He smiled radiantly down at the man he was holding onto before the reality of their situation caused him to quickly sober; this particular scenario, while he hadn't exactly pictured them on their floor, was nevertheless too close to one of his own private fantasies as he felt the warm, soft body of his friend lying beneath him and felt the slender hands grasped in his. As Justin smiled back at him, unaware of exactly the effect he was having on the other man, Nico's smile faded at the reality of their situation; he cleared his throat and quickly rolled off him before his true feelings – as well as the arousal that was threatening to appear – became too apparent.

He stood up before standing to gaze down at the tousled, blond-haired, blue-eyed vision still lying on the floor, gazing up at him thoughtfully. For a brief second, Nico was tempted to blurt out what he was feeling and get it over with. But this wasn't the romantic setting he had envisioned when he proposed to this special man; Justin deserved much more than an impromptu, albeit sincere, expression of his feelings and his desire for their future together while they were sitting on a hard, cold wooden floor.

"Okay, Taylor, quit stalling and being so stingy with your money," he said instead. "Let's get a move on. Why don't we just play it by ear and see what comes along? We can stand to work off those dozen croissants you inhaled earlier, anyway."

Justin stared at the other man for a few seconds, trying to decide what Nico wasn't saying – he could tell his friend had something besides food on his mind, but he also knew better than to question him; as was his style, his friend would no doubt tell him when the time was right. "Very funny," he said instead as he held out his hand for help.

Nico hesitated for just a second before reaching his hand down to clasp Justin's hand and help pull him up. His body instantly tingled from the sensation as he detached himself from the soft, pale hand of his friend as soon as it was okay to do so and smiled back at the blond a little awkwardly. "Got your keys?" he asked Justin, trying desperately to change the subject for now.

Justin gazed back questioningly at his friend for a second, wondering what was going on, before smiling a little in assurance and saying, "Yeah – in my pocket. Ready for a little exploring?"

Nico nodded. "Lead the way, Mr. Taylor."

* * *

Two hours later after a walk that had taken them several blocks around the perimeter of Justin's apartment, they ironically found themselves at a nearby city park, eating a hotdog procured from one of the several food vendors that habitually set themselves up seemingly on every city block around town in the warmer months.

As they sat companionably on a grassy bank perched next to a rather large lake that was currently teeming with Canadian geese, Nico grinned. "I knew you were a cheapskate at heart, Taylor – is this what you call a gourmet meal? A hot dog and a Coke?"

Justin, who was sitting cross-legged next to his friend, pretended to be insulted. Placing his hand over his heart, he stated sarcastically, "I beg your pardon, Oh King, but the royal hunters hadn't gotten back from their expedition with the pheasants yet!" He threw his now wadded-up hot dog wrapper at the other man, who laughed in return as he ducked for cover briefly.

"Well, at least that explains it," Nico told his friend, trying hard to swallow the nervous lump that had appeared in his throat now that the afternoon was rapidly waning. His time with Justin was quickly running out, maybe in more ways than one. He had to go back to Chicago tonight, and he was afraid that if he chickened out now and didn't tell Justin what was in his heart, while he was away from Pittsburgh something told him another particular man would quickly fill in for him; and if he wasn't careful, he just might wind up snatching Justin's heart firmly away before callously tossing it aside afterward. He couldn't bear to let that happen, for his sake as well as his friend's.

"Nico?" was the soft inquiry, as the dark-haired man lifted his head to gaze back into the concerned blue ones of his friend. "You've been acting weird all day. You want to tell me what's going on?"

Nico sighed. This wasn't exactly the ideal romantic setting of his dreams, but as he looked around the softly rippling water of the lake and noticed their relatively secluded, private spot away from gawkers, he thought perhaps it was good enough. "I….I need to tell you something before I go back home," he breathed out, biting his lip a little in nervousness as he peered into Justin's pensive eyes.

Justin frowned; this sounded pretty serious coming from his typically happy-go-lucky friend; that was one of the things that had always endeared Nico to him – his ability to look at everything from an optimistic perspective. The man gazing back at him, though, looked uncharacteristically uncomfortable around him, even shy. "What?" he asked softly. Trying to lighten his friend's solemn mood, he teased, "You're going to tell me you're not a real king after all? That you just secretly assumed his identity when the two of you were switched at birth?" To his surprise, however, his attempt at teasing his friend didn't quite accomplish its purpose; Nico simply smiled back at him wistfully as he shook his head. Now he was _really_ worried. Was his friend sick or destitute or something else just as horrible?

"Not exactly," Nico replied softly. He scooted over a little closer to his friend before asking, "Justin – how long have we known each other now?" He leaned his hand on the ground as he lay propped up on his side and body tilted toward his friend, his legs stretched out in front of him as he gazed into Justin's eyes intently.

Justin frowned in concentration. "I don't know – three, four years? Why?"

Nico nodded. "Three years, two months, and 18 days," he replied instantly with confidence as Justin looked at him bemused and shook his head in amazement.

"Now why would you remember it down to the day, you dork?" he asked his friend in amusement. "Although, I must say, meeting me would be downright unforgettable," he quipped smugly.

"It was," Nico replied seriously, throwing Justin off-guard by his intensity.

The blond frowned now; this whole conversation was becoming surreal. "Okay, Nico, out with it. You're really starting to worry me now. What the hell has been up with you today? You were acting a little strange yesterday, but nothing like today. What is going _on_?" Suddenly, Justin didn't feel like joking around anymore; the look on his friend's face was deadly serious. He watched as Nico took a steadying breath before scooting even closer. His eyes widened at the look of tenderness radiating from the other man's face. It was a look he wasn't accustomed to seeing in his friend's face – at least not when he was looking at _him_.

"Justin," he whispered, moving to sit up and mimic the other man by sitting cross-legged next to him and turning to face him; their faces mere inches away as Nico stared into his eyes before continuing. "I feel so comfortable around you, like we're two sides of the same coin. The day I met you was one of the luckiest days of my life. I really feel like we were meant to meet some day – we are so alike, you know?"

Justin studied his friend's face, so full of sincerity and bare of any pretense now. "I…..I feel the same way, Nico, you know that. You're a terrific friend," he told the other man, smiling. "I don't know what I'd do without you." He sighed. "I just wish we lived closer together so we could see more of each other."

Nico smiled, his heart doing flip-flops. "Maybe we could," he said mysteriously.

Justin frowned at this unexpected disclosure. "We could – how?"

"I can do my sculpture work anywhere, Justin – most of what I do winds up at New York or LA anyway. The studio rates here have to be a lot more reasonable than in Chicago, aren't they?"

Justin raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Well, yeah, they are, but Nico, you've established your reputation in Chicago. You'd be starting all over again if you moved here. I don't want you to do that just so we could see each other more often – that's not fair to _you_."

His heart stopped when he watched Nico smile and reach over to gently take his hand. "Justin…..you're not letting me finish," he gently chided him as he slowly rubbed soft circles on the top of Justin's hand. "I need to tell you something, remember? Let ME decide what's fair."

Justin frowned; this whole conversation was totally unlike what their "normal" talks were like. "Okay….." he tentatively answered as he chose to remain silent while he waited for his friend to continue.

"Justin…..You're very special to me." He shook his head as he noticed the blond about to open his mouth to reply. "No, let me do this before I fucking chicken out." Justin nodded in confusion but did as his friend requested as he remained mute, staring back in bewilderment over this turn of events.

Nico shook his head suddenly in disgust; his mouth felt dry as dust as he struggled to voice his feelings. "I don't know why this is so fucking difficult all of a sudden, talking to you!" he growled. He sighed. "Justin…..what I'm trying to tell you here is that – I'm, I'm in _love_ in with you. I want to _be_ with you; I want us to be _together_. I want to wake up with you every day, support you, grow _old _with you. I can't imagine being without you." He looked down to the ground, steeling himself for the rest of what he needed to say before gazing back up into the wide-open, blue eyes staring back at him in shock. "I guess I didn't realize how much you meant to me until you moved away. But in a way, I've always known that I love you; I just refused to acknowledge it to myself until you were gone. I've always thought that before you can be lovers, you have to be best friends. And that's what you are, Justin, my best friend."

Justin was astounded; of all the possible scenarios going through his head, this heartfelt declaration was the _last_ thing he had expected. "Nico…." Surely he didn't mean what Justin _thought _he meant….

His friend quickly took his hand away from Justin's to place it over the pink, full lips and shake his head. "No, please, let me finish." He took his hand away, still tingling from pressing his fingers against the soft flesh, and reached inside his partially-unbuttoned shirt to retrieve the gold chain and ring hanging around his neck.

Justin eyes widened even more and he let out a soft gasp as he saw what Nico was pulling over his head. He watched, astonished, as his friend freed the chain from around his neck and held it in his hand, the gold ring resting lightly in his palm as he looked back into his eyes and smiled a little awkwardly. He watched as Nico stood up and then promptly knelt back down on one knee, just like he had always seen in the movies but never thought he would ever see in person. "Nico….." he sputtered out in disbelief.

"Justin, I know it's hokey as hell, but it's true," Nico said, a little embarrassed. "You would make me the happiest man on Earth if you would agree to be with me for the rest of our lives. Would you do me the honor of marrying me?" He held out his hand, the ring lightly resting in his palm as the finely-woven, gold chain swung below in the quickly setting sun and he waited anxiously for his friend's answer; he searched Justin's face for any sign of what his response would be, but he couldn't read the underlying emotions hanging there on the beautiful face.

As Nico remained kneeling there on the rapidly-cooling grass, his heart openly worn on his sleeve as he stared intently at him for an answer, Justin almost felt like he was in a dream. He thought back over what had happened since he had met Nico – the man made him laugh, made him feel good about himself, had even helped him financially when he was able to. He had a unique way of making him see the optimistic side of things, no matter how dreary they might appear. He, too, has missed his friend terribly after he had made the decision to move back to Pittsburgh. They shared so many things in common and he felt closer to him than anyone else; even his own family. He cared about Nico, definitely – _really _cared. But _love _him?

He _did_ know that he had been lonely – so lonely – back in Pittsburgh; even though it was his home town, it had been a long time since he had lived there; in a lot of ways, even with his mother and and sister present, he still felt like an outsider most of the time. He had managed to keep quite busy while he was trying to establish himself, but truthfully it was done just as much as a need to hide the loneliness that permeated his current life than to establish his business.

Romantic that he was, he had always longed for the day when he could get married just like hetero couples, maybe have a child or two, even a dog, all with a supportive partner at his side. He had always thought when he _did_ marry, it would be to a man that he had instantly and deeply fallen in love with at first sight, just like in those old black-and-white movies. But was that naïve to expect? Did it really happen that way? Or did it happen like Nico said, by becoming good friends first and then growing _into _love? Would that be so bad? Is that how it was _really _supposed to happen instead?

His thoughts briefly flashed to a certain brunet who had captured his imagination from the moment he had seen him; yes, he was certainly attracted to him – who wouldn't be? But was that all it was? Just a physical pull toward a dark-haired, hazel-eyed man with smoldering good looks and a rich baritone voice? And he had to be realistic – the man was so above his league. Could he really hope to ever compete on an even playing field with him? And when it was all said and done, the man was engaged to be married, to yet another successful man, a man who was much more his equal. Didn't that tell him what he really needed to know? Brian was taken already, for better or for worse, just like the vows say.

He would never understand the reason why Brian had wound up with this seeming mismatch, but it wasn't his place to understand and judge. He was simply their wedding planner – nothing more, nothing less. Didn't he deserve someone who would care about him every day, through bad as well as good, instead of pining away for someone he could never have?

As he stared over into the honest, expressive eyes of his friend, he realized he was very lucky to have this man in his life. Perhaps this was his destiny, what Fate had placed in store for him. It really wouldn't be so bad, would it – spending the rest of his life with his best friend and a man who cherished and encouraged him? Any man would be lucky to have Nico as his staunchest supporter and companion.

Nico couldn't tell from Justin's expression what he was thinking; he thought he saw a myriad of emotions filtering through his face. He couldn't stand it much longer – he _had_ to know one way or the other. Taking a deep breath, he spoke once more, his voice shaky with anticipation. "Justin, before I go back to Chicago, I need to know. I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Please tell me you'll marry me."

A mixture of insecurity, resignation, loneliness, and sincere affection for his friend who had stood by him so many times before stirred within him as he stared into Nico's eyes for several seconds before he heard himself saying at last, "Yes, I'll marry you."


	9. Doing What Your Heart Tells You

**_A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter especially and didn't flame me too badly - LOL! I knew it wouldn't be too popular with the die-hard B & J crowd, but don't forget - I'm in the same choir! If you like Daphne, I think you'll like this one. Haven't got the boys together again yet, but it's coming, I promise, if you hang in there with me..._**

**_

* * *

_**_Monday Morning _

Justin rubbed his eyes and stretched his hands above his head as the alarm buzzed next to him; blindly he reached his left arm over to tap the off button on top of the noisy machine before glancing over to confirm it was time to get up – eight o'clock. He stretched one more time to wake his body up before slowly sitting up to get his bearings.

From the sunlight peeking through his rather faded curtains, he could tell the day at least would be a sunny one. Knowing he would have a great deal to do today, he forced himself to rise from the bed with the intention of walking into his small bathroom to grab a quick shower; he stopped, however, at the sight of what was lying on top of his dresser. At that instant, the events that had occurred yesterday came flashing back him in sudden, startling clarity.

Lying on top of his beat-up dresser were the gold chain and wedding band that Nico had given him yesterday after Justin had agreed to marry him. He walked over to the dresser and stood there gaping at his newest possessions, still somewhat in disbelief over what he had done. Had he really told Nico he would marry him? Yes, he had – here was the proof of it. More importantly, though, why was he still questioning his decision?

He covered his face with his hands and sighed. Yesterday, when he and Nico had sat there together at the park and his friend had looked at him so tenderly while uttering those heartfelt, romantic words, he really did think he was doing the right thing. He really had felt that since they were best friends, they would somehow grow into being in love, at least HE would; Nico apparently to his shock already felt that way. Why hadn't he ever noticed before? And why was he second-guessing himself now in the stark daylight of the next day?

Removing his hands and focusing his gaze once again on the ring, he thought back to yesterday afternoon. After he had told Nico he would marry him, his friend's face had lit up with exuberant joy and he had quickly pulled Justin up into a sweeping embrace as he twirled him around like a small child being reunited with his lost puppy. They had shared a small, sweet kiss; nothing very passionate. It had been almost shy and awkward; the first time their lips had actually met in such a gesture. It hadn't been unpleasant; on the contrary, Nico had kissed him almost reverently, pulling back afterward with a look of awe on his face as he smiled back at him before taking the chain with the ring on it and looping it over his head as it rested on its new owner's chest.

They had spent the remainder of the time Nico had discussing very general plans for him to move here from Chicago and whether he should move in with Justin into his apartment. In the end, Nico had reluctantly decided that for now, at least until he could consolidate some of his sculpture assignments, he would have to make do with coming down to visit on the weekends as time permitted. When it became closer to the time when he could move here permanently, he and Justin would discuss in more detail what their living arrangements would be. Until then, they would be able to talk to each other on the phone and visit as his time allowed.

Justin wasn't sure why he was relieved with that arrangement, and also relieved that Nico, being an atypically old-fashioned sort of guy, wanted to actually wait until their wedding night to consummate their marriage. At the moment, he decided perhaps it was best that he not try to analyze the reasons why, because deep down he had a gnawing feeling that there was a really good explanation why.

He sighed as he reached to pick up the ring still hanging on the gold chain. It was a slender sort of band, befitting his smaller hand – he was amazed that Nico had figured out his ring size, since he couldn't for the life of him think of how he would have figured that out. But he had tried it on last night after Nico had left to go back to Chicago and found out it was a perfect fit. The ring wasn't very elaborate – rather, it was constructed of a simple gold style with a small, raised band running across the top and bottom. But it was classic and elegant in a simple sort of way, and actually suited him much more than any flamboyant one would have. It seems that his fiancé knew him quite well, but he shouldn't be surprised; after all, the man was his best friend before he was his fiancé.

_Fiancé. _He was having a damn hard time getting used to calling Nico that. He shook his head, wondering if he had made a terrible mistake saying yes. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt his friend or ruin their friendship; he cared so much for Nico, and now he knew just how deeply his friend cared about him. Again, he questioned if he was doing the right thing, but he wondered if it was just because he had this old-fashioned, romantic notion of what true love really was – like some rush of adrenalin and a rapid beating of your heart just because someone was near, or a constant hunger to be with that person all the time. Kind of like he felt with…

No…..he was not going to even think about that man. He was a client, nothing else; a very important client that could make the difference between him succeeding with his business or not. Brian was using him as a means to an end, nothing more, nothing less. And it was high time that he accept that and be grateful for what – and who – he had.

Putting the ring and chain back down gently on top of the dresser, he turned then and headed into the shower to get ready to confront what would no doubt turn out to be a busy day.

_

* * *

_

Same Time – Brian's Loft

Brian stepped out of the shower and quickly wrapped a thick, blood red towel around his waist; ever since his so-called fiancé had starting staying here, he was constantly freezing to death because Robert was always complaining he was hot. Even though he had repeatedly told the other man NOT to mess with the thermostat, the asshole frequently managed to wait until Brian was asleep and sneak out of bed to turn the thermostat down again. By the time he would arise in the morning to get ready for work, the entire loft would always feel like an icebox, especially when you walked around barefoot like he did on the hard, wooden floors. Today was no exception as he cursed inwardly and stomped over to the thermostat located near the front door and jabbed his finger on the controls to turn it up a couple of degrees. "See how that feels," he muttered to his still-sleeping fiancé.

Why the man kept insisting on staying here, even though Brian had made no pretense of his disdain over the idea, was beyond him; Robert had said something again about having to keep up a good front for the press and other voraciously-curious nose hounds until the wedding. He had seriously considered trying to sleep on the couch, instead, but knew if he did he would never get enough sleep, and he had an extremely important follow-up meeting this morning with his Art Department in connection with the Swanson Electronics campaign. Even though he had wound up sharing the same bed with the other man, though, he couldn't handle fucking him any longer. Not since a certain blond had entered his life.

Forcing himself to turn away from the object of his thoughts and desires, his face darkened as he remembered what had happened at his business last week. He had given up and washed his hands of the Swanson artwork on Friday in total disgust; after firing two of the underlings, he had told the graphic supervisor and creativity manager that they had better come up with something better by this morning, or they would be joining their cronies on the unemployment line as well. As he lathered up his face and prepared to shave, he hoped that somehow over the weekend his employees had gotten some sort of divine inspiration and had hopefully come up with a much more palatable campaign, for their sake as well as his. Only when he could secure a major account like this one could he ever hope to get rid of the arrogant albatross currently around his neck and still asleep in his king-sized bed.

"Brian?" As if right on cue, he groaned as he heard the "albatross" calling his name from the nearby bed.

He debated whether to just ignore him but he knew that wouldn't work – the man would badger him until he responded. "What?" he muttered back.

"Going into work?" the sleepy voice asked, sounding even closer now to Brian's disgust; he had hoped to get ready for work and get out of the loft before the other man even realized he was gone.

"What do you _think_, Robert? I DO have a business to run, you know."

Robert stood at the bathroom's entrance and sighed as he leaned against the door jamb. "Yes, I realize that Brian. I have a business to run, too. I was just wondering when would be a good time to meet with Taylor to find out what progress he has made on our wedding and the reception."

Brian worked feverishly to keep any expression from his face at the mention of Justin's name; while he managed to accomplish that quite well, he thought, he noticed there was no way to still his quickly-beating pulse or cool the flush that suddenly rushed through his body at the mere mention of the blond's name. While he would have much preferred to meet with Justin alone, he couldn't think of a logical way to tell Robert that and besides, he couldn't give up any chance that might allow him to see Justin again, alone or not. "When do you WANT to meet with him?" he said in an impressively even voice as he peered at Chagall's reflection in the mirror and continued his shaving.

"Well, we're running out of time now – the wedding's only a month away. I think we should meet with him some time today to make sure everything's on track. My schedule is more flexible than yours – when can you get away?"

Brian pondered that – his meeting with the Dumb and Dumber group was scheduled for 9:30; considering how much work needed to be done before the Swanson Electronics campaign would be anywhere near ready for its president to see it, he figured it would most likely take all morning. "How about 2:00? I should be done with my meeting by then," he finally suggested.

Robert nodded. "Okay – I'll call Taylor and tell him we want to meet with him at his shop then." He turned to go before adding, "And don't be late; I want you involved with the plans so you don't start complaining about what you weren't aware of later."

As the man turned to leave, Brian silently seethed over his ongoing, constrictive dilemma; he simply _had_ to find a way out of this. Hopefully, his potential new client today would help him attain that goal.

_

* * *

_

9:00 – The It's Not the Same Shop

"Justin?" Daphne called out as she opened the door and the bell sounded overhead. A quick perusal of the front display area didn't reveal her friend anywhere around, but since the door was unlocked and the "open" sign was presently displayed, she knew he had to be somewhere.

"Daphne? I'm upstairs – I'll be right down." Justin rushed over to grab his shirt and shrug into it. Before he could button up his long-sleeved tee, he glanced over at the dresser and stopped, indecisive for a few seconds. Hesitating briefly before deciding he might as well get used to it, he walked over to the piece of furniture and retrieved the gold chain with the ring hanging on it and looped it over his head. He shivered for a second as the cold metal bumped against his chest before he proceeded to button up his shirt and take a moment to hurriedly brush his hair into some semblance of order before, confirming the ring was now completely hidden from view, he turned to hurry down the hallway toward the steps.

"Hey," Justin greeted his friend as he trotted down the steps and smiled; it was always good to see Daphne, even though he had the distinct impression that the last time he had seen her she had set him up with a certain sexy brunet. "To what do I owe the honor?" he asked, motioning for her to sit down on the couch. "Don't you have school today?"

She nodded as she joined him. "Yeah, but not for a couple of hours."

Justin nodded back at her. "Want some coffee? I have some made behind the counter."

"Nah, I already had some before I left my apartment this morning."

"Oh." A pregnant silence invaded the rather small space for a few seconds until Justin asked, "Any particular reason why you're here?"

He thought he noticed a sort of uncomfortable look appear on his friend's face before she inexplicably asked, "How's the wedding planning coming?"

"Wedding planning? Any certain one in particular?"

Daphne's face lit up conspiratorially and her eyes twinkled as she lightly slapped Justin's arm. "Come on, asshole, I think you know which one I'm referring to! Hello - The Chagall-Kinney affair? The one with the hot groom?"

Daphne saw Justin's face turn red; yeah, he knew which one she was referring to all right. "Well?"

"Well what?" he asked obtusely.

Daphne's eyes flashed with annoyance. "How did the trip to the yacht go the other night?"

Justin averted his eyes before Daphne had a chance to read his expression; just the thought of what had occurred the other day onboard Chagall's yacht still made his body flush with the too-close-encounter-of-a-hot-kind he had had with Brian. If he had stayed in that cabin for even one more minute, he harbored no doubts whatsoever that he and Brian would have wound up making good use of the rather spacious bed that was inside the suite.

Mentally berating himself immediately for the way just the mention of the man's name could make him feel – like some kind of giddy little faggot instead of a man that was determined to succeed with this extremely important account and someone who had just become engaged to another man to boot – he tried hard to convince himself it was time he started acting a little more mature on both accounts.

"Nothing happened," he finally insisted, turning to directly look his friend in the eyes once he could be sure he had his emotions under control. "He just showed me some areas on the ship where they could hold the wedding and the reception, that's all."

"Uh, huh," his friend replied, unconvinced. She had seen the intense, lustful looks the two had been sharing the other day; there was no way she had mistaken what she had seen. Both her friend and the other man, Kinney, were so attracted to each other, the heat was virtually pouring off them like waves of molten lava. "I don't believe that, Justin," she told her friend flatly. "I saw the two of you together. You were looking at him like a dog in heat."

"Daphne!" Justin cried in irritation, his eyes flashing at her statement that was hitting way too close to home. "The man is _engaged!_ End of story!" He stood up abruptly and walked over to the large, display window to peer out onto the sidewalk outside, trying desperately to calm his roiling emotions. Damn Daphne for being too perceptive. He jumped a little as he felt her small, dainty hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Justin," she said softly in contrition behind him. "I shouldn't have pushed the two of you together the other day. I really didn't have to meet my mom and dad; I made that up.

Justin slowly turned to face her with a wistful smile on his face. "I figured that," he admitted. "Why did you DO that? You know the man's engaged to be married, Daphne."

She had the decency at least to look embarrassed as she tenderly brushed a small rebellious amount of hair away from Justin's eyes before replying, "I know. But Justin, I care about you, and I could tell you were attracted to him; and despite the fact that he's engaged, I could tell he's attracted to you, too. He's engaged, not married, you know. People break engagements and change their minds all the time."

Justin broke away gently from her stare and turned back to the window, lost in thought. "Maybe," he said softly. "But I can't participate in being the cause of that, Daphne, for a couple of reasons."

She frowned. "Why?"

Should he tell her the truth or not? Justin agonized; deciding finally that he needed someone to confide in; after all, the only other person he would normally talk to was for obvious reasons not appropriate. He eventually turned around and paused for a few seconds before slowly reaching inside his slightly unbuttoned shirt and retrieving the chain around his neck. "Partly because I need the business to stay afloat and partly because of this."

The young woman's eyes widened in shock. "Is that…..what I _think_ it is?" she asked, looking into her friend's anguished eyes. She gasped as he slowly nodded back at her in confirmation. "I don't believe this! You're married? How?"

Justin shook his head. "Not married – engaged; to Nico."

"What‼" she replied, incredulous. "How? Why? When? Justin, shit!" She couldn't help continuing to stare at the gleaming, golden band hanging on the chain around her friend's neck as he peered back at her with an indecipherable look while she waited for him to explain. Being a long-time childhood friend of Justin's, she was familiar with Nico; she had met him several times throughout the past few years. While he seemed to be a good friend to Justin, and seemed decent enough, the two of them were engaged? "I don't understand," she finally huffed out, shaking her head.

Justin nodded, taking her arm. "Let's go sit back on the couch and I'll try to explain." Daphne followed him readily; eager to know what had possessed her friend to do this. The last time she had seen him, Justin had been completely enamored with Brian Kinney; now, less than a few days later, he was _engaged_ to another man?

Justin placed his head in his hands and looked at the floor; to Daphne, for a man who was suddenly engaged somehow, her friend certainly didn't look too happy about it. After several seconds of silence, invaded only by an occasional sigh from her friend, she couldn't take it anymore. "Justin?" she asked quietly.

Finally, Justin raised his head and turned to look her in the eyes to explain. "Nico came down this weekend to visit. We just sort of goofed off the whole time around town until yesterday afternoon. We wound up at the park and while we were eating a hot dog, all of a sudden he starts giving me these strange looks and tries to avoid looking me in the eye. Then before I knew it, he was telling me that he was in love with me and wanted to spend the rest of his life with me."

"Shit!" she exclaimed in astonishment as Justin nodded. When she didn't say anything else, he continued with his explanation.

"Then just when I thought I had seen and heard all of what he wanted to say, he kneels down in front of me and pulls out this gold chain with a wedding ring on it and asks me to marry him."

Daphne stared at him with her mouth agape. "My God, Justin! I don't believe it!" A sudden thought occurred to her, however, as she asked, "But you have the ring! Justin, you said _yes_?" As her friend nodded in what looked to be resignation, she said, "Why? Why would you do that?"

Justin stood up and began to pace slightly in front of the couch, his body a picture of agitation. "I'm not sure," he groaned. "I….I don't _know_, Daphne! He was looking at me with those blue eyes full of hope and he sounded so sincere and so sweet."

He turned his back on her to stare at the front door of the shop but his eyes weren't really focused on anything in particular as he thought back to what had happened yesterday. His words tumbled out in a torrent of emotion as he said, "I…..I guess I thought of how great a friend Nico is, and how wonderful a person he is, and how much I DO care about him, and I thought maybe's that the way it's supposed to be. You're best friends first and then lovers second."

He turned in torment to his friend and commented, "Maybe I've been too idealistic all along about what love really is, Daphne. Maybe it's not roses and fireworks and a wildly-beating heart; maybe it's friendship and commitment and being supportive of each other. I could have that with Nico – I could be happy." But as he said it, he wasn't sure if he was trying to convince his friend or _himself_.

Daphne's heart broke at the plaintive sound of her friend's voice. She stood up and reached to lightly clasp the soft skin on Justin's cheek to say, "Maybe," she said, not quite convinced. "Maybe you _could _grow to love him as you say. But what if you _don't_? Is that fair to him OR to you? And what's wrong with having this star struck notion as to what true love is? What's to say you're wrong? Love can be different things to different people. You're so young, Justin; you have your whole life ahead of you. What's the rush?

She dropped her hand at her side and smiled at him tenderly. "You're adorable, you know that?" she said, at last evoking a slight smile from her friend as well. "And Nico is a really attractive guy. But if this Brian isn't the right guy for you – and I don't care _what _you say, I know you're still pulled toward him as he is for you – if Brian isn't the right guy, then someone else will eventually come along that WILL be. But don't compound your problems by agreeing to marry someone you really care for as a friend but may never grow to love as a husband. That's not fair to either you OR to Nico. If you really care about him as a friend the way I think you do, you'll be honest with him, the sooner the better."

Justin stared into Daphne's sympathetic, chocolate-brown eyes and sighed. Daphne was right; marrying Nico and hoping that their relationship would develop into something deeper wasn't fair to either of them. And no matter how painful it may be, the sooner he told his friend that, the better. He only hoped their friendship would somehow survive what would surely be an extremely unpleasant task on his part. He should have never agreed to marry Nico in the first place….

"You're right," he told his friend at last, swallowing the lump of pain in his throat. "I need to tell him it's not going to work. What was I thinking, Daphne?" he lamented, his voice full of guilt.

"Don't beat yourself up, Justin," Daphne told him firmly. "You didn't want to disappoint Nico by saying no, but you have to be upfront with him. It will undoubtedly hurt at first, but in the end he will be thankful that you didn't let the discussion wait any longer than you did."

Justin nodded, knowing Daphne was right. It wasn't something you could just say over the phone, though, and he certainly wasn't going to send him a "Dear John" type of e-mail; that would be tremendously callous as well as cruel. Nico had talked about coming back down this coming weekend; their frank, painful discussion would have to wait until then. "I'll talk to him when he comes down this weekend to visit again," he told her, relieved in a way that Daphne had made him see the truth.

Daphne nodded, glad he had not only confided in her but she had been able to make him see things more clearly. Glancing up over the shop's door, she noticed it was getting late. "I have to go," she said apologetically. "I have to get to class. Will you be okay?" she asked in concern, looking intently into the soft blue eyes.

Justin smiled slightly. "Yeah, I think so." He took a breath and exhaled it. "Thanks, Daphne. I really mean it. I don't know what I was thinking yesterday, but I WILL get it straightened out – for both mine and Nico's sake. I just hope he'll forgive me and we can still be friends."

Daphne twisted her mouth thoughtfully. "I'm sure he'll be pretty hurt at first, Justin, but I think in time he'll get over it if he's half the friend he seems to be." She began to walk toward the door but stopped as she recalled something else her friend has said. Turning around, she asked, "Justin? You said before that you couldn't be a part of breaking up Brian's engagement because you needed the business to stay afloat."

Justin nodded. "Yeah…it's been hard getting my business off the ground since I moved here; a lot harder than I ever imagined it would be. If I could succeed in planning the right wedding and reception for them, the money they're paying me will more than help me make a profit."

She nodded thoughtfully. "Maybe. I mean, I know how much this means to you. But you ARE attracted to him, aren't you?" She stood there, making it obvious that she wasn't going anywhere until Justin told her the truth.

He sighed in defeat before answering softly, "Yes, I am. But Daphne, he's…."

She promptly interrupted him. "Yes, yes, I know, he's engaged. Well, I can't for the life of me fathom why he's engaged to another man, but I CAN tell you this, Justin Taylor; that man is attracted to you, and I don't think just as a one-time fuck. You are so talented – if this doesn't work out, I know someone else's business will come along soon. Just don't mess up what might be the best thing that ever happened to you! I repeat – he's not married yet! Give it a chance, Justin!"

Justin stared at his friend's eyes that were so full of fire and determination; how he wished it was that easy. "How can I know that, Daphne?"

"What – that you will obtain more business to take the place of this one?"

He shook his head. "No….how can I be sure that Brian really does care about me? What if he IS just intending on using me and I break up his engagement; what kind of person would that make me? I don't want to be the cause of breaking them up. I don't know them all that well – maybe they really ARE suited for each other." He couldn't believe that, though, even as it spilled from his lips; how could two such opposite ends of the spectrum really be meant for each other?

As if reading his mind, Daphne placed her hands on her hips and declared, "Bullshit. I don't know what hold that man has on him, but it's not love. It's something else. And it's your duty to find out."

Justin looked at her intently, his mouth open ready to protest. But somehow he couldn't; truth be told, he wanted to find out the reason why someone like Brian Kinney would marry someone like Robert Chagall, too. "Yes, Ma'am," he finally said wryly.

Daphne nodded before she smiled at him once more and, opening the door, finally left for class, satisfied that she had pounded some sense into her too-ethical-for-his-own-good friend. Perhaps at last Justin would have the courage and persistence to dig into Brian Kinney's psyche to find out just what made the man tick and what would possess him to agree to marry another man when he was so obviously fixated on someone else.

As she left the shop, Justin stood there in the quiet of the downstairs, wondering how in the world his life had suddenly gotten so complicated. Of course, he knew the answer to that; it was when Brian Kinney had entered his world and promptly turned it upside down. He let out another breath of tension, unsure now of what to do. While he had promised Daphne he would try and investigate, somehow, why Brian was really marrying Chagall, he really had no idea how to do that. And until he could, he would have to go on the assumption that the wedding and reception really _was_ going to occur, which meant that he had a lot of work to do.

He jumped just as the landline phone rang; he used it strictly for business inquiries to separate the personal calls he received on his cell phone. Walking quickly over to his desk as the phone rang for the third time, he didn't have a chance to observe the caller ID before he rushed to pick up the receiver and say, "Justin Taylor, may I help you?"

His heart began to hammer furiously in his chest as he heard a familiar voice drawl, "I certainly hope so. I need your help."


	10. Unfulfilled Desire and Longing

Brian?" He asked a little breathlessly, even though he knew that voice instantly; he was merely trying to stall for time as he tried to regain his speaking ability. He thought for sure that Brian surely could hear his heart that was threatening to burst right out of his chest as it continued to beat rapidly.

"That's right," Brian answered bemused, knowing full well the little fucker knew _exactly_ who he was. "Did you just come from running a marathon or did I interrupt something else?" Brian was trying hard to sound nonchalant, but he was silently hoping he was wrong about the _something else_ part; the thought of Justin being with that other man he had seen him with at the restaurant made his boil blood with a feeling that suspiciously resembled jealousy.

"Huh?"

"You sound out of breath."

"Oh," Justin answered, glad that Brian couldn't see him in person at the moment. "I was running to answer the phone, that's all," he quickly supplied as an excuse; it wouldn't do to divulge the real reason for why he was feeling breathless at the moment.

"Uh, huh….." The brunet responded skeptically. Brian knew he shouldn't ask but he couldn't resist. "Your little friend still visiting?"

Justin frowned; this was becoming a rather strange conversation. Surely Brian wasn't calling him just to chit chat. "Nico? No, he had to go back to Chicago," he told him, wondering why Brian would care. Mention of his friend made him reflect regretfully on what exactly had transpired between him and his best friend, and worse what he would have to do this coming weekend when Nico came back to visit. He was definitely not looking forward to what he would have to do, but he knew it had to be done. And the man presently on the phone, making his pulse go into erratic overdrive, was mainly to blame for it.

"Why do you ask?"

Brian silently berated himself, afraid he was about to give too much away. It just wouldn't do to let this man know what sort of power he had over him. "Uh, no reason. I just needed your services and didn't want to interrupt any tender reunion."

"My services?" Justin knew Brian didn't mean what he hoped he meant, but all the same, just the thought of what sort of services he would _like_ to provide for this sexy man made his skin flush.

"You _can_ string more than a few words together at a time, can't you?" the other man queried in amusement.

Justin huffed. "Brian….you called ME," he reminded the brunet. "Just what do you want exactly?"

Brian smiled. _Touché, Mr. Taylor_. "I told you - I need your services - your _artistic_ services."

Justin shook his head in frustration. "Okay….can you elaborate a little more? That doesn't give me much to go on." _And he thought I was obtuse….._

"I'm having a major issue with my for-shit graphics department here at Kinnetik and I wanted to get your opinion on something. I'd like to bring it by your shop and have you take a look at it. How about 12:30?" Brian knew that he had promised to meet Robert there at 2:00 to go over plans for their sham of a wedding, but he wanted, no, he _needed_ time to see Justin. He knew it was premature to feel optimistic, but he was hoping that if Justin was as artistically brilliant as he thought, maybe he and Chagall wouldn't _need_ to make any more wedding plans…..And maybe, just maybe, there would be some _other_ benefits that resulted as well; at least, that was his fervent hope.

Justin's eyes widened; he had expected Brian to ask about how the wedding plans were coming, not make a request to help him with an advertising pitch. Besides, he was a wedding planner, albeit an artistic one, but what did _he _know about ad campaigns for an advertising agency? "Uh, I guess I could," he finally managed to say, wondering if it was a good idea to be alone with Brian again but craving it too much to resist. "But I don't really know anything about advertising."

"I don't care about that," Brian reassured him. "I just need your artistic opinion. If you DO manage to pull my ass out of the fire on _this_ one, though, I'll personally provide you with some free advertising for your own business to help get it off the ground. Fair enough?"

Justin considered that proposal; he could certainly use some more advertising for his fledgling business. Dare he risk being alone with this dangerous man again, though? More importantly, could he really resist? If he was honest with himself, he truthfully had to answer no - this man fascinated him in ways no other man ever had. He _had_ to find out just where it might take both of them.

He reflected on his conversation earlier with Daphne; _she_ certainly seemed sure that Brian was more interested in their relationship than a typically engaged-man should be; was it possible he felt the same way, too - that he really _did_ see him as more than a one-night fling to experience and then discard? There was only one way to find out. "Okay," he finally answered to Brian's great relief. "I'll see you at 12:30." _For better or for worse_, he thought ironically, echoing the time-honored wedding vows.

Brian smiled in triumph. "I'll see you then." As he flipped his cell phone shut, for the first time in a long time he actually thought he might be seeing a glimmer of hope at the end of the tunnel. If Justin was as talented in art as he was at making his body hum with excitement just with his mere presence, then he had a damned good chance of getting out from under his smug fiancé's grasp. And hopefully very soon, the man would no longer have any hold on him whatsoever.

Justin hung the phone up slowly, wondering just what he had agreed to; he had no doubt that there would be physical fireworks between him and Brian if they were alone again; his last experience with the man on board Chagall's yacht was evidence enough of that. How he managed to leave that room when his body was screaming for something entirely different was a miracle to him; or was it more like a lost opportunity? He knew he wanted Brian - _had_ wanted the sexy, dangerous brunet from the moment he had locked eyes with him. And he knew Brian wanted him - but for what? Again, he wondered just what Brian's motives were. Was he merely looking for his latest conquest? Or was there something more there? Well, he had a feeling he was about to find out.

He jumped once more as the landline rang again. Cursing his nerves, he sat down at his desk and this time took a few seconds to note the caller's identity. His heart stopped in his chest as he recognized the name of one of Chagall's restaurants. _What the fuck_? Taking a deep breath first, he reached over and picked up the receiver as he tried hard to keep his voice level. "Justin Taylor, may I help you?"

"Justin," Chagall acknowledged him politely. "Robert Chagall. Brian and I would like to stop by later to see how you're coming on the plans for our wedding and the reception. Are you free this afternoon? The wedding's only a month away now, you know, and we were just getting a little concerned that everything was on track with the preparations."

Justin shook his head in puzzlement; just what was going on? Wasn't Chagall coming with Brian? He certainly hadn't mentioned that earlier when he called. He couldn't help the disappointment from creeping into his voice as he said as professionally as he could, "Yes, of course." Curious now, he asked just to make sure, "What time?"

"About 2:00?"

Now Justin was _really_ dumbfounded. Just what was going on? That was a full ninety minutes _after _Brian said he wanted to meet with him. "Uh…..that should be fine," he finally answered, mystified. "But your fiancé is coming with you?"

"Brian? No, he's meeting us there," Chagall supplied. "I'll be looking forward to your update, then," he added before he said goodbye and hung up, leaving Justin even more perplexed and oddly, just a little excited. Brian had called and wanted to meet with him before Chagall arrived; why? Was it simply what he had said - business? Or was there something _else_ involved? He sighed in confusion; this situation just kept getting weirder and weirder.

Well, until he could figure out exactly what was going on between the two men, and more importantly, between Brian and himself, he'd better be prepared for his meeting as their wedding planner just in case. Shaking his head in puzzlement once more but realizing it was out of his hands at the moment, he turned his laptop on to begin preparing for his meeting with both men this afternoon, trying hard to keep a certain brunet out of his mind.

* * *

Brian sat in his office chair, holding his cell phone in his hand and replaying the conversation he had just had with Justin. He was relieved that Justin was willing to see him before his meeting with Chagall, but he realized that once Robert called him as well to set up the other meeting time, Justin would realize that he wanted to meet with him privately beforehand. What would Justin think about that? Would he just mark it down as a business meeting with him like Brian had indicated, or would he realize there was more to it than that? He thought he had been quite clear on Robert's ship that he was attracted to him, but did he think it was just for a one-time fuck? Or did he somehow know that he held something greater in his hands? His heart, perhaps? Was it possible that Brian Kinney actually had a heart after all? Right now, all he knew what that this fiery, passionate, and creative man made him feel things he had never felt before; hell, things that he never ever knew he was _capable_ of feeling. Yes, he was definitely physically attracted to the man – more than any of the countless men he had encountered over the years. He didn't quite know why that was; the only thing he _did_ know was that he had to find out more about this intriguing, petite blond dynamo.

He silently hoped that Justin wouldn't reveal to his "fiancé" that he had requested they meet before Robert got there; if he _did¸ _no doubt the man would be raising a stink shortly and in a quite vocal manner. Chagall already suspected that there was more to Brian's interest in Justin than he was admitting; if he knew the two of them were going to be together prior to the 2:00 meeting time, he would be mad as hell. _Well, Robert, get over it. Your ass is about to be kicked out of my life permanently….at least I hope so…._

His phone intercom buzzed, intruding on his thoughts. "Yeah, Cynthia?" He could hear a distinctive tone of disgust in his normally unflappable assistant's voice as she said, "Your _fiancé_ is on Line 1."

Brian sighed; had Justin told him after all? Why didn't he think to wait until later, _after_ Robert would have set up the meeting? "Got it," he told her, taking a short breath to steady his nerves before he answered the call he was dreading. "Yes, Robert," he wearily responded after punching the button. "What is it? I told you I had a lot of meetings this morning."

"Well, it's great to hear your voice, too, Brian," was the icy response. "Don't worry, I won't keep you from your crucial life's work. I just wanted to make sure you weren't backing out of our meeting today with Taylor at two o'clock. I've already called and confirmed the time with him. You WILL be there, won't you?" His tone of voice left no room for discussion as Brian seethed at the man's condescending tone.

He huffed quietly before answering coolly, "Yes, Robert. I told you I would be there." _Long before _you_ are, you asshole._ "Now you'll have to excuse me – I have to go; I'll see you later," he added, disconnecting the line before the man could even reply; at that moment, he didn't care if it ruffled the other man's feathers or not. His thoughts were as far away from this smug, arrogant man as possible; instead, they were focused on a slender, blond artist located several blocks away.

He reached over to pick up the folder on Swanson Electronics, the one that now held several, less-than-stellar advertising ideas – ideas that the so-called best of his department heads had showed him earlier. His face darkened in irritation as he thought about the meeting he had conducted about an hour ago with his art department. His graphics supervisor and creativity manager had come rushing in with several storyboards, promising Brian that this time, they knew exactly what sort of focus he was looking for and that _this_ would be the one – the campaign that would impress Swanson so much that he couldn't help throwing his entire advertising budget their way. Brian had taken one look at what his department heads in graphics and art had come up with and, as the two supervisors looked on in shock, had promptly thrown their work down on the wooden floor and in a fit of frustrated rage, stomped on them.

Now, as he sat quietly in his chair seething over the memory, he was still furious as hell with them. He had already followed through on his promise and had fired both their asses; now he had time to contemplate what it would mean for him if somehow he _could _succeed with his ad pitch to Swanson. It was more than just a question of pride here; this account meant financial freedom for him, and more vitally, a chance to get out from under the tyrannical thumb of his "fiancé." Most importantly of all, he would have the opportunity to at last freely pursue the man that had been uppermost in his mind ever since he had first laid eyes on him – a beautiful blond with soft, blue eyes and a passionate, creative, and independent nature. He knew it was foolish to get his hopes up prematurely, but as he sat there, idly brushing his fingers over the manila folder, he couldn't help hoping that this would be the day he could finally do what he wanted to do – command his own business again and pursue what his heart really wanted without the choking influence of Robert Chagall breathing down his back.

* * *

_The "It's Not the Same Shop" – 12:15 p.m._

Justin sat at the small, dinette table upstairs in his apartment, his ham sandwich virtually untouched. The closer he got to his meeting time with Brian, the more his stomach tied itself into more intricate knots. His hands felt clammy as he thought about seeing Brian again; the man was just too damned handsome for his own good. A chiseled, but not overly muscular body, soft, gently tousled auburn hair, long, lean limbs, full lips, and….no, he wasn't even going to think about _that_ particular part of the man's anatomy or he ran the risk of puking up what little part of his sandwich he had managed to eat as his stomach started churning with nervousness again. He wiped his hands on his jeans just before he jumped at the sound of his cell phone ringing this time. He cursed his reaction; it seemed that someone today was determined to give him a heart attack as he reached for his phone lying on the table and eyed the I.D. information.

His heart sank as he realized who it was; _Nico_. He gently placed the phone back down as it rang a couple more times before going to his voicemail. As bad as he felt not answering the phone to talk to his friend, he just didn't have the courage to speak to him right now. He knew if he did, his voice would immediately betray that something was wrong. He certainly wouldn't sound like a happy, recently-engaged man. He would sound like just what he was – a man who had realized that he had made a terrible mistake when he had agreed to marry his best friend in a spurt of impetuousness. And Nico knew him so well that he would realize in an instant that something was amiss. He just didn't have the heart to tell him over the phone. As painful as it would be to do so, he would have to face Nico in person this weekend, no matter what happened with Brian. Regardless of his conflicting feelings for the other man, whether anything ever resulted from them, he still could never be dishonest with his best friend. It wouldn't be fair to him and it certainly wouldn't be fair to his friend. He only hoped that somehow Nico would understand and not sever their relationship permanently as a result.

He sighed as he glanced up at the kitchen clock over the sink – 12:25 p.m. It was almost time; how he wished he could stop thinking about what was about to happen; he wasn't even sure exactly why Brian wanted to see him and here he was acting like some scared little boy. _Get a hold of yourself, Taylor; maybe it IS strictly business…_But somehow, some way….he knew that it wasn't and it never would be with this particular man.

_

* * *

_

Same Time – Street Outside

Brian brought his 'Vette to a stop in front of the Victorian house that held Justin's business. He felt himself breaking out into a sweat as fine beads of perspiration broke out on his forehead. It certainly wasn't warm out today – it was still spring; so why was he sweating so much? He refused to admit it had something to do with his imminent meeting with a certain blond. Brian Kinney was never nervous when it came to relating to men – _any _men. But somehow he knew that somehow, some way – this particular blond had affected him profoundly; or maybe _infected_ him. The only question was – how bad was the infection? Well, he was about to find out; whether Justin could help him out of his painful financial dilemma or not, this was one meeting he couldn't pass up.

Picking up his black, leather briefcase, he opened the heavy door and swung his legs out to disembark. He was relieved to not see Robert's car anywhere around; he wouldn't have put it past the man to somehow find out what he was up to and be sitting there waiting for him. But as luck would have it, no one else seemed intent on visiting their friendly, neighborhood wedding planner at the moment; even at mid-day, the surrounding area was surprisingly empty of cars or pedestrians. Closing the door to the car with a decided force, he walked around and stood on the sidewalk in front of the shop's display windows. The first – and only other time – he had been here, he hadn't thought to study what Justin had arranged in his showcase displays, but now he took a few moments to peruse them. He had to admit – Justin definitely had a flair for arranging textures and colors to their greatest advantage, and he had made optimum but effective use of his somewhat limited space to display several wedding cake examples, invitations, decorations and toppers to their most attractive advantage. Brian decided that if Justin was half as creative with his campaign for Swanson Electronics as he was with his ability to advertise his own business, perhaps he _did_ stand a chance of prying himself free from Chagall's clutches. In either case, he was most certainly going to find it pleasurable discovering whether he could succeed or not, as long as it included a certain blond along the way. _Well, it's high time we find out, Mr. Taylor._

Striding purposefully over to the nearby door, he firmly gasped the old-fashioned, crystal door knob and swung it open, immediately seeking out the object of his desire. He was a little disappointed when he didn't observe Justin sitting at his work desk or at the small, nearby client area. "Justin?" he called out, trying to keep both the nervousness as well as his anxious anticipation out of his voice.

Upstairs, Justin's heart sped up faster as he heard the bell ringing overhead downstairs and Brian's rich, sensual baritone voice calling his name soon afterward. He had never really paid much heed to his given name, but when _Brian_ said it, it almost sounded like a prayer. He let out a hard breath as he licked his lips nervously and quickly studied himself once more in the small, rectangular mirror he kept attached to the back of the closet door. He had spent close to an hour earlier in front of this same mirror trying to decide what to wear when he would see Brian later this afternoon.

He had almost felt like a gay version of Goldilocks as he tried on outfit after outfit, telling himself over and over again that this one was too tight, that one was too loose, the other one was the wrong color, until he finally settled on the outfit he was presently wearing: a sky-blue, long-sleeved, v-neck tee shirt that draped over his chest snugly and a pair of dark blue denim jeans. The jeans, especially, had set him back a pretty penny last month – he had impetuously purchased them on a shopping excursion with Daphne at her insistence and had immediately chided himself afterward for the outrageous cost of them, at least in relation to his rather Spartan budget. But now, as he looked at the way they practically molded themselves perfectly to his lower body, he was glad he had decided to keep them – if Brian's reaction was a favorable one, it would make all the ravioli and peanut butter and jelly sandwiches he had had to eat since then totally worth it.

Quickly smoothing some rebellious hair down on the top of his head, he took one last look, pulling his shirt down snugly over his hips, before he let out one more deep breath and headed toward the steps.

Brian was about to call out Justin's name again, worried that maybe, for some reason, Justin had decided not to meet with him, when he spied the blond slowly walking down the nearby steps and his eyes almost popped out of his head. He had no idea where or how Justin had obtained the outfit he was wearing, but it couldn't have been more perfect for him.

The blond was wearing a light-blue, long-sleeved tee-shirt that complimented his eyes and skin complexion perfectly, but it was the jeans that immediately caught his attention. Despite his best intentions not to overtly convey more than just a casual interest, his eyes couldn't help sweeping down the length of Justin's body before coming to a stop on the cock that was tightly encased beneath the denim. His gaze lingered there longer than necessary before he slowly, reluctantly raised his eyes to peer into the flushed, knowing face of the blond's.

Justin's face warmed at the intense stare Brian was giving him; there was no disguising the lust and desire that practically poured out of the other man in waves of heat as they locked gazes once more on each other. He didn't know if his own face mirrored the same look of desire, but he suspected if he could see himself at that moment, he would realize that it did. Of course, it didn't help that even though he was wearing professional business attire, Brian was still dressed to the nines and sexy as hell; he was wearing a dark gray, almost black tailored suit – something expensive no doubt judging from the way it clung perfectly to his body – with a dark, maroon silky-looking shirt and a matching charcoal tie with just the hint of a maroon pinstripe running through it. The total effect of that suit on that perfect body made Justin's temperature and pulse increase exponentially, and he struggled to maintain his outward calm demeanor while his true feelings warred with him inside. He never had been very good at disguising his feelings for this man when he was anywhere near him, but knowing that he had the same sort of power over someone such as Brian Kinney, though, made his heart sing with the knowledge as he shyly smiled back at the older man.

The two stood near each other for several seconds silently, each seemingly trying to memorize every enticing feature of each other's bodies before Brian finally was able to regain at least some of his dignity and say, "We'd better get started. Robert will be here by two." Brian silently congratulated himself on sounding so calm when inside his libido was racing into overdrive – how did the little blond Picasso think he could possibly think about business when he was wearing _that_ outfit? But if he wanted to pursue any type of relationship with Justin – a lasting one – he would have to attend to actual business first.

Justin nodded, but hearing Brian mention his fiancé's name made him pause. He quickly recalled his confusion earlier over why Brian and his fiancé weren't coming here together. "Uh, Brian, before we do, I'm a little confused here. Your fiancé called me right after you did and said you and he wanted to meet me here at 2:00. Why are we meeting ahead of time, then?"

Brian huffed. "Maybe because this particular meeting is none of Robert's business; that's what this is, Justin – _Kinnetik_ business. What I do with my business is none of his concern." How he wished that was really the case, though – Robert may not have creative control over Kinnetik presently, but as much as Brian hated, he definitely had _financial _control over it; at least until he could hopefully do something about it. Which brought him back to where he was now…

Justin digested that part of information thoughtfully; from Brian's tone of voice, there certainly didn't seem to be any love lost between him and his fiancé. They certainly _didn't_ sound like two men that were in love and made for each other. In fact, if he didn't know better, from the sound of disdain in Brian's voice, he might even venture to guess that Brian didn't even _like_ the man. So why would he be agreeing to _marry _him?

"Uh…..Justin?"

The blond started a little at the somewhat amused but impatient tone of Brian's voice as he gazed up into the mesmerizing hazel eyes. "I really need to show you something before Robert gets here. Can we go sit down?" Justin looked over toward the rather small, antique settee where he and Brian had sat a few days ago; the same piece of furniture that would seem way too small no matter _how_ big it actually was, because Brian was sitting on it. But apart from standing around and looking absurd in the process, there was no other choice. He certainly wasn't going to take him upstairs and invite even more risk in the process. He wasn't sure which of them he trusted less in that situation – him or Brian. "Uh, sure," he finally managed to sputter out a little hesitantly, as he indicated with his hand for Brian to lead.

Brian nodded as he walked over with his briefcase and sat down on the end of the settee; he placed his briefcase down on the older glass and wood coffee table directly in front of him and proceeded to take out the Swanson Electronics file. He had not only brought the prototype ad copy with him that he actually liked, but also copies of the disgusting attempts the art and graphics department had had the unfortunate nerve to present to him on the pretense that they were a decent representation of the client's goals.

Justin hesitated for a few seconds at the archway separating the upper and lower floors, wondering just what he was about to get into; deciding he couldn't reasonably wait any longer, he let out a soft, deep breath and then proceeded over to the settee toward Brian, feeling remarkably like a lamb being led to the slaughterhouse, a fly being ensnared into the spider's lair, a bull being released to the matador…..any of the above. They all fit his emotions at the moment, except for all those events led to unpleasant circumstances. Something told him that if he just let go – if he gave in to what both of them knew was probably going to be inevitable anyway – the feelings he would experience with this man would be anything_ but_ unpleasant.

"You _are_ planning on joining me sometime today, Mr. Taylor?" Brian gently chided him in amusement, noticing Justin's _deer-in-the-headlights_ look. He noted smugly that at least he had the desired effect on this man, at least as far as he could determine by the part ogling, part scared look on Justin's face. If he was truthful with himself, too, though, he would have to admit that he was feeling the same things – he just apparently did a much better job of hiding it. He patted the seat that was far too close to his body in Justin's opinion in an attempt to hurry the blond along – every minute he could spend with this man between now and 2:00 was not only critical to his hopeful financial independence, but also crucial to convincing Justin that his intentions toward him were geared toward anything but a one-time fuck.

Justin smiled shyly and walked over to finally sit down next to Brian; he elected not to sit way over on the other end, since he figured that would be a little too obvious, but he didn't sit right next to Brian, either. He finally settled on something in the middle – literally – and sat down in between. He observed Brian holding a rather thick, manila pocket folder and indicated it with a nod of his head. "Is that what you wanted to show me?" he asked.

Brian nodded, now reverting back to his business demeanor, at least for the time being. "Yeah," he verified, opening the folder up. "This is an ad workup for a potential new client of mine, Swanson Electronics. I have the ad copy here along with some graphics and art that my _former_ department heads conjured up in a delusionary attempt to actually pass them off as an effective supplement to the text." He pulled out the glossy photos of the artwork and handed them over to Justin. "These are a piece of shit," he growled flatly. "And I need to fix them before I meet with Swanson's president tomorrow morning."

Justin took the proffered information, being careful not to brush his fingers against Brian's because he knew if he did, the fireworks would start all over his body as a result.

As Justin studied the sheets in his lap, Brian took the opportunity to study HIM from his place on the couch just like he had the other day. He found that his opinion of Justin had actually changed somewhat; he wasn't just an attractive blond with nicely-proportioned features (except one particular feature, which to his delight he noted once more was definitely _out_ of proportion to the rest of his slender body) and nice blue eyes; he was downright _beautiful_. His pale skin and golden hair complimented his more diminutive features well, and his eyelashes, which were the same color as his somewhat tousled mop of blond hair, were some of the longest and most lush he had ever seen on another man. At the moment, though, they were hiding one of Justin's other best features – those soft, baby-blue eyes that he thought he could quite possibly drown in, if only Justin would let him. As Justin continued to silently study the ad mockup, unaware of the other man's heated gazed on him, Brian clenched his fists in pent-up desire – if he didn't have this man, if he didn't kiss those plump, full lips soon and possess every inch of that body in short order, he truly thought he would go insane with desire. What a difference between how Justin made him feel and how he felt toward his so-called fiancé. He silently prayed that he was about to get both of his most-desired wishes fulfilled at the same time. It was all currently resting on the shoulders of this slender, incredible man sitting way too far away from him at the moment.

Justin studied the mockups carefully; he had to admit, even though he wasn't an expert in advertising, he _still_ knew a good piece of art when he saw it and Brian was right – these particular sheets of artwork were a bunch of drivel. The colors did not mesh well at all and rather than catching your eye so the client's products were highlighted, they served instead to leave the observer with the impression that whatever Swanson Electronics was selling, they had to be dull and unimaginative. It might not have been a fair assessment of the company's products, but that was still the impression the potential buyer received. And even without any training in advertising, Justin knew that was obviously not what Brian was seeking.

From his advantage point to the side, Brian could see enough of Justin's expression to know that he was frowning; not surprising, he thought, considering what he was looking at. Apparently, Justin's impression of the mockup artwork was similar to his own. "Well?" he asked softly to get his attention. "What is your opinion of them?"

Justin raised his eyes after a few seconds, providing Brian fortunately with just enough of a time window to quickly plaster his game face back on before Justin realized how just much his proximity was affecting him. He gazed once more into the pools of blue for a few seconds before Justin smiled a little regretfully and stated, "Honestly?" As Brian nodded, he stated without preamble, "You're right – they _are_ a piece of shit. No one who looked at these graphics and artwork would want to buy _anything_ that this client wants to sell them. With the unimaginative color theme that was chosen, along with the sans serif fonts used, it doesn't draw your eye toward the company's name or the products at all – it detracts from them."

Brian nodded as he sighed; just as he feared. And to think he had actually been paying these two dimwits big bucks to produce this type of nonsense. Even if he _didn't_ have so much on the line with this particular client, he couldn't afford to keep employees around who did not possess the same drive and vision that he did for his company. "That's exactly what I thought," Brian concurred. "That's why I'm here."

"But Brian, I don't have any background in advertising," Justin pointed out, placing the sheets down on the coffee table in front of him. "Wouldn't you be better off to enlist some of your other employees to help with this?"

Brian snorted. "The two employees who made those up were my department heads – they should have been the best at what they were being paid so outrageously to do. Obviously, they weren't. And I can't afford with this particular company to blow this opportunity. You have no idea what's on the line here if I can pick this company up as my newest client." _No idea at all..…_

Justin shook his head. "But if it's that important, why not….?

"No," Brian interrupted him, guessing what he was going to say. "I don't _trust_ any other employee at Kinnetik to get this right. I DO trust your judgement though, and I really could use your help with it."

"But why me?" Justin asked, still unsure why he was being asked to assist him with such an important task. As much as he felt a strong attraction and pull for this man, it still didn't negate the fact that he had no background at all in advertising strategies. What if he led Brian astray and this potential new client hated his ideas as well? Something told him Brian wouldn't get a second chance to woo this potentially lucrative client again.

"Because you're an artist, and I've seen what you can do…..You're passionate about art and confident in your abilities. You have to have a keen eye for color and effective themes because of what you do." His voice softened somewhat as he said simply, "You're perfect for what I need." _Perfect in every way_, he couldn't help thinking as he stared unabashedly at the captivating image in front of him. He noticed Justin's face flush in response as his pale skin darkened somewhat in embarrassment at his soft words of conviction.

Justin cursed inwardly at his body's involuntary reaction to Brian's voice and intense stare, but he couldn't help it; this magnificent specimen of a man was just too hard to ignore. And that voice – that voice made his entire body tingle with a thrilling sense of almost forbidden desire. He swallowed hard and took a soft breath through his parted lips before daring to speak. "So what do you want from me?" he said softly, not able to miss the double meaning of that statement as he noticed Brian's eyes widen a bit at his impassioned refrain.

_God, Justin, if you only knew…_He realized he had to focus at the moment, though, on the more critical matter at hand as he said, "I need your advice on how I can change this campaign to effectively win this new account. If _you_ were in charge of the graphics and artwork for it, what would YOU do?"

Justin was actually somewhat relieved that he could concentrate for the next several minutes on Brian's question rather than Brian himself; at least Brian's question gave him a way to do that as he picked up the artwork copies again and scanned them. "Well, for one thing, I would use more vibrant colors – something much more edgy and contemporary. Since the company is in the business of electronics, I would use the color theme to focus on all the constant changes in that technology. Everything from computers to Mp3 players are constantly changing on an almost weekly basis, and you need to gear your artwork toward that. Something like a '_Power is in Your Fingertips'_ message."

Brian watched as Justin's eyes lit up and his voice rose animatedly as he picked up speed and enthusiasm for his ideas; Brian was absolutely mesmerized but Justin didn't really notice – he was too busy at the moment with all of the ideas for his advertising swirling through his head. Brian was captivated by the blond's hands rapidly moving as he spoke and the blue eyes which were aglow with excitement as idea after idea tumbled out.

Justin picked up a nearby sketchpad and began to rapidly draw with a charcoal pencil as he tried to quickly put his ideas down on paper. "Maybe have a sort of Andy-Warhol style globe of the earth with two hands holding it up by the fingertips with the slogan underneath it." He quickly sketched a rudimentary globe with two hands below it holding up the planet similar to how someone would grasp a basketball before throwing it toward the goal. "And maybe you could somehow place at least some of his inventories' logos around the globe to indicate what he sells to help bring in customers."

He placed the sketchpad down on the coffee table at last and pushed it toward Brian's side of the settee: Brian picked the sketchpad up immediately and took a look at what Justin had produced in just a few minutes' time. He had not only drawn a preliminary drawing of the potential art campaign and supplied an effective, catchy slogan, he had also written down the colors and fonts he would use to coordinate with it. Brian wasn't quite sure what the particular font names he wrote down looked like, but he liked the more lively, contemporary colors that Justin had chosen and had no doubt that this would be a major improvement over what Dumb and Dumber had come up with earlier today.

He looked up as he heard Justin add almost as an afterthought, "Whatever you decide to do, I would definitely gear it toward a younger demographic, since I would imagine they're the ones who drive that market when it comes to spending."

Justin finally raised his eyes to look over expectantly at Brian and blushed; Brian was staring at him with a look of what appeared to be both amusement and surprise, as well as admiration. "I'm sorry," Justin said a little sheepishly. "I got a little carried away, I guess." He looked down at his hands now in his lap and said, "I'm sure you know what would work best for your own company." He had gotten just a little overly enthused with Brian's request for assistance; once he saw what Brian was working with, and how wrong it innately felt to his artistic eye, he couldn't help the ideas that tumbled out of his head and onto the paper. It was just in his nature as an artist to be more visual than most.

His eyes widened as Brian smiled at him; it was a grateful sort of smile in a magnitude he hadn't quite seen before and it made the brunet even _more_ sexy in his eyes, if that was even possible. He couldn't help smiling back a little in return as his heart began to do some crazy sort of flip flops in response.

"No," Brian told him softly. "Don't apologize." He shook his head in amazement. "You just accomplished what two of my so-called best employees couldn't do in a _week_." He glanced down at the preliminary sketch Justin had done and somehow he just knew – this just might work; it might not only save his financial ass but get him out from under Chagall's grip as well. And best of all, it just might allow him to catch an even _bigger and better_ prize. "You're something else, you know that, Justin?" he responded softly.

Justin blushed at the unexpected compliment and the intense look in Brian's eyes; somehow having the other man's respect for his abilities meant much more to him than he realized. "Thanks," he said simply. "I'm just glad I could help, that's all." He stood up, unable to stand being quite so close to the delicious temptation sitting much too close to him. He walked over to the window to gaze out at the street outside as he pointed out, "That still doesn't mean it will win them over, but I hope it's a start." He sincerely meant that, too – for some reason it was important to him as well as to Brian. Of course, he figured that if Brian continued to flourish in his business, that would mean he shouldn't have any problems at all with compensating him handsomely for his work on his and Chagall's wedding, but that wasn't why he had done it.

In fact, the very thought of that just made him sad. The truth was, he didn't _want _Brian to get married – he wanted him for himself. And he thought that perhaps Brian wanted him, too – for much more than just a one-time thing. But like he had told Daphne, how he could be _sure_ of that? He just couldn't come out and ask him – could he? No, he decided after a few seconds, as much as he wanted to, he just couldn't risk wearing his heart on his sleeve that way. But he also knew he was quickly running out of time to find out and as far as he could tell, Brian's wedding to that arrogant man that he disliked intensely was still very much on schedule.

He jumped a little as he felt a hand on his shoulder; he had been so lost in thought, he hadn't even heard Brian approaching him from behind. But just the sensation of Brian's warm hand on his skin, even through his tee shirt, made him flush with excitement. "Justin," he heard the other man whisper near his ear. He shivered as he felt the warm breath near his face; he didn't dare turn around or he knew he would be lost and any last fragment of common sense would go with it, along with his heart.

"Justin," Brian repeated urgently. It was time to come clean to this incredible man – he couldn't stand being this close to this intriguing man and not fulfilling all the fantasies that haunted his every dream and vision constantly. To hell with his deal with the devil…No matter _what_ happened with the Swanson account tomorrow, he had to tell him….

Justin closed his eyes in an explosion of sensation; he had found it almost impossible to simply sit near the other man; now that Brian's hand was cupping his shoulder, his breath was washing over him like a warm, silky blanket, and he could smell his intoxicating scent, his imagination was kicking into high gear over the thought of just what the two of them could be doing instead of talking about art and advertising campaigns and Brian's marriage to another man….

He pulled himself up short at that sobering thought; what was he _doing?_ He managed somehow to pull himself away from the brunet enough to release himself from Brian's grip. "Uh…..your _fiancé _should be here soon," he said stiffly with his back to him as he tried desperately to throw some sort of ice water on the feelings rapidly coursing through his body. "I'd better go get the information for your wedding so I'll be ready when he gets here." Without looking at Brian, he reluctantly turned away from him and began to walk back over to his desk.

He didn't get far, however; as soon as he passed close to the other man, Brian promptly stuck his hand out and gripped his upper arm tightly, leaving no opportunity for him to escape. "Justin," he heard him say again. "We need to talk."

Nevertheless, despite Brian's strong grasp of him, Justin tried halfheartedly to get away before it was too late. "Brian…..please…..let me go," he feebly protested, but his voice didn't sound very convincing even to him.

Rather than letting him go, in fact, Brian spun him around to face him and promptly wrapped both of his arms behind Justin's back, encasing his body firmly in his. Justin instinctively placed his hands against Brian's chest, surprised to feel the brunet's heart beating rapidly in time with his own. In shock, he finally risked raising his eyes to meet the hazel ones staring back at him intently, finding the light-green orbs with flashes of gold hypnotizing. His lips parted involuntarily as he let out soft pants of nervous anticipation. He knew this would happen eventually….somehow, he _always _knew… He averted his eyes for fear he was giving away much too much to this powerful man….

Brian's body tingled at the feel of this body held prisoner against his own; he had had a taste of how it would feel that day on Robert's ship, but this was so much better than he could imagine. They fit together perfectly like two pieces of a jigsaw puzzle – his leaner, taller frame molded itself bone to bone, skin to skin, with Justin's smaller, petite one. It was as if his body had been born to mate with this man, and he had finally discovered his destiny.

"Look at me, Justin," he commanded softly but firmly. "There's something you need to know." He couldn't stand this subterfuge any longer; why it was so important he be honest with this one particular man he really didn't know – he just knew that it _was_…..

Like some sort of invisible, magnetic pull that couldn't be ignored or resisted any longer, Justin slowly raised his eyes again to meet Brian's. The darkened, hazel orbs bored into his as he whispered back throatily, "Brian….."

He wasn't sure what else he would have said at that moment, because his breath stopped in his throat as he saw Brian's gaze drift down to his lips and his head slowly descend toward his….It was so cliché, but as Brian's lips finally touched his and his eyes drifted shut in response, Justin couldn't help thinking that time had just stopped. He could feel Brian's hands slowly rubbing lazy, sensuous circles on his back as he growled and pressed his soft lips firmly against his. The touch of Brian's long-fingered hands and his sensually-moving lips grinding against his was almost too much as he felt his knees threatening to buckle where he stood. If not for Brian's body being firmly pressed against his and his arms holding him tight, he was convinced he would have fallen right then and there to the ground in an aroused, spineless heap.

At that moment, he knew he could never have this type of reaction to Nico; this was like comparing a hand-held sparkler to a supernova. Brian angled his head and released Justin's lips just enough to allow the blond to free his hands and wrap them around Brian's neck before the brunet plunged back in, a moan escaping his throat as his tongue took a tentative swipe over Justin's soft lips in a request – no, a _demand_ – for entrance. There was only a heartbeat of a pause before Justin's mouth opened up and Brian's tongue pushed in.

Justin's fingers splayed themselves against Brian's neck; one hand lightly feathered the surprisingly soft hair there while the other stroked the warm, firm flesh at his disposal. around his neck. His only rational thought at that moment was how wonderful this felt – Brian's lips ravaging his, his tongue swirling possessively around the inside of his mouth, his strong hands caressing his back. He shivered at the pleasurable sensations rushing through his body as he almost tried to crawl inside the other man in ecstasy. Another growl escaped someone's mouth but neither was sure where it originated from as they continued to plunder, to explore, and to invade….

Brian didn't miss a beat as he continued to kiss Justin while he slowly began to walk them toward the couch; it wasn't his ideal choice for the location of their first time together, but he couldn't wait – he _had_ to have this man NOW and he wasn't about to waste precious time with logistics. There would be plenty of time later to repeat what he was sure would be a mind blowing experience in much more opulent surroundings…

As they neared the settee, Justin's startled eyes opened as he felt the back of his legs hitting some sort of immovable object; he had been so lost in the sensation of Brian's lips bruising his and the man's arms roaming all over his back like some sexy octopus, he hadn't even noticed how or when they had arrived near the client sitting area. Now, however, as he opened his eyes and risked gazing back into the now almost-black eyes filled with lust and desire for _him_, his pulse raced to an even higher level as Brian huskily murmured, "I want you so badly…..I'm going to fuck you right now..."

"Oh, God," Justin cried out in anxious anticipation. Something told him the reality of what was about to happen would be so much better than any dream he had had before of just this moment. As Brian lay him down lengthwise on the couch with surprising gentleness, Justin's eyes widened at the lust-filled look Brian gave him as he lowered his body onto his and began to grind their crotches together. Thoughts of his pending meeting with Brian's fiancé slowly disappeared as he lost himself in the sensations he was feeling – at that moment, he didn't _care_ that Brian was engaged to someone else. All he could think about was Brian's lips crushed against his, his hands possessively gripping his head as he kissed him once more, his desire for him clearly evident by the steel-like hardness pressing against him…..

The slamming of a nearby car door and the short bark of a car horn's alarm system brought him crashing back to reality. He stiffened in Brian's arms as the brunet cursed out loud in angry frustration. "Fuck!" he snarled as with great reluctance he released Justin after a few seconds and somehow managed to rise to his feet. His breathing, erratic and heavy with lust, threatened to give him away as he quickly pulled Justin up to join him.

Brian berated himself as he looked at Justin's swollen, bruised lips and flushed face; he had let his passion get the best of him and now he had waited too long to explain to Justin what was going on. "Justin….." he began, desperate to explain.

Justin shook his head as tears sprang to his eyes; he was angry at himself for letting things get this far and also embarrassed over his lack of control. Somehow, when it came to Brian Kinney, though, he _had_ no control. He glanced over in a panic as he saw Chagall walking toward the entrance for his 2:00 meeting with him and Brian, _his fiancé_.

Brian reached out to touch him, to reassure him that he really did care for him, and that there was a logical explanation for what was going on. If only he had had just a little more time to explain, to assure Justin that hopefully thanks to his efforts, he would soon be out from under Robert's grasp, he would understand how much he meant to him. But it was too late for that now…..He took one more, regretful look at the incredible vision standing nervously before him and said, "Go upstairs for a few minutes; I'll take care of Robert." He hurriedly straightened up his suit jacket and shirt, stuffing it inside his dress pants in an attempt to disguise his obvious ardor for this incredible man in front of him; he knew he'd better go sit down and drape _something _over his aching hard-on or Chagall would immediately ascertain exactly what sort of activity had just been about to take place.

"Go!" he urged Justin. The blond stared at him uncertainly for a few seconds before nodding curtly and rushing toward the steps toward his apartment. Brian had just enough time to hurry over, take his suit jacket off and sit down in the sitting area before the door knob jiggled and the overhead bell rang, signaling his pompous fiancé's arrival. He took a deep breath to calm himself as best he could and place his jacket in his lap just before Chagall came rushing in.

For all of Chagall's business acumen, he was fortunately severely lacking when it came to detective skills, because to Brian's relief, he didn't notice the flushed look on his face or his still-swollen lips from his stolen kisses with Justin. Nor did he seem to take note of Brian's somewhat wrinkled appearance or his slightly-tousled hair, all of which should have been dead giveaways that something unusual had happened just now with his fiancé and a certain beautiful blond. But Chagall, instead, was merely smugly pleased that his candy-eye fiancé had managed to show up on time. "Well, miracles _do _happen after all," he pronounced sarcastically as he walked over to greet Brian. "You actually showed up like you said you would."

"I told you earlier I would be here," Brian told him defensively with astonishing calm; inside, however, his heart was still beating furiously over what had just taken place. He knew that no matter how much he tried, there was no way he was ever going to forget what had just happened, or the unbelievable feelings that just holding and kissing Justin had produced. It just made his resolve to be inside that man's tight little ass that much stronger and to know what it would feel like to have those soft, kissable and talented lips worshipping his cock. He only prayed that after tomorrow, those hopes would become reality. First, though, he had to muddle through the awful pretense of actually giving a damn what Chagall wanted for their wedding and reception. The worst part of it, though, was what _Justin_ would have to do. He knew Justin would have to come down here shortly and pretend that nothing had happened between them. And if their encounter had had _this_ much of an effect on him, he could only imagine how Justin must be feeling….

* * *

Upstairs, Justin splashed water on his face in a desperate attempt to quell the churning emotions inside him and to somehow restore his tinged complexion to his more normal pale one. His heart was still racing with pent-up desire as his breaths were struggling to return to normal from what had just happened. Not only had he and Brian almost wound up fucking their brains out – and he had no doubt he would have let him – they had almost been caught in the act by Brian's fiancé. Now, even worse, he would have to march back down there and pretend nothing had happened. He would have to go down there and pull out a folder detailing his plans for the "happy" couple's wedding and reception as if he were just a disinterested bystander. How was he going to be able to do that? He stared at his reflection in the mirror; his face was still darkened with lust and his hair was a mess from where Brian had run his fingers through it. He could almost still feel the man's hands all over his body and his lips ravaging his as he closed his eyes in anguish.

He was so confused; he didn't understand what was going on. Could Brian actually do what he just did and still want to marry this other man? If not, why was he doing it? Was he just using him for his own temporary pleasure or was it some sort of "thank you" fuck for helping him with his ad campaign?

"God," he groaned. "What is _going on_?" he cried out softly to himself in torment. "What do you want from me, Brian?" he lamented mournfully.

He agonized over those questions, along with what to do now. He knew Chagall must be downstairs now with Brian; he couldn't just stay up here and pretend he didn't know. And he just couldn't hide until Chagall gave up on him, although for a brief second he was tempted to do just that. Despite what had just happened, he had an agreement with the two men to plan their wedding and reception for them. If he backed out of the agrement now, he knew that somehow Chagall would spread that news all over the city and before too long, he wouldn't even _have _a business. Of course, if he somehow found out what had just happened between him and Brian, he would probably do it anyway.

He huffed out a frustrated breath as he placed his head in his hands and hung his head in misery. He had no choice; he was going to have to march down there and pretend that nothing had happened, that the man's fiancé hadn't just made his body rise to euphoric heights and create in him a craving that only he could satiate. Whether that would ever happen, though – whether it even _should _happen – was almost impossible to determine.

Taking one more deep breath and brushing a comb quickly through his hair, he took one more look at his now more normal appearance and with a heavy heart, turned to walk back down the stairs to face the inevitable.


	11. It's Not Going to Happen

Chagall sighed in irritation as he glanced down at his Rolex, noting it was now 2:07 p.m. "Where is he?" he asked impatiently. "Doesn't he know we're waiting for him?" He turned from his position at the front window to stare at his fiancé, not missing the slight roll of the hazel eyes as Brian huffed out a breath of exasperation.

Well, Chagall thought, he didn't care whether his demeanor bothered Brian or not. In his business, time was critical when it came to his restaurant patrons; even one minute could mean the difference between an entrée being undercooked and an entrée being prepared to perfection. It could also mean the difference between having a happy customer and an unhappy one, and he was quickly counting himself among the disgruntled group if his and Brian's wedding planner didn't get his ass down here soon. "Brian?" he asked once more in annoyance when he did not get a response from the brunet sitting on the nearby settee. "Does he think _his_ time is the only one that's valuable here?"

Brian closed his eyes briefly as he tried to reply in a civil tone. "First of all, Robert, I'm not psychic and I can't read minds," Brian retorted wearily, as he clasped his hands on top of the jacket still draped over his lap. "Second of all, I already told you – if you had bothered to listen to me _earlier_ – that he was down here just before you arrived and was called away upstairs for some reason. I'm sure he'll be back down shortly." _That is, as soon as he can recover from our little dalliance_, he thought, feeling his pulse speed up slightly just at the thought of what they had almost done, what he _still_ wished to do. Fuck, the sensations that had rushed through him just at the touch of those pale, long-fingered hands at the back of his neck, the exquisite feeling that had rushed into him as he lay on top of the petite, slender body that he held captive, the touch of those warm, soft, sweet lips as he ravaged them hungrily…..

"Well, it's about time, Mr. Taylor."

Brian started as he suddenly heard Robert's arrogant voice and he looked up to notice the object of his daydreams slowly walking down the steps to enter the display area. He could tell by Justin's slightly damp hair that he must have splashed some water on his face; he had also changed from his previous casual attire into something a little more businesslike and less provocative. In place of the tightly fitting jeans that had accentuated every delectable part of his ass and cock, he was now wearing a more loosely-fitting pair of chinos and a long-sleeved, navy-blue cotton shirt with the cuffs rolled up slightly. Even though he had donned less revealing clothes, just the sight of Justin's pale-colored wrists and the blue eyes that stared into his for a few seconds were enough to quickly take him back to what they had been doing before Robert had so rudely interrupted them and he felt his body stir in response. He saw Justin look away guiltily before he watched him take a breath to steel himself and turn to greet the other man in the room who had virtually been ignored until then.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Chagall," Justin told him softly, refusing purposely not to look Brian in the eyes; both men knew if he did, it would immediately give their passion for each other away. "Uh….something suddenly came up that I couldn't avoid."

Brian almost choked on that statement as he tried hard not to laugh at the double entendre. He _did_ notice Justin's face reddening as he realized what he had just said, and, trying to rescue him before he gave away too much, he said to Robert, "See? I told you – now come sit down over here and let Justin go get the materials so he can show us what he's prepared." As much as he detested the idea of inviting Robert to sit anywhere near him, he was more concerned with saving Justin from being the object of the other man's suspicions; if it meant having to tolerate having the son of a bitch sitting near him for the time being to accomplish that, then so be it. He was hoping it would be worth it shortly.

Robert stared intently at Justin for a few seconds, getting a feeling that the blond wasn't telling him everything, before he took Brian up on his invitation and walked over to sit next to him. To Brian's relief, the man sat at the opposite end from him as he said, "Brian's right – we're wasting precious time, Mr. Taylor. Let's see what you came up with."

Justin glanced over quickly at Brian, trying to convey his feeling of gratitude over saving him from further embarrassment, before he nodded silently at the other man and quickly turned around to walk over to his work desk. Brian's eyes followed him step for step as Robert continued to prattle on, blithely unaware of the intense drama going on in front of his very eyes. The pompous man jiggled his hands on his legs in impatient restlessness as he glanced out at the window to do a little people watching while he waited for Justin to return with his ideas. He only hoped that they were as good as he was hoping they would be; time was quickly running out and he wanted his and Brian's impending wedding to be the most spectacular one Pittsburgh – gay or otherwise – had seen in a long time. The publicity that would be generated as a result would no doubt result in a dramatic increase in his business and perhaps even Brian's. That would hopefully endear himself more to his rather resistant fiancé, he thought smugly. He was convinced that as soon as Brian realized the tremendous financial advantages to being married to him, he would no doubt come to his senses and decide that the best decision for him was to remain wed, even if it _was _in name only. That would be a start – but he would be working hard at changing that afterward into a much more physical coupling. "Here they are," he heard Justin say as he finally turned to observe the blond returning with a large, ivory-colored portfolio with his and Brian's names inscribed on the front.

Justin hesitated as he got closer to the settee, wondering where he should sit. The last place he wanted to sit right now was in between these two men but for different reasons. One still intimated him with his arrogant, blustery attitude and the fear that he would ascertain somehow that something was going on right in front of his nose, and the other one – well, Brian did a _lot_ of things to him; excited him, thrilled him, made his heart beat like crazy, and still scared the living shit out of him with the feelings he engendered just by looking at him. No, that would definitely not work.

Purposefully avoiding the hazel eyes that he knew must be eyeing him curiously, he finally settled for sitting in the matching, antique overstuffed maroon chair perched directly across from the two men as he placed the portfolio upside down on the coffee table for them to study. He took a deep breath, still avoiding looking at Brian, as he addressed Robert directly, "I have organized the ideas I came up with in sections by type of activity – the pre-wedding events, the wedding itself, and the reception. I have some suggestions regarding the flowers, music, food, and your clothing for the ceremony, but I need to run them by, uh… _both_ of you to make sure it's what you have in mind."

Justin found himself stumbling over that last part, especially the "both of you" verbiage. It sorely reminded him that despite what had just happened between him and Brian, the man was still engaged and he had no reason to think he wasn't still going to go through with what appeared to him to be a farce of a marriage. Now that he knew Brian better – in more ways than one – he knew in his gut that Brian could not love this man – hell, the way he acted around him, the more Justin realized he was barely tolerating him. So why was he sitting here with this man, still pretending that he gave a damn?

Justin sighed in resignation as Robert excitedly stared at the hard work that he had invested in planning his wedding and reception; he slowly turned the pages of the portfolio and smiled at the magically creative ideas that their wedding planner had woven into their upcoming nuptials. As he saw the suggested menus, musical selections, and sketch of his ship detailing the locations of each part of the celebration, he began to smile even more broadly. At last, his dream of having Brian Kinney as his husband was finally coming together; he could see a glimmer of hope that it really was going to happen.

His initial irritation over Justin arriving late for their meeting was quickly forgotten as he marveled at the imaginative thought that had gone into Justin's ideas; he would have never, for instance, thought of having a floating candle centerpiece at each reception table, or hanging fresh flower garlands in a twirling pattern along the ship's embarkation ladder as the guests arrived. And he would have never considered the need to make sure all the decorations were securely fastened with shipping tape which would be removable once the ceremony was over, or using low-hung decorations due to having to compensate for the stiff wind that was always present near the water. For someone who had apparently never grown up near the sea, their wedding planner had obviously done an extensive amount of research and he had grudgingly admit, he was impressed by what he saw. "These are perfect for what I had in mind," Robert couldn't help praising the blond as he continued to peer in fascination at each page he slowly turned.

"Yes…perfect," Brian finally murmured vaguely in agreement, but he wasn't looking at their wedding planner's brilliant ideas; he was looking, instead, at the wedding planner himself….

At the sound of Brian's rich, baritone, dangerously sexy voice, Justin finally dared raised his eyes to look toward the source of that irresistible sound. As he stared into the hazel eyes that were boring into his, his heart caught in his throat and his eyes filled with unshed tears of frustration and longing. What was he _doing_? What was _Brian_ doing? They were playing with fire, that's what they doing and he knew he was the one who was going to get burned.

He averted his gaze, unable to keep looking Brian in the eyes. His thoughts were in complete turmoil – his heart was threatening to burst out of his chest, and he was feeling betrayal; betrayal that this man who could make his body churn with nervous desire and make him feel such an intense depth of emotion was still planning on marrying this man he seemingly detested. It was all he could do to sit there silently while Chagall oohed and aahed over his ideas to marry him to a man he wanted for himself.

After a few more minutes of occasional complimentary accolades, Robert finally shut the book and looked up at Justin with renewed respect. "This is everything I had envisioned and more," he announced in satisfaction. Turning to Brian, who just barely managed to avert his gaze from Justin in time, he asked, "What do you think, Baby? I think it's perfect. We just need to make sure it's publicized heavily in all the local newspapers and business journals, both in print and online."

Brian winced outwardly at the endearment; how many times had he asked this man NOT to call him that? And in front of Justin, it made it a thousand times worse. As he glanced over at the younger man, his worst fears were realized. He saw a look on his pale, beautiful face as if he had been physically struck before somehow, he managed to hide it from him and actually force a smile on his face. But Brian knew – it was a smile without any soul to it.

"Robert…." He began icily, barely able to control his fury over this man's complete disregard of his wishes or the utter contempt he felt at that moment for him. Something inside of him snapped just then; he realized the total stupidity of what he was continuing to do to both him _and_ Justin and he hated himself at that moment almost as much as he hated this arrogant man smiling back at him with so much condescension. He no longer gave a flying fuck if he wound up penniless – he was never going to marry this pretentious, conceited blowhard – not even if it meant he would wind up living on the streets.

Brian stood up and exploded in rage. "That's it, Robert! I've fucking HAD it with you!" His eyes flashed in fury as Justin stared at him from his place on the chair, eyes wide with shock at this sudden outburst.

"Brian," Chagall said in a placating tone as he stood up to face him. He should have known the 'baby' name was a mistake based on how Brian had reacted before when they were alone, but they were still in a relatively private setting. What did it matter if this little imp of a wedding planner overheard him? After all, they _were _engaged….couples used pet names for themselves all the time.

He reached to place a soothing hand on Brian's arm but Brian jerked it away as if he had been struck. "Keep your arrogant, grimy hands off me, Robert!" he fumed. He began to actually back away from Chagall, although the next _state_ would be too close for him at the moment. He could hardly even look at the other man, who stared back at him with lips pursed together in irritation.

"Come on, Brian, it was a little slip up – don't make a fucking big deal out of it! It's not like I called you something insulting!" he growled in disgust, peering over at Justin with a look of awkwardness on his face. "We will discuss this later privately," he added as a warning; he was _not_ going to air their dirty laundry in front of their _employee_.

"Wrong, you asshole!" Brian hissed at him loudly, his hands perched stiffly on his hips. "I am done with this whole fucking sham of a marriage, do you hear me, Chagall? Done! D-O-N-E!"

Chagall looked over again in humiliation at Justin; he was not going to hash this out with Brian here. "I will overlook that ridiculous comment, Brian, because I know you've been under a lot of stress," he said haughtily. "We will talk about this after we get home."

"WE are not going anywhere together, you son of a bitch!" Brian snarled, his eyes flashing with such anger that they were almost black in color; the veins on his neck bulged out as he continued to rage at this man, the emotions of the past few months finally culminating in an explosion of outrage. "Not now, not _ever_! What part of fucking English do you not _understand_? Would you prefer another language? Then how about we are finished….done….kaput! Capiche?"

Justin stared as Brian continued to erupt with pent-up anger; he had never seen him this furious before, and now he was even _more_ confused. What in the hell was going on? And why was Brian so angry all of a sudden over just an annoying but relatively innocuous endearment?

"Uh….maybe I should excuse myself," he said hesitantly as he began to rise from his chair; he was feeling more and more like an uninvited party. He had been having enough problems being able to sit still while Brian was staring at him so intently; this extremely intimate and strained conversation between these two men was quickly becoming very contentious between them, and frankly, as much as it hurt to think about it, it was none of his business.

"No," he heard Brian roar vehemently, however, as he began to rise from his chair. "_You're_ not going anywhere – not until we hash this out!"

Justin figured he was talking to his fiancé when he made that last comment, but he noticed Brian was looking directly at _him_ when he said it and he pointed an index finger at him to boot. What was going on here? It was almost like a surreal scene out of someone else's life as he swallowed a hard lump in his throat and silently sat back down in his chair, wincing at the explosive confrontation playing out in front of him. It was almost like watching an auto accident before the head-on collision occurred, but something told him he was about to be a reluctant eye witness.

Robert's face darkened into anger and embarrassment at Brian's defiant remarks; how dare he expose their differences in front of this insignificant little twink? "Brian….I think you'd better think twice before you say anything else, because you're the one who stands to lose the most here. One more word and I swear to fucking God, I will bounce you and your company out on your ass so fast you won't know what hit you. Now I suggest we go somewhere and discuss this sensibly…..in private." To emphasize his meaning, he looked over at Justin disdainfully as if he were a piece of lint flicked from his Hugo Boss suit before turning his icy stare back to his fiancé.

The condescending look he saw Robert give Justin was the last straw; he could handle this pompous jackass railing at him – he was used to it by now and he normally just ignored it – but to insult Justin, who was a totally innocent participant to their drama was too much. "I am not going anywhere with you," he said with deadly calm as he walked up to Robert and stared at him from only inches away; his eyes were filled with seething rage as he added, his voice increasing in volume with each subsequent word, "You have five seconds to leave here before I fucking throw you out myself! Now get out of my fucking face and out of my fucking _life!" _To emphasize his point, he grabbed Chagall by his lapels briefly before physically shoving him backward; the other man barely managed to right himself before he would have stumbled promptly on his ass as he stared back at Brian, agape in astonishment.

Justin's eyes grew wide as he watched Chagall back away from Brian almost in shocked fear; there was no doubt that Brian meant every word he had just said. Chagall stared at him indignantly before growling, "Don't come groveling back to me tomorrow, Kinney – this was a mistake from the start! I can do a lot better than YOU! He attempted to smooth down some of his hair before he added scornfully, "Good luck in the unemployment line, you asshole!"

Justin's face flushed as he watched Chagall turn to stare at him pointedly and shake his head. "And you…..you've been the cause of this since the beginning! Well, you can kiss YOUR job goodbye, too, Taylor!" he threatened smugly as he turned to leave. He had enough clout in the restaurant industry to totally destroy Justin's fledgling business, and he was intent on doing just that. Justin may not have been the intentional cause of Brian's abrupt rejection of him, but he had certainly been the incentive.

Justin's eyes filled with tears of frustration; what had HE done to cause this? He didn't even understand what was going on, and now Chagall was about ready to destroy whatever chance he had of making a successful go of his struggling business. He turned to look at Brian helplessly, but Brian was more focused on the man about to walk out and make good on his threat.

Chagall gasped as Brian painfully grabbed his arm before he could take more than two steps away from him and spun him around to face him once more; this time Brian's face was dark red and apoplectic as he warned him, "If you so much as breathe one unflattering word about Justin's work, I will go to every media in the fucking state and tell them just how desperate you were to have a piece of eye-candy walking around on your arm. How do you think that will affect _your_ business, _Robert Dear_?"

"You wouldn't dare….." Chagall knew Brian had a lot more to lose than _he_ did; if he ever wanted to get his now-bankrupt business off the ground again without his help or his money, no client would have anything to do with him after they stopped laughing in his face over his desperate attempt to obtain an influx of capital. Brian would never stoop to divulge their secret deal to the media for fear he would follow through on his _own_ threat…..would he?

Brian smiled widely now – it was a smile that made Chagall's heart drop. "Oh, wouldn't I? Don't flatter yourself…._Robert_," he assured him, his voice dripping with ice. "Taking you down would be worth every fucking penny I have left, as well as my reputation. The question is – do YOU want to take that chance?"

Chagall stared into the dark-green eyes still flaming with hatred for him and he _knew_….he knew Brian meant every word. He had worked too hard to attain the success he had, had moved up through the ranks of his father's business until he had either earned or bought the respect of every restaurant mogul in the city. He couldn't afford to take the risk of losing that – for _any_ man.

He snatched his arm away from Brian before saying, "You were never worth my time anyway." He gave Brian one last smirk of conceit before, straightening out his suit jacket and pulling it down firmly, he spun on his polished, outrageously-expensive Armani dress shoes and stomped over to the door, flinging it open and rushing out.

The door banged furiously against the interior wall of the storefront as Justin jumped at the sound; a few seconds later, he heard the chirp of a car alarm being deactivated and the screech of tires on the pavement outside as Chagall's Lamborghini came to life and roared away.

Brian stared after him for a few seconds, taking several breaths to slow his breathing down. Now that Chagall was finally gone, he felt a tremendous weight lifted from him – for a second, he could imagine how Midas would have felt as he held up the world. That tremendous albatross known as Robert Chagall had finally, blissfully, been removed from around his neck and it felt wonderful – it felt liberating – it felt _incredible_.

As he turned to stare in triumph at a wide-eyed, silent Justin, however, the smile on his face clouded over. Justin was gazing at him, his eyes shining with unshed tears as he tried to frantically digest what had just happened.

As he looked at him sympathetically, he realized that at last, he was free to tell Justin exactly what had been happening – and what was in his heart. "Justin…." he whispered gently, almost afraid to say his name too loudly for fear he might spook him. He held out his hands wide as he softly implored simply, "Come here." He waited anxiously for the blond to respond, worrying that he might reject him as well; that would be the epitome of irony after what had happened, but in a way, he supposed he couldn't blame him. He hadn't exactly been upfront with him so far. His heart leapt, however, as Justin finally rose from his seat and slowly walked over to him until they were only a few feet apart.

"Justin…" he repeated again fervently, trying to impart as much meaning as he could into that one word; there was a pregnant pause before the younger man walked the rest of the way over and melted into Brian's embrace as the brunet sighed in relief. God, this felt so good, so right, so perfect, he thought as he wrapped his arms possessively around the slim back. After a few seconds, he was gratified to feel Justin's hands shyly snake around his waist to settle at the small of his own back as he hugged the blond even tighter, never wanting to let him go now. How could he have ever even considered a life with that other man when this felt so indescribable? He breathed out in contentment as Justin burrowed his head into his chest in response.

With great reluctance, knowing that he had a lot of questions to answer, he finally loosened his hold on Justin to peer down into the soft blue eyes that were gazing up at him curiously. He knew Justin had to be totally confused by now, but the most amazing part was that he was still here, still waiting for him to tell him what he needed to know. With a vast sense of understatement, Brian curled his lips under and softly said, "We need to have that talk now, I think."

Justin huffed softly before a slight whisper of a smile appeared on his lips. "Yeah….I think that might be enlightening."

Brian smiled back at him, relieved to at least see a hint of the other man's smile and a teasing tone in his voice. He was so grateful that he hadn't destroyed what could very well prove to be the most important relationship he might ever have in his life – and the most important _man_ he would ever have the privilege to know.

"Yeah," Brian agreed as one hand left Justin's back to travel upward to the back of his neck. He briefly fingered the soft blond hair located there before he whispered huskily, "After I take care of something else first." Seconds later, his mouth came crushing down onto the waiting lips as his hand pushed Justin's head firmly against his and he heard a sigh of pleasure in return. His tongue quickly began another exploratory journey into the warm, wet mouth of his companion as his hands pushed Justin hard against his body, letting him know in no uncertain terms just what he was doing to him. He groaned as they came up for air, only to plunge immediately back in like a man in the desert who had been deprived of life-sustaining water for far too long.

He wanted nothing more at that point than to drop them both onto the cold, hard floor of Justin's business for a little hands-on demonstration on behalf of Justin's potential clients, but his need to tell Justin everything superseded that craving as he forced himself to pull apart from the now fully-kissed, swollen lips of the man he worshipped. Justin's flushed face peered up at him, his eyes almost a royal blue full of desire.

It would be so easy…so easy to fuck this man to within an inch of his life right now, Brian thought, as he peered into those mesmerizing pools of dark blue. He let out an exhale of breathy air through his own lips as he tried desperately to control his own desire for this delectable-looking man as he finally broke apart completely from him; that was the only way at the moment that he could trust he would follow through on what he needed to do. He was not going to let anything – or anybody – prevent that this time.

"Justin….Can we go somewhere more private?" At Justin's look of surprise, he explained, "I want to explain everything to you – but I don't want us interrupted again this time."

Justin nodded, feeling the same way. It was time that Brian told him exactly what was going on; he now knew that he and Chagall were definitely history now, but he had to know just what had transpired to get them to that point in the first place. "Let's go upstairs," he suggested, holding his arm out for Brian to lead. "I'll just lock the door and put the 'closed' sign out for a while." He didn't want anything to prevent them from engaging in what would no doubt be a very interesting discussion between the two of them.

Brian nodded as he took short pants of breath to calm himself. Just holding Justin and kissing him had set him on fire again, and he urgently wanted to take care of a little problem he had as a result. But it was more important to explain fully to Justin why he had done what he did. He turned toward the steps and stood at the landing, waiting for the blond to join him.

Justin walked over to the door and turned the deadbolt to lock it. Turning the plastic sign around so that it said 'closed,' he stood there for a few seconds with his back to Brian. He knew that something dramatic was about to happen in his life – something he had never anticipated – but he had a feeling it would be something that just might change his life forever.

"Justin?" he heard Brian calling him softly from across the room.

Taking a steadying breath as he felt the rush of excitement surge through him at simply the mention of his name, he turned around to smile at the handsome man anxiously waiting for him with his hand outstretched. As the last rays of the sun began to stream in through the storefront windows, he walked over to his destiny and clasped Brian's hand in his. "I'm ready for our talk now," he said confidently.


	12. The Ring of Truth

_A/N: Major angst alert here at the end, readers - be warned; but don't fret, it will still work out in the end!:)_

* * *

Brian clasped Justin's hand as they walked the relatively short distance up to his upper-floor apartment. As he let go of Justin's hand on the landing, he had a chance to survey his surroundings a little more closely. He wasn't surprised to see that the blond's living space was relatively compact and sparse; it had the tall windows and ceilings characteristic of older, Victorian homes so it at least allowed a great deal of light to stream in from the front side facing the west. But the rooms themselves were small; he could see an eat-in kitchen off to the side of the hallway and an adjoining living area with a rather worn, gaudy-looking, Queen Ann sofa sitting against one wall and a matching, faded overstuffed chair perpendicular to it on the opposite side. Farther down the hall were two doorways – assumedly one for the bathroom and the other for Justin's bedroom.

As he gazed back at his companion, the pale face flushed a little in embarrassment. "It's not exactly the Taj Mahal," he acknowledged. "I'm sure you're used to much more fancy surroundings." Justin could tell simply by how Brian dressed and by the elegance he practically had oozing from every pore of his body that his apartment would be a hovel compared to what he no doubt lived in.

To his surprise, though, he found out the brunet hadn't been contemplating that at all. "Actually, I wasn't really thinking about that," Brian told him. "I was thinking this fits you in a way – I could see how all the interesting angles and lines of the architecture would appeal to someone artistic like you." He studied the eclectic collection of items on all the built-in shelves located in the living room first – relatively inexpensive knick knacks, really – but then he found his eyes drawn to several paintings scattered throughout the living room and in the hall.

There was a large, expressive abstract composed of different hues of purple, green, and orange-yellow hanging directly over the mantel of the imposing, tiled, wood-burning fireplace. The effect was both striking as well as riveting in its intensity as he found himself having difficulty turning away from it. Another painting on the opposite wall of the living room showcased a smaller work – it was a charcoal pencil street scene that was incredible in its detail. Even though he did not recognize the street showcased, the attention that had been paid to every face and every storefront depicted in it made him feel like he was actually there. He could even make out the veins on the leaves of the maple trees situated on both sides of the street.

He turned to gaze at Justin's face; the blond was staring back at him a little uncomfortably, as if he wasn't sure what to do or say. "You painted these?" Brian asked him with renewed appreciation for the younger man's talents.

Justin eyed him carefully, trying to figure out what Brian was thinking. "Yes," he said softly. "Art is my real passion – the wedding planning is just an avenue for me to express myself. And, of course, to make some money," he said, twisting his mouth wryly. "At least I was _hoping_ it was going to be, anyway."

"And it will be," Brian assured him, nodding, knowing exactly where Justin was going with that comment. "I've seen your work, remember? You're very talented. "

As Justin blushed at the compliment, Brian added contemptuously, "Don't let that blowhard scare you, Justin," his eyes flashing in annoyance over the recollection of his and Chagall's conversation downstairs. "That's precisely what he is, too – a pompous, conceited blowhard who wouldn't know a piece of art from a mass-produced piñata in Mexico. And he doesn't know shit when it comes to real talent at all. Chagall is merely blowing smoke up his ass – he won't follow through with his threat. I know him too well, and when it's all said and done, the only person he's concerned about is himself. If he thinks there's any danger that his precious reputation might be ruined, he won't say a thing. And that's precisely what he _will_ do – nothing."

Justin idly fingered the back of a nearby, metal and laminate red kitchen chair. He stared down at the floor as he replied, "You seem to know him well. I guess that shouldn't surprise me, though – you _were_ going to marry the guy." He peered over at Brian questioningly; he still couldn't quite figure out just what had happened downstairs earlier.

Brian sighed. "Yeah, that's what I need to explain to you," he said softly. "Can we go sit down in the living room and talk?" When Justin didn't move after a couple of seconds, he said, "Please?"

Justin gazed into Brian's golden-green eyes; they _seemed _sincere enough, and he had certainly acted straightforward earlier when he had practically bounced Chagall out on his ass. And he really was curious to find out just what had caused Brian to agree to marry the man in the first place, only to blow up at him and almost throw the guy out. There could be no doubt, also, that Brian was as attracted to him as he was toward the brunet. He had to know exactly what was going on; he finally nodded and walked over to join Brian near the living room.

Hesitating where to sit because he already knew what his body's reaction would be to being so close to the other man, he chose instead to sit in the overstuffed chair facing the couch. Brian hid his initial disappointment quickly as he slowly sat down at the end of the couch closest to the chair and gazed at the beautiful, pale face that was staring back at him in puzzlement.

"This whole business with Chagall – the engagement and the marriage – it was all a set up," he began as he placed his hands on his knees and stared into Justin's soft blue eyes.

Justin frowned. "A set-up? As in what kind of set-up?"

"It was a business arrangement." Justin shook his head in confusion as Brian continued, "I made a bad decision a few years back – a _really _bad decision – that ultimately cost me my job at another agency. I didn't want to go to work for someone else after that but lacked the capital to break out on my own." He sighed, almost unable to comprehend what he thought at the time was a wise move. "Chagall was merely a convenient means to that end," he finally uttered.

Justin shook his head in bewilderment. "A means to an end? Brian, I don't understand. What does getting married to the man have to do with being able to open up your own agency?"

Brian was surprised that he really did care what Justin thought of him, and he was even more surprised to realize that he was afraid once he told Justin about his rather unsavory arrangement with Chagall, he would think less of him. But it was time – it was time to come clean; it had taken way too long as it was to get to where they were now. He just had to hope that Justin would understand.

He raised his head to stare into the intense sapphire eyes. "I needed capital to open up Kinnetik," he began by way of explanation. "And I was at Woody's one day and ran into Chagall – he was an old client of my former agency and we got to talking about old times over drinks. One thing led to another and before I knew it, the man had agreed to bankroll my entire startup costs under one condition."

Justin looked at him in shock. "You agreed to marry him in exchange for his financing your agency?" As Brian nodded in confirmation, he shook his head in confusion. "But Chagall said you were very successful, that money was no object when it came to your wedding, that you wanted a wedding to end all weddings." Justin swallowed the hard lump in his throat; even now after Brian had thrown his former fiancé out of his shop, he still felt odd when he merely thought of Brian marrying that arrogant man. For the time being, he refused to acknowledge that the feeling might actually be jealousy, but inside he knew that was exactly what it was.

"Well, it wouldn't do for the man to be marrying someone who wasn't of the same social stature as he," Brian said scornfully. "And he certainly wouldn't have wanted it passed around that he was merely marrying someone because he wanted to project the right kind of image." He shrugged. "I wanted Chagall's money for Kinnetik, and he wanted me. It was a mutually beneficial arrangement."

Justin stared at him in shock as Brian rubbed his face restlessly with his hand.

"Brian, I can't believe you would have gone along with that," he told the other man, whispering, "A man like you…you would have succeeded without his help. You didn't need him," he told him firmly. He turned his gaze away, almost in fear that he would give too much of his feelings away.

Brian took a chance and reached over to take one of Justin's hands in his as the blond turned to gaze into his golden, green eyes. He marveled at how soft Justin's hand was and how right it felt being clasped in his own as he conceded quietly, "Maybe not. If I hadn't been so damn impatient to get it done, I'm sure eventually I would have succeeded."

"Then why did you?" Justin asked him softly. "You…..you didn't really have feelings for him, did you?" He dreaded asking Brian that question, but for some strange, unfathomable reason, he had to know. His heart skipped a beat as he felt Brian languidly caressing the top of his hand with his thumb almost without realizing it; just that simple motion was making his pulse speed up like crazy as he waited anxiously for Brian to answer him.

Brian managed to hide his smile of satisfaction from Justin as he heard the distinctive sound of the green-eyed monster rearing its easily-recognizable head, even though the blond was trying hard not to be obvious about it. He was inordinately pleased that Justin was apparently bothered by the idea that he might have actually had feelings for Chagall, even though the only feelings he had had for that man had been anything but positive. Every day he had spent with that asshole of a sham fiancé had simply made him more convinced of what a horrible mistake he would be making if he went through with their charade. It wasn't until Justin had come along, however, that he realized there was no way he could possibly go through with it, no matter _what_ the financial consequences would be.

He briefly thought about teasing Justin, but one look on his face and he knew he couldn't – he _wouldn't_ – do that to him. He squeezed the pale hand slightly to get Justin's attention before honestly telling him, "No, Justin, the only feelings I had for that man were resentment over being talked into going along with it in the first place and anger toward myself for thinking it was actually a good idea."

"Then why did you?" Justin pressed him; inside he was doing somersaults at the discovery that Brian's feelings for the other man were just what he had suspected; cold and disinterested. That made his agreement to marry the man even more hard to understand, though.

Brian sighed. "Good question." He continued to idly rub Justin's hand as he paused to ponder that for a few seconds. "Ever since I first went into advertising, and found out how good I was at it, I wanted to run my own agency. I hated having to answer to someone else who didn't have a fucking clue where I was going with an idea. By the time they figured it out, I was already moving onto something else. I _hated_ having to wait for someone else to get their ass in gear before I could move forward. When I lost my job, I'll be honest – it sucked, and not in a good way," he said ruefully, evoking a slight smile from his companion. "But after I thought about it, I began to see it as an opportunity to finally get what I wanted. There was only one problem; money, capital – something I didn't have."

He stared intently into Justin's eyes, almost ashamed to tell him the rest of it, but he knew he had to. He had almost waited too long to be honest with him and it had almost cost him what could be the best thing that ever happened to him as a result. "I met Chagall in Woody's that day, and like I said, after a few drinks I told him the whole story. Next thing I knew, he was proposing this stupid fake engagement and marriage deal as a way to boost his reputation in the gay community. He thought if he had a piece of eye-candy on his arm at all those stupid social engagements he had to attend, it would make him seem more important and influential." He shook his head. "That's always been the most important thing to him – how he looked to everyone else."

He averted his gaze to look over at the painting Justin had hung over the fireplace and in a softer voice admitted, "It was quite simple, Justin. In return for agreeing to marrying the asshole, he would provide whatever funds I needed to get my company back in the black." He forced himself to peer back at Justin, who was eyeing him thoughtfully, before he continued. "You should know more than anyone how hard it is to get a new business off the ground. If I had known now what I knew then, I never would have agreed to Chagall's terms. But I opened up Kinnetik and ran with it under the mistaken assumption that I could actually learn to live with his conditions to get what I wanted."

He gripped Justin's hand tighter as he continued softly, "I had agreed to the deal only with the intention that I would make enough money within the year after we entered into our ridiculous arrangement to pay him back and get out from under my deal with the devil. And maybe if you hadn't wound up being our wedding planner, Robert might have actually gotten me to go through with it." He smiled a little wisp of a smile now as Justin's eyes widened slightly in response. "But once I saw you…" He let his voice drop off almost in embarrassment as he took a moment to drink in the sight of this beautiful man that had so unexpectedly dropped into his life. "Well, once I saw you, I knew I couldn't do it, no matter what the cost. It just took me a while to admit it to myself," he confessed.

Justin actually blushed at the intense look he was receiving and the continual caress of his hand by the other man; the touch had been enough to set him on fire, but that voice; Brian's voice was making him crazy inside and quickly inflaming his desire even higher for him. His heart was singing at the disclosure that Brian had never been interested in Chagall; he had merely looked at it as a business arrangement.

"So what will you do now, then, Brian? Your business isn't actually in danger of going under, is it?" He couldn't believe that with Brian's talent that could be possible.

Brian looked at him ruefully. "Well, let's just say I'm not planning any trips to Miami Beach any time soon. My employees might not like it if they wind up without a paycheck as a result." He shook his head as he ran his free hand through his tousled hair. "What a fucking mess! I never should have gotten involved with him in the first place."

Justin studied his face and felt guilty as hell for placing the other man in such a position. "Brian, are you sure he won't try and make trouble for you?" Justin asked him in concern. "He was so angry when he left."

Brian snorted. "Believe me, Justin, he knows I keep my word. If I say I'll go to the media with his little scheme, he knows I mean it. He has a lot more to lose right now than I do."

"I'm still sorry, Brian," Justin told him regretfully. "I'm sorry you won't have the funds now to revitalize your agency."

"You don't really mean that, do you?" Brian asked him softly. "At least I hope not."

He gazed over at Brian in puzzlement. "Why not?"

Brian curled his lips under almost shyly as he continued to work on driving Justin crazy with the lazy circles he was still making on his clasped hand. "Because if I hadn't made that asinine agreement with Chagall in the first place, we wouldn't have needed to consult a wedding planner. And if we hadn't needed to do that, our paths might never have crossed." He huffed out a small breath of irony. "In a way, then, I owe the fucker a big favor."

Justin's pulse sped up at the look Brian was giving him. "I guess we both do," he murmured, nodding. "But you're still going to have to come up with a way to….." His lips suddenly began to tingle as Brian reached over to place the palm of his other hand against his mouth.

"Do you really want to spend the next several hours discussing that idiot Chagall and my money woes?" Brian gently chided him, his voice almost a soft growl. "Or would you prefer to spend it doing something else much more _pleasurable_?"

Justin's eyes widened as he watched Brian stand up and pull on his hand to join him. He hesitated for just a second before he rose to his feet. Brian didn't waste any time wrapping his free hand around Justin's slim waist, praising whatever cheap clothing manufacturer that had made such a loosely-fitting piece of clothing that allowed his hand to snake up under the fabric and feel the soft, warm flesh underneath. He heard Justin jump slightly and moan softly as he took his other hand and wrapped him firmly in his arms as he pressed their bodies tightly together. As they stared intently into each other's eyes, his gaze slowly was drawn downward to linger on the pink lips, especially the full, rounded lower one that appeared just perfect for a mind-altering blowjob. He hoped that he would soon find out for sure as he felt Justin's heart beating rapidly against his own, seconds before he couldn't wait any longer and crushed their mouths together.

He savored the taste of the lower, fleshy lip briefly as he took a small nip to investigate further; it was only momentary, however, because he realized he would never be content with just a sample. Reaching up to cradle one hand tightly against Justin's neck, he twisted his face for a better angle and pushed farther in, his request for admittance rapidly turning into an urgent demand that only the blond could fulfill. His body felt like it was on fire as Justin briefly resisted and then opened his lips to welcome the intrusion.

With another soft growl, Brian took a second to catch his breath before plunging deeply back in, feeling heady from the taste, smell, and sounds coming from this beautiful man – a man he had a feeling he would never grow tired of. The two men stood there, supporting themselves by holding on for dear life as they took turns exploring each other's lips and bodies as their hands and mouths explored every available inch. But it was not enough for Brian – he had to have more, and he had to have it _now._

It was only a physical need for air that made him detach his mouth from Justin's with a soft pop. As he stared down into the darkening blue orbs and he observed the flushed face and swollen, thoroughly-kissed lips, he thought he had never seen anything more captivating in his life, and he knew any last modicum of patience had rapidly run out. "Justin," he whispered huskily. "Bedroom," he demanded. He possessively took a hold of the blond's shirt in his hands and began to push him down the hallway as his lips reattached themselves to his mouth, his neck, his collarbone – anywhere he could reach as they continued down the narrow passage.

Justin's whole body was humming with a need, a craving; a longing that he could no longer deny and didn't want to. This man had given up his one possibility of stabilizing his business by rejecting Chagall's crazy scheme for _him_? Just the knowledge filled him with a touch of guilt but also a rush of excitement and desire. It made him feel so powerful to know that he had that kind of effect on such a sexy, provocative and dangerously handsome man. A shock of thrill rang through his body as Brian continued to scope out every inch of his face, his neck, his mouth, his eyes, his shoulders with his lips as he continued to push him determinedly toward his small bedroom. Right now, though, that rather compact, tiny room seemed like a palace to him as they arrived at the doorway and, taking one quick glance to ensure he had the right room, Brian continued urging him toward the modest, twin-sized bed.

The brunet broke apart from their embrace to impatiently pull Justin's shirt up in an insistent demand that it be gone. Their eyes never left each other as Justin raised his arms to help accommodate his request; no sooner had the shirt been removed than Brian's hands flew to his pants and he began to unsnap them as Justin shivered in anticipation. He took advantage of Brian's concentration on undressing him to do the same as he somewhat shyly reached over to his companion's chest to unfasten the silky garment molded to the taut, sculptured chest; his hands were shaking so badly from the sensations that Brian was evoking in him as his hands lingered near his crotch, however, that he was having difficulty even unbuttoning one button.

Brian, however, wasn't having that problem – he was much too eager to reach the prize that was awaiting him as he succeeded in unsnapping and unzipping Justin's pants in record time and, taking one more look into the expressive, dilated blue eyes, he took hold of both the waistband and white briefs and impatiently tugged them downward, finally freeing the impressive, swollen cock that had been uncomfortably encased there.

As Justin toed off his shoes and stepped out of the remainder of his clothing, Brian's own body went into overdrive and his breath caught in his throat at the sight of the fully-exposed, fully-aroused and flushed body standing in front of him; he took several moments to sweep his gaze over the petite, perfectly proportioned body starting at his feet and ever so slowly raking upward to dwell a few seconds on the leaking cock and then continue upward to admire the slender, trim waist and chest before finally coming to rest on Justin's flushed face; his mouth was slightly parted as he breathed out small wisps of breath and his eyes were wide and the color of an ever-changing ocean as he met Brian's intense gaze and stared back at him in unabashed desire that almost matched his own.

In the time that Brian had managed to completely disrobe Justin, Justin had merely succeeded in loosening a few buttons of Brian's shirt. The blond stood there, feeling exposed not only physically but also emotionally, as Brian hungrily devoured him with his eyes. Justin shivered at the intensity written all over Brian's chiseled face as the brunet slowly reached out to lightly stroke his cheek. "You are so fucking beautiful," he murmured appreciatively as Justin's face flushed an even darker shade of pink at his touch and the husky tone of his voice. The blond sighed in pleasure, the trembling of his body giving away his strong attraction as, emboldened, Brian edged Justin backward until the blond felt his lower legs bump up against the bed's mattress. Brian kept his eyes locked with Justin's as he reached out and gave the blond's shoulder a small push; as Justin leaned down on the edge of the bed with his hands behind him on the mattress, Brian couldn't help smirking a little at the obvious look of desire written on Justin's face as he finished unbuttoning the rest of his shirt and slowly shrugged it off his lean, bronze shoulders. He could hear Justin's small pants of anticipation as he then began working on his trousers, opening and unzipping them with alacrity but then deliberately taking his time afterward before finally pulling both his pants and briefs down to expose his burgeoning desire for the man staring back at him in an aroused, barely-uncontrolled state.

As he stepped out of his shoes and socks, his clothing now pooled on the floor by his feet, Brian slowly approached the few steps toward the bed to stand over the blond like some Greek god. "I'm not letting you out of this bed for the rest of the night," Brian pointedly warned him as Justin's eyes widened in response. As Justin scooted back up toward the headboard, Brian knelt on the mattress between his legs, looming over him as his cock grazed his belly.

Justin thought his temperature must have shot up by at least a hundred degrees at the sight of this bigger-than-life specimen of a perfect human male. The man's cock, hard as steel, taunted him as it swung up and down on his stomach; his skin quivered in response each time he felt the leaking, wet tip etching a sensual streak across his body. He sucked in his breath at the exquisite torture. He knew before the night was over, he would experience pleasures that he had never experienced before as Brian supported his weight on his hands and pressed his body fully against his. At the intimate contact, Justin gasped at the sensations coursing through him.

"Brian," he managed to breathe out as the brunet smiled down at him. "I….." He wasn't even sure what he was struggling so hard to say; the feeling of having Brian lying on top of him, hot skin against hot skin, was almost too overwhelming to verbally express. He marveled at how their bodies seem to fit like a glove, despite their height differences; it was almost as if they had been made at birth for each other and only now were they finally being reunited.

Brian's hot breath washed over his face like a sensual caress as the brunet murmured, "There's no one around now to stop what I've been wanting to do for a long time now." His darkened, lust-filled gaze bored into the mesmerizing blue eyes as he stared unblinking at Justin and huskily added, "I'm not letting you escape this time." _Not ever_, came silently unbidden to his mind – and his heart - as Justin gazed back at him, both their hearts beating a rapid melody in unison over the sensations churning inside each other.

As Brian swooped down to lick a trail along the salty, perspiration-soaked flesh of Justin's pale neck, he heard the blond say shakily, "I'm not going anywhere," before he raised his head and staring once more for only a moment into the intense blue eyes, he smashed his lips against the plump mouth. Justin moaned at the almost savage contact as Brian demanded entrance to fully taste him; Justin was almost dizzy with sensation as, in surrender, he instinctively opened his mouth to allow entrance just before Brian's tongue plunged in to begin a more thorough exploration.

The blond reached up almost blindly with his hands to begin a sensual voyage of his own as Brian continued to twist and angle his face to deepen their kiss. His right hand twisted several strands of reddish, auburn hair as his other hand found itself captured against Brian's chest, a willing, sensual prisoner to the body moving so hotly against his. He felt Brian's pounding pulse and his own heart swelled with the knowledge of power he apparently had over this incredible man.

There was no room for speaking at that moment; even if Justin had wanted to say anything, Brian's mouth effectively prevented him from doing anything except kissing him back and just holding on for dear life. Finally after several seconds, Brian released him to inhale a much-needed breath; the brunet's hands cradled his head as Justin lay there, feeling the hot, taut skin of his lover hovering above him.

He watched silently as Brian raised his body up to reach over and retrieve a condom and small bottle of lube he hadn't even known the man had placed on the side of the mattress; as Brian returned to kneel between his legs, he swallowed hard and bit his lip at the almost predatory look of determination on Brian's face, knowing that even if he wanted to, there was no way the other man was letting him out of this bed before fucking him senseless. His heart threatened to burst out of his chest in almost unbearable tension as he watched the brunet sheath his enormous, purplish cock and slather some lube up and down the shaft. He watched, unable to turn away, as Brian leaned back and reached out for his legs, gently but firmly placing them over his shoulders before, moments later, he literally felt the cold reality of what they were about to do as Brian rubbed some lube around his hole.

He sucked in a sharp intake of breath at the intrusion and squirmed at the feeling of Brian's finger pressing inward. "Fuck!" he couldn't help crying out as another finger joined the first one and Brian spread his fingers apart to prepare him.

"Pain and pleasure," Brian whispered huskily, leaning down to bestow another quick, reassuring kiss on the trembling lips. "Pain first, but the pleasure…the pleasure that will come afterward," he continued as he placed yet another finger inside Justin to stretch him and the blond writhed in part torment, part exhilaration. "The ride of pleasure will be so much more worth it." And with that, he lined up his cock with the now-lubricated and expanded hole and pushed in slightly but firmly.

Justin cried out once more as all the nerves in his body sung at the sensation; it was so hot, so tight, so unlike anything he had ever experienced before with any man. It had been so long since he had been with someone, but even now, he knew that nothing had ever felt like this before, and nothing would ever feel this way with anyone else. Until then, he had never believed in destiny or having a soul mate or fate, but as Brian pressed in even more urgently to fully encase himself inside, and he felt his body soar to new heights of pleasure, he knew how wrong he had been.

Brian wanted to take things slow the first time with Justin and allow him to adjust, but he found once he had entered the unbelievably tight passage and felt the muscles squeezing against his cock in response, he knew he was lost. There was no way he could take this slow and easy; he had to have more – much more. He almost mindlessly pushed in harder, pulling out slightly only to plunge back in even more violently, hoping that Justin would understand this uncontrollable need swirling inside him and the total lack of control he had over what he was doing. He heard Justin moan and felt him writhe beneath in mutual pleasure as they rocked together in unison, in and out, in and out, their bodies heading toward an impending culmination of undeniable pleasure and release. He reached down to clench his hand around his lover's slippery, hot, silky shaft and pumped his hand in time with his own body's tempo as Justin gasped out in almost unbearable pleasure.

"Justin," he managed to whisper huskily as he felt the lithe body beneath him clenching in a silent signal of imminent climax. He heard Justin cry out once more before his body exploded into a quivering mass of ecstasy and he felt the sticky, warm liquid spewing over his belly and chest soon afterward.

The incredible beauty of Justin's flushed, sweat-soaked body, tousled hair, and dark-filled blue eyes and the sound of his climatic release of emotion was enough to push Brian's own body over the edge as he felt his muscles tighten and demand its own release; moments later, his own control shattered as he came with the strongest, most mind blowing experience he had ever had with any man.

Chest sweaty and heaving with the aftereffects, he lay on top of the small, petite body and cradled the blond for a few seconds to try and regain some semblance of normal breathing before, with extreme reluctance, he twisted his body and slipped out, tying off the condom and discarding it in the floor's trashcan by the side of the bed before rolling back over to gaze at the vision lying beside him.

Justin's chest was rising rapidly up and down, just like his own, as their eyes locked onto each other's.

As he leaned on his elbow to stare at the blue eyes, he couldn't help reaching over to gently brush back some of the sweaty bangs plastered to the pale face. His own face softened into a slight smile as he whispered one heartfelt word, "Incredible."

Justin's face flushed again at the penetrating gaze as he revisited the almost indescribable sensations that had just rushed through his body at their coupling; their lovemaking – he just couldn't bear to call it simply fucking after the feelings that Brian had generated in him – had been the most unbelievable sensations he had ever experienced. Oh, he had dreamed about this moment – even when he knew Brian was engaged and seemingly unattainable – but nothing had prepared him for _this_. Not the looks Brian had given him, not the feelings Brian had engendered in him, not the way his body had responded to everything this man said and did. He never, ever, knew it could be like _this_. He closed his eyes briefly and sighed as Brian's hand lightly traced an invisible trail from his brow to his cheek and then over his swollen, reddened lips.

"How could I have ever been so stupid?" he unexpectedly heard Brian say as he opened his eyes to stare into his lover's face. Was Brian regretting what they had just done? No, that couldn't be, he tried to reassure himself, as he saw the raw, tender emotion etched on the handsome, perfect face.

He frowned a little in worry. "What?" he whispered almost in dread, praying that Brian wasn't going to say he had just made a big mistake rejecting his one way to rescue his company.

"To think that I could go through with that fake marriage to that son of a bitch," Brian responded softly, his eyes drinking in the pale, almost glowing face as he idly caressed Justin's cheek. "When I had this right in front of my face the whole time. This feeling…." He shook his head. "How empty it would have been….how incredibly, fucking empty," he murmured as he stared into his lover's face.

Justin's face lit up with pleasure at the heartfelt confession; he wasn't sure if he could handle the realization that Brian had given up a chance to pump maybe millions of dollars into Kinnetik simply because he chose to be with him instead. It was an awesome notion, a scary notion, a terrifying notion; but it filled him with immense satisfaction and happiness just the same.

"I'm glad," he managed to say with a shy smile as he reached his own hand up to brush against the warm, soft lips before Brian leaned down gently this time to place a tender kiss on his waiting mouth; the kiss slowly smoldered as Justin opened his lips to accept Brian's entreaty and felt the brunet's tongue snaking back in once more. As Brian pushed him down to lie on his back on the mattress, the night sounds from outside the bedroom walls were the only other sounds that could be heard for the next several hours as they continued their sensual exploration of each other.

_

* * *

_

Early Morning

Brian slowly stirred stiffly on the small mattress, trying initially to determine why everything seemed so strangely unfamiliar to him. He knew instantly that this wasn't his comfortable, king-sized bed at the loft. As his eyes fluttered open, he slowly became aware of the warm, soft body spooned up against his chest and he smiled in recollection of last night's tumultuous events. He and Justin had made love and fucked their way from one end of the mattress to the other, taking turns licking, sucking, and fucking until their bodies finally had to surrender to exhaustion a few hours ago.

He would have loved nothing better than to stay there holding this man in his arms until he awoke and they could start anew once more, but he knew it was important he arrive at Kinnetik early today for his important meeting with Swanson Electronic's CEO. Justin's ability to provide him with an effective marketing campaign for the prestigious electronics firm could mean the difference between losing everything and bailing himself out without Chagall's help, something he could no longer depend upon. He would have to go it alone now – and he felt strongly that today would be the defining moment as to whether he would succeed or not. If he did, it would all be thanks to the blond vision slumbering softly in his arms.

He gently disengaged himself from Justin's embrace, taking a moment to stare into the peaceful, almost angelic face with feelings he wasn't quite ready to fully acknowledge before he regretfully rose to sit on the side of the mattress. He rubbed the sleep from his face before rising to walk across the hallway to the bathroom.

Realizing he would not have sufficient time to return to the loft, he walked across the hallway to take a brief, 10-minute shower to refresh himself before returning to the bedroom to retrieve his clothing from yesterday. He was thankful for having the insight to keep a few suits and shirts at the agency handy, because he knew he would have to change into a fresh set of clothes once he arrived at Kinnetik.

Fully clothed once more in quick order, he walked quietly over to the bed to stand over the still-sleeping form of his lover and smiled. He didn't have the heart to wake him, knowing that both of them had only had at best a few hours' sleep. It didn't really matter, anyhow, because he had every intention of coming back here as soon as his work was done later today. He and Justin still had a lot to talk about, and he was going to enjoy getting to know all about this fascinating man.

He spied a small notepad and pen lying on the nearby nightstand, and reached for them to jot down a quick note:

_J – Had to go into work. Will be by later to see you. Last night was indescribable. B_

He searched for a good spot to place the note so Justin would be sure to see it, finally settling on the dresser situated near the door. Draping his tie loosely around his neck, he turned around and started to walk toward the dresser. As he approached it, the sun's rays were shining brilliantly, almost blindingly, off a metal object lying on top of the rather beat-up, wooden piece of furniture.

Shielding his eyes against the bright light with his hand, Brian squinted to try and ascertain what it was. His heart dropped in his throat and his eyes darkened in anger as he walked over to the dresser and reached over to pick up the offending object – a thin, gold chain encircling a man's wedding band.

Brian's hand shook a little as he picked up the chain and stared at the object in denial and disbelief. All sorts of questions and answers – none of them happy ones – swirled through his mind as he stared at the shiny object swinging back and forth below his fingers. _No…..I don't understand….No….._

His fist clenched around the chain, his knuckles white with fury and jealousy as he turned to stare at the man he had made love to last night. Feelings of betrayal and humiliation welled up inside him as he thought, yeah….how could I have been so stupid? So _gullible_? Any other time, he would have never thought about giving his heart to another man – they were all just objects, ways to briefly fulfill his needs and his pleasures, a short interlude until he could move on to the next conquest. Just once, just this one time, he had surrendered his emotions to someone and now they had just been splintered into a tiny, million pieces; his heart bled with a pain that was almost unbearable as he contemplated how he had been deceived by a man who had stolen his emotions with no intention of reciprocating in kind.

He took a deep breath of resolve as slowly his heart began to harden into a lump of unfeeling, indifferent steel. He would never make the mistake of allowing his heart to love or be open to love ever again. Before his heart closed permanently, he allowed himself one more brief moment of grief as he flung the necklace and ring across the room to land in a heap in the far corner and balled the note up tightly in his fist before dropping it on top of the dresser and walking out.


	13. Looking for a Way Into His Heart

_One Hour Later_

Justin's eyes struggled to open as he stretched his arms languorously above his head. He lay in bed, trying to force himself awake while a wonderful dream played in his head. He and Brian had spent all evening and all night in his bed, making love and fucking each other senseless until the early morning hours. Only after they had thoroughly mapped each other's pleasure points from head to toe did their bodies finally succumb to some much-needed rest.

His eyes flew open, however, as he felt the soreness in his ass and thighs and realized his remembrance hadn't been a wonderful dream at all, but a delicious reality. Brian _had _spent the night here last night, and they_ had_ fucked, sucked, licked, rimmed, and rammed each other until they couldn't stay awake anymore; he had the physical aftereffects to prove it. He smiled at the knowledge as he turned to look for Brian by his side and noticed to his disappointment that the bed was empty.

He reached for the indented pillow to inhale the familiar fragrance of Brian's expensive after-shave lotion for a few moments, luxuriating in the intriguing scent that reminded him of how he had spooned up next to him in the bed. He smiled broadly as he closed his eyes and once more relished in the memory of what had happened last night – what he had _wanted_ to happen for so long. But where was Brian? He listened for any sounds of the brunet coming from his apartment, but all he could hear was the quiet ticking of the kitchen clock across the hall. Glancing at the alarm clock on the table next to him, he made note of the time: 8:30 a.m.

Of course – Brian must have had to go into work; he had mentioned yesterday that he had an important meeting with some electronics firm that could prove quite lucrative to Kinnetik if he was successful in wooing the client over to his agency. That must be the reason why Brian was gone, he figured, as he slowly sat up in bed and swung his legs around to touch the cold, hard floor. He winced slightly as his feet hit the surface and his body protested in stiffness; brushing some of the unkempt hair back from his eyes, he finally rose to his feet.

Walking slowly over to the dresser to pick out some clean clothes to wear, he frowned. Something was amiss; he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was, but something didn't seem quite right. His hairbrush was right where it normally was – on the corner of the dresser where he usually placed it down rather absentmindedly each morning after hurriedly running it through his hair so he could rush downstairs to his shop. His wallet, keys, and cell phone were still lying on top of the small, wooden vanity where they normally were, too. So why did something seem out of place?

As he went to pick his cell phone up, the reason hit him. He had been guiltily ignoring Nico's calls the past few days, waiting until the weekend to speak to him personally and tell him what a big mistake he had made in accepting his marriage proposal. He had not been comfortable wearing the ring and chain around his neck, but had been keeping it safe near his cell phone as a constant, albeit painful reminder that he needed to follow through on his intentions and tell his best friend the truth – that the two of them could never have the type of feelings that he felt for Brian.

Now, though, he noticed the ring and gold chain were missing; where could they have gone? Did he somehow knock them off the dresser? He leaned down to look around the corner and also underneath, but he only saw specks of dust and a penny lying forlornly on the floor. Frowning, he stood back up and shook his head in puzzlement, wondering what could have happened.

The sun glinting off a nearby object on the opposite side of the room caught his eye just then as he walked over toward the far wall and discovered the missing ring and chain lying twisted on the floor against the floorboard. He studied the ring he held in the palm of his hand as the chain dangled between his fingers and he shook his head. How did it get over here?

As he stood there peering back at the top of the dresser where the ring used to be, though, he noticed a small, crumpled, balled-up piece of notepad paper lying in the far corner where the dresser was lying against the intersecting wall. Reaching to pick it up, he opened the wrinkled page to smooth it out as much as possible before he began reading the message scrawled in a masculine script:

_J – Had to go into work. Will be by later to see you. Last night was indescribable. B _

Justin closed his eyes in anguish as an awful realization hit him. _No…_Suddenly, he knew why Brian wasn't there and especially why Nico's ring hadn't been lying in its accustomed place. Brian must have awakened this morning and spied the ring when he went to leave him a message.

"Oh, God, what have I _done_?" Justin whispered to himself in self-flagellation. His knuckles whitened over the hard metal of the ring and threatened to cut into his palm as he closed his fist tightly over it. Because he hadn't been upfront with either man at the very beginning, not only was he about to hurt his best friend, but he had _also_ managed to hurt the man he cared deeply about as well. The irony of what he had done washed over him like a blanket of self-recrimination as he opened his palm and gazed at the object that had innocently caused so much harm.

How could he have been so stupid to even accept Nico's proposal in the first place? And how was he ever going to fix the harm he had caused? Would Brian – or Nico – even listen to him at _all_? His need to rectify the situation as soon as possible with both men warred with his emotions before, placing the unwanted object down on the dresser, he grabbed his cell phone, wallet, and keys and rushed toward the stairs.

_

* * *

_

_Same Time – Kinnetik_

Cynthia covered her ears to try and muffle the sounds of the snarling beast exploding inside Brian's office. He had stomped into the agency approximately an hour ago without so much of a grunt of a greeting – atypical crumpled suit, tousled hair and all – and had rushed inside his office, immediately slamming the door so hard, she half-expected the glass panels to promptly shatter in response. Once he had quickly changed clothes and plastered a hard, steely expression on his face, he directed her by intercom to summon a total of six employees in quick succession into his inner sanctum; he had _also_ promptly fired each employee in short order and was now once more yelling at yet another art department associate who was no doubt about to be terminated employee number seven.

"What the hell is going on?" Ted asked Cynthia, dumbstruck, as the red-haired, freckled male art employee emerged ashen-faced from Brian's office and rubbed his hand across his eyes. As Ted watched him pass by, he thought the man looked like his best friend had just died. The man who had just been terminated was an up-and-coming, highly-talented new hire from a competing agency that Brian had taken particular delight in stealing. In fact, it was just the other day that he had been bragging to Ted about how the other agency's head had called and reprimanded him for what he considered poor sportsmanship in luring one of their most talented artists away from them. Now he had _fired _him?

The blonde shook her head and shrugged. "I have no clue," she said. "I know he's concerned about how the meeting with Swanson Electronics will go today, and I know he hasn't been happy with what the graphic and arts departments have been putting out, but this seems extreme, even for _him_," she confided as she heard something being slammed around inside Brian's office.

Ted jumped, startled, at the sound of a loud crash reverberating off the nearby walls. "Shit!" he muttered. "If whatever bee that crawled up his ass doesn't disappear soon, we're liable to not have any employees _or_ office supplies left at all."

He just managed to sit down at his own desk before Brian burst through the office; his boss was dressed in his typical, immaculate attire now, but his eyes were dark with anger and the veins were popping out on his neck to immediately give his demeanor away, even though by now it was a moot point; you didn't have to be a mindreader to know that Brian was extremely disturbed over something. "Theodore," he said with barely-controlled civility. "I need all the presentation materials for Swanson Electronics in the conference room in fifteen minutes."

"But, Brian, the graphics department is still working on the….."

Brian glared at him as he placed both of his hands on Ted's desk and stared down at him with eyes the color of freshly-mined coal. "I'm going to say it one more time," he said with deadly calm; his face was inches away as he interrupted him. "If all the mockup materials are not in that room in the next fifteen minutes, everyone involved with it, _including you_, will be FIRED! Is that clear enough for you, Theodore?"

"Crystal," Ted replied as he swallowed hard and held his breath. Brian stared at him unblinking for a few seconds before he finally rose up and began to walk down the hallway toward the conference room, no doubt to wait for his orders to be carried out.

Ted let out the breath he had been holding with a whoosh of air. He glanced over at Cynthia, who stared back at him sympathetically. "You sure you have no clue what's going on?"

She shook her head. "No idea. But now that I think of it, if I was getting married to that pompous blowhard that he was engaged to, I'd probably be acting that way, also. It seems like the closer he gets to his wedding day, the worse he's becoming." She realized that she hadn't seen or heard from Chagall since yesterday; lately the man had been calling into Kinnetik on an almost hourly basis for something or other. So far, though, today had been blissfully absent of the man's blather. "Besides, you know how badly he's been wanting the Swanson Electronics account." She knew it would be a real coup in Brian's advertising cap if he could somehow turn their luck around with the company's CEO and obtain the account. She had no idea, though, of just how much was riding on his success.

Ted considered that as he picked up his phone to begin warning the graphics and art departments that they'd better haul ass if they wanted to keep their jobs, in addition to his _own_ job. "Well, for _all_ our sakes, I hope he gets it."

* * *

Brian sat in the silence of the room and leaned his elbows on the imposing, glass and chrome oval conference table. He cradled his head in his hands as he briefly closed his eyes. He kept trying to erase the memories of him and Justin last night - fucking, sucking, rimming, kissing, licking each other senseless until their bodies finally gave out from sheer exhaustion, but he couldn't. He also couldn't wipe out the unexpected feelings that had washed over him as he and Justin's bodies had united to become one and he had gazed into those expressive, sapphire-blue eyes while the blond was in the throes of passion. Justin's skin had been glazed with a light sheen of exertion and his body's pale complexion almost seemed to glow as he watched the slender blond shudder and tremble from his climax; at that moment, he thought he had never seen anything more beautiful in his life and the knowledge that he had caused that look had sent a thrill rushing through his own body just before he, too, had come with a shattering eruption, one more euphoric and intense than he had ever felt before.

He recalled that just before they both came, he had actually reached up to link their fingers together; it was such a small gesture, really, but not for him. Brian Kinney _never_ displayed any sort of emotional attachment to a fuck; of course, he _also_ knew deep inside his heart that Justin Taylor could never be considered "just a fuck," not in a million years. So how was it that he had finally found a man that he might actually be tempted to give a piece of his heart to, only to have it stomped on immediately afterward? He hadn't really realized just how much he was beginning to care about Justin until he had found that ring.

The image of what he had found on the nightstand quickly sprang to his mind and he tried hard to tamp it down, but it was useless. His previously unused heart recoiled at the thought of not only this man managing to capture it but also betray his gift. How could Justin manage to omit a minor little item to him such as the fact that he was _married_? And unless he was mistaken, it had to be that dark-haired little shit that had been practically hanging all over him at the Mexican restaurant about a week ago - Manuel? Paulo? Something Hispanic-sounding. _Nico_…..that was it; he must be the little hubby that Justin had conveniently forgotten to mention while he had been fucking the blond's brains out last night. Well, as the saying goes, fool me once, shame on you - fool me twice, shame on me. Brian knew he would never make the same sort of mistake again as the doors to his heart firmly closed and he raised his head resolutely to open his laptop and pull up the Swanson Electronics account to prepare for his crucial meeting with the CEO.

No matter what had just happened between him and Justin, this account still meant everything to him; it meant the difference between his ass being out on the street penniless or finally becoming self-sufficient again. If he _was_ somehow successful and Swanson decided to sign with him, he thought initially of how wonderful it would be to rush back over to Justin to tell him the good news and engage in a little one-on-one private celebrating with him, but he quashed that thought quickly; it just wasn't meant to be and he might as well just get used to it. Brian Kinney didn't need anyone else.

* * *

Justin hesitated briefly before he went to grasp the front door handle for Kinnetik; now that he was here, his pulse was racing and his palms were sweating profusely from nervousness. He had no idea exactly how he was going to approach Brian, but he knew he had to set things straight with him.

Taking a breath of courage, he grabbed the smooth, brushed pewter handle and pulled it downward to enter. Just like the last time he had visited, the inner confines of the agency were bursting with activity; he could hear the typical sounds of a busy office surrounding him: phones ringing, keyboards clacking, and voices of all timbres resonating throughout the sleek, modern cubicles. There was a vibrant, almost urgent sense surrounding him as he looked around somewhat awkwardly wondering what to do.

He didn't see Brian out in the main part of the office; he must no doubt be ensconced once more in his cave toward the back, he assumed, as he noticed his executive assistant sitting at her desk, speaking to someone on the phone. He was tempted to just try and walk unobtrusively past the attractive, elegant-looking blonde but he knew she would in all likelihood prevent him from entering Brian's office unannounced.

Letting out a whoosh of air to try and calm his frayed nerves, he rubbed his fingers in the palm of his hands before quietly approaching her; even though she was looking down at the glass top of her desk, she must have somehow detected his presence, because after a few seconds she glanced up to look at him. The flustered, tired expression she had on her face slowly dissolved into something more neutral as she gazed back at him politely with a more professional-looking mask. She was unable to disguise the weariness in her voice, however, as she admitted, "I didn't even hear you come in. May I help you?"

Justin nodded. "Yes, I need to speak with Mr. Kinney." Justin noticed a strange look come over the assistant's face, kind of like he had just asked for the keys to the White House.

"Trust me," Cynthia divulged. "Now is not a good time to see him. I can make an appointment for you if you'd like to come back at a better time." She added almost as an afterthought in a lower tone of voice, "Whenever that might be."

Justin sighed; he really needed to see Brian. This couldn't wait – he knew the longer it festered, the worse it would become and he _also_ knew he owed the same courtesy to Brian that Brian had given him yesterday when he had finally come clean about the real reason why he had agreed to marry Chagall. "No, I'm sorry," he told her firmly, surprising even himself with his confidence. "I really need to see him; it's urgent. Could you tell him I'm here?" He wasn't so sure that was such a good idea, though; now that he had seen firsthand the way Brian could get fired up, he had a feeling the man wouldn't even be willing to see him. Well, that was too bad; he wasn't going anywhere until he did.

To his disappointment, however, Cynthia shook her head adamantly. "Sorry, uh…." She wracked her brain to try and remember who this man was; she knew she had seen him here before. After a couple of seconds, she recalled the reason why. "You're Brian's wedding planner, aren't you? I remember you were in here a few days ago to see him." She searched her brain for the name to go with the face before that bit of information fell into place. "Justin, right? Justin Taylor."

Justin nodded, still wincing inwardly at the title of _wedding planner_. He was extremely relieved that he would no longer have to perform that activity for Brian and Chagall, but in the same breath, he found the title rather humorous in an ironic sort of way – he couldn't plan his _own_ wedding properly, much less anyone else's at the moment. "That's right," he said. "I really need to see him – please?"

She shook her head a little more sympathetically this time. "I'm sorry, Mr. Taylor." She lowered her voice to confide in him, "He's in a bitch of a mood today; believe me, it would be better if you came back later, even if it _is_ about his wedding."

Justin digested that information. Brian obviously hadn't revealed to his co-workers that he no longer had any intention of marrying Chagall, and he could guess the reason why he was in such a foul mood – _him_. That was all the more reason why he had to talk to him and make him understand what was going on.

"Justin," he replied, encouraging her to use his first name instead. "Uh, Miss…?"

She smiled slightly. "Cynthia."

Justin nodded as he met her gaze evenly without flinching. "Cynthia, I can't really explain the reason why it's so important I see him right away, but I have to – even if it means waiting all day. Please – can't you call his office and let him know I'm here?" Silently, though, he had a feeling it wouldn't matter if she called Brian to announce his presence or not – he had a sinking feeling that might only make things worse; Brian could simply refuse to even see him. Well, no matter, he thought as he glanced over at the same couch he had sat on before; he had meant what he said – if he had to sit on that couch all day, he would do it.

She shook her head. "I'm sorry, Justin, even if I _wanted_ to let him know I couldn't. He's scheduled for an extremely important conference with a major potential client in about an hour and he's about to meet with the graphic and art departments to go over the presentation materials. I wouldn't dare disturb him right now." She wasn't quite sure why she was telling a virtual stranger all this, but somehow this man made her feel like she could confide in him. From the first moment she seen him a few days ago, she could remember thinking what a much more suitable choice he would be for her boss rather than Chagall. What a shame he was merely here in his capacity as their wedding planner, rather than as something else.

To her surprise, though, Justin actually told her who Brian was scheduled to meet with. "You mean with Swanson Electronics?" he asked.

She stared at him in shock. "How did you know _that_?" Brian never divulged who new potential clients might be, fearing that somehow the competition would get wind of it and try and lure them away before he had a chance to lock in an agreement. Somehow, though, this man already knew about it.

Justin shrugged his shoulders, trying not to make it seem like such a big deal; apparently, though, from Cynthia's reaction, Brian didn't normally confide in others about his new client business. "He happened to mention it to me yesterday when he was at my shop." It wasn't exactly a lie, he reasoned, it just wasn't the entire truth. He wasn't about to let her know that Brian had actually brought over the miserable-looking ad campaign that his art and graphics departments had constructed and had asked him to redo it to make it more palatable. He wasn't there to gloat if somehow the campaign succeeded; he had something much more crucial – and important – at stake.

Cynthia nodded as she tried to keep her expression neutral, but inside she was astounded that Brian had mentioned something so confidential to the young man who had been hired to plan his wedding to Chagall; it was unheard of for Brian to reveal this type of information to anyone outside his "need to know" circle. Even _she _didn't really know exactly why Brian seemed so determined to win over this particular account, other than it would bring in a lot of profit for Kinnetik. Her boss was the most determined and persistent man she knew when it came to wooing over potential new clients – sometimes in rather "unorthodox" methods – but there was something different about the way he was pursuing the head of this account, almost as if his life depended on it. And there was _also _something different about the fact that he had told this young man about it as well. Perhaps, then, there _was _more to the relationship between him and this young, blond wedding planner than she thought….

"I wish I could help you, Justin," she told him sincerely. "But if he's told you about Swanson Electronics, then you probably realize why it's so important that I not disturb him," she replied. She stood up as she realized the time; the CEO of the firm would be arriving any minute, and she had been told in no uncertain terms to make sure he was made as comfortable as possible before Brian saw him. That meant making sure the guest waiting room was stocked to the hilt with any imaginable breakfast food and beverage the man might want.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to take care of something important," she said apologetically. "If you wouldn't mind showing yourself out, I'll let Brian know you came by…when he's in a better mood," she added, smiling slightly as she nodded and walked away toward the kitchen.

Justin sighed in frustration; he _had_ to see Brian, even if took all day, but how could he justify just sitting on the couch all day? He thought briefly of taking advantage of Cynthia's temporary absence and just sneaking into Brian's inner sanctum until he returned there, but there was no way of knowing when he might do that, and it was possible he might not even go back to his office after his meeting at all.

That left him with one alternative. Looking around, he spied a young woman about the same age sitting at a desk nearby, keying information into her desktop. Walking over to her and pasting on his most engaging smile, he said, "Excuse me….I'm new here – from the art department – and I'm supposed to be in a pre-planning meeting with Mr. Kinney for Swanson Electronics. Could you tell me where the conference room is?" he asked, looking sheepishly at her as batted his baby blues and continued to smile.

The young, green-eyed blonde took one look at the beautiful creature standing in front of her desk smiling at her and she practically melted in response. She found herself stuttering somewhat shyly as she pointed to her right and managed to say, "Uh….it's down that way, third door on the left, big double frosted glass doors – can't miss it, uh….?"

"Justin," he said quickly as he began to walk quickly away from her. "Thanks for the information!" he managed to call out before he rushed away, wanting to escape before Cynthia returned and discovered what he was doing. His heart began to pound in nervousness and anticipation as he approached the two doors the woman had indicated and stopped to try and control his breathing. Now that he was just on the other side of the door where Brian was, he found himself almost frozen to the spot and unable to move. How would Brian react to him being there? Would he even give him a chance to explain about the ring, or would he even refuse to acknowledge him? Well, there was only one way to find out, he decided; taking a deep breath, he brushed the sweat away that had suddenly formed on his palms against his pant legs as he turned the left door's knob downward and pulled it open.

He found to his disappointment that Brian wasn't alone; he currently was standing with his back to him, studying a foam board display that was propped up on an easel at the back of the room while approximately a half-dozen other employees mingled around the space; Justin couldn't help noticing immediately that the artwork on the foam board was _his_; at least, it was the same drawing he had rather crudely made at his shop yesterday, but someone had obviously cleaned it up to make it look more polished and professional. Still, he didn't have any problems identifying the globe with the slogan underneath, _Power at Your Fingertips_, the same slogan he had spontaneously thought of while he and Brian had been alone yesterday, before Chagall had shown up, before he and Brian had had their talk, before they had fallen into bed together…..he shook his head slightly in exasperation in an attempt to clear his mind. Now was not the time to dwell on what had happened – he had to focus on the present so he could explain what had happened and hopefully rectify his mistake.

He felt several eyes on him as he stared over at Brian's profile, waiting nervously for him to turn around and notice him. A dark-haired man who appeared to be around Brian's age looked over at him curiously and said politely, "Uh…..can I help you with something?" Ted knew all the employees at Kinnetik well by now – being in charge of everyone's paycheck made him fairly popular, especially around payday – and he was sure he had never seen this blond-haired man before.

Justin was unsure what to say until he finally observed Brian turn around to find out who the man had been addressing; he was no doubt expecting the CEO of Swanson Electronics to walk in any minute. As soon as recognized who it was, however, Brian's eyes darkened to an almost impossible shade of black and his brows narrowed in fury. He held his body in a rigid stance as he snarled, "What the hell are _you_ doing here?"

Justin swallowed the lump in his throat; when he had envisioned encountering Brian at Kinnetik, this was not what he had had in mind. He had wanted desperately to speak with him alone, to explain, but that was obviously going to be impossible for now. He wasn't about to air their dirty laundry in front of Brian's employees. "I need to talk to you," he whispered, staring into Brian's darkened eyes; he was caught between wanting to avert his gaze from the pointed, angry stare being projected across the room at him and being unable to tear his eyes away from the man he had spent last night in bed with – the man who had made his body soar to unheralded heights of physical pleasure and had thrown his emotions into a glorious combination of ecstasy and euphoria with his sometimes tender, sometimes almost violent passion. He had no intention of throwing all that away, and he hoped that somehow Brian felt the same way.

Brian stood there, gazing into the eyes of the man he had been fervently trying to forget for the past few hours; as he looked into the soft, blue eyes staring back at him pleadingly, however, he knew how unrealistic that hope had been. He had only been fooling himself into thinking his heart hadn't been forever changed by this man, but his pride wouldn't allow entry into that now-cold and unfeeling place again. It had been trampled on by Justin's deception and he just couldn't risk opening it back up again and experiencing the pain he had felt – a pain he had never even knew he was capable of feeling until this young, blond, passionate and creative man had inexplicably entered his life. As the other employees stared at the two men with inordinate curiosity, the mask of feigned indifference and anger slipped back over his visage as he snapped, "I don't have anything more to say to you, and I'm in the middle of an important meeting. I no longer need your _services_, Mr. Taylor, so you can get the fuck out."

Justin's face flushed a deep shade of pink at all the attention their conversation was receiving from the other occupants of the room; every pair of eyes was currently fastened on his face as he managed to counter, "But, Brian, I need to explain…."

"I said get the _fuck out!_" he shouted as his eyes flashed and his face contorted in fury. "You have five seconds to leave before I call my assistant and have you _thrown out_!" He reached over to roughly grab the landline business phone and pick the receiver up. "Which is it going to be, Taylor?" he demanded. "You have _three _seconds now!" He held the receiver out toward Justin as he waited for a response; not another sound could be heard in the room as the others waited uncomfortably trapped in the middle of a heated discussion. All of them had no doubt after their boss's previous tirade earlier today that he fully intended to carry out his threat against this slender, blond-haired stranger looking back at him with tears in his eyes. It certainly wasn't the first time they had seen one of Brian's employees reduced to tears by the brunet's treatment of them when he thought they had performed either half-heartedly or incompetently, but somehow this seemed to be more of a personal nature. No one, though, had the courage to voice that opinion aloud.

Justin closed his eyes in frustration; this was not the way he had hoped to meet with Brian; it was obvious, though, that Brian was more than just annoyed or even angry with him over finding the ring. He was deeply hurt as well as furious, and it just made his own heart ache even more over the realization that he had been the cause of it. "Brian…" he whispered one more time in anguish, but the other man just stood there, his body stiff and unyielding, not displaying any other outward signs of compromise.

The door suddenly opened behind him as Justin jumped in startled reaction. It was Cynthia, Brian's assistant, with two men he didn't know. "Brian….," she began, intending to introduce him to the CEO and Vice President of Swanson Electronics, who were following directly behind her. She stopped, however, as she instantly recognized Justin Taylor standing there in the room; his eyes were awash with a glistening of unshed tears and he was clearly upset. "Justin," she said with surprise. "What are you doing in here?" she asked softly. When she had returned from the kitchen and hadn't seen him, she had assumed he had given up on his goal of meeting with Brian and had left; clearly, though, he had been more persistent than she had thought.

"I was just leaving," Justin whispered painfully, as he stole one more glance at Brian, who slowly reached over to replace the phone's receiver and turned to stare back at him with an empty, stony expression on his face. He uttered a small, painful breath before he finally turned around and slowly walked out the doors; he could still feel everyone's stares on him as he closed the door and stood there momentarily overcome with defeat.

He could overhear Cynthia introducing the two men to Brian and his other employees as he closed his eyes briefly in torment over his unsuccessful bid to speak with Brian and began to walk down the hallway toward the exit doors. He knew he wasn't going to make any headway with the man for now, but he wasn't giving up; now that he knew what his heart wanted, he had to keep trying until he made Brian understand. He paused to look once more at Brian's bustling office workers going about their own business duties before, with a sigh, he slowly opened the door and left.


	14. Small Stature, Big Punch

_Lunchtime – Red Squirrel Diner_

"Justin!" the young woman exclaimed in surprise with a smile as she looked up to see her friend approaching. "How did you know where to find me?" To her chagrin, Daphne had forgotten to charge her cell phone previously when she had gone to take it out of her purse; it was currently lying forlornly at the bottom of her bag disregarded and useless. She was glad that her friend had somehow managed to track her down, though, because she had been dying to know what had transpired since the last time they had talked the other day.

"Hey, Daphne," her friend responded halfheartedly as he slid into the opposite side of the booth from her and nodded; his face, which normally displayed at least a wisp of a smile when he greeted her, was noticeably solemn. "I called your house and your mom told me where you were," he explained.

"Oh," she responded, furrowing her eyebrows in concern. She knew her friend well enough by now to know something was definitely wrong. "Have you eaten lunch yet?"

"No," he told her softly. "Not really hungry," he added. Ever since he had awakened this morning and discovered what Brian had found out, his stomach had been tied up in knots.

Now Daphne knew for certain that something was wrong – if Justin hadn't eaten lunch yet and was telling her he wasn't hungry, that was definitely a warning sign. "Okay, spill, Justin," she scolded him. "What's happened? Did you have your talk with Nico? Is that it? Did he get upset when you broke things off with him?"

Justin averted his gaze as he looked down at the laminate-top table and sighed. "No, I didn't want to do it over the phone, so I was waiting until tomorrow to speak to him in person when he comes back down to visit. Actually, I guess I at least need to call him and make sure he's still planning on coming down. I haven't answered the last couple of calls he's made – I let it go directly to voice mail and then deliberately called him back when I knew he wouldn't be there so I could leave the excuse that I've just been too busy to talk lately." He brushed a hand through his hair before raising his head to meet his friend's perplexed gaze. "He's got to realize, though, that something's going on. He knows me too well to buy that excuse for long."

He took a deep breath and blew it between his lips before blurting out, "Daphne, everything is so fucked up right now – if you only knew. God, how stupid I've been!"

His eyes filled with tears as Daphne looked at him with great concern. She knew Justin had been torn regarding his feelings for Nico and Brian Kinney, but he hadn't been this upset before, just undecided as to what to do. "Justin, what happened since the last time we talked? Did you talk to Brian, then? Is that what this is all about?"

"Shit, Daphne – I don't know where to even start; everything is so fucked!" he repeated as he sighed again and placed his head in his hand.

"Well, you can start from the time we talked the other day," she said in an almost businesslike manner. "And don't leave any details out."

Several minutes later, Justin had done just that – starting with Brian's unexpected phone call asking for his help right after she had left, to their meeting before Chagall arrived, and Brian's shouting match with his now-former fiancé. With a red face, he had even told her what had happened between them afterward and how Brian had explained why he had agreed to be engaged to Chagall in the first place.

"I _knew _it!" she exclaimed in triumph as Justin told her about the business deal between the two men. "I knew someone like that wouldn't be caught dead getting married to an asshole like that arrogant Chagall!" She smiled. "I _also_ could tell there was a definite attraction between the two of you, and now I know just how much." With a twinkle in her eye, she leaned forward in the booth's vinyl seat to whisper so she wasn't overheard, "So how was the sex? Is he as great in bed as he looks?"

"Daphne!" Justin chided her, his face turning an even darker shade of red.

"Oh, come on, Justin! Don't be such a prude! Spill!"

Justin unexpectedly glared at her. "Sex is _not_ the problem, Daphne!" he hissed. "Brian's not even speaking to me right now!"

Daphne was aghast. "Why? I saw the way he was looking at you – How did the two of you go from having great sex to not speaking to each other?"

The two friends quieted briefly as the waitress interrupted them for a few seconds to place Daphne's plate containing a hamburger and onion rings down in front of her before Justin could explain further. "He…..woke up this morning and found Nico's wedding ring lying on top of my dresser and jumped to the wrong conclusion. I tried to go over to Kinnetik to explain what it was doing there and he practically threw me out. He was in the middle of a meeting and didn't want anything to do with me."

"No!" she squealed; she quieted down as she noticed some of the other nearby patrons giving her a strange look over her boisterous reaction. She looked at her friend sympathetically. "I see why you look the way you do now," she said softly with a knowing smile. "You really do have a big mess on your hands."

Justin snorted. "That's a mild way of putting it. I started out being in the middle and now it looks like by the time this is all over with I'm going to be outside in the cold. Maybe I deserve it, though – especially with Nico. He's going to be hurt when I tell him I don't want to marry him." He huffed at the irony. "Maybe I should after all – it looks like that's the only guy who's going to be interested in me now."

Daphne held out an onion ring to her friend, who finally took it after a few seconds to take a bite. He hadn't eaten all day and he was actually starving, if only he could keep it down.

"Justin, don't be so melodramatic," she gently chided him. "You're barely twenty-one! You've got your whole life ahead of you yet – you're hardly what I would call an old bachelor destined to spend the rest of his days on the front porch in a rocking chair."

Justin stole another onion ring from her plate as he smiled back at her ruefully. "Yeah, I guess so," he conceded. "But I really like Brian, Daphne. I mean, I like Nico too – as a friend – but with Brian it's different; it's _special_." He sighed. "I never felt like this before with any other man," he couldn't help admitting. "The way he made me feel last night…." His voice trailed off as he looked into space almost dreamily in recollection before he shook his head to reprimand himself and return to blunt reality. "Well, the dream's over now. I might as well just used to it. It's gone out the window just like my business is going to."

Daphne's eyes narrowed. This was not like the friend she was used to – Justin normally didn't give up so easily, which led her to believe that he really _did_ care deeply for this stubborn, obstinate, and bull-headed man. And the fact that Brian had apparently gotten so worked over the situation without giving Justin a chance to explain also told her that he wasn't the _only_ one who cared deeply. "Justin Taylor, tell me you are _not_ giving up," she told him sternly.

He sighed. "When I left Kinnetik, I didn't feel that way. But the farther I got away from his agency and the more time I had to dwell on it, the more I realized I can't change Brian's mind if he won't even see me. Maybe it's just not meant to be – Brian _or_ my business." He idly pushed his half-eaten onion ring around in the ketchup smeared on Daphne's plate before adding, "If Nico didn't live there already, I'd consider moving back to Chicago. At least I had a client base already established there."

"Justin, you do _not_ mean that!" Daphne said in reprimand.

Justin let out an exasperated breath. "I don't know _what _I mean right now," he admitted, shaking his head. "What a mess," he murmured sadly.

Daphne's heart broke over her friend's distress but it strengthened her resolve at the same time. She wasn't about to tell Justin what she had planned, though, because something told her he would definitely try and talk her out of it and she had no intention of doing that. She figured he had enough on his plate at the moment.

"Just don't do anything rash," she pleaded. "Don't give up working for what you want, _including_ Brian. Maybe he just needs a few days to calm down and listen to reason. Give it some time."

Justin eyed her sadly. "I'll try," he finally promised. "But maybe in the meantime, I'd better start stocking up on Ramen noodles."

She laughed softly as she stood up.

"You're not deserting me, too, are you?" Justin asked her, only half-kidding.

She slid her barely-eaten food over to his side of the table and grabbed the small slip of paper with her total on it. "Not a chance, Taylor," she assured him, smiling. "I just realized how late it's getting and I have somewhere to be in about an hour. You finish up my lunch for me, okay?" She looked him over carefully. "You need some more skin on those bones…I'll call you when I get home and maybe we can hang out later."

Justin nodded at her gratefully; at least he had _one_ friend left at the moment. "Sounds good – I could use a little diversion before Nico comes. I'm not looking forward to that," he admitted to her. "But I know it has to be done."

The young woman felt the need to reach over and squeeze his hand for a few seconds. "I know it won't be easy," she agreed. "But if he's as good a friend as he seems to be, I think he'll understand eventually."

Justin gazed up at her skeptically; he tried to force a smile on his face but he just couldn't; things were too messed up at the moment. "I hope so," he told her softly. "I don't want to lose him as a friend."

She nodded, twisting her lips into a sympathetic smile. "I know," she replied as she turned to go. "Hey, I'll call you when I get home, okay?"

He nodded as he watched her go before turning back to the plate of food and taking a few stabs at trying to eat a little something.

Plopping down money with the cashier on her way out, Daphne stepped out into the sunshine-laden day and glanced inside to see Justin slowly playing with her food; he wasn't exactly gobbling it up for someone who had to be hungry by now. She shook her head in exasperation – she wasn't sure which man was the most stubborn, but she was about to find out. She began to run as she saw the Metro bus pulling up just down the street, heading in the opposite direction from her apartment. She had a much more important errand to take care of first before she went home.

* * *

Brian watched Lance Miller, the CEO of Swanson Electronics, closely as the distinguished-looking, dark-haired man studied the graphics pitch for his possible new ad campaign. Miller had been getting tired of the same old, worn-out promotions his current ad agency had been giving him and at the advice of a former fraternity brother who was a client of Kinnetik's, had decided to give this other agency a try to see if they had any better grasp on where he wanted to lead his company in the future.

Now, as he took a good look at what Kinney's team had come up with, he couldn't help being impressed by the large storyboard staring back at him displaying a dynamic, every-changing world with a pair of hands holding it up underneath; the slogan "Power at Your Fingertips" was displayed in dramatic, bold script at the bottom in a modern-looking font. Surrounding the globe were stylistic representations of the major brands his company stocked. The overall look was fresh and clean but also contemporary and brash. In short, it was just the type of novel approach he had been looking for in his present advertising agency, but they had dismally failed to deliver what he had been wanting.

Brian didn't even notice he was holding his breath as he studied the other man's face in a futile attempt to try and read his mind, or at the very least decipher the expression on his face. Brian decided the man must be an excellent poker player in his spare time, however, because he couldn't tell a thing by staring at his stony, totally neutral face.

What seemed like an hour but was actually only a few minutes slowly ticked by in silence until finally the man turned in his leather conference chair to face him with his verdict. Brian tried not to read too much into it when he saw a slight smile break out on the man's face, but his heart skipped a beat nonetheless when the CEO finally said simply without preamble, "It's perfect – exactly what I had in mind, and exactly what my current ad agency totally fails to understand." He turned to study the storyboard one more time in appreciation before he turned back around in his chair. "How soon can your people have the entire promotion ready? I want to get going on this ASAP."

Brian pasted on his cool, professionally-looking game face but inside he was doing somersaults of jubilation and triumph. Finally, he was seeing an end to his money woes and a new beginning for his agency. Now the sky was the limit and he was more than ready to break through, straight into the upper stratosphere. "How does the middle of next week sound?" He knew his entire team would have to practically work nonstop to get his promise fulfilled, but it would be worth so much more than the thousands of overtime he would have to pay in exchange for its completion on time.

Miller stood up and pushed back from the conference table, signaling his agreement. He stuck out his hand to firmly shake Brian's as he nodded and said, "Sounds good. I'll be looking forward to the finished product. In the meantime, if your accountant will have the papers drawn up we can take care of the legal mumbo-jumbo, as soon as I get back to my office later today I'll have my own accountant wire you a third of the fee to help get things off the ground."

"Thank you for your confidence in my agency, Mr. Miller. I won't let you down," Brian vowed to him with a warm smile as he stood up and clasped the older man's hand; he didn't have to pretend about how he felt this time – he was feeling downright giddy inside over his success. One third of the fee for Miller's campaign would come to a cool two million dollars – the biggest client he had snagged by far since opening up his business approximately a year ago, and the savior of his dreams to stay afloat. Hell, with that kind of influx of capital he could _more_ than stay afloat now – this would enable him to lure the biggest and brightest talent to his agency and help ensure that his business would remain the top-grossing firm in the city, maybe in the entire northeast.

"The name's Lance," the man corrected him with a smile. "Something tells me we're going to be seeing a lot of each other in the future." He turned to go but just before he did, he stopped once more to take a final look at the promo board. "Yep," he said. "Very impressive artwork and ideas. Make sure you reward the artist well for that one, Brian – he's got the right pulse on what's going on today in the marketplace. He's a keeper – better compensate him properly before he gets away," he told the other man with a wink.

"Yes, sir," Brian told him. "My assistant will be in touch with your office this afternoon. It's been a pleasure."

With a nod of his head, the CEO turned and opened the door to leave; as he departed, the conference room was once again bathed in silence, just like it had been before.

Brian sat back down, not quite ready to go out into the hallway again and face the incessant drone of questions and comments that would no doubt occur. He found himself somewhat surprised that he wasn't feeling as euphoric over what had just happened as he thought he would. His financial troubles finally appeared to be behind him, and he would soon be back on track where he needed to be. Chagall was thankfully out of his life now for good, too. So why did he have such a hollow feeling in the pit of his stomach? Why didn't he feel like rushing out to Woody's to buy everyone a round of celebratory drinks?

He stared over at the artwork that had saved his ass and he knew the reason why – what he hoped would turn into a physical expression of triumph between him and a certain fiery, passionate blond wasn't going to happen now. He couldn't do what he had been hoping he could do and rush over to Justin's apartment to push him down on the bed and fuck him senseless out of sheer joy and gratitude. No, rather it was that he _wouldn't_. Not now; not after what he had found out this morning. He could still feel the sensation of having the breath knocked out of him as he reran in his mind what he had seen on top of that dresser.

It wasn't so much that he wouldn't fuck a married man – he had done it before, mainly because he thought the other man wanted it and it would normally help him win an account. After all, it took two to tango, so to speak, and _he_ wasn't the married man cheating on his little wife at home. And after he was done with him, it wasn't like he had the least desire to see the person again. He had him, he had gotten what he wanted, and then he could move on.

Except this time he didn't feel that way. This time Justin was all he could think about, despite his previous vow that the entrance to his heart had a permanent "no vacancy" sign attached to it. Despite the fact that even though he had finally managed to capture the elusive blond and fuck him senseless last night, it hadn't been nearly enough; instead of satisfying his curiosity it had only heightened his craving for more. What was it about this particular man that intrigued him and occupied his thoughts so?

Justin had tried to explain earlier, but he had been in no mood to listen; Swanson Electronics' account had meant so much to him that it was all he could focus on, and the unexpectedly sharp, bitter feelings that had arose in him this morning like bile in his throat had still been much too raw and fresh to even entertain the idea of listening to what Justin had wanted to say later.

But now that he had a chance to reflect on what had happened, he couldn't help wondering just what Justin had wanted to tell him. It had taken a lot of chutzpah for him to show up here on his own turf; was it just possible that Justin had some logical reason for why a wedding ring of all things was occupying a prominent spot on his dresser? What other explanation could there be, though, except that he had somehow managed to run off and get married to his little chum from Chicago?

But then again, hadn't he been hiding a big secret of his own from him? Hadn't he led Justin to believe that he had every intention of marrying Chagall when he had merely been living a lie? Justin didn't seem like the kind to play games; was it just possible somehow that there was some other reason why he had that damn ring on top of his dresser?

As much as he wanted to believe that, his pride still wouldn't let him entertain that possibility; Brian Kinney didn't go running back to any man. Straightening his shoulders, he pushed his chair back from the table and stood up. It was time to finish reeling in his big money-making fish and get his financial backing wrapped up. Placing the priceless story board under his arm and turning it face inward in a subconscious effort to try and block out the artist responsible for it from his mind, he turned to walk over to the conference room door to open it.

He almost ran smack into a young, brown-haired woman wearing a determined expression on her 5' 1" frame as she reached to open the door at the same time. He looked up to see his assistant rushing down the hallway toward them with an apologetic expression on her face.

"I'm sorry, Brian, when I told her you were in a meeting and couldn't be disturbed, she took off down the hall looking for the conference room anyway and I couldn't stop her." Unlike Justin, Daphne didn't wait to get directions; she merely happened to have been lucky enough to pick the right direction toward the conference room and had taken off in a spirited sprint in her goal to find Kinnetik's CEO.

Brian recognized the feisty-looking brunette as Justin's friend from the other day and sighed; had someone decided to send in a petite St. Bernard to try and run interference for him? "It's all right, Cynthia," he told his assistant somewhat wearily. "I'll handle this."

Cynthia scrutinized the young woman a few seconds before nodding at Brian and turning to walk back to her desk, wondering silently why someone like that would garner Brian's permission to meet with him, especially without an appointment.

"Why, if it isn't the Welcome Wagon," Brian told her as he looked her over. "Did you come bearing a basketful of convenient excuses and contrite declarations of apology?"

Daphne stared at him icily. "Well, you obviously remember who I am, so at least we can dispense with the introductions," she stated. "I need to talk to you," she added, stating the obvious.

Brian smirked at her, but he had to give this spunky not-barely-a-woman credit; she wasn't backing down from him and his usual charm, which had seemed to mesmerize her the other day, was apparently not working like it normally did. "By all means, uh….Daphne, right?"

She pursed his lips together as she crossed her arms over her chest. "That's right, _Mr. Kinney_. Now where can we go to talk?"

Amused hazel eyes latched onto defiant brown ones as, with a wave of his hand, Brian ushered Daphne back into the conference room and latched the door behind him. He wasn't quite sure why he wanted to make sure they weren't disturbed, but he figured at the very least this conversation should be quite entertaining.

"Drink?" he asked, motioning over to the nearby refreshment bar that held bottled water, juice, and coffee.

"No, thanks" she said coolly as she made herself at home in a nearby seat at the table.

Brian shrugged as he walked over and grabbed a cardboard cup to pour some black coffee and sugar in it. He returned to join Daphne at the table, placing the precious storyboard face up on the table next to him.

Daphne couldn't help peering over at the artwork curiously and instantly recognized the artist. "Justin did that." It wasn't a question the way she framed it - it was a statement. Justin hadn't mentioned how he had helped Brian the other day, but she wasn't surprised that it apparently had to do with one of the man's ad campaigns; her friend was always helping out in ways like that, sometimes to his own detriment. After all, look what it got him _this_ time – a heap of heartache. Well, hopefully, she could do something about that right now…..

Brian hid his initial surprise at her statement; how did she know Justin had been the designer? "Yeah, as a matter of fact, he did," he found himself admitting to her; he wasn't in the mood to elaborate any further, however, as he prodded her, "Can we just move on here, Daphne? I have a lot of work to do today." _Not to mention getting the paperwork drawn up for this account so I can get the seed money in the bank ASAP…._

She glared back at him. "Well, far be it for me to interfere with your business activities," she declared. "But you need an explanation for what you saw this morning."

Brian figured there was no point in playing dumb with this particular person. "Is that right? Did the fairy godfather of weddings send you here to plead his case?"

Daphne eyes narrowed in aggravation. "No, he didn't – he doesn't even know I'm here. This was my idea."

Brian turned to stare over at the window as he plastered a nonchalant look on his face. "Well, you wasted your time." After a few seconds, he returned his gaze back to his visitor as he added, "I don't _need_ an explanation, nor do I need to discuss it with someone's fag hag, either."

Daphne chose not to rise to the bait as she retorted defensively, "Well, I think you do. I just got through talking to Justin about what happened. You saw Nico's ring, didn't you?"

Brian's face remained neutral, but inside he was impressed by how this young woman got right to the point and how much her statement hurt. Why should he care, anyhow, that she had just verified that Justin _was_, indeed, married to that hot tamale? If Justin wanted to play house with his little friend, let him; just don't expect _him_ to play the convenient little mistress on the side. "What if I did?" he finally responded cavalierly. "It's none of my business if he wants to be a happy little housewife and enjoy fucking other men as an extra-curricular activity."

"You jumped to the wrong conclusion, that's what," she told him flatly, her eyes boring into his. He wasn't fooling her for a second, she thought smugly. _I think someone's doing a shitty job of disguising his jealousy here, which means you care just a little TOO much, Mr. Kinney….._

Brian inexplicably felt the twinges of a migraine coming on as he stared into her unflinching eyes. "And just what other conclusion _would_ I come to? Is he an actor in a play? Is he a wedding planner by day and a jeweler by night? Is he a thief who steals rings and pawns them to keep his business afloat?"

Daphne lightly rubbed her fingers along the curved, chrome edge of the table as she replied softly this time, "No….he's a guy who made a bad decision and now he's paying for it."

Brian set his jaw as he considered that statement. "Well, it's not my fault if he married the wrong hubby. Why am I even _involved_ in this discussion?" he said suspiciously. "Are you trying to hit me up for money so he can see a divorce attorney?"

Daphne turned to stare at him incredulously, her patience for _both _men wearing out as she snapped, "He's not married, you idiot! That's the whole point!"

Brian's eyes widened at that pronouncement; his headache pain was temporarily forgotten as he found himself promptly asking, "What do you mean?" The question flew from his lips before he realized how needy that made him sound. If he was trying to come across as indifferent, he had just failed miserably as he silently berated himself. But if it was the truth…...He turned to look directly into her eyes, unable to hide his anticipation as he waited for her answer.

Daphne sighed. "Nico asked him to marry him last weekend, and despite his better judgment, he told him he would."

Brian's face fell; even if he wasn't married to him yet, that still meant that Justin had told him yes. Had he read the look in the blue eyes wrong? Was Justin in love with this other man? As he thought about the intense looks of longing and desire that he had seen in the sapphire crystal eyes and recalled the way that Justin's body had responded so passionately to his, and the way he had kissed him so urgently last night, he couldn't believe that. This was not just a case of mutual attraction and lust; he knew that Justin wouldn't be the kind of man that gave his feelings away so lightly. No, Justin had deep feelings for him, he was sure of that; and if he were honest with himself, he felt the same way toward _him_.

He found himself doing something he never thought in a million years he would as he admitted, "I don't understand, Daphne. He has the ring and he said yes to the proposal. What part am I missing?"

She shook her head as she thought about what a mess her kindhearted, misguided friend had managed to get himself into. How was she going to explain this to the man he _really_ cared for? She twisted her lips as she wryly admitted, "Justin would kill me if he knew I was telling you this, but he's…he's been kind of lonely in the Pitts since he moved here," she began. "With starting his new business and all, he began to feel like he needed someone around for emotional support." She looked into Brian's eyes, which were peering back at her intently as she took a breath. _It's now or never, girl_, she told herself.

The explanation came tumbling out, however outrageous it might sound. "He told me he was attracted to you, but he knew it was a hopeless cause because you were already engaged to be married and he didn't want to come between the two of you. He and Nico have been really good friends for a long time, and he started to feel that maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have his best friend as his husband." She shook her head in exasperation over what her friend had done. "He….He thought that maybe since they were such close friends that he could _grow_ into love with him eventually, and he told me Nico had been so anxious for him to say yes that before he knew it, he found himself agreeing to it."

Brian stared at her with his mouth gaping open; that had to be the most ridiculous reason he had ever heard for why someone would agree to be married, but in a strange sort of way, when it came to Justin, it actually made sense. Was it just possible…? "But the ring…" he argued.

"Nico had it with him when he proposed, and wanted Justin to wear it around his neck as a sort of engagement ring until they got married," she explained. "He realized almost as soon as Nico had left what a big mistake he had made, but he wanted to wait until Nico came down to see him this weekend to tell him in person." She peered into the hazel eyes, noticing to her satisfaction a slight shift in Brian's expression. She allowed herself just a glimmer of hope that perhaps he was finally getting it…..

"Why would he think he needed to get married to get laid?" he pointed out. "The way _he _looks, any guy would be more than happy to help him with that." Of course, Brian didn't even want to _think_ about that – if anyone was going to be fucking _that_ particular blond, it was going to be _him_.

Daphne huffed in irritation. "It wasn't about getting _laid_, Brian – it was about companionship and having someone to experience life with." She eyed him closely. "I'm not sure you're the best candidate for that," she admitted tersely. "But you're the one he picked anyway." She softened her tone as she added, "Just don't break his heart the way he's about to break Nico's. He's worried enough as it is that he's going to ruin their friendship."

She paused to study his face before revealing, "He really cares about you." She took a breath before deciding she needed to say one more thing; as much as she hated to say this to the man that her friend deeply cared about, for his sake she had to. "But if all you want out of Justin is just another fuck, then I'd prefer you not even see him again or even tell him that we had this conversation – he's going to be pissed enough anyway if he finds out. But if you really _do_ care about him – and I happen to think you just might – then you need to go talk to him."

Brian looked down at the table as he tried to digest all this information. Somehow in a crazy, fucked-up sort of way, it all fit. Justin hadn't known until yesterday that his engagement to Chagall had simply been a big ruse and merely a business arrangement; the blond had tried to resist his advances toward him on the ship out of apparently some twisted, ethical sense of morality but had eagerly responded to his touches and caresses later, once he had explained to him that he had no intention of marrying that pompous SOB. And he had to admit, he hadn't really given Justin much time, even if he had wanted to, to explain just what that wedding ring was doing on top of his dresser. After all, once he had explained to Justin about Chagall, there hadn't been much time between their little talk and their rush to get into bed to take care of much more pleasurable matters. And Justin _had _appeared here earlier in an attempt to explain. Would he have done that if he was really married to the guy? Was it just remotely possible that what Daphne was telling him was _true_?

He had no way of being sure, but he could feel his heart thawing just a bit in response, and hope persistently creeping into his soul as he considered what she had just told him. He didn't know if it was all a big, elaborate lie, but he _did_ know one thing - he definitely _wanted_ it to be true; he really did care for Justin, and he wanted to believe that Justin cared just as much for him.

Daphne stared at him anxiously, trying to determine what was going through the handsome man's mind. She _thought _she had seen a flicker of understanding flash in his eyes but she couldn't be sure. "Brian?" she urged him softly.

He stared at her for a few seconds before reaching over to grab the land line phone and pick up the receiver. Taking a breath, he pressed a button on the phone and waited briefly before saying into the intercom, "Cynthia – you'll need to reschedule the rest of my appointments for the day – I'm going out."


	15. Unquenchable Desire

_Friday Afternoon _

Justin sat on the bed upstairs in his apartment, holding his cell phone in one hand and Nico's wedding ring in the other. He let out a huff of disgust; it had certainly been a banner week – so far he had managed to accept a proposal from a man he didn't love but considered his best friend, while at the same time losing his heart to another man who now didn't want anything to do with him because of his deception. What a fucked-up mess…..

Could he really blame Brian, though? True, the brunet hadn't exactly been straightforward with him about Chagall, either, but that still didn't absolve him of what he had done. What did it really matter, anyway, he thought? Brian apparently wanted nothing to do with him now.

He silently twirled the band of gold between his thumb and middle finger, dreading what he had to do but knowing he couldn't put it off any longer. Sighing, he placed the ring and chain down on the mattress and flipped his phone open to punch in a familiar number.

He took a deep breath as the phone began to ring, his adrenalin racing as he waited for his friend to pick up.

"Justin?" he heard after two rings.

"Hi, Nico," he said softly.

He could hear the relief in the other man's tone. "Justin! Thank God! What's been going on? I've been trying to reach you all week! Is everything okay?"

Justin closed his eyes; tears threatened to fall as a result of the compassion in his friend's voice. He didn't deserve this man's friendship or his love, but right now, he desperately needed it. "Yeah, I'm okay," he finally answered softly. He tried to sound confident, but he knew he was failing miserably.

Nico paused; he had actually been feeling miffed at Justin for not answering his calls this week; he couldn't figure out why his best friend and now his _fiancé_ had accepted his marriage proposal last weekend and then practically ignored him this past week. All he had managed to get out of him all week were a few voicemail messages explaining he had been "busy." That just didn't fly right with him; he knew Justin too well, and something told him there was a lot more going on than that. "Justin, that's bullshit….I can tell you're _not_ okay; what's going on?"

Justin sighed; he knew his friend wouldn't be fooled by his attempt at nonchalance. "Are you still coming down tomorrow?" he asked softly, purposely evading the question.

"Do you want me to?" Nico replied; he knew _he_ wanted to see Justin, but why was he getting the distinct feeling that Justin didn't feel the same way? "Justin?" he asked again when his fiancé didn't answer him quickly enough.

"Yeah," Justin finally responded. It wasn't exactly that he _wanted_ to see Nico – he was actually anxious about seeing him again – but he didn't have any choice. He just hoped that when Nico and he talked, he could somehow make his friend understand why he had done what he had done and that he could somehow forgive him. "When do you think you'll be down?"

Nico frowned, realizing Justin still hadn't answered his question from before. "Uh, about noon? I should be leaving around 8 or so."

"That's fine," Justin told him. "I'll be here at the apartment waiting for you, then."

"Okay," Nico answered, still concerned about what Justin _wasn't_ saying. He hesitated briefly before repeating, "Are you sure you're okay, Justin?"

"I have to go, Nico," Justin said suddenly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Justin…."

"I have a client coming, Nico. I'll see you then. Bye." He flipped the phone shut before Nico could say anything else; it was all just too painful. How was he going to make Nico understand? Even _he_ didn't understand.

The _I love you_ that Nico was about to say to his fiancé died on his lips along with some of his optimism as Justin curtly said goodbye; he stared into his now-disconnected phone and wondered what exactly was going on.

As he disconnected the call, Justin cradled his cell phone in his hand and hung his head. He felt like shit for not being straightforward with Nico in the first place; he should have told him as soon as he had realized what a mistake he had made accepting his proposal. At the time, he had felt some sort of jaded moral sense that told him to wait and tell him in person, but in hindsight he realized that had not been the best solution. He had evaded Nico's calls all week and now his friend was suspicious. He had every right to be – what he was about to tell him was going to be one of the hardest things he had ever done.

He glanced over at his alarm clock next to the bed – 2:30. He had just enough time to hop in the shower and change his clothes before his meeting with a couple of clients at 3:00. Daniel McCoy and his fiancée, Leah Montgomery, had secured his services a few weeks ago, and he had just completed the hand-drawn wedding invitations a couple of days ago. It had been the day before his tumultuous meeting with Brian and Chagall, but it seemed like ages ago in light of everything else that had happened. He needed to meet with the younger couple this afternoon to finalize the color theme for the invitations and review their preferences for the wedding cake, ceremony venue, and decorations. He was thankful that his business seemed to have picked up somewhat in the past few weeks, mainly by word of mouth, despite all the drama surrounding Brian and Chagall's now-exposed, fake engagement. He just hoped it would be enough to keep him afloat until he could develop enough of a client base to be if not profitable, at least fairly debt-free. Otherwise, he would have to soon rethink his idea of returning to Pittsburgh to set up shop.

Whatever he ultimately decided, one thing was for sure – he had to protect what business he had. Slowly rising from the bed, then, he walked over to place his cell phone and the controversial piece of jewelry back on top of the dresser and grab a clean set of clothes from the top drawer before heading off for his shower.

_One Hour Later – Downstairs Shop_

"Justin, these are exquisite!" Leah Montgomery gushed, her face a picture of delight as she peered at the sample invitation that Justin had custom made for her and her fiancé. "Daniel, look at these! Aren't they incredible?"

Justin smiled back at them gratefully, but it was more of a half-smile; he was glad she was pleased with the drawing he had done of the two of them that graced the cover of their wedding invitation, but after what had happened this week, his heart just wasn't in it at the moment.

"These are great," Daniel McCoy agreed as he looked at the original artwork, impressed with how much work their wedding planner had put into their invitations. "You're really a good artist," he observed, noticing how detailed and lifelike the illustration was. Justin had asked the couple if he could take a couple of photos of them to use as a model for his idea, and they had readily agreed, thinking how unique their invitations would be as a result. They had never heard of having a handmade drawing of the engaged couple on the front of the invitation and thought they'd be the envy of all their friends as a result. As the couple looked at their finished prototype, they were sure they'd be right.

"I'm glad you like it," Justin told them politely. "What about the colors? Any changes you want to make?" He knew their main color theme was purple and navy blue, but he wasn't sure the intensity of the colors was very flattering. "Do you like the shade of purple I used?"

Leah studied the border and background colors of the invitation still held in her hand. "It's very pretty," she said, looking over at her fiancé. "What do you think, Honey? _Too_ pretty?"

Daniel smiled a little sheepishly at her. "Well….maybe the purple could be a little different – it _is_ kind of feminine."

Justin nodded, as an artist knowing instinctively what he was trying to say. "Maybe something a little darker then, a little more neutral? Maybe more of a deeper shade like a plum color." He was trying hard to stay focused on what his clients needed, but he was finding it very difficult – he had so much swirling around inside his head right now between Brian and Nico and what was going to happen with his business that he could barely concentrate on what he needed to do. But if he didn't, there was a good chance he wouldn't even have to _worry_ about his business….

Daniel studied the invitation held in his fiancée's hand and finally nodded. "Yeah….I think that would work. Is that all right with you?" he asked her.

She smiled. "That's fine with me, Honey – as long as I get to keep the color combination."

Daniel held up two fingers close together to say, "Scout's Honor, Sweetheart. I know better than to change that," he laughed as he leaned over to give his fiancée a kiss on the cheek. She smiled back radiantly at him in return, her eyes aglow with obvious love for the man. She turned to nod at Justin. "We'll go with that, then," she said.

Justin nodded, again forcing a cool smile on his face. He envied the look of devotion between the couple; how wonderful it must be to feel that way about someone you love. If only things had been different between Brian and him, perhaps one day….no, he wasn't going to think about that; it was a waste of time and it wasn't going to happen.

"I'll go ahead and get them printed up, then," he told them. They had already discussed the catering menu, flower assortment, flavor of wedding cake, and site for the actual ceremony; this was the final, undecided piece of the puzzle to make their festivities come together. "Looks like I have everything I need for now," he added.

He heard the unexpected clanging of the bell over the front door just then, but his back was to the front of the shop and he couldn't tell who his visitor was. "I'll be right with you," he called out to the new party to acknowledge him or her, intent on wrapping up the meeting with his current clients first. He noticed the couple glancing up in curiosity at the person entering the shop before they turned their attention back to him to finish up their appointment.

They nodded back at him and stood up as they realized Justin apparently had finished with them for now.

Justin stood up to shake both their hands. "Anything else you can think of that you need for now?" he asked them. The couple shook their heads to indicate no as Justin nodded. "I'll call you when they come back from the printer, then," he told them.

The couple smiled back in appreciation. "We're so excited, Justin!" the red-headed young woman told him, reaching over impetuously to give him a brief hug. "Our wedding's going to be so wonderful, thanks to you." Leah had heard of him through a friend who had recently gotten married and raved about his talent; she was so thankful now that she and her fiancé had taken her friend's advice and engaged his services because she knew he would make it truly special for them.

Justin smiled a little more warmly now; it was nice at least to have some recognition for doing a thorough job. His plan all along to increase clientele had been to go above and beyond the call of duty to make each client's wedding unique and extraordinary; he was grateful, at least, that she realized how hard he had worked to make that a reality for her. Perhaps eventually, through word of mouth and maybe a little print and online advertising, he might just be able to make a go of his business here after all. His main concern, though, was that Pittsburgh would never be big enough to avoid running into Chagall or worse, the man's now former fiancé who was his heart's unfulfilled desire.

"I'm glad you're pleased," he told them as they turned to go. As he turned around to watch them depart, he finally had an opportunity to observe his newest visitor and his pulse started to race in disbelief; his heart's desire, as he had just called him, was standing there in the flesh near the door, his hazel eyes silently boring into his.

Brian briefly stole his gaze away from the blond to nod briefly in acknowledgement at the couple heading toward the door; he gallantly opened it as they passed by. The couple no doubt thought he was simply being polite; Brian, however, had an ulterior motive. He just wanted them _gone_ so he could move on to more important matters.

As soon as the engaged couple had left, Brian turned his back on Justin just long enough to promptly flip the red-and-white, plastic sign from "open" to "closed." He also took the time to firmly engage the deadbolt to lock it.

Justin was in shock; if he hadn't watched Brian actually move, he would have sworn he was _imagining_ him being here. But he noticed Brian had the same business outfit on that he had been wearing earlier in the day, and if it _was_ an illusion, the vision had animation because he watched him turn around and flip his "open" sign around and lock the door. He was momentarily speechless, not sure whether to be excited, angry, dumbfounded, or confused; he finally decided on all four as he eventually found his voice enough to ask, "What are you doing here?"

Brian bit his lip, not quite sure how to answer that simple question. He and Justin hadn't exactly parted on favorable terms earlier; of course, that was before he knew the truth. "We need to talk," he finally settled on saying as he slowly began to advance toward the sofa close to where Justin was still standing, rooted to his spot.

Justin snorted in indignation; Brian had practically thrown him out of Kinnetik earlier today and now he wanted to _talk_? What kind of game was he playing? "That's a joke," he found himself saying. "You certainly didn't want to talk earlier." He subconsciously began to back up toward the corner of the room as Brian kept approaching. His words of rebellion were quickly beginning to belie his body's response to the other man, but he also realized he had no control over that. All Brian had to do was utter anything with that rich-sounding, sexy voice of his and slink toward him with that perfectly-sculpted body and Justin's vital signs shot up in return, along with a certain vital part of his anatomy. He cursed his body's physical response to the other man as he held up one hand in warning.

"That's far enough, Brian," he said, his eyes flashing in irritation – he wasn't sure he was directing that feeling toward the other man or to himself. "I asked you a question. What do you want?" His eyes widened a little as he watched the brunet actually smirk and quirk an eyebrow upward. "Answer me." He didn't know where his courage to speak up was coming from, but he was quickly growing impatient with the cocky-looking man. Did he have to be so damn sure of himself?

Brian thankfully stopped a few feet away from him; Justin could almost feel the other man's body heat as the brunet placed his hands on the back of the sofa and stared at him.

"I think you already know the answer to that question, Justin," Brian told him quietly. "I think we both want the same thing."

Justin twisted his face in puzzlement as he shook his head in incredulity. Was this the same man he had tried to talk to before or did Brian have a twin brother running around? "Did you or did you not throw me out of your office earlier?" he asked, placing his hands on his hips as he stared him in the eyes.

"I didn't throw you out," he argued.

Justin rolled his eyes. "Okay, _almost _throw me out," he clarified. "You didn't want anything to do with me before, Brian," he pointed out, unable to keep the hurt out of his voice. He knew Brian had been hurt earlier, too, but so had he; the man hadn't even given him a chance to explain.

"Justin….."

"No, Brian, I don't want to hear it!" he growled, surprising even himself; he hadn't realized how deeply he had been hurt until just now. "I tried to explain to you why I had the ring and you wouldn't give me the time of day! You should have had more faith in me. I had faith in _you_ when you needed me to." He rubbed a pale hand restlessly through his hair. "Maybe you'd better just go," he said in resignation, totally disregarding his heart that was screaming at him in disbelief; he stared into Brian's intense hazel eyes for a few seconds longer before he forced himself to start walking away. The walk from his sofa to the steps leading to his upstairs apartment was going to the longest one of his life, and also the loneliest…..

He and his convictions didn't get very far, however; just like before, he took about six steps in an attempt to bypass the other man before Brian rushed over and grabbed his arms to slam his body against his. His eyes flew open at the instant feeling of desire rushing through him as he felt the brunet's hot breath on his face and his muscular arms tightly being wrapped around his waist in a vise of ownership. "Brian….." he struggled to say, his pulse racing furiously as Brian stared at him. "I…..I gave you a chance to talk before," he sputtered out, his resolve quickly fading as Brian leaned in closer to his face; he watched, wide-eyed, as the man's gaze lowered to hone in on his lips as he spoke.

"You're right," Brian whispered huskily. "I think talking's overrated, anyway," he growled, before possessively smashing his lips down onto Justin's. He really had intended on talking to Justin first, to explain that he knew now why he had done what he had felt compelled to do, but once he had the other man in his arms, he found all thoughts of speech quickly disappeared to be replaced by something much more primal and much more urgent. He had to taste those lips again…..and again…..and again. He wasn't going anywhere and if he had anything to do with it, neither was Justin.

Justin moaned at the first contact of those full, soft lips and the feel of Brian's insistent tongue slithering into his mouth like a sensual, smooth snake; no one had ever made him feel like this man made him feel – no other man could make his body come alive the way that Brian did. His head was urgently trying to tell him not to give in, not to allow Brian to just come charging in and take control, but he was quickly losing track of logic. He took a quick breath in between the other man's urgent, passionate kisses just before Brian roughly grabbed the back of his neck and reeled him back in like some expert fisherman. The man's mouth twisted and latched onto his mouth in tight suction, making any coherent response impossible. Not that he could form any sort of intelligible words at the moment, anyway – he was too wrapped up in the feeling this man was giving him. It was a combination of euphoria, exhilaration, and intense, physical craving; as Brian pushed against his body, he could feel the brunet's body responding in kind and it gave him an unexpected heady feeling of power and control.

He still had to know what had happened between this morning and now, though; the Brian now and the Brian of before felt like two different people. He finally had a chance to ask when the man grudgingly had to pull back enough to put some air back into his own lungs. "Brian," he panted out as the brunet began to pull him back in for another kiss; he placed his hands against the other man's rapidly-beating chest to try and put some distance between them, even though he had a feeling there wasn't enough distance in the world to prevent the churning desire from coursing through him at the moment. "What…What happened?" He gazed into the darkened, lust-filled eyes and his entire body tingled at the look. "Tell me," he whispered as firmly as he could.

Brian peered into the confused blue eyes; they were wide and tinged with hints of silver – so captivating, just like the man they belonged to. He knew he owed Justin an explanation, but it would have to be a fast one. The more he held and kissed this man, the deeper he became infected with a sickness he realized could only be remedied by one result. "I had a visitor earlier," he began to explain as he leaned over to nuzzle Justin's pale neck; the blond couldn't help leaning away from him to expose more of his creamy flesh as he moaned at the soft lips tickling his skin.

Brian's breath was hot against the blond's collar bone as he took a quick nip before continuing. "Your little friend Daphne explained why you accepted the ring," he continued as his lips slowly meandered upward toward Justin's left ear to take another quick bite, eliciting a groan of pleasure from his "victim."

"Brian," Justin prayed out his name as the brunet smiled in triumph; his lips traveled over the soft, peach-fuzz cheek over to the pert nose as he lightly kissed its tip before adding, "She was very adamant that I listen to her," he whispered as his lips traveled over to the other cheek and he nuzzled his face against Justin's; he heard a soft sigh this time in return before he at last pulled back to gaze into Justin's eyes. "She told me what I needed to know – so I could come over here and _take action_." He reached up to place both of his hands on either side of Justin's face as he whispered in a sexy, velvety-smooth voice, "But I always think actions speak louder than words, don't you?"

Justin's heart was pounding – Brian's husky words, his smell, his touch, his face, his kiss….it was almost too much for one man to handle, but it was heaven, too. He had just enough time to silently nod before Brian swooped in for another passionate kiss. Justin's hands wound around his neck as the kiss deepened; Brian possessively cradled his head to angle it as he snarled under his breath and ravaged his swollen lips once more.

They kissed for several more seconds before Brian released him slightly. "No more business for today," he demanded of the other man. "It's time to _play_ now."

Justin's body temperature rose significantly at the tone in the other man's voice – so demanding, so urgent, so _Brian_. He felt a momentary pang of disappointment and emptiness as Brian abruptly let him go, but his heart sang as the brunet took hold of his hand and began to pull him toward the steps. Brian wrapped his arm around his waist to hurry him along as he leaned in to growl, "I'm going to fuck you over and over again until you're begging me for mercy. Is that what you want, Justin? You want me to fuck you until you can't take any more?"

Justin groaned; he could feel overt evidence of the brunet's intention brushing up against his side and it simply served to make him even harder with desire for him. "Yes," he hissed out almost in embarrassment, unable to deny his strong feelings for the other man any longer. As Brian smiled down at him and began to pull him urgently up the steps toward his apartment, he stopped suddenly, realizing one unfortunate fact.

"Brian," he pleaded. "Wait."

Brian turned to gaze down at him in puzzlement; he knew Justin wanted this as badly as he did. "What?" he asked with barely-restrained impatience.

"Nico."

Brian's eyes narrowed at the sound of the other man's name. "What about him?" he asked with a hard edge to his voice; he realized now why Justin had agreed to marry him, but just the thought of that other man touching Justin or pawing him inflamed him with a sudden tinge of jealousy, even though he knew where Justin's heart lay now.

"He's coming here tomorrow, he told Brian regretfully. "I…..I have to explain to him. I have to return the ring to him," he elaborated, watching Brian's face relax somewhat in return as he understood what he was trying to say. His heart skipped a beat as he watched the other man's reaction; he once more realized how much Brian actually did care for him – it was written all over the proud, magnificent man's face.

Brian pulled Justin up to the same step as he nodded. "What time is he supposed to be here?" He asked softly, caressing the top of Justin's hand with his thumb; the simple motion set off tingling needles of desire throughout Justin's body as he shivered slightly in anticipation of what he knew was about to happen.

"About…..about noon," he breathed out as Brian smiled in relief.

The brunet pulled him firmly against his body to whisper in his ear, "Well, that should give us just enough time to celebrate my new account, then," he told him.

Justin eyes' lit up at the surprise announcement. "Your new account?"

Brian twisted one side of his lips into a proud smile. "Yeah….the Swanson Electronics account," he said as he reached down to plant a brief kiss on Justin's lips, "the $4-million-dollar Swanson Electronics account," he continued, this time bestowing a more lingering kiss on Justin's lips as the blond's eyes sparkled in happiness for him. "The _I'm finally out from under that fucker Chagall's control _Swanson Electronics account," he added, leaning down to lick across Justin's lips for entry before the blond opened his mouth and Brian kissed him deeply for several seconds as Justin held onto his shoulders for support; at the rate Brian was going, he would be falling to the floor in a lust-filled mess any second now before they even got to the second floor.

"And I owe it all to you," he huskily whispered, curling his lips under in that sexy, understated way of his. "And I always believe in repaying someone for their _kindness_," he added sensually, leaving no question as to just how he was going to do that.

Justin's face flushed at the darkened gaze boring into him; he felt his knees threatening to give out before Brian wrapped his arm around his waist to keep him propped up and they finally succeeded somehow in reaching the upstairs landing. Brian aggressively started dragging him toward the bedroom.

"Time for me to return the favor, Fairy Godfather," he breathed out, the smell of mint and cigarettes washing over Justin as his body hummed in anticipation. As soon as they walked down the narrow, short hallway to reach the bedroom, Brian abruptly turned him around and pulled his long-sleeved tee shirt over his head; no sooner had Justin been divested of his shirt than Brian reached for the belt on his pants to deftly unlatch it and pull it from his jeans. He swooped in to kiss the dark-pink, now fully-swollen, tingling lips as his fingers worked on the fly on Justin's Levis.

Brian could hardly wait to feel the prize waiting for him underneath Justin's clothes; as soon as the blond's jeans were opened, he firmly wrapped his right hand over the throbbing, hot shaft hidden underneath the other man's white briefs and gave it a possessive squeeze. _Mine…all mine._

Justin closed his eyes at the almost overwhelming sensations running through him as Brian began to pump his hand up and down on his cock; he briefly thought of what a mistake he would have been making if he had gone ahead and married his best friend. Being with Nico was comfortable, companionable, and warm; being with Brian, though, was one long, scorching, blazing and never-ending thrill ride. "Ahh," he moaned in exquisite torment as Brian finally, reluctantly removed his probing hand just long enough to take hold of Justin's waistband and expertly slide both his jeans and briefs down his pale legs. He heard Brian's sharp intake of breath before the brunet said in a whispered demand, "Take it off – ALL of it – _now_." The voice, so deep and rumbling in its lust, made Justin shiver as he shakily complied, quickly pulling off his shoes and socks before somehow managing to slide his pants and briefs down the rest of the way to step out of them. He stood there almost shyly in front of the other man, his face warming at the approving, desire-filled eyes as they raked slowly down his body.

"Turn around," Brian commanded. "I want to drink in that perfect ass."

Justin bit his lip and let out a ragged breath as he slowly raised his eyes to meet the almost black-as-coal ones; he did as Brian requested and heard him let out a jagged breath behind him as he turned around.

"You are so fucking beautiful," Brian whispered, his voice heavy with anticipation and desire. "I can't wait to eat that luscious ass," he growled as Justin unexpectedly felt Brian's hard, chiseled body pressed up against his back. He gasped at the feeling, knowing if it felt this wonderful with Brian clothed, it would be almost unbearable once he again felt their bodies together, skin-to-skin. He didn't know where he got the courage, but he turned around in Brian's arms to softly say, "I need to see you, too."

Brian smiled in satisfaction, his cock twitching for attention – attention that only one man could satisfy now. "My pleasure," he whispered, twisting the side of his lips up. He stepped back just enough to allow Justin enough space to fully view his body as he deftly unbuttoned his black shirt with the rolled-up sleeves and slowly peeled it away from his chest to shrug out of it; he noticed Justin's eyes following his every move as his hand traveled down to his belt before Justin unexpectedly stepped toward him and placed his smaller hands over his. "Let me," he said shyly as his long eyelashes swept up to meet Brian's stare. Silently the brunet removed his hand to willingly comply as he watched Justin fumble slightly with his belt before he finally succeeded in pulling it loose from his pants and it dropped to the hardwood floor with a clank.

Justin's breaths were coming out in short pants of delicious expectation as he reached over to unbutton the single button of Brian's dress pants; his hand reached over shakily to grasp the metal zipper as he began to pull it down slowly. He never thought he would ever be standing here with Brian again, relishing in the touch of the man's caresses, the intense stare of the greenish-gold eyes, or the feel of the man's taut, firm body underneath his own questing hands. But as he slid Brian's dark-gray linen pants and his black briefs down the long-legged limbs and saw the purplish, rock-hard cock springing up for attention - _his_ attention - he knew he wasn't dreaming; this was real - delightfully real. And this man wanted him just as badly, too; he could feel it in his touch and his kiss, and he could see it in his eyes.

The power rushed through him as he reached out, a whispery touch at first, to wrap his petite but long-fingered hand around the firm, surprisingly silky, sweaty flesh; he watched as Brian closed his eyes in response and groaned at the light contact. Emboldened by his reaction, Justin grasped his prize more firmly, flicking his thumb across the slit that was now wet with evidence of the brunet's desire for him. He used the fluid to lubricate the rest of Brian's cock as he began to slide his hand up and down, feeling almost drunk with the knowledge of what effect he was having on this powerful, sexy man.

"Justin," Brian gasped out as he reached urgently to still the increasingly-possessive hand; between Justin sliding his hand expertly up and down his shaft, and pausing periodically to tease the tip, he was driving Brian mad with hunger for him. If he didn't stop him quickly enough, he would soon succumb to the sensations washing over him; he would come before he even started with this man, and he wanted this to last all night long. He wasn't letting this man up from that mattress behind him until well after sunrise tomorrow, and that was only because he knew for them to move forward with their lives, Justin needed to take care of some unfinished business with Nico.

Justin looked up at him questioningly, but one look at the darkened orbs crazed with desire for him and he blushed, knowing instantly what Brian was seeking. He nodded slightly as Brian grasped his wrist and pulled him over to the bed. He turned them around so Justin's back was against the end of the mattress and leaned in to plant one more kiss on the soft, warm lips. Before they could make their way onto the bed, he couldn't help reaching behind the younger man to squeeze the two, rounded mounds of delicious flesh. As his right hand continued to knead the soft, smooth skin, the fingers of his other hand trailed a light path down to the crack in between and briefly probed at the wrinkled nub he found there as Justin squirmed instantly at the feelings he was generating. "Ahh!" he gasped at the possessive intrusion as Brian smiled in part delight, part self-satisfaction at the response. "Brian," the blond breathed out as he felt himself turning into a blithering synapses of desire. "I want you," he confessed throatily. "Take me, Brian. God, take me _now_. I have to feel you inside me!"

Brian smiled. "All you had to do was ask nicely," he growled as he quickly removed both hands and pushed Justin down onto the bed. As the blond lay back and looked up at him with his elbows supporting his body, Brian crawled onto the bed and loomed over him like some ancient Greek god, all bronze and chiseled. The light sheen on his skin made him almost glow as he slowly leaned down to kiss Justin's mouth deeply before his lips began a slow, sensual trek from his lips down his chest and over to each pebbled, twin mound to lave and nip them possessively as Justin's lithe body arched off the mattress in an attempt to almost crawl inside the other man. "Fuck!" he cried out as Brian's tongue then began to swirl around his belly button; he had never realized until that moment how sensitive the skin was around his navel, but then again, he had a strong suspicion that with this man, _any_ body part of his would be highly super-charged.

He felt Brian lips vibrating against his belly as the man chuckled. "Patience, patience," he chided softly. "I'm getting to that," he promised.

"Not…..not fast enough!" Justin managed to say; his breath was being knocked out of him the lower Brian's lips traveled, because he knew what was coming soon and his body was thrumming at the thought. "Fuck me, damn it!" he huffed out in frustration; his hands twisting in Brian's hair out of part support, part aggravation. The waiting was torturous and evil…..and the anticipation, God, the anticipation was killing him. "Brian," he began to plead now….

The other man finally raised his eyes to meet the wide-eyed, lust-filled blue ones. "Tell me what you want, Justin," he demanded as the darkened hazel orbs bored into his. You want it hard and fast? You want me to blow you first? You want me to make you crazy for me and leave you begging for more?"

Justin twisted Brian's hair even more in aggravation. "What do you think I'm _doing_ now, you asshole! I need you inside me - I don't fucking _care_ how!" he practically howled. "Do it now!"

Brian grinned as he finally pulled his body back up; as he did so, however, Justin felt his steel-hard cock sliding up along with him and he felt like his body was on fire for this man. Just when he thought he couldn't be more turned on than he was, Brian proved him wrong as he finally lay fully on top of him, nose to nose. "Ready?" Brian asked, stealing one more light kiss. "Face to face?"

"Yes," Justin whispered out. "I want to see you when you take me," he added a little shyly.

Brian smiled at him as his heart warmed at the tender look. "Condom?" he asked hopefully, not wanting to waste one more precious minute before he took possession of this wondrous, tantalizing sight lying beneath him; he could feel Justin's heart beat furiously in sync with his own.

Justin reached his hand beneath his head to pull out one of the priceless packets from under his pillow along with a small bottle of lube; he almost looked embarrassed at Brian as the man smirked back at him. "I….put them there….after the last time," he explained breathlessly as Brian grinned back at him.

"Smart boy," he purred. "Hope you have a lot more of those under there," he warned huskily as Justin shivered at the intense look. "We're going to need them." He ripped at the condom packet with his teeth and handed it to Justin; at the simple touch of their hands meeting, his whole body sung with the sensation and he marveled at it.

With somewhat shaking hands, Justin managed to slide the latex over Brian's abundant cock just before he felt the initial coldness of the lubricant being smoothed around and in his hole.

As he lowered his body slightly to position his cock, Brian firmly but tenderly took hold of Justin's legs and placed them over his shoulders. He leaned down to kiss the warm flesh of the blond's lips passionately. "You take my breath away," he found himself blurting out; it was so unlike him to admit something like that aloud to anyone, but there could be no more denying that fact to Justin or to himself. The bright smile of delighted surprise he received in return was more than enough compensation for any initial awkwardness over voicing that feeling aloud.

Justin had just enough time to take one breath of anticipation before Brian wasted no time pushing in slightly to begin filling him; the feelings burst forth from him like a supernova as Brian pulled out and then back in a little more forcefully.

Brian knew he probably should have prepared Justin a little more with his fingers before penetrating him, but he just couldn't wait; he _had_ to have him - _all_ of him. He hoped Justin would understand as he pulled out once more and this time gave into his strong desire for possession as he rammed back in full force this time.

Justin cried out initially in part pain but mainly mind-blowing pleasure as his hips soon arched up to meet Brian thrust for thrust as the brunet expertly hit the sweet spot that made his body become instantly electrified. "Brian!" he cried out in ecstasy as he almost blindly reached out to grab hold of the brunet's arms to try and brace himself; Brian's speed picked up as his body began to pump in and out, harder and harder, quicker and quicker. Their sweat-slicked bodies moved in perfect harmony as Brian stared into the dark pools of blue filled with desire and lust for him. He couldn't help leaning down to kiss Justin's mouth once more as their hearts began to ride the same emotional crest as their bodies did until, at last, he felt the muscles clenching around his cock and with one last shout of his name, Justin came with an explosive climax, followed quickly by the brunet as he, too, cried out in overwhelming, undeniable passion and his seed almost overflowed into the condom in response.

He collapsed, spent, on top of Justin for several seconds, both chests heaving and wet with exertion as he lay there, feeling the pounding of the blond's heartbeat as Justin's hands reached out to lightly stroke the small of his back and sweep teasingly over his buttocks in a promise of more to come that night.

After several seconds, he regretfully pulled out. Tying off the condom and dropping it onto the nearby floor, he rolled over onto his back and turned his head to gaze into his lover's perspiration-soaked face. Despite the heavy sheen of exertion on the blond's face, and the hair plastered to Justin's forehead, Brian thought he was the most desirable and enchanting vision he had ever seen. The blue eyes looked back at him adoringly as Brian smiled and reached over to gently push the hair away from the pale face. "That…..was incredible," he whispered fervently. "Amazing." He curled his lips upward. "I'll give you thirty minutes before we start Round No. 2."

Justin blushed at the compliment and the intense look he was receiving. He couldn't think of anything more exciting than spending the rest of the night, lying in his bed with this gorgeous specimen of a man staring back at him and making love to him all night long. "Good thing I'm young, then," he whispered back teasingly as he turned over on his side to reach out and stroke Brian's glistening chest. The muscles rippled beneath his light touch as he grinned playfully, all the drama of the morning all forgotten now as Brian reached over to wrap his arms around him and press their bodies together.

He couldn't believe the emotions that swelled within him as Brian's hands softly roamed over his back; he silently thanked Daphne for being such a persistent, loyal friend as he briefly closed his eyes to heighten the wondrous sensations flowing through his body, snuggling his head into Brian's chest.

"Don't go to sleep on me, Mr. Taylor," he heard the gentle chiding as Brian pulled the hair on the top of his head to get his attention. Justin opened his eyes slowly to gaze into Brian's as the brunet smiled back at him. "I'm not done with you just yet, you know."

As Justin smiled back at him, Brian couldn't help thinking, _No, I don't think I'll be done with you for a long, long time…._


	16. One Man's Entering, One Man's Leaving

_Next Morning – Justin's Apartment_

Justin slowly came to as he felt the warm rays of the sun streaming in through the tall, narrow windows of his bedroom. He thought the warm, fleshy "mattress" his body was currently draped over, however, was providing much more pleasurable heat than the sun's radiating beams; his eyes slowly fluttered open as he caught sight of the magnificent image beneath him and he smiled.

His hands, braced against the bronzed, taut flesh of his "pillow," felt the steady, rhythmic breathing of his bedmate's heartbeat as he flushed over the recollection of what had happened last night. He and Brian had finally cleared up all their barriers, both figuratively as well as literally. They had barely made it up to his bedroom before they had fallen tangled in a heap together on his bed and had proceeded to fuck and make love to each other for most of the night; he still had an extremely sore ass and chapped lips to prove it. Brian had apparently been intent on making up for lost time by the pounding he had received. _What a delicious form of penance_, Justin thought to himself, as he blushed at the image.

Justin figured by the way the full moon had hung so low in the sky earlier that it had to have been well after 3 a.m. before their sated bodies had finally succumbed to sleep; it wasn't long after he had cradled his body up against Brian's supine form and placed his head on the smooth, warm chest that he had quickly began to fall into a deep, satisfied sleep; the last thing he recalled was the brunet wrapping his left arm around his waist in response as he, too, surrendered to his lethargy and had drifted off as well. He noted with pleasure that the arm was still there where Brian had left it, lightly resting against the small of his back.

As he slowly raised his head to rest his chin on Brian's chest and peer up into the chiseled, slightly-stubbled face, his heart skipped a beat. This man was so gorgeous, just like some classically-carved, living and breathing statue. And the best part of it was that he had wanted _him_. Just the thought made his pulse race as he luxuriated in staring unabashedly at the glorious form sleeping in his bed. _Mine_….went through his head and straight into his heart as he relished the sight, smell, and feel of this stubborn, proud and complex man sleeping beside him; their journey to get to this point hadn't been easy, but it had certainly been oh so worth it.

Brian's mouth was parted slightly as he snored softly, oblivious to his bed partner's scrutiny of him. Justin fought the impulse to slowly lean up and kiss his cranberry-colored lips, but he wasn't sure just how long he could wait to taste them again. He somewhat reluctantly tore his gaze away from Brian's face to lay his head back down on his chest; as he slightly snuggled into the brunet, he felt Brian subconsciously tighten his grip on his waist in response and he felt his own body heat rising in return. He sighed; he would love nothing else but to stay here forever in this bed as long as Brian would, too, however impractical that might be. But he also knew they couldn't do that; Nico was due to arrive at noon and it was already…..he glanced sideways over at the alarm clock sitting on the night table to verify the time, and noticed it was already 10:30; his friend was due here in ninety minutes, and the last thing he could afford to do was have Nico discover Brian lying here in bed with him. This was going to be hard enough without having the evidence of why he had to break off their "engagement" staring back at his best friend from his bed.

He let out one more reluctant breath before he started to twist away from Brian's body to rise, only to feel his lover's arm tighten like a vise around his waist to prevent him from escaping. He flushed as he felt his cock hardening at the possessive gesture and the knowledge that someone else was now awake. Even if Brian hadn't pulled his body against him while he still had his eyes closed, he would have realized he was awake now anyway; they were sporting identical morning hard-ons as evidence.

"Just where do you think _you're_ going?" was the husky, velvet rumble whispered from above, even though the hazel eyes were still closed.

Justin grinned as he felt his temperature rising dramatically. He knew that tone of voice and he knew what it normally meant by now, too. Someone was horny and was about to issue a directive on how to resolve that not-so-little problem. Well, he supposed _he_ could use a little home remedy, too….After all, they _did_ still have ninety minutes, and Nico was always known to arrive just barely on schedule.

His left hand traced an invisible map on Brian's chest down his breastbone as the skin beneath his fingers quivered at his touch. "Oh….I thought I'd go find something _hot_ for breakfast," he replied solemnly, even though the slowly-spreading smile on his face belied the seriousness of his tone.

He didn't have long to wait for the expected response, as Brian's eyes fluttered open to gaze down into his twinkling blue eyes. He gasped as Brian reached down with his free hand and firmly wrapped his skillful, long-fingered hand around the blond's pulsating, hard cock; his other hand moved from Justin's waist down to curve around one of his butt cheeks. He gave it a squeeze as the blond squirmed in anticipation. "I think I've already found _something hot _for breakfast," Brian growled possessively.

Justin couldn't help the soft giggle that erupted over the brunet's cheesy statement; he watched as Brian smiled down at him in return and his heart swelled at the heated gaze he was receiving.

Brian stared down at the golden dream smiling up at him and his ardor blazed anew once again. "Come up here," he demanded softly. "_Now_."

Not one to be rebellious – at least where this activity was concerned - Justin languidly slid up the soft but taut body slowly, enjoying his "ride" immensely as he heard Brian groan at the exquisite friction it produced. As soon as they were face to face, the brunet gripped him by the arms as he almost violently smashed their lips together for his first taste of morning heaven. Justin anchored both of his hands on either side of Brian's head as their mouths latched tightly onto each other and their lips began to move sensuously together; they allowed just enough room for their tongues to slide into each other's mouths to deepen the kiss as their hands began to roam over each other's bodies.

Several seconds and two identical pairs of swollen lips later, the two men broke off their passionate greeting. "Still needing to go find something hot for breakfast?" Brian asked, smirking as he quirked one manicured eyebrow at the flushed look on Justin's face. As he gazed into Justin's deep blue eyes, he was amazed by the depth of his feelings he felt for this other man; until he had met him, he would have never thought he could feel as strongly for someone as he did for this particular intriguing and vibrant blond gazing into his eyes, but he did. What was even more amazing was that it didn't frighten him like he thought it would; instead, it made his body come alive with energy and joy. He devoted just a few seconds once more to realizing what a horrible mistake he would have made if he had married Chagall and let this man slip through his fingers; this incredible feeling he was experiencing right now as he held Justin in his arms was worth so much more than any amount of money that pompous asshole would have ever promised to give him.

Justin smiled back at him as he played with some of Brian's hair at the back of his neck. "No, I think I found what I needed right here," he whispered, his eyes sparkling with hints of silvery turquoise in them. "But I'm _really, really_ hungry this morning. Think you can help me with that?" he asked almost a little shyly. His sexual appetite was a perfect complement to Brian's, but the other man's passion toward him astounded him in its intensity. He still couldn't quite believe that this almost larger-than-life man that could have any lover he wanted had chosen _him _over everyone else, but he was so grateful for that fact.

"I'm sure I can handle it," Brian whispered huskily as he gazed into Justin's eyes and smiled back at him tenderly. He could readily see blatant desire, lust, and even happiness staring back at him there, but also something less definable, almost something troublesome. "What's going on behind those baby blues?" Brian murmured to his lover.

It was almost as if Brian could read Justin's thoughts of self-doubt as the blond blushed in response. Was he that transparent? Perhaps only with this man he was. "Nothing," he whispered back and shook his head in reassurance, but as Brian continued to stare at him expectantly, he sighed. "I was just wondering why you picked me," he finally explained.

Brian frowned. "Picked you for what, Justin?" he pressed softly as he reached his hand down to gently lift Justin's head by the chin to force him to meet his gaze; he could tell his lover was trying to dismiss his question too lightly. Thoughts of resuming their passionate trek from last night were momentarily forgotten as he waited for an answer.

Justin flushed uncomfortably. "Well….you know," he replied after a slight pause. "Look at you. You could have anyone you want. Why me?" he asked softly.

Brian's brows narrowed; his normal flippant response died on his lips as he realized Justin was being sincere. Was he serious? "Why _not_ you?"

"It doesn't matter," Justin quickly responded, trying hard to just drop the subject; what _was _important was that for whatever reason, Brian _had_ chosen him. He might never understand it, and he wasn't sure how long he could hold Brian's interest, but he would certainly enjoy the fringe benefits as long as they lasted; as long as Brian wanted him, he wasn't planning on going anywhere, no matter where it might lead or how long the journey might last. "It's nothing," he whispered, shaking his head slightly and plastering on a reassuring smile as he stared in the wide-eyed, almost chocolate-colored eyes of his lover.

"Bullshit," Brian countered firmly, his eyes taking a leisurely journey all over the beautiful face as he worked on memorizing every little detail. He lightly stroked Justin's cheek and marveled at the long, lush, golden eyelashes that closed almost shyly in response to his touch. "Didn't I already tell you last night how fucking beautiful you were?" he reminded him softly. He quickly raised his estimation of Justin's beauty as he drank in the smooth, lightly fuzzed pale skin, the perfectly-rounded nose, the unfurrowed brow, the dusky-pink full lips, and the soft touch of the golden hair under his fingers…..God, this man was a slender, petite, intoxicating package from head to toe.

Justin couldn't help his body's response to Brian's almost tender tone of voice, even though he was still a little doubtful about its sincerity – he knew in the throes of passion anyone, however well-intentioned they may be, could blurt out anything impetuously, and he had been told often enough that he had a hot-looking ass. That didn't mean, though, that Brian's feelings ran much deeper than temporary fascination with him. Now that Brian had him, body and soul, would he quickly grow tired of him and move onto someone else? How could he keep someone like this interested in _him_ and compete with all the other men who would continue to find him attractive? That thought filled him with sorrow, but he was resolved to make this last as long as Brian wanted it to; he was enjoying all the incredible sensations that accompanied it way too much to give it up any sooner than he had to.

"You mean just before you fucked the living daylights out of me?" he reminded him with a smile. "Yes, I remember," he said softly, as he slowly raised his eyes to meet the other man's; he reached out a long middle finger to lightly caress Brian's full lower lip almost reverently as he added, "I know how intense feelings can be at times like that." At least _he_ certainly knew first-hand; the deep feelings he had harbored for Brian from the first day they had met had only increased exponentially as they had made love last night. Because that's what it had been for him and would always be – _love_. As much as it scared him, he knew that now – he was in love with this man, for better or for worse.

Brian drew his head back in surprise and stared into Justin's eyes. Was that what he thought it had been? Some sort of convenience device just to get Justin into bed with him? His eyes flashed in both incredulity as well as irritation. "You think I just said that to fuck you? Is that what you think?"

"Brian….."

"No, let me tell you something, Justin Taylor. I don't need to spout some sweet-talking, lesbian mumbo-jumbo to any man to get him into bed with me."

Justin eyes widened at the strong tone of Brian's voice. "I know that…..I didn't mean you..…," he sputtered out, afraid now that he had angered the brunet. _Stupid, Justin….real smooth move…._

"I'm not done," he was told sternly as he immediately grew silent, afraid he had managed to upset his lover. He licked his lips nervously, noticing Brian's eyes picking up on the movement instantly.

"I don't need to say that to anyone," he whispered huskily as he continued to caress Justin's cheek slowly. His voice lowered to a smooth touch of velvet as he added, "And I never say anything I don't mean."

Justin's face reddened at the intense look he was receiving and Brian's tone of voice as he continued. "Actually, I need to correct what I said last night."

Justin kept his expression neutral as he tried not to react to that statement with dismay; he knew now that Brian had simply gotten carried away last night in the midst of passion, just like he had suspected.

"What I _should_ have said last night was that you are fucking beautiful both inside _and_ outside and….. you make me feel things I've never felt before. It scares the shit out of me," he admitted with a slight smile as Justin beamed back at him in disbelief. "But I think I can learn to live with it. Might take me a long time, though to get completely used to it."

Justin's heart leapt at that statement; that almost sounded like a long-term commitment. Was it possible…? "A long time?" he whispered, unable to keep the hopefulness out of his voice as Brian kept smiling back at him.

The brunet curled his lips under. "Yeah….a _real_ long time. Think you can handle that, Taylor?"

Justin's smile broadened and threatened to blind Brian as he said, "Yes…..I do."

Brian reached down to pluck a short but passionate kiss from the soft, warm lips of his lover before pulling back to say, "Speaking of which – can we get back to our previous conversation?" He reached down between their bodies to grasp Justin's hot, throbbing cock as Justin rumbled softly in his throat at the contact. "I believe you said something about being hungry. Still need something to satisfy your appetite?" He began to slowly slide his hand up and down the hard shaft as Justin writhed under the treatment.

Justin glared at him as Brian chuckled at his response. "Yes," he managed to hiss out. "Now put that mouth to use somewhere else."

Brian laughed. "No problem," he replied, as he swiftly swooped down to do just that.

* * *

_One Hour Later_

Brian walked up behind Justin's towel-clad body and wrapped his arms around him from behind; some stray droplets of water splashed onto his dress shirt from his lover's slender chest as he nuzzled Justin's cheek. "I wish I could stay," he whispered in Justin's ear. "But something tells me your friend wouldn't like that."

Justin turned in his arms to place his hands on Brian's shoulders. "No, I don't think that would go over real well," he agreed wryly. He sighed. "I'm not looking forward to this, Brian. I care about Nico and I don't want to lose his friendship." He silently realized that there was probably no way he wasn't at least going to hurt his friend because of what he had to tell him, though. He gazed into the hazel eyes. "You're sure you can live with me and Nico being friends – that is if he's even willing to talk to me after I tell him about us?"

Brian studied the worried, blue eyes; he had no doubts now about Justin's feelings for him, but that still didn't prevent the green-eyed monster from rearing its insecure head slightly at the mention of the other man's name. He knew Justin only wanted to remain friends with him, but the man had proposed for fuck's sake. Obviously, the man's feelings ran a lot deeper for Justin than Justin's did. Could he live with that knowledge if they somehow remained friends? He supposed if it meant that much to Justin he could, but that still didn't mean he wouldn't constantly be on guard when the two were together.

"I can handle it if it means that much to you, Justin," he answered him honestly, placing a kiss on the blond's nose as he nudged their foreheads together; he pulled back to gaze once more into his eyes. "I don't exactly like it, but I trust you. I'm just not sure I trust _him_," he admitted, a little surprised with himself that he was actually able to be so open about his feelings; he realized that was just one more way this man was different from any other man he had ever met before.

Justin smiled at him before leaning up to give him a short kiss on the lips. He would have been tempted to reply that Brian's willingness to go along with his wishes was one of the things he loved about him, but their relationship was just taking off the ground and he didn't want to scare him off with the "L" word just yet; something told him it would take a while before Brian would ever be able to be that open with him about his own feelings. Perhaps it might never happen, but as long as Brian looked at him the way he was right now and showed him how he felt by the way he worshipped his body, it didn't really matter. He could tell his feelings ran deep for him, and for now that was more than enough.

He glanced back over at the clock near the bed, noticing with alarm that it was 11:40. "You'd better get going," he said. "Nico will be here soon." With his luck, his friend would pick today to arrive early; that would be disastrous in light of what he needed to do.

"Okay," Brian told him, caressing the blond's upper arms with his hands as he held him. "You want me to stop by later this afternoon?" he asked softly. Now that he and Justin were finally together, he found he couldn't stay away from him for long – the man was like some incurable sickness that he never wanted to find a remedy for.

Justin's heart warmed at Brian's tender tone of concern. He would have loved to have spent the entire weekend with Brian, but he had to rectify his situation with Nico first – whatever the outcome would be. "I'd like that," he assured him with a smile. "But let me call you. I'm not sure how long Nico will be here, or what his reaction will be."

Brian nodded in understanding as he leaned down to steal another brief kiss. "It'll all work out, Justin," he whispered. "You'll see." He gave the blond's shoulder a squeeze before reluctantly letting him go; he knew Justin still had to finish getting dressed. "Call me, then, and let me know what happens."

Justin let out a nervous breath; now that Nico's arrival was drawing near, he was getting even more jittery. "I will," he told Brian as with one more nod and a glance back, the brunet at last slowly turned and headed out the bedroom door; a few seconds later, Justin heard the front door of the shop closing, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Brian stood just outside the shop's door, reliving the events of the past twenty-four hours. It had been a rollercoaster of emotions ever since Justin had first shown up at his office, trying to explain what was going on. It had taken a spunky, courageous wisp of a girl to knock some sense into him, but once she had, no one could have stopped him from coming over here and straightening things out with Justin afterward.

He owed Ms. Chanders big time for bringing them back together, because the feeling he had right now was exhilarating. The doors that he had thought were firmly closed to his heart had been swung open wide now after last night, and he never wanted this unaccustomed but incredibly heady feeling to end. He paused to light a cigarette and smiled to himself as he began to walk toward his 'Vette, pushing the key fob to unlock it as he opened the door and swung his legs in to enter. A few minutes later he was headed back to his loft to hop in the shower and try and accomplish some work-related tasks until Justin called him to tell him the coast was clear and he could return. He hoped for Justin's sake that his meeting with Nico went well, but either way he knew before the day was over he would be back over here in his lover's embrace again.

* * *

From his small compact sedan parked across from Justin's shop, Nico observed the handsome man standing outside his friend's business and knew he recognized him from somewhere. It was odd to see him emerging from Justin's shop by himself. He wouldn't have been too surprised if it had been a bride; he knew frequently grooms really didn't want to get too intricately involved with all the frou-frou trappings of the wedding details so the bride was often left to take care of such matters. But to see such a handsome, elegant man coming out of the shop alone was a little strange – he seemed so out of place standing there. And where exactly had he seen this man before? he kept asking himself as he stared at the chiseled, classic features of the tall, strikingly-handsome brunet. He knew he had seen him somewhere before when he had been down to visit Justin, but he couldn't quite place where it had been.

As the man finally began to walk away, however, it hit him; he had seen the man at a Mexican restaurant Justin had taken him to about a week ago. He recalled that he _was_ a client; a very well-to-do client, from what Justin had told him at the time. He watched now as the man sauntered over to a vintage Corvette with a Cheshire-like smile on his face and lowered his long legs to get in. He frowned as he began to recall the heated looks the man had been giving his fiancé at the table that day and how he had developed an instant dislike for his arrogance and cockiness. The man was hot and he knew it; he was also supposed to be engaged to some other man, but he had spent the entire time at their table staring at Justin. What would he be doing here by himself without his fiancé? Nico wondered.

Well, he was about to go find out, he decided, as he barely waited for the brunet to leave in his car before he swung his own vehicle's door open and emerged to walk over to the shop's door, which had a _Closed_ sign prominently displayed on the front. _Closed..…_that knowledge made his heart race with uncertainty and doubt. Why would the man be here when the shop was closed?

Perhaps Justin had merely forgotten to switch the sign around when he had opened earlier. He cupped his hands over the door to peer inside, but there didn't appear to even be a light on. Finally he turned the knob to check it and found it securely locked. Chiding himself for jumping to conclusions, he inhaled a deep breath and let it out to steady himself before he reached to press the doorbell located next to the entrance. The chime sounded a couple of times as he waited impatiently for Justin to appear. It was time to have a talk with his fiance.


	17. The Painful Truth and Residual Doubt

_A/N: Well, for those of you not wanting this to come to an end, I can verify there will be at least one more chapter_:) _Thanks to everyone who has followed along with me on this journey and who has especially taken the time to leave a review - I appreciate that more than you know and is the only reason why I keep doing this.:)_

_

* * *

_

Justin's heart was pounding as he heard the doorbell unexpectedly sound downstairs; how long had it been since Brian had left? He had been so intent on finishing getting ready, he had lost track of the time. Glancing over at the clock, he noticed it was now 11:55. Nico _was_ a little early then, he thought ruefully; it had to be him downstairs at the door.

Rubbing his hand over his face to steady his nerves, he reached over to gently pick up the instrument of all his woes – the ring on the gold chain lying on top of his dresser. Why in the world he had ever agreed to marry Nico totally mystified him now. It had all seemed so clear a week ago when Nico had been sitting there next to him at the park, wearing his heart on his sleeve and peering at him with those earnest, deep-blue eyes as he poured out his feelings to him. It hadn't seemed like such a bad idea at the time to see if their deep friendship could slowly evolve into love.

But now after being with Brian in every way, he realized how crazy that idea would have been. Nothing Nico could have ever done would have surpassed how he felt with Brian. He knew that now. Now all that he had left was to explain somehow to Nico and pray that his best friend understood. Such a simple goal to verbalize out loud, but such a monumental, life-changing task to accomplish.

He looked at the gold band one more time sparkling in the sunlight shining through the windows before, curling his hand around it to nestle it in his palm, he took one last look at himself in the dresser mirror before turning to rush down the steps to greet his friend.

Nico's heart did a flip-flop as he finally saw Justin walking down the steps from his apartment, dressed in a dark-orange, long-sleeved tee shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans. His hair was slightly tousled and appeared damp from a recent shower as the blond noticed him and he couldn't help smiling in anticipation of their reunion. _Fuck, he's so beautiful_, he couldn't help thinking as he watched his fiancé approach.

Justin was smiling back at him but Nico frowned slightly, noticing it wasn't his fiance's normal million-watt smile of greeting. He watched as Justin turned the knob to unlock it and swung the door open to greet him.

"Hey," he said softly to him as he stood aside for Nico to enter the shop.

Nico still couldn't help continuing to smile at the sight of his beautiful fiancé. "Hey yourself, Mr. Taylor," he said, gently taking Justin by the shoulders and leaning down to give him a short kiss on his soft lips. As usual, he found his heart beating rapidly merely in response to the blond's proximity. "We finally meet again. If I hadn't known better, I would have thought you were dodging me," he softly teased the other man.

He waited for his bantering to have the desired effect of eliciting a little broader smile, but to his surprise Justin averted his gaze before he said somberly, "Let's go sit down on the couch, okay?"

Nico gazed at him in puzzlement. "Okay," he agreed tentatively, slowly following Justin over toward the showcase area normally reserved for clients. He sat down on the edge of the couch and looked up, waiting for Justin to join him, but his fiancé seemed to be holding back; he had an almost uncomfortable look on his face as he suddenly turned his back on him and said, "Would you like something to drink? I can make some coffee, or get you a Coke. I've even got some lemons upstairs." He knew Nico well enough by now to know that he always liked to drink his regular Coke with a slice of lemon – he always told Justin it gave a little more of a kick to the flavor.

"Justin…." Nico frowned; why was his fiancé acting so strangely? He was trying hard not to be concerned but he wasn't stupid; he knew Justin too well, and something wasn't adding up here. First that man – he couldn't recall the man's name at the moment – had left Justin's _closed_ shop a short while ago and now Justin's reaction to him was lackluster to say the least. He was trying so hard not to read something incorrect into the whole situation, but he was having a great deal of difficulty tamping down his suspicions. "Sit down, Justin," he said softly, his voice full of worry but firm in its request. "I just want you to sit down and talk to me."

Justin stopped and stood there, dreading what he was about to do but knowing it was best for him as well as Nico. His best friend – and that was all he would ever be – his best friend deserved better. He deserved the truth. He would hate like hell to lose his best friend as a result, but if that's what happened, he would have to live with it. Squaring his shoulders and seeking some inner strength, he slowly turned to face the worried eyes of his friend. "Okay," he said softly, walking slowly over to sit down next to the other man.

As he sat down with his body turned toward his friend, he watched as Nico reached out with the intention of taking his hand. Nico's face fell when Justin slowly opened his palm to display what was cradled inside and he realized what his friend was clenching in his hand.

Justin raised his gaze with dread to meet his friend's look of surprise. "Nico…."

"Justin, what...?"

Then his heart dropped in a sudden, dreadful flash of epiphany. "You're giving it back, aren't you?" he asked; he watched as Justin's eyes filled with tears and he knew he was right.

"I….I'm so sorry, Nico," Justin told him. "So fucking sorry. But I can't marry you." He reached over to extend the ring and chain out to his friend. Nico stared at the objects Justin was holding out to him for several seconds until, as if in slow motion, he finally reached to take it from his now ex-fiance's grasp. "Why?" he asked sorrowfully, but he knew – somehow he knew from the moment he had seen that other man leaving earlier. It had something to do with him.

"You're involved with _that man_….aren't you?" he suddenly asked in an accusing tone; he couldn't hide the hurt in his voice as he watched Justin look away toward the window to avert his gaze. It had to be the man he had seen earlier; it seemed there had been a good reason why he had been at Justin's shop when it was closed, and it hadn't been for business purposes.

"Who?" Justin asked, hating himself for acting so obtuse. He had promised himself that he would be honest with Nico – why was he evading his question?

"Come on, Justin!" Nico cried. "Don't play dumb with me!"

Justin looked up to meet Nico's gaze. The question of who Nico was referring to died on his lips as his friend explained.

"I saw him, Justin! I saw him coming out of your shop a while ago! It was the same man from the restaurant, wasn't it?" He wracked his brain for several seconds as he tried desperately to come up with the man's name before he remembered. "The man who's engaged to someone else - Brian Kinney! How could you do that to his fiancé? Hell, how could you do that to _me?_" He stood up and walked over to the window. He remained there for a couple of seconds waiting for an answer but Justin kept eerily silent. He finally couldn't stand it anymore; he twirled around, his eyes flashing. "Does his fiancé know, Justin? Does he know you're fucking the man he's going to marry? And when were you going to tell _me_? Before or _after_ our wedding?" He laughed derisively. "How stupid I was, wanting to wait until our wedding night." He shook his head in disgust over his naivety. "I actually thought that you might _love me_! What a fool I am!"

Justin's face contorted in pain; this was what he had feared from the beginning, but this was even worse than what he had imagined. Not only was Nico hurt, but he had apparently seen Brian leaving. He had to explain everything, if Nico would even listen; he owed his friend that much – and more. He rose from his position to walk over toward his friend, his hands spread out in a plea for understanding. "Nico, let me explain…."

"What? Tell me another lie, Justin?" He brushed a hand through his dark hair. "Tell me that I didn't see what I thought I saw last week – how that man was fucking you with his eyes? God, how stupid I was!" he repeated.

"You are _not_ stupid, Nico! Listen to me – please! _I'm_ the stupid one for even agreeing to accept your proposal in the first place!" His eyes widened as his friend reacted to that statement as if he had been struck; this was _not_ going well at all and he was doing a shit-poor job of trying to explain. "No, that's not what I meant!" he hastened to explain. Nico started to stomp away, but Justin wouldn't let him; he had to try and make him understand or he couldn't live with himself. He reached over to grab his friend's shirtsleeve as Nico angrily tried to wrestle himself away from him. "Nico, please…..you've got to listen to me!"

His friend twisted his body around to face him, his eyes flashing. "Why should I, Justin? You avoided me all week when I tried to call…..now I _know_ why! You were _busy_, all right," he snapped. He shook his head sadly. "Why, Justin?" he repeated sorrowfully, a little softer this time, his initial bluster dissipating into something more mournful. "Why wasn't I good enough for you? I loved you….I still do." His eyes filled with tears – what he had thought would be a joyful reunion between them had quickly turned into a nightmare. Somehow, though, if he was honest with himself, he had already known something was wrong all week. He knew there was a reason why Justin had been 'too busy' to take his calls. He had just been refusing to acknowledge it, and now the reason was hitting him full in the face. Even in his worst scenarios, though, he could not have imagined this one. Not when it came to Justin.

"Nico," Justin began anew; he had to make his friend understand. "Please…..come back and sit down and I'll try and explain everything." He tentatively reached out to grasp Nico's wrist through his shirt sleeve; he half-expected his friend to roughly shirk it away again, but he was relieved that he didn't. He swallowed the large lump of guilt that rose in his throat as he noticed the almost beaten stoop of his friend's shoulders as Nico shook his head silently once more in disbelief. "Please….come over and sit down with me and let me try and explain. Please, Nico."

Nico finally raised his glistening eyes to look into Justin's pleading blue ones before he nodded his head slightly and allowed himself to be pulled slowly back over to the showcase area. He lowered himself down on the edge of the couch as he sat there, still clenching the token of his love for Justin in his hand, just as the other man had done earlier. He took a deep breath and let it out in defeat. "Okay, Justin….I'm listening. I'm only doing this because of the friendship we had." He snorted in contempt. "I guess that's all it ever was, though, wasn't it? At least as far as you're concerned."

Justin winced at his friend's use of the word _had. _He pursed his lips tightly together, trying hard to compose himself. This was so much worse than he had feared. How would he ever repair his friendship with Nico now? He only knew he had to try – and it had to start with being totally honest with him.

"You're right – about Brian, I mean. And you did meet him a week ago at the restaurant. And he _was_ engaged to someone at the time."

"_Was_?" Nico couldn't help saying, picking up immediately on Justin's use of the past tense. "What? The two of you already managed to break up his engagement, too?" He began to stand up but Justin pulled him back down by his sleeve.

His eyes flashed as he snapped, "No, damn it! It wasn't like that at _all!_ Will you listen to me? Please?"

Nico huffed out an angry breath and stared icily at his ex-fiancé, his friend…..his former friend. Hell, he didn't know _what_ to call Justin. He couldn't deny how hurt he was feeling, but it wasn't as if he could just dismiss several years' of friendship without knowing the whole story. "Okay….but I want the truth, Justin – the _whole_ truth." He crossed his arms over his chest, his lips drawn tightly together as he stared back at the blond.

Justin let out a breath to collect his thoughts. "I tried, Nico; I really tried to imagine being married to you. I thought since we were such great friends and had so much in common that maybe I could grow to be in love with you." He noticed Nico's eyes brimming again with unshed tears and he silently beat himself up inside over the look of anguish on his friend's face. But he had to go on – he had to tell him everything; he owed him that much. "But I couldn't do it, Nico. Daphne – you remember her, right?"

"Yeah, I remember her." He had been introduced to the petite, brown-haired friend of Justin's on a couple of previous occasions when their paths had crossed. He had found her to be quite witty as well as refreshingly candid about opinions. "What does _she _have to do with this, though?"

"Well, she came over the day after you left and when I told her what had happened…..She made me understand it had been a mistake to accept your ring."

Nico bit his lip, hurt by Justin's confession. "So why did you?" he whispered painfully. "Why did you accept it then?"

Justin stood up himself this time, hoping now that they were talking Nico wouldn't leave until he had a chance to try and explain. "I….I was having a hard time relocating back here to Pittsburgh. My business was struggling and I was lonely." He turned to face his friend and give him an apologetic smile. "I missed being around you, and hanging out with you."

Nico shook his head in confusion. "So you thought it would be a good idea to agree to marry me so we could see each other more? Justin, that is so fucked!"

Justin stared down into his friend's incredulous face. "No, that wasn't it," he maintained. He sighed before sitting back down next to Nico and gazing into his eyes. "I care so much about you, Nico. And when you came down here I was so mixed up about a lot of things. You were like some sort of lifeline for me, and you were so sincere about wanting to marry me." He took in a shaky breath and let it out. "I had always heard about how so many married partners start out as best friends, and I thought…..well, I thought maybe that could be us, too." He shook his head in disgust, realizing how ridiculous that sounded now. "I really thought I wanted to make a go of it and see if I could fall in love with you not just as a friend but a husband, too." He looked regretfully into his friend's troubled eyes as he admitted, "I just didn't plan on what happened."

Nico bit his lip and gazed into his friend's face. "Just what _did_ happen, Justin? How does _he_ fit into this picture?" His heart felt like a knife had just been sliced clean through it. It was bad enough hearing Justin say he made a mistake agreeing to marry him, but knowing there was another man in the middle of the picture made it even worse.

Justin pursed his lips together, not wanting to reveal his deep feelings for Brian but knowing he had to disclose all of it. "I….I was attracted to Brian from the first moment I saw him," he admitted softly, watching as Nico lowered his gaze to stare into his lap and brush a hand through his hair restlessly. He could tell it was all Nico could do to sit there and endure what he was hearing.

"Go on," his friend whispered painfully. "I need to know it all."

Justin licked his lips nervously. "I could tell Brian was attracted to me, too, but I was so confused, Nico! I knew he was engaged to Chagall – that's how we met in the first place when I went over to his office to have him sign the agreement. So I resisted him at first."

Nico snorted as he raised his eyes to stare into Justin's. "How noble of you. Well, that apparently lasted what, all of a week? You don't have much willpower, do you?" he asked icily, shaking his head slightly as his eyes glistened in pain. "So when did the two of first have sex? Before or after you said you would marry _me_?"

"Nico," Justin said softly, reaching over to try and take his friend's hand; but the other man pulled it away and tightly clasped his other hand in his lap before he had a chance to grasp it. "I realized it wouldn't be fair to marry you _before_ anything happened between me and Brian. I would have broken off our engagement regardless. I just didn't want to do it over the phone."

"Oh, well, at least you were trying to wait until _after_ you broke it off with me before the two of you fucked. How considerate of you, Justin," his friend icily replied. "You said you were attracted to him from the first day you met; how could that not have had a bearing on breaking off our engagement? I don't think you were exactly thinking objectively with him in the picture, even if what you say is true."

"I _did_ try to stay objective where he was concerned!" Justin insisted. "I told him I couldn't be involved with him because he was engaged to another man. But then he came over the other day for what I thought was going to be some last-minute preparations for his and Chagall's wedding and the two of them had a big blowout here. I found out that their engagement had been a huge scam because Brian's company was bankrupt and he needed financing to stay afloat. In exchange for him marrying him, Chagall would supply whatever money Brian needed to keep his agency running until he had a chance to pay him back. Brian had every intention of leaving the asshole as soon as he had enough funds to do it."

"Uh, huh," Nico exclaimed skeptically. "So they're no longer together. Did he find out about Kinney's trysts on the side and break it off with him? So how's the little ex-fiancé going to stay afloat _now_? He can't remain solvent on _your _salary. You'd better be careful," he growled, "his lust for you and your blond boy looks will only carry you so far before he finds someone else with more money and drops you just like he did Chagall." He stood up and walked over to the windows to look out on the street. Everyone was busily going about their mundane business, totally oblivious to the pain piercing his heart at the moment.

Justin closed his eyes in misery in response to the hurt flowing from Nico's voice; he supposed he had all this coming. And despite his certainty that Brian really did care for him, he couldn't help questioning his ability to keep Brian interested. He was an intelligent, classically-gorgeous man who could have anyone he wanted. Could Nico perhaps be right - would Brian drop him if something better came along? No, he had seen the way Brian had looked at him, the way he had caressed him so lovingly, the way he had spoken to him in such a tender, caring voice; his feelings for him had to be much more than a surface type of lust. He was convinced that Brian really did care for him. Love? Perhaps not, perhaps not ever – but he intended to stay with him as long as he wanted him and until he could hopefully find out how deep his feelings were for him. It sounded almost pathetic, but it was the truth. He couldn't imagine a life without Brian in it now.

"I don't believe that, Nico," Justin avowed from his place on the couch. "If you could see him when we're together…"

Nico turned to stare at his friend in disbelief; his hurt and jealousy fueled his thoughts as he snapped, "Do you really believe that, Justin? The man is older, sophisticated and owns his own business! Do you really think he'd be content to be some flunky for another boss after owning his own agency? He didn't get where he did without having to be on the ruthless side. Don't kid yourself! He'll drop you at the first sign of someone else who can give him what he needs – sex _and_ money!"

"No, he won't," Justin replied adamantly. "He just got a new, multimillion dollar client that will enable him to get out from under Chagall's control. He's going to pay him back as soon as the client pays him his advance. He won't need Chagall or anyone else after that."

Nico digested that intriguing bit of information; how utterly convenient for him. "Including you?" He couldn't help asking his friend. He felt a pang of guilt as he saw Justin flinch slightly at his remark, but he was too hurt at the moment to care.

"He never did_ need _me," Justin pointed out. "I'm not exactly rich now, am I?" Nico of all people was well aware of his church-mouse bank account; he barely made by on what proceeds he got from his business. He could hardly be thought of as affluent, or even comfortable for that matter.

"Maybe not monetarily, anyway," Nico grudgingly agreed, as a sudden thought occurred to him. "You helped him out with an ad campaign, didn't you?"

Justin smiled softly as he recalled the other day when he and Brian had been together here at his shop and had brainstormed ideas for the Swanson Electronics account; it had been the same day that he had finally discovered just how deeply Brian was attracted to him and just why he so desperately needed his help. It had also been the wonderful day he had finally discovered just what sort of hold that pompous Chagall had over him, and the day Brian promptly kicked him out on his arrogant ass. "Yes," he admitted. "Brian needed help with some of the graphics and I gave him some suggestions."

Nico shook his head; he should have known. "No wonder you held such a fascination for him. You've come in handy in a lot of ways, haven't you?"

Justin stared into his friend's tormented eyes; he couldn't blame Nico for feeling the way he did, and he wasn't surprised how betrayed he sounded. He had misled his friend into thinking they could be more than they were, and he would feel sorry about that for a long time. But he wouldn't allow himself to question Brian's feelings for him; if he did, he might start doubting them himself and his heart was irretrievably captured now by the auburn-haired, hazel-eyed, too-gorgeous-for-his-own-good man. He refused to believe that Brian had merely been using him and was not sincere in his intentions toward him; there was no way he could doubt the feelings the other man had engendered in him last night, nor the look on Brian's face as he stared into his eyes after they had made love.

"No," Justin told him firmly. "It's not like that, Nico. He came over here last night even after the client had signed with his agency. He didn't have to come back once he had what he needed to get rid of Chagall."

Nico held his hand up. "Please – spare me the glorious details of your night spent fucking each other senseless," he huffed out. He snorted. "Justin, how can you be so naïve? Yeah, he'll come back a few times until he's had his fill of you and then he'll move on." His voice softened as he said, "I could have given you so much more than he ever could. I know you so well, and you know me. We have a much deeper foundation to build a relationship on than he will ever have with you. At least we _did_." He shook his head sadly, still not quite willing to accept what had happened in the past week. As he looked down at the golden band and chain biting into the flesh of his palm, however, he knew it was all too real. He swallowed the painful lump in his throat; the feeling of loss was still too raw. Despite his anger with Justin, though, he couldn't just turn his feelings off for him. Damn it – he still cared for him – too much.

"Justin," he pleadingly whispered, his eyes shining with unshed tears of disappointment. "Don't let him use you and throw you away like yesterday's condom. You deserve someone who will cherish you and love you. If you stay with him, you're only going to get hurt. And despite how fucking angry I am with you at the moment, I can't just sit by and watch that happen. Come to your senses, Justin! Surely you realize I'm right about this."

Justin swallowed hard as small tendrils of doubt crept into his mind. Nico couldn't be right, could he? Was it possible Brian was just using him? He could tell quite readily from the start simply by the way Brian behaved around Chagall that they weren't in love with each other, but could he be so sure of Brian's feelings for _him_? Could he look at their relationship as objectively as he had the other one? Or was he reading more into Brian's feelings for him than there really was?

He angrily shook his head. No, he refused to believe that. He _wouldn't_ believe that. Nico would say anything to get him to change his mind, that was all there was to it. "No, Nico, you're wrong," he told him. "You don't know Brian. You're wrong," he repeated, not sure if he was trying to convince Nico or himself as he stared defiantly into his friend's eyes.

Nico sighed; he could tell he wasn't going to dissuade Justin from his opinion of the other man, however misguided it might be. "Okay, Justin," he told him resignedly. He gave an ironic laugh as he added, "You made your bed – now you'll just have to lie in it." He paused for a few seconds before saying, "I hope it'll be worth it when he dumps you."

Justin bit back the retort he wanted to say, instead replying with, "I'm sorry for all this, Nico. I really am. I hope somehow we can still be friends. I never wanted to lose your friendship."

Nico shook his head sadly. "I…..can't think about that right now, Justin." He sighed as he turned to look at the blond. He would always be the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, both inside and out, despite how much he had disappointed him. He knew deep down that Justin hadn't really meant to hurt him – sometimes his friend's heart was just too vulnerable and open for his own good. It made him a special person, but it also set him up as being easily duped and misled. He just hoped in this case he was wrong about Kinney, but he had a dreadful feeling he wasn't.

"I don't know if I can ever go back to the way we were," he told him softly. "I'm going to need some time."

Justin gazed over at his friend; he hated that he had been the instrument of so much unhappiness and heartache. He had certainly had his share of that lately himself, and he knew how painful it could be. He stood up to walk closer to Nico until they were a few feet apart. "I understand," he whispered. "I hope in time _you_'_ll _understand what I did and you'll forgive me so we can still be friends."

Nico stared into Justin's soft blue eyes for a few seconds, unable to speak. He finally let out a labored breath and shook his head. "I don't know, Justin. I'll call you," he finally promised tentatively.

Justin nodded. "I'd like that…and I'll make sure I answer this time."

Nico looked at him as his lips twisted into a wistful smile. "Well, that's something, I guess." He glanced over at the clock above the shop's door. "I think I'll head back home now."

Justin frowned. "Why don't you stay the night? It'll be dark before you get home if you leave now." As much as Justin wanted to see Brian – as much as he _needed_ to see him – he didn't feel right practically booting Nico out the door the moment their painful conversation had concluded.

"No," Nico said. "I don't think that would be such a good idea under the circumstances, do you?" he asked pointedly. Besides, he couldn't bear the thought now of spending the night in the same apartment with the man who had just broken off his engagement with him. It would be far too painful and would only emphasize what he had just lost – what he never really had, actually. He knew that now.

"No, I guess not," Justin admitted regretfully. "I could call my mother – I'm sure she'd be glad to let you stay in my old room."

Nico shook his head and smiled at Justin sadly. "No – I just want to go back home." He let out a breath of finality. "I'm going to get going." He began to silently walk away.

"Wait, Nico!" Justin cried before he could get too far. He walked up to him and impulsively wrapped his arms around the brunet's waist, laying his head on his shoulder.

Nico closed his eyes in agony over what it felt like to hold Justin in his arms, at least for a few seconds. How he wished it was for a different reason than saying goodbye. He couldn't help returning Justin's embrace as he slid his own arms around the slender body and relished the momentary, wonderful feeling of holding the man who had slipped through his fingers at the hands of Brian Kinney.

Justin pulled out of their embrace, tears of regret shining in his eyes. "Don't forget me," he asked. "I will never forget you. Please think about what I said."

Nico nodded. "I will," he promised. Just before he turned to go, he added softly, "I hope he knows what he's getting, Justin. I hope he knows how lucky he is. And I hope I'm wrong about him." With that, the brunet slowly walked toward the door and opened it, quietly closing it behind him.

Justin stood there, watching him go. The tears slowly trickled down his cheeks now, his face etched with sorrow over his now damaged relationship with Nico, and also perhaps with just a bit of worry over whether Nico could be right. He stood there rooted to his spot for several seconds before, making a decision, he reached in his pocket for his cell.

The phone was answered before the first ring was even completed. "Hey….I've been waiting to talk to you," was the soothing voice. "How did it go?" There was silence on the other end for several seconds. "Justin? You okay?"

"No," was the whispered, choked response. "I need you."

"I'll be right there."


	18. A Man's True Passion

All sorts of thoughts were running through Brian's head as he hurried over to Justin's shop in response to his phone call. It was all he could do to abide by Justin's wishes earlier as he waited for him to call, and when he finally did, it was obvious the other man had done something to upset him. _If you hurt him, you fucker, there won't be enough space in all of Pittsburgh OR Chicago for you to hide your ass….. _

He pulled up in front of the shop, noticing the "closed" sign displayed, even though it was the middle of the day. As he walked up to the door, he cupped his hands over the glass but did not see any movement from inside. He tried the door and found to his slight alarm that, even though the shop was supposed to be closed, it was unlocked. Turning the knob, he entered the quiet first floor shop area, scanning the space for his target, but there was no sign of Justin. "Justin?" he called out softly but there was no response.

He pushed his concern deeper inside, not wanting to jump to conclusions, but his heartbeat began to pick up pace the longer he couldn't find his lover. Frowning at the inexplicable silence, he turned long enough to lock the door back to the shop and walked over to the steps. If Justin wasn't downstairs tending to his business, there would hopefully be only one other place he might be….

* * *

From his place upstairs on the second-hand couch, Justin grasped his lower legs with his hands and rocked back and forth slightly, trying to quell the pain and also growing uncertainty he was feeling inside. He knew that it was going to be hard to tell Nico the truth, but he hadn't planned on it being this gut-wrenching. He felt like a knife was twisting inside him - a knife of guilt. Why had he ever let Nico talk him into accepting his ring? No, he couldn't blame Nico, he berated himself; he had had the chance to prevent what had happened today and he hadn't taken it. The event that had precipitated today should never have even happened in the first place. Whatever misguided reason he had had to accept it was irrelevant now; what _was_ important was that he had hurt Nico deeply.

In the process, too, his friend had planted in him seeds of doubt as to exactly what place he held in Brian's heart. Did he even _occupy_ a place there, like Brian already did for him? Or was he just a pleasant, momentary diversion from the asshole fiancé Brian had pretended to be engaged to until he was able to wriggle out from the other man's grasp? _Was_ he just a convenient way to get out of a despicable agreement that Brian had detested? No, Justin refused to believe that – he _couldn't _believe that, not after how Brian had made love to him last night.

But although he tried hard to convince himself, diffuse swirls of doubt still continued to coalesce inside of him…. He squeezed his hands tightly around his ankles even more, almost trying to inflict physical pain on himself to accompany the mental anguish he was feeling. Well, either way he was about to find out, he realized, because Brian said he was on his way over, and he had to know. Brian had the funds to repair his business and keep it going for some time, thanks to his new account – and his help with the ad graphics. What Brian had to say to him now, then, would be the test of what Brian's true intentions toward him were.

As if in response to his thoughts, he heard soft but deliberate footsteps walking up the stairs. His pulse quickened as he waited anxiously for Brian to ascend to the second floor. Glancing up as the footfalls sounded closer, he watched as the brunet slowly emerged on the landing and turned his head to search for him with a concerned look on his face. His heart skipped a beat as he saw Brian hone in on his whereabouts and saw his face relaxing slightly in what appeared to be relief. He bit his lip and stared at his lover, suddenly finding his determination to be stoic quickly fading as tears welled up in his eyes at the soft smile he was receiving in return.

* * *

Brian sighed in relief as he spotted Justin sitting over on the couch, huddled in a virtual ball with his slender hands wrapped around his legs. His brow furrowed as Justin raised his eyes to peer back at him and he noticed the brightness glistening there. Despite his worries that he had been right – the other man _had _hurt his lover - he forced himself to smile slightly back at the blond in an attempt to reassure him that everything would be okay, but Justin didn't respond in kind; there was definitely extreme sadness and regret written all over his beautiful face. "Justin?" he asked softly. "What happened?" He stood there for a few seconds, suddenly feeling inexplicably unsure of what to do, until Justin released his legs to place them on the floor and simply extended his hands slowly toward him.

Without any further hesitation, Brian quickly walked over and sat down next to Justin to silently wrap his arms firmly around his back and pull him into a tight embrace. Justin molded his slender body against him and sighed as he burrowed his head into Brian's chest and slid his own arms around Brian's back.

Brian snaked his hand under Justin's shirt to softly stroke the slender skin under his touch and gently nuzzled Justin's head under his chin, trying fervently to tell him whatever he needed to know by his actions as he heard the blond sniffle against him a couple of times and sigh mournfully. He closed his eyes, the sound of Justin's pain echoing in his own heart as he continued to hold the other man and wait for him to show him what he needed. This was all so new for him - he certainly had never felt any measure of this at all with Chagall, or with any other man for that matter. He knew he undoubtedly had to be one of the most experienced men when it came to fucking any male within the city limits of Pittsburgh, but when it came to love or expressing his true feelings for Justin, he was the emotional virgin. The feelings that his lover engendered in him thrilled him and also totally terrified him, but he couldn't imagine his life without Justin in it now.

Finally after a few minutes, he felt Justin moving slightly in his arms and noticed his heartbeat had slowed down to a more regular rhythm. He loosened his hold just enough to pull back to gaze down into the mesmerizing blue eyes and whisper, "You want to tell me what happened?" He reached around from Justin's back to place his hand under the pale, slightly trembling chin to hold his gaze before saying in a worried voice, "Did he hurt you?"

Justin's lashes were wet with tears as he stared into the chocolate-brown orbs boring into him. He shook his head. "No, Brian," he whispered. "I hurt _him_."

Brian couldn't hide his relief that at least the other man hadn't harmed Justin, but there was no hiding the pain that Justin - his sweet, compassionate, well-intentioned but misguided lover – was feeling. And now Justin was paying for his mistake. At least he could be there to help soothe the pain; he had no intention of going anywhere else. "It couldn't be helped, Justin…you had to be honest with him."

Justin inhaled a shaky breath and then blew it out between his lips. "I know….I just wish I hadn't had to do it in the first place."

Brian nodded as he lightly caressed Justin's cheek with the back of his hand. "I know you do…..otherwise you wouldn't be the person that you are, Justin."

Justin gazed into Brian's eyes that were so full of what? Sympathy? Compassion? Understanding? Dare he even say _love_? Dare he even think that? How could he be sure? Was he just seeing what he _wanted_ to see instead of the actual truth?

"And just what kind of person am I, Brian?" he asked haltingly.

Brian shook his head slightly, not understanding. "What do you mean?"

The blond took a breath before he plunged on, afraid almost to ask the most important question of all, but knowing that he couldn't avoid it. "What kind of person am I to _you_, Brian?"

Brian stared into the hesitant blue eyes. "To me?" he asked, feeling somewhat awkward all of a sudden at the intense look Justin was giving him.

Justin nodded as his hands splayed over Brian's back and he held onto him, almost like a lifeline.

Brian struggled to say what Justin wanted to hear, what he evidently _needed_ to hear. Just what had Alvarez told him to make him so skittish and unsure of himself? "Justin…..I care about you," he finally whispered tentatively. Fuck - this was so hard for him, such unfamiliar emotional territory, but he also sensed how important it was, not only to Justin but to himself as well.

Justin tried not to get his hopes up at the tender, almost shy expression Brian was giving him and his hesitant words. It was as if Brian Kinney, the normally self-assured, confident, and glib ad executive, was all of a sudden lost for speech. Was it just possible that perhaps Brian really did deeply care about him the way he felt, too? He took another breath before advising Brian awkwardly, his eyes averted just in case, "Nico said you were just using me to get what you wanted - a way to get out from under Chagall's control, or as some _temporary amusement_." He bit out the last two words like they were burning his tongue as he said them, the distastefulness palpable at the thought that they might be true.

He had barely gotten the words out before he felt Brian's hand firmly grasp his chin once more and actually shake it slightly as his eyes flashed back at him. "Is that what you believe, Justin? Do you?" Brian bristled in insult.

Justin's eyes widened at the fierceness in Brian's voice. "Well, I…." he stumbled out, a little frightened all of a sudden at the anger he saw reflected in the hazel eyes.

"You listen to me, Justin Taylor!" Brian avowed as he almost painfully grasped Justin's chin. He realized what he was doing and immediately lessened his hold but did not relinquish it altogether as he stared into Justin's large, expressive eyes. "I already told you I cared about you, and I do!" His voice softened as he stared intently back at Justin to admit, "More than I ever thought I could. Don't you realize that by now?" He shook his head slightly before he decided to show Justin the only way he knew how and slowly lowered his lips to kiss the waiting mouth of his lover. He felt Justin's mouth quivering slightly with pent-up emotion as his tongue pressed insistently for entrance and he was gradually granted access to his goal.

Justin moaned softly at the masterful touch of Brian's lips and tongue in his mouth; the touch was almost as exhilarating as Brian's words that had flowed from his skillful lips seconds before. _More than I ever thought I could…. _His heart sang at the sound of those words uttered so fervently and sincerely as Brian's hand moved to the back of Justin's neck to pull him even closer to deepen their kiss.

Several seconds later, breathless and panting heavily from their mutual tongue dueling, Brian tore his lips away to forge a trail of kisses down Justin's cheek and neck as his hands began to impatiently unbutton the blond's shirt.

"Brian," Justin gasped out, one of his hands coming to rest on top of Brian's head as his auburn-haired lover continued his path over to his left nipple to languorously swirl his tongue around the quickly-hardening nub. "Brian….." he struggled to repeat, his mind scrambling to translate coherent thought into words; the sensations Brian was creating inside him, the burning passion the brunet was quickly stoking, made him forget what he was even trying to say.

"What?" Brian whispered, his breath hot against Justin's skin; he felt Justin shiver in response and he relished in the power he possessed over this delightfully sensual, captivating man. He slowly raised his eyes to stare into the gray-blue eyes darkened with desire for him and he had to smile just a little. "You want to engage in some further verbal discussion about how much I care about you? You want me to take the rest of the afternoon telling you that you drive me crazy with want?" To emphasis his point, Brian pulled Justin's hand back around to the front and placed it firmly on top of his aroused cock; even through the linen fabric, there was no mistaking Brian's desire for him as Justin flushed at the knowledge.

He stared into Brian's eyes as he continued huskily, "You want me to spend the next hour convincing you that Nico's claims are full of shit? I will if you want me to," he confirmed to Justin's surprise before he curled his lips under in a suggestive sort of smirk and lifted his hand to begin unbuttoning Justin's pants. "But I'd much rather _show_ you…..wouldn't you?"

Justin swallowed hard at the sexy tone of Brian's words – right now, the man could have been reciting the fucking alphabet and he would have still made him hard. As Brian snaked his long fingers inside Justin's pants and firmly grasped his silky but rock-hard shaft, it was all he could do to simply nod at him before Brian roughly pulled his pants and briefs down and swooped in with his lips to prove just how much he _did _care.

Within minutes, Brian had managed to dispatch the rest of Justin's clothing and reduce the blond to a quivering mess of sensations; just like with his lips, his hands were roaming lightly everywhere, never stopping for more than a few seconds in the same spot before traveling somewhere else to explore and tease.

"Brian," Justin whispered in exquisite torment shortly afterward as he found himself now lying beneath the brunet long ways on the couch; he could feel the hard buttons of the fabric underneath biting into his skin and squirmed, partly in discomfort but also partly in pleasure as Brian relentlessly continued his sensual onslaught of him, unaware of his discomfort. He finally had to reach down with his hands and place them firmly on either side of Brian's head to get his attention. "Brian," he repeated a little more urgently. Finally, the nearly coal-black, lust-filled eyes slowly raised to gaze into his in silent question.

"I…..," he began, almost feeling shy and embarrassed at the intense look he was receiving; he could feel his face reddening as Brian twisted one side of his mouth up in amusement – or was it self-satisfaction over the obvious desire written on his face as he stumbled over his words. "Not here," he finally managed to gasp out. Brian frowned slightly before he clarified what he meant concisely and quickly – at the moment he was having difficulty stringing more than a few words together. "Bed," he breathed out finally as Brian's eyes lit up in understanding.

He mourned the abrupt loss of Brian's warm, firmly-muscled body lying on top of his as the brunet stood up and gazed down at him appreciatively. Somehow, he had managed to remove all of Justin's clothing while he remained dressed; Brian was still clothed, his shirt unbuttoned and the tails hanging out of his pants the only sign of his dishevelment at the moment. But the swollen, firmly kissed lips, the darkened pupils and the messed up but still oh-so-sexy hair were all signs of what was about to be continued as he held his hand out to give Justin a help up.

Justin took a couple of seconds to admire the exposed, bronze flesh peeking out tantalizingly from behind Brian's shirt before he took the proffered hand and allowed himself to be pulled up from the couch. Now standing in front of his lover, he watched as Brian took his other hand and put it behind his head to press their lips together once more and savor some more of Justin's taste.

As they parted, Brian's eyes took one long sweep down Justin's pale, creamy skin from his chest to his feet, lingering on the blond's thick, impressive cock before he smiled back into the flushed face staring back at him with wide, expressive eyes. Not able to wait any longer – the tightness in his own cock was uncomfortable as hell and could only be cured by one thing – he threw caution to the wind.

Justin squeaked in surprise as Brian abruptly reached down and swept him up into his arms; his skin felt like it was burning where Brian's hands were holding him under his thighs. Brian stole one more kiss from his captive as he began to walk purposefully down the short hallway to Justin's bed and place him with urgent but surprising reverence down on the mattress. As Justin stared entranced at his lover, Brian finally stood by the bed and did what Justin had been wishing for since the man had first shown up – he removed his open shirt, pants, briefs, shoes and socks, finally exposing his glorious body in its entirety to his hungry eyes.

"Now…..where were we?" Brian drawled, his eyebrows waggling as he slowly crept onto the bed and knelt over Justin to peer down at him like some sexy predatory panther. Justin could feel Brian's cock leaking against his belly and his face darkened to an almost beet red shade in response.

"Oh, yeah," Brian huskily answered his own question as he lowered his body so he was lying on top of Justin's. "Right…..about…_here_." He punctuated each word with a kiss to the soft, full, dark-pink lips as Justin's heart sang at the tender sound of Brian's voice, erasing any residual doubts he had had that this man truly cared deeply for him, perhaps even loved him. For now, he wouldn't press for that sort of commitment; he was content to just lie there at the moment and savor the incredible feelings coursing through his body as Brian continued to worship him with his hands, lips, and words.

The brunet twisted his body to lie next to Justin on his side and gaze at his lover. He reached his hand over to lightly tease the pale flesh of Justin's belly, suddenly wishing to prolong his lover's pleasure as long as possible at the expense of his own. He realized just how important this was – to both of them. By the time he was finished with this blond beauty lying next to him, his skin glistening with sweat and his blue eyes darkened with desire for him, he planned on leaving no doubts about just how he felt about him.

He purposely avoided Justin's cock begging for attention as he lightly stroked his lover's chest up and down with his fingers, playing him like some priceless instrument as he admired the pale, smooth skin that was quivering under his touch. He then proceeded to trail a light path down Justin's arm from his shoulder down to his hand, linking their fingers together as he raised Justin's hand to kiss the knuckles lightly with his lips.

Despite his desperation for Brian to move things along – the aching in his balls and cock was driving him almost insane with desire – Justin found himself fascinated by this tender facet of Brian's lovemaking. His touch was so light, almost reverent, and when the brunet raised his knuckles to kiss them with his lips, he sighed in contentment, extending his fingers for Brian to take each one in his mouth to suck on them before sensually pulling each digit out one by one after thoroughly coating them with his saliva. Justin found the whole process extremely erotic as his body temperature rose to almost impossible heights and his whole body craved for release. He was unable to pull away from the hazel eyes that were threatening to drown him with their intensity, but he had to have this man inside him – _now_. He would never get enough of Brian's passion and out-and-out raw sexuality.

"Brian," he throatily whispered, his breathing labored and stilted at the feelings pouring through him as Brian now began to lick the salt off his glistening chest before his mouth began to roam downward. A Brian Kinney blowjob was heavenly, Justin had already discovered that wonder of the world already, but being fucked by him was akin to explosive nirvana. "Brian….." he began again, quickly losing track of what he wanted to say as the brunet neared his target; he could feel his hands now on his thighs, holding him down, and knew once Brian's talented mouth latched onto his cock, he would come within seconds. "I want….." He gasped as he felt Brian's tongue dart slightly in his slit and then start a wet, warm trail down his shaft. "Fuck!" he cried out as Brian chuckled at his discomfiture.

"I'm planning on it," Brian deadpanned as he raised his head to gaze up into the fiery blue eyes. "In my own good time," he advised to Justin's dismay as he inhaled the musky, clean scent of his lover.

"Oh, no you don't!" Justin growled abruptly, all sense of patience gone as his adrenaline kicked in and he reached down to grab Brian by his shoulders to pull him up his body, biting his lip as he felt both of their hard-ons rubbing together as he did. Every fiber of his body was alive with exquisite tendrils of almost unbearable need as Brian slithered up his body slowly and then smiled smugly into the tormented blue eyes.

"I was enjoying myself down there," the brunet proclaimed, curling his lips under at Justin's agitated glare as he lay on top of his "captive." He marveled at how their bodies lined up so perfectly in bed as he gazed down at the flushed, sweaty face of his lover; every angle, every muscled curve of his body seemed to mold perfectly to the more petite one squirming impatiently beneath him. Truth be told, Brian couldn't wait much longer, either – there would be time later to take a more leisurely journey of pleasure all over this wonderfully soft, warm, enticing body lying under him. But for now, his mind couldn't think beyond what his body needed so desperately – a full and unconditional release, an explosive, shared surrender that he only craved from one man.

"Tell me what you want, Justin," he huskily commanded as he placed both of his hands on either side of the flushed, mesmerizing face; the blue eyes were an almost dark-midnight steel with hints of silver now. "Say it," he demanded simply.

Justin's chest heaved up and down in concerted effort as he breathed out, his voice thick with desire and want, "I need you inside me…..please…"

The old Brian that was still entrenched inside of the brunet thought briefly of replying with some cocky, almost conceited comment, but he found with this man he couldn't do that, he _wouldn't_ do that. This was not some mindless, nameless fuck – this was someone special. Someone he could imagine spending a long, long time with, maybe even the rest of his life with. He wasn't ready to voice that thought aloud, though, as he gazed back into Justin's eyes and merely nodded. "How?" he whispered.

Justin swallowed, anticipation growing in his balls, cock, and belly. "Face to face," he breathed out raggedly as he reached his hand beneath the pillow his head was lying on to pull out a condom hidden there, leaving no question what he so desperately desired.

"Glad to see you still have a supply under there," Brian teased gently as he took the package from his lover and ripped it with his teeth. He continued to stare down at the blond as he skillfully took just a few seconds to place the latex on his cock before Justin handed him a small tube of lube that had also been lying in the same hiding spot. He took a few moments to work some around his shaft before reaching down to probe his lover's puckered opening with one finger, and then two. Justin's body arched off the bed at the expected intrusion, his body rising to even impossibly higher heights of sensual torture as Brian worked on preparing him.

"Enough," Justin grunted. "Do it – fuck me, Brian," he urged the other man as he began to pump his body up and down on Brian's fingers in delicious, eager anticipation of having something much larger shortly replacing them.

Brian nodded as he pulled his fingers out and Justin locked his legs tightly around Brian's waist. Brian leaned down long enough to place a deep kiss on the luscious pink lips before he positioned himself and pushed in slightly, hearing the predictable initial hiss of pain from his lover. He stopped to stare into Justin's eyes for a silent signal to proceed; he didn't have long to wait as Justin reached up to grasp one of Brian's hips in encouragement for him to continue and the brunet promptly plunged into the tight, hot, welcoming crevice.

Both men groaned in rapture as Brian pushed in even deeper, impaling himself thoroughly all the way up to his wiry pubic hair. As he began to thrust in and out harder, he knew he had to be leaving marks on Justin's fairer skin with his clenched hands, but he couldn't help it. He felt like if he didn't tightly hold onto him, he would promptly disappear into a haze of pleasurable oblivion as he leaned down once more to tongue-fuck the open mouth, their tongues dueling in time with his strokes as he neared his climax and continually managed to hit that sweet spot that made Justin cry out in ecstasy each time.

Brian's body was almost working on automatic now as he picked his pace up, on the brink of riding a tidal wave of pleasure. He knew it would be soon – he could feel it in the rush of heat pouring through him and in his body's response to this fiery, passionate man keeping time with him, stroke for stroke. He reached down to grasp Justin's cock, hearing the blond whimper louder and louder and cry out his name as he began to pump the hard, purplish shaft harder and harder, faster and faster, like an euphoric volcano about to erupt.

"God….Brian," Justin gasped as their sweat-slicked bodies writhed together in unison. He wanted so badly to tell Brian that he now knew he was head-over-heels in love with the gorgeous, incredible man, but he daren't speak what was in his heart for fear of scaring away the most wonderful thing that had ever happened to him. As their climaxes neared, however, he realized there would be time for that later. Yes, he knew now – Brian wasn't planning on going anywhere, and neither was he.

Brian grunted softly as he picked up his pace even faster, his hand possessively sliding up and down, up and down as their bodies ached for release. "Fuck….Justin," he groaned in indescribable pleasure as he felt that old, familiar feeling creeping down his body. "I…..I'm going….."

He didn't have a chance to finish as he saw almost impossibly white lights flash behind his eyes and he came with a tremendous shout, the creamy, sticky white liquid filling the condom up almost instantly. Seconds later as he continued to pump Justin's cock rigorously, his lover too came with an explosive crying of Brian's name as, exhausted, he slowly dropped his legs from around Brian's waist and plopped them down, feet braced on the mattress, his body soaked and glistening with the sweat of their exertion.

Brian collapsed on top of the slender body of his lover and burrowed his face into the groove of Justin's neck; he could hear their furiously-beating hearts seemingly pumping as one as he lay there, thoroughly spent. Finally after a few seconds, he raised his head to stare into Justin's flushed, sweaty face; he smiled gently as he reached to wipe some of the hair away that was plastered to the pale forehead. Justin smiled back at him in return, his chest still heaving but less vigorously now.

Brian couldn't help the almost lesbionic thought that escaped his lips at that moment; he had no power to avoid it as he whispered, "You are so beautiful." He watched as Justin's face lit up with pleasure and a radiant smile appear as he grinned back at him in response before realizing his heavier weight was going to become an issue soon. He gazed back briefly at Justin, almost trying to memorize that moment for all eternity, before he reluctantly pulled out and twisted to the side to tie the condom off and discard it into a small, white trashcan located by the side of the bed.

Fully sated – at least for now – Brian reached to pull Justin into his arms as the blond turned to face him, nestling his body up against the longer frame and placing his head on Brian's chest as his hand reached up to cup the brunet's face lightly and caress it. Brian reached behind him to find the light beige sheet now crumpled up from their lovemaking to pull it over their joined bodies. He knew they were a sticky mess, but at the moment he didn't have the heart – or the inclination – to let this man go just yet.

"Brian?" he heard Justin softly whisper as he pulled his head back to stare down at his lover. "Stay with me?"

Brian's lips turned up into a gentle smile. "Can't think of anywhere else I'd rather be," he said with heartfelt emotion, because it was the truth; he knew that unequivocally now. Lying here with Justin's body pressed against his, feeling his lover's soft, warm hands lying on his chest, felt so good. It felt right. It felt like everything was in place where it should be, like the world was turning right once more.

Justin smiled and sighed contentedly as he burrowed back into Brian's chest and slowly wrapped his arm around Brian's waist as the two lovers closed their eyes and fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

_Monday Morning – Alleghany River Marina _

As he leaned against his 'Vette, Brian gazed over at Chagall's ship still docked where it had been the last time he had pursued – and failed – to capture the incredible man that he had grudgingly left back in bed thirty minutes ago. He and Justin had made up for lost time the past couple of days, exploring every conceivable way of fucking, sucking, and rimming known to every queer in Pittsburgh and even some Brian wouldn't have thought were anatomically possible. He smiled – it seems he had underestimated Justin's passion and creative imagination; the blond had worn the great Brian Kinney out, but he wasn't complaining. He had never felt as wonderful in his life as he did right at that moment. There was just one more, unfinished piece of business he had to attend to, though, before he could move on with his life - the life he foresaw now with Justin.

Brian knew his ex-fiancé would be here at this time of the day; the man was so blandly predictable that he always spent the weekend trawling the river waters on his yacht, parading around on deck in his white hat and matching white nylon shorts with a drink of scotch in his hand, puffing out his chest like some studly peacock as he tried to attract some ignorant, mindless twink that might happen to pass by on a tourist boat or on some dinky weekend fishing vessel. He always took his ship out for the weekend, returning early Monday morning in time to report to his corporate headquarters to go over his restaurants' menus for the coming week and to meet with his executive staff.

His guess was confirmed as he observed Chagall's luxury car parked by the side of the ship in his customary private parking spot. He really would have preferred not to deal with the conceited blowhard asshole ever again – if it had been up to him, he would have never set eyes on the man at all – but he had one last chore he had to perform, and the reason for his visit would provide him with tremendous satisfaction that would certainly offset any expected unpleasantness.

Walking over to the boarding plank, he began to ascend the gradually sloping, metal plate as he jumped slightly to reach the ship, remembering the last time Justin had been with him. If he hadn't reached out and grabbed him, he would have fallen straight through to the water below. He smiled as he recalled the feeling of first holding Justin in his arms; that feeling persisted even now, but it had grown stronger as their relationship had deepened.

Assuming his former fiancé would be holed up as usual near the stern where his office was located, Brian turned to his right and began to walk down the narrow pathway toward the back of the ship. A few minutes later, he rounded a sloping turn and observed Chagall through the room's windows, seated as expected at his wooden, glass-topped desk, sitting in his high-topped, black leather chair, his cell phone clutched in his hand up to his ear as he discussed something to do with his most lucrative restaurant in Pittsburgh, oddly enough an Amish-type, home-cooking sort of establishment called the _Dutch Kettle_.

"I don't fucking care whether it's prime or select!" he could hear Chagall snarl. "Just fix it the way the recipe calls for it to be fixed, you got it?" He slapped the phone shut and slammed the top of his laptop down in disgust, shaking his head.

Brian snorted. "Charming as usual," he muttered to himself as he approached the office. Chagall was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he didn't hear the soft footsteps of his former fiancé arriving at his doorway.

"You're not going to welcome me aboard, Robert?" he drawled sarcastically as the older man's head shot up at the sound of his voice.

Chagall's eyes flashed in a mixture of anger and irritation. "What the fuck are you doing on my ship, Brian?" he growled as he glared at his ex-fiancé.

Brian smirked as he leaned against the door jamb. "Now is that any way to greet the man who meant so much to you?"

"Fuck off," was the retort. "You made your feelings for me quite clear the other day. Unless, that is, you've finally come to your senses." Despite his anger over being humiliated the other day, Chagall still secretly wished that he could patch up his differences with Brian. To the other man, it may have been just a convenient business arrangement, but to him it had always been much more. His hopes that their noncommittal relationship could have gradually evolved into something more permanent - and more enjoyable - was still uppermost in his mind as he stared into the defiant hazel eyes and his hopes began to wither away.

Brian snorted. "If you're waiting for me to come running back to you with my tail tucked between my legs, you're in for a hell of a wait, Robert. I came here for another reason."

Chagall stood up, his hands on his hips. "What? To tell me how great it felt to have your dick up our little wedding planner's ass? Was he that good, Brian? Was it worth what you gave up? I hope so, because that's all you're going to have when Kinnetik goes belly up."

"I didn't _give up_ shit, Robert, except for the albatross I had around my neck. And to answer your other questions, yes, as a matter of fact, he _is _that good and he's definitely worth it."

Brian's use of the present tense wasn't lost on the other man as Chagall glared back at him, painfully cognizant at last that Justin Taylor had succeeded in obtaining what he had been seeking all along but had been unable to capture, something that had been too elusive and out of reach for him to achieve. Something that his ex-fiancé closely guarded over any amount of money – his fragile heart.

Aware of his failure and finally resigned that this man would never belong to him, he wearily asked, "Then what _do_ you want, Brian? Did you come here to gloat?"

Brian's lips turned up at the corner. "Partly," he admitted. "But I mainly came here for this." He reached inside his jacket pocket to draw out a folded, rectangular light-blue piece of paper and walked over to hand it to the other man. Robert stared into the indecipherable hazel eyes for a couple of seconds in puzzlement as he took the proffered document and unfolded it. His eyes widened in shock as he realized what it was.

"It's a cashier's check for the full amount you loaned me, plus the ten percent interest that we had agreed upon."

Chagall shook his head in stunned amazement. "How? How did you come up with this?"

"I just signed a new client – a big new client. One that will keep me well above water for a long time to come. So you see, dear Robert, your services are no longer needed. You'll just have to find another piece of eye candy somewhere else."

Chagall pursed his lips tightly together, his face drawn with anger. "He helped you with this, didn't he?" He knew Taylor was a talented artist – he had seen numerous examples of his work lying around his shop and had seen his amazing ability to put his party ideas down on paper so they could be easily understood. Somehow he just knew the blond had something to do with Brian's success in obtaining this lucrative client that had pulled his ass out of the fire.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, he did," Brian admitted. "But not for the reasons you might think. He did it simply because I asked him to."

Chagall huffed. "Sure he did, Brian. That devious little fucker had you in his sights from the moment he first laid eyes on you. I should have found someone else to handle our wedding and then we'd still be on track to get married."

Brian's eyes flashed in fury. He leaned in closer to Chagall, who instinctively shrunk back from the angry, darkened eyes and the vein on Brian's neck that was sticking out. "You are so deluded, you asshole. Believe me, if I hadn't met Justin I still wouldn't have married you, even if I had wound up out on the street. I would have gone to work for another agency if I had had to, just to avoid the absurdity of marrying _you_." He laughed derisively as he added, "Don't overestimate your worth, Robert. But then again, you always did."

He turned to leave as Chagall stood there with his mouth hanging open, his eyes hooded with resentment that some young upstart could march in and take what he had been claiming as his own. "You'll be sorry, Brian. You'll get tired of your little precious blond twink and come running back to me yet!"

Brian twirled around before he had taken even a couple of steps and rose to his full height, his breath hot on Chagall's face as he warned, his voice deadly quiet as he poked one long finger in his ex-fiancé's chest, "No, _you'll_ be the sorry one if you go anywhere near him. And if I hear of anything you've said or done – _anything_ – to ruin his business or his reputation, I'll make damned sure that I ruin _yours!_ You understand me, Robert? Remember what I told you before – when I say something, I mean it. You don't want to fuck around with me, because trust me – _you'll lose_ every time."

He stared silently into the other man's nervous face for a couple more seconds before he finally did turn to go. As he reached the doorway, he turned around to stare one last time at the spiteful face of the man he had foolishly chosen to become entangled with and he almost felt pity for him. He shook his head. "Justin gave me back something that you never could, Robert. My fucking pride and my self-worth. Maybe you should try and find some of that yourself. Might do wonders for you. Until then, I'm sure there's some desperate fucker out there who will do whatever you want for the right price. It just won't be me."

As he headed back toward the front of the ship, for the first time in a long time Brian felt like he was back where he belonged; he felt on top of the world and on top of his game. He smiled as he walked down the plank and out to his car, intent on returning to the man who had been responsible for making him feel this way.

As Brian started up the car and drove off with nary a glance behind him, Robert watched quietly from the railing outside his office, knowing somehow it would be the last time the two of them would ever meet. As Brian's car disappeared out of sight, the caustic, piercing words he had spoken to his ex-fiance reverberated in his mind but Chagall refused to hear them.

"To hell with your advice, Brian," he spoke aloud softly. "I don't need you. I don't need anyone." With a soft huff of arrogance, he turned and walked back into his office to resume his work, alone.

* * *

_A/N: TBC in the epilogue.:)_


	19. The Things We Do for Love

_Six Months Later – Brian's Loft - Early Morning_

Justin tightened his hold on Brian's body as he felt the brunet trying to disengage himself quietly from his arms in their bed. He was rewarded with a soft chuckle as he nuzzled his face into Brian's chest and inhaled. He loved the way Brian smelled – he was an intoxicating combination of his outrageously expensive cologne, aftershave, deodorant, and just plain _Brian_. He knew that even if he lost his sight one day, he would always be able to find his lover simply by inhaling his unique scent.

"Justin, what are you doing?" he heard the brunet's amused voice nearby as he slowly opened one eye and peered up at him. "Practicing to be a bloodhound?"

Justin smiled as Brian curled his lips under and grinned back. "Something like that," he admitted sheepishly. He raised himself up in the bed as he finally let Brian go to ask groggily, "Where are you going?" He could tell by the still-darkened room that it wasn't even 6:00 yet; Brian normally didn't leave for Kinnetik until at least 8:00, and that was normally after their typical, early-morning fuck. Besides, it was a Saturday; even Brian normally slept in a little later on a weekend day.

As Brian rose reluctantly from the bed, Justin raised a eyebrow in question and looked at him warily. Brian gazed down at him sitting under the soft glow of the orange overhead lights and marveled at the pale beauty of Justin's skin before apologetically advising, "I have to run up to Chicago on business just for the day. I'll be back this evening." He leaned over to bestow a kiss on the sulking, pouty lips before whispering huskily, "Don't worry, we'll have a doubleheader when I get home tonight."

Justin looked up at him in incredulity. "Brian….tell me you're not running off on business today. " He shook his head, extremely disappointed as he realized he wasn't going to get to spend Saturday with his lover. He had specifically not scheduled any clients himself because Brian had led him to believe he would be putting aside his own work today. Since the large cash infusion he had received six months ago from Swanson Electronics, Brian had been working so many hours in the past six months that Justin was beginning to feel slightly neglected. Oh, he loved the man deeply; he couldn't deny that. And when he and Brian _were_ able to spend some quality time together, it was so special and it made him very happy. But it was also bittersweet, because their private time was constantly battling with Brian's drive to make Kinnetik more and more profitable. It was as if his lover was scared that he would somehow wind up back in the abysmal hole he had found himself in previously when he had been forced to make a deal with the devil otherwise known as Robert Chagall and accept money from him.

At least the pompous asshole hadn't bothered them since Brian had rid himself of the man. Brian had told him he had had the misfortune of running into the guy at some advertising social function promoting the restaurant industry about a month ago, but Chagall had chosen to turn his nose up at Brian and ignore him like he was some pesky fly. Brian had simply found the whole situation thoroughly amusing as well as satisfying. For once, he was on an even playing field with the fucker and it had felt wonderful. Now, though, it appeared that his partner was leaving for yet another business junket and pushing some much-needed personal time aside once more.

"Brian, you promised you would cut back on your hours," he reminded the other man, crossing his hands over his chest as sat up in bed and glared at him. He knew it wasn't a hundred percent fair, and he knew he was acting suspiciously like a child at the moment; he grudgingly had to admit that Brian had worked to make Kinnetik the most successful advertising agency in Pittsburgh now – but he had been looking forward to just the two of them doing nothing but spending private time with each other just for today and it hurt to know it wasn't going to happen.

Brian sighed; he figured that would be Justin's response. And truthfully, he really couldn't blame him. He _had_ been working a lot of extra hours at Kinnetik to keep his business flourishing. But he had a special purpose today for traveling to Chicago and he couldn't tell Justin the real reason. As he looked down at his lover staring back at him with extreme disappointment, he decided he would just have to wait until he came back to explain the real reason why he was going to Chicago, because it really wasn't due to business.

His feelings for Justin had only deepened in the six months they had been seeing each other. And while he wasn't ready to admit it out loud, he knew without a doubt now that he was in love with this fiery blond currently glaring at him. Of course, the fact that Justin felt everything so passionately was one of the reasons why he _did_ love him. And it was also one of the reasons why he felt like he had to do what he was about to do.

He sat down on the edge of the bed. "Justin….." He reached over with the intention of taking his lover's hand, but Justin merely kept his folded defiantly in front of him. "I _am_ sorry," he whispered to him. "It just couldn't be helped. Something came up unexpectedly and I can't put it off." He hated lying to Justin but for the time being he figured it was the best – and safest – approach to take. If things didn't work out positively on this trip and he told his lover the real purpose for his jaunt, he knew Justin would just feel worse afterward. It was best for now, then, that his lover didn't know the actual reason why he felt such a need to fly to Chicago.

"Yeah, well something else may not be _coming up_ later," Justin growled. "By all means, don't let me keep you." He silently dismissed Brian turning his torso toward the opposite of the room, exposing the pale flesh of his back to Brian's gaze.

Brian rolled his eyes and shook his head, wondering how in the world he had ever felt a need to become involved with such a drama queen. A beautiful, passionate, creative, and intelligent drama queen, but a drama queen nevertheless. If he wasn't so fucking in love with this man, he would seriously question his sanity at times like this.

He slowly rose silently from the bed in resignation and turned to walk the couple of steps toward the main area of the loft. He turned back to look at Justin, who stole a quick glance his way to make sure he hadn't left yet, and offered him a wistful smile before whispering, "Later," and walking out to the fridge to grab a bottled water before leaving for the airport.

Justin watched Brian walking over to the kitchen and sighed. This relationship stuff was a lot harder than he ever realized. He knew he wasn't the only one still trying to make whatever they had work. He was convinced Brian loved him – it was obvious in the way he reserved a special sort of look just for him, in the way he touched and kissed him, and in the special things he did for him. He was constantly bringing him home the chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream he adored (even though his partner always cringed at the high-carb content and never ceased to grumble about it every time he put it away in the freezer), and he would frequently find any art supply he was running low on inexplicably replaced soon afterward without any hint as to where it had come from or how it had gotten there; Justin never said anything about noticing it and Brian never volunteered any information about being the benefactor. And often when he fell asleep on the couch after a long day of coordinating an unusually hectic, grandiose wedding, he would wake up somehow in their bed the next morning, not even realizing when Brian had walked over and gently picked him up to carry him back to the mattress so he wouldn't wake up stiff as a board (at least, not in the areas where he didn't _want_ to be stiff…).

He smiled at that thought; he and Brian certainly didn't have issues in the bedroom, or on the couch, or on the floor pillows, or against one of the loft's pillars, or in the shower…actually, anywhere they found the inclination – and the space – to fuck. Brian was every bit a match for his own passion and stamina when they made love. Just the thought of last night made his skin flush over the recollection. And now this special man was about to walk out the door with him thinking he was a spoiled, ungrateful brat.

He quickly rose from the mattress and hurried out of the bedroom, spotting Brian picking up his keys and heading toward the door. The brunet noticed a movement out of his eye and stopped as he noticed Justin rushing up to him.

"Wait!" Justin said; Brian cocked a well-manicured eyebrow in response.

"What? Is my tie on crooked? Want to tie it even tighter?" He stood there with his hands at his side, the keys making a slight jingling sound as he swung them lightly back and forth in nervous agitation.

Justin walked up to him and stared sheepishly into his eyes. Instead of pulling on his tie, he wrapped his arms around Brian's neck. "No," he whispered. "I'm sorry, Brian," he said apologetically. "I know you wouldn't be leaving today on business if you didn't need to." He played with the back of his partner's soft hair as he gazed into the intense hazel eyes peering down at him intently. "I'm just disappointed we can't spend some time together alone today."

Brian's expression softened at Justin's words; he couldn't help it. From the moment he had first laid eyes on Justin, the man had made him feel things he never thought he could. Now it was even worse – all he had to do was give him that puppy-dog look of contrition and he melted. "You know how important it is that I keep Kinnetik on top of the competition," he reminded his lover as he reached up to cup one pale cheek and stroke it lightly; Justin leaned into his gentle touch automatically. "And you know I wouldn't be going if I didn't have to." _And I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't fucking love you so much – TOO much…. _

"I know," the blond whispered, closing his eyes briefly at the sensation. "I'm…..just going to miss you, that's all." He smiled wryly. "I may have to break down and go visit my mother while you're gone; she's been after me to meet her for lunch for a couple of weeks now." He figured it would be a perfect time with Brian gone, and it would help take his mind off him in the meantime.

Brian smiled. "Sounds like a good idea – wouldn't want to be on Jennifer's bad side." He had actually grown to admire the strong-willed, independent woman who was Justin's mother; in the six months he and Justin had been seeing each other, he had found her to be a very supportive parent to his partner, and he respected her for her willingness to accept their relationship, despite the rather large age difference. She had initially been reticent about the whole situation, but once Brian had proven to her that he was sincere about wanting to be with Justin, she had accepted him completely.

"Well, I'd better get going – flight's leaving in about an hour, and I'm cutting it close as it is." Despite his words, however, the brunet was sorry to be leaving. He really _had _wanted to spend time alone with Justin today, but he had seen how much guilt and sorrow his partner had been carrying around ever since he and his best friend had parted ways, and he fervently wanted to help resolve the situation. Justin had tried several times to call Nico to just talk, but the man would simply either let the call go to his voicemail or utter a few one- or two-word sentences and then say he had to go. Justin never really said much about his unsuccessful attempts to reconcile with his friend, but Brian could tell – it still upset him greatly and he continued to carry around a great deal of guilt for the way he had misled Nico by accepting his wedding proposal. The man simply wouldn't budge, though; he was apparently even more hardheaded than Justin. Well, he could be, too; it was time to prove just which man was the most persistent.

Justin nodded as he began to disentangle his arms from Brian's neck, hating to see him leave. Brian, however, responded by sliding his own arms around Justin's waist and pulling him in even closer.

"I thought you had to go," Justin pointed out.

"Not before this," Brian murmured softly as he lowered his head to meet Justin's willing lips in a passionate lip lock. The blond sighed in contentment as Brian grabbed the back of his head and angled it for deeper penetration before reluctantly releasing the swollen, flushed lips after several seconds. He nudged Justin's nose, Eskimo-style, with his own before pulling back and leisurely rubbing a couple of fingers across Justin's full lower lip almost as if he were trying to memorize the feel of them before he whispered, "I'll be back as soon as I can, okay?"

Justin nodded as Brian finally turned and walked over to the heavy loft door to swing it open. The brunet gave him one more soft smile before he pushed the door back and disappeared out of sight. Justin stood there for a few seconds, still relishing in the loving look he had received and the feel of Brian's lips on his, before he sighed a little in disappointment and walked over to the nearby counter to retrieve his cell phone to call his mother.

* * *

_Chicago – 1:00 p.m._

Brian squinted against the bright sunlight as he stared up at the unit number above the brick row house to verify he had the right location; he hadn't had much trouble determining Nico's address in Chicago. All he had to do was wait until he spent one of his occasional nights at Justin's apartment and then creep out of bed while his lover was still asleep to examine the desk top where Justin kept his stack of mail. Invariably there would be some letter or card addressed to Alvarez that had been marked "return to sender – refused." Justin's attempts to reach the man by mail, phone, and e-mail had all been rebuffed firmly. Well, he had had enough of the man's refusal to even hear Justin out – it was time for a little face-to-face, one-on-one encounter. He just hoped Justin didn't blow up at him when he found out what he was doing. And he hoped the damn thing didn't simply blow up in his own face while he was at it. But he loved Justin, and he knew how much the loss of his friend and the guilt over it had been eating him up, even though he tried not to show it. So for him, he would make the attempt to reconcile them, as much as he disliked the idea. He still didn't trust that the fucker wouldn't try and steal Justin away from him again, but at least now he was confident enough in their love to know the man wouldn't have a chance of succeeding even if he did.

He walked up the short, one-step stoop and rang the buzzer firmly. From the looks of the building's exterior, there appeared to be perhaps a total of four apartments inside – two on each side of the two floors. As he gazed upward to study the building a little more closely, he thought he saw the slight rustling of a sheer curtain on the second floor, but it was gone in an instant.

Several seconds later, however, he heard footsteps sounding on the steps inside and the shadow of someone walking up to the door. As it opened a short time later, he came face-to-face once more with his one-time adversary.

Nico's brows narrowed as he immediately recognized the casually dressed but handsome man staring over at him boldly. He huffed in both surprise and aggravation as he growled through the screen door, "What the _fuck_ are YOU doing here, Kinney?"

Brian twisted his mouth up. "I'm here to see if you need any Girl Scout cookies – it is that time of the year, you know."

Nico set his jaw and snorted. "Right." He shook his head in disbelief that the man he blamed for his and Justin's failed engagement was actually standing on his doorstep. "I don't know what you're doing here, but you've come a long way for nothing. Now get the hell away from my door!" He started to turn away to slam the door in his competitor's face, but unfortunately the other man was too fast for him. Brian had opened the unlocked screen door and latched onto his shoulder before he could even turn around.

"Now listen, you asshole!" Brian hissed as Nico whirled around to glare at him. "I came all the way up here to talk to you and you're damned well going to _listen to me_!" Nico's eyes flashed in anger as Brian advised him a little more quietly, "Now we can discuss this out in the foyer or in private – the choice is up to you. Now what's it going to be, Alvarez?"

Nico glared at the older man as he heard a door being softly opened nearby. _Damn it_, he thought, knowing immediately it was his nosy older neighbor, Mr. Crowley. For an 82-year-old man, he had the hearing of an owl at midnight. If something was going on that was even remotely interesting, he would be the first one to know about it.

Faced with an impossible dilemma, therefore, Nico roughly wrenched himself free of Brian's grasp and muttered, "This way," before turning to walk up the steps to the two second-floor apartments, not even sparing so much as a glance back at either Brian or his inquisitive, downstairs neighbor.

As he passed by the diminutive, gray-haired, bespectacled man standing in his open doorway, mouth agape with curiosity, Brian turned on one of his most charming smiles and said, "Plumber. Just here to patch something up," before turning to follow the other man up the stairs.

Nico practically stomped up the steps and made a right-hand turn at the landing to walk over to a solid, wooden door and turn the knob to open it. He thought briefly of trying to slam this door in Brian's face, also, but knew it would be pointless. From what little he knew about this man, it seemed he didn't like to take no for an answer, so he had a feeling his efforts would simply be temporary at best.

"By all means, come on in," he said sarcastically as he glared at Brian's approaching form. Brian smirked at him before proceeding into the rather austere interior of the man's apartment.

It reminded Brian of a budget hotel room, with a narrow hallway branching off into a small, full bathroom on the right and double louvered doors on the left, apparently hiding a washer and dryer unit. Just beyond the bathroom on the right was an open archway that held a compact kitchen. An open serving counter looked out upon a small living room area furnished with a worn-looking couch and a couple of tv trays positioned in front, a forlorn-appearing recliner, and an older television setting upon a large, wooden spool propped on its side and being used as a table. As he walked into the living room and stood there, he observed another, shorter hallway branching off to the left, no doubt leading to the man's smaller-sized bedroom. None of the surroundings surprised him especially; on the contrary, it was pretty much what he had imagined for the digs of yet another fledgling artist. The only signs of the man's actual work, however, were two sculptures resting on a couple of built-in shelves above the frayed couch. One appeared to depict a mother holding a child in her lap, while the other one was some sort of skyline depiction, apparently of downtown Chicago. No matter what the subject matter was, though, Brian was sure of one thing – they lacked the passion, imagination, and creativity of Justin's work by far. These didn't inspire him at all.

"I would say make yourself comfortable, but then you'd get the idea that I actually want you here," Nico retorted as he followed Brian into the living room. Brian merely smiled condescendingly at him before turning to eye the rather worn-out recliner to make sure it was clean; he sat down and looked over at the man agreeably as if they were the best of buddies.

Nico glared at the insinuation of uncleanliness before he walked over and plopped down hard on the couch. "I repeat, Kinney, what the fuck are you doing here? Haven't you caused enough trouble already between Justin and me? Or is that it – you're here to gloat in person."

"Don't have to," Brian responded. "I got what I wanted; I've _still_ got what I wanted."

Nico was at once both resentful and surprised; resentful because this man had managed to take what he treasured the most away from him, while at the same time surprised that Brian and Justin were still together. At least, that was what he was inferring from the cocky man's statement anyway.

"Justin is still with you?" he couldn't help asking to make sure.

"It's called being together, Alvarez – it's a two-way street," Brian confirmed, perturbed at the man's intimation that he was somehow holding Justin against his will. "Justin and I are together because we both want to be. Why? Did you think I'd throw him away like some used condom after the first fuck?"

"Yeah, actually," Nico responded truthfully as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I've seen guys like you before."

"Oh, really? And what exactly _is_ a guy like me?"

"Someone who pursues someone until they get what they want out of them and then moves onto the next prey," Nico said flatly. That, along with the mere fact that he had lost Justin practically before he even had him, was what had caused Nico the most worry about his friend in the first place. Because despite his refusal to talk to Justin, and his rebuffs at his friend's attempts to restore their friendship, he still cared deeply about Justin and didn't want him getting hurt.

Brian was silent for a couple of seconds as he pondered that statement. It certainly didn't apply to his feelings for Justin – he was in it for the long haul with him, of that he had no doubt – but _before_ Justin? Yeah, it would have been a pretty fair assessment of his ability, or lack thereof, to maintain any sort of ongoing, lasting relationship with anyone. That was before a certain blond had come along, though, and turned his world – and his heart – irrevocably upside down forever.

"Well, that may have been true before," Brian found himself admitting, "But it's not now."

Nico snorted, actually beginning to enjoy this almost surreal conversation. "Oh, really?" he said skeptically. "Do tell."

"I care about Justin, Alvarez, whether you believe it or not." He plodded on, despite another distinctive snort being heard from the other man. "I care enough about him, in fact, to secretly haul my ass up here just to talk to you and try and convince you to speak to him, even though frankly I can't stand your guts."

Nico glared at him from the couch. "Well, at last we agree on something, because I can't stand _your _guts, either." He considered what Brian said before asking curtly, "And just why would you want me to talk to him, Kinney? Aren't you afraid that might just fuck up your tidy little romance?"

Brian smiled sweetly. "Not at all," he responded surprisingly before his face sobered. "I trust Justin – and I believe in our relationship. Enough to put up with you, because right now Justin's feeling guilty about what happened."

Nico couldn't help the lump of emotion that formed in his throat; he wasn't the only one that had been hurt over what had happened. But if he was truthful with himself, now that he had had time to contemplate what had happened, he _also_ realized deep down that Justin probably never had the same depth of feelings for him as he had. And he had missed his best friend over the past few months; he missed telling him about how his career was going. He missed spending time with him, pigging out over junk food. He missed the way Justin always laughed at even his corny jokes. He missed the lighthearted bantering that Justin could give as well as receive. He missed _him_ – period. So which was worse – giving up on the pipe dream of Justin being a potential fiancé/husband, or losing him altogether?

He still couldn't help replying, however, "Well, maybe he should have thought about that before he accepted my ring."

To his shock, Brian admitted, "Maybe he should have. But what's done is done, and he regrets it – a lot. He's tried to talk to you but you've ignored his attempts. Tell me, Alvarez, does it make you feel like a big man to continue punishing him for his mistake?"

"This is really none of your fucking business," Nico countered as the other man's accusation struck a nerve.

"When it involves Justin, it IS my business," Brian retorted sharply. "Now are you going to be a man here and speak to him? Or are you just going to continue to slink around with your tail between your legs and wallow in pity?" Brian stared over at the stubborn man for a few seconds before adding softly, "For whatever reason, he still wants to be friends with you. I won't even pretend to understand why, but he does. And if it makes Justin happy, I'm actually willing to go along with that. But if you're not willing to bury the hatchet and make peace with him, then maybe it's best you just go on ignoring him."

He sighed as he stood up to go; he had said his piece; the rest was up to Alvarez. "Justin said the two of you were friends for a long time; he misses that for some damn reason. Don't let what happened keep you from making amends with him; life's too fucking short." He brushed a hand through his hair and shook his head. "Shit," he muttered. "I can't believe I'm even saying this." He stared into the still-defiant looking eyes of the other man before saying, "Just think about what I said." He turned to go at last. "I'll let myself out."

He could feel the other's man gaze burning into his back as he slowly turned and walked the short distance down the hall to open the door and depart, wondering if his trip had done any good or if it was a total waste of time. _In either case, I win, Alvarez – because I have Justin waiting for me back home, _he couldn't help thinking as he hurried out to his rental car to make the trip back to the airport.

* * *

_Pittsburgh – Loft – 7:00 p.m. _

As he swung the door back to the loft, Brian was immediately assailed with a wonderful aroma – the distinctive smell of one his favorite meals: Justin's version of chicken cacciatore. He had never quite been able to figure out what his partner put into the sauce to make it unique, but it had just the right blend of spiciness and sweetness to appeal to him, sort of like the man who was currently stirring a large, stainless steel pot with a wooden spoon and smiling at him as he approached.

"Hey, Hot Stuff," he kidded the blonde as he walked up behind him and slid his arms around Justin's chest. "Whatcha got cooking in there?" He could hear Justin's soft chuckle. They went through this same routine every time Justin cooked this meal. But to the blond, it never got old – not when he got this sort of greeting. "Chicken cacciatore," he responded, as if it were a huge secret. He turned his head as Brian leaned down and nuzzled his cheek before bestowing a soft kiss on the side of his neck. "Mmmm," Brian whispered huskily, responding the same way he always did. "Delicious. Just how I like it."

Justin laughed as he placed the spoon down in the pot and turned in Brian's arms. "We really should come up with a new comedy routine, Brian," he kidded, smiling fondly up into the twinkling hazel eyes. "I was hoping you'd be back in time for dinner."

"Wouldn't have missed it," the brunet murmured tenderly as he leaned down to pull Justin in his arms more tightly and kiss the tantalizing lips. Justin wound his arms behind Brian's neck, cradling the brunet's head in one hand as they proceeded to reacquaint themselves with each other after their relatively short absence. Even now, after being together for six months, their reunions were always full of passion and made Justin's heart do flip flops in their intensity.

"How was your business trip?" Justin finally managed to breathlessly say as they parted; he turned around at the sound of the liquid bubbling to stir the pot a few times before the sauce burned, noticing Brian had become unexpectedly quiet. He twisted around enough to look the brunet in the eyes and say, "Brian? How did it go?" He frowned as he noticed a strange expression on his partner's face; he could tell his partner was hesitating about something. "It didn't go well?" he ventured.

Brian huffed out a soft puff of breath. He had been thinking about his confrontation with Alvarez all the way home on the plane, debating how much to tell Justin. On the one hand, he didn't like lying to Justin, but on the other hand, he also didn't like seeing him hurt. And he was afraid that if he told Justin the man didn't appear to be budging, it would do just that. Ultimately, though, he had decided on the way home that lying to Justin wasn't the best way to build a solid relationship. And Justin was too important to him to not be totally straight with him, no matter _how_ much it might hurt temporarily.

"Justin….Can you turn that down? I need to talk to you about something." He smiled softly at the blond and held his hand out.

Justin frowned slightly before nodding. "Uh, okay….it's done anyway." He turned the burner off before taking Brian's hand and letting him lead him over to the couch, taking a spot close to him as they faced each other.

Brian didn't let go of his hand as he stared into the puzzled blue eyes. "What _is_ it?" Justin asked worriedly. "Is everything okay?" For a moment, the insecurity from before reared its ugly head and he bit his lip in anxiety, worried that his worst fears were being realized. Had Brian finally gotten tired of him? Was this the moment that he always wished would never happen? Was this the end of what had been the most wonderful time of his life?

Brian's mouth twisted upward affectionately as he hastened to reassure his worried-looking lover. "Everything's fine," he assured him as he began to rub Justin's hand softly, his thumb stroking the soft flesh of his palm. "I'm glad to be home."

Justin sighed in relief. "Then what _is _it? Your business deal not pan out? Don't worry if it didn't – I know there'll be others," he assured him fervently.

"I didn't go to Chicago for business, Justin," he told the blond gently.

Justin frowned in confusion. "You didn't?"

"No."

"Then why….." Suddenly, somehow, he _knew_. "Brian….you didn't…..Tell me you didn't go there to talk to Nico!" But Brian didn't have to say a word; it was written all over his face. Justin's eyes flashed with a mixture of horror and incredulity as he snatched his hand away and stood up to face him. "I can't believe you _did_ that!" he cried out. He gestured agitatedly with his hands as he said, "Why, Brian? Why in the fuck would you DO that? Weren't things bad enough between us already? Did you have to go there and rub it in?"

Brian sighed as he stood up and placed his hands on Justin's upper arms in an attempt to mollify him; Justin momentarily struggled against his hold but Brian was too strong for him as he held him firmly in his grasp. "That's _not_ why I went, Justin!" he argued urgently. "I went there to try and talk some sense into the asshole!"

Justin huffed in disbelief. "Talk some sense into him? Brian, he _hates_ you and he blames me for everything that happened! How could you even think he would want to talk to _you_?"

Brian twisted his lips. "Well, he wasn't the most receptive to it," he admitted wryly as Justin shook his head and stared up at him with a sort of _well_, _duh_ look. "But I had to try."

"Why?" Justin repeated a little more softly this time.

"Because it's what you wanted," Brian whispered simply.

"What do you mean?" Justin looked into the other man's eyes that were staring down at him with so much emotion. Brian had come a long way in the six months they had known each other as far as opening up to him, but his lover still found it hard to verbalize how he felt. He could always tell, though, that something was deeply affecting his partner simply by looking into his eyes. In those moments, Justin could understand where the expression about the eyes being the window to the soul originated, because those hazel orbs were what laid bare Brian's greatest thoughts to him – to _only_ him. "What do you mean – _what I wanted_?"

Brian fidgeted slightly under Justin's intense scrutiny. "I…I knew how upset you've been about not being able to make amends with Alvarez," he explained. "I thought if I went up there and talked to him, I could make him realize how foolish he was being and maybe talk him into trying to clear the air with you."

Justin stared at him in shock. "But you can't stand him," he reminded him softly.

Brian grinned ironically. "Well, the feeling's still mutual, I can assure you," he quipped. "He won't be taking over as president of my fan club anytime soon."

Justin couldn't help smiling a little at that remark. "No, I guess not," he agreed, shaking his head in amazement. "I still can't believe you did that," he chided. "What were you thinking, Brian? And why didn't you just tell me the truth about where you were going?"

Brian huffed. "Come on, Justin," he scolded him. "Would you have let me go if I had told you ahead of time?"

"Could I have stopped you?" the blond countered as Brian shook his head no in response. "I didn't think so," he answered. He had stopped trying to pull away from Brian's arms now as he softly repeated, "I still can't believe you did that. You had to know he wouldn't want to talk to you, Brian. He probably felt like you were rubbing salt in the wound."

Brian grimaced slightly. "Maybe. But I had to try; I was tired of you carrying around all that guilt over what happened."

Justin stared into his lover's face as he felt tears welling up in his eyes. "You did that for me?"

Brian averted his eyes self-consciously as he mumbled, "Yeah….didn't do any good, though. That man is even more stubborn than _I _am. I don't think it helped much," he admitted, raising his eyes to meet the thoughtful, blue ones. "I guess I should have told you the truth."

Justin gazed into his eyes and shook his head. "No…..you're right," he admitted. "I would have told you not to go and you would have gone anyway. And I would have been royally pissed at you all the time you were gone. This way I only got pissed _after _you got back."

Brian curled his lips under. "I'm not sure if that's better or not." His face sobered as he softly said, his voice filled with sincere regret, "I'm sorry I couldn't talk any sense into him."

"You really mean that," Justin said, amazed. "You were willing to go up there and confront him for me, even after everything that's happened."

Brian stared at him as it was the most logical thing in the world. "Of course I was," he whispered as he lightly stroked Justin's forearms. And then Justin's heart began to beat furiously as Brian unexpectedly said in a voice that was barely audible, "I love you."

He was rewarded with a brilliant smile that made his _own_ heart beat in unison with his partner's as Justin replied softly, "And I love you."

Brian smiled tenderly back at him, relieved that things were back to normal. "How about we hold off on dinner for a while, then?" he drawled huskily. "I haven't had a proper 'welcome home' yet."

Justin licked his lips and smiled. "I think that can be arranged."

* * *

_Mid-Morning – Next Day_

Sunday…..Justin's favorite day of the week. It was normally the one day when he and Brian could sleep in and just relish being in each other's company with no work getting in the way. And today, the day after Brian had _finally_ admitted out loud what he had been saying all along with his touch, his body, and his eyes – that he _loved _him - was the most special Sunday of all. As he lay on his side in Brian's arms, the brunet spooned up against his back, he smiled. Last night had been wonderful – from the moment Brian had declared his love for him, to the tender way Brian had made love to him afterward, and all the way up to their dinner together and the ice cream he had managed to feed Brian later. Yes, Sundays and chocolate chip cookie dough were definitely his favorites indulgences – after being loved by Brian Kinney.

The hard-on he was already sporting began to stand even more briskly at attention as he sensed his lover stir and soon felt a pair of warm, wet lips suddenly beginning a trail from his bare shoulder, down his arm and then over to his back to begin a sensuous journey down his spine. He gasped as Brian tightened his hold on his body and began to lick a circular path on one ass cheek and then the other before nestling his nose in his crack and inhaling. The exhale of a hot breath on his skin made Justin shiver in anticipation.

"Brian…." he panted out as he felt the brunet chuckle softly at his almost pleading voice before he gently urged him to roll over onto his stomach so he could get a better chance at his desired target – the winking, puckered hole staring so saucily back at him. "Mmmm…._Up_ for a little breakfast?" he heard Brian sexily whisper in his ear as he trembled once more.

Justin turned his head to stare into the determined hazel eyes, quickly darkening with lust. He knew there was love there as well, though, and that made his pulse race with excitement as he smiled up at Brian and whispered one word: "Yes."

Brian smiled back at him tenderly and nodded, reaching over to the nearby night stand to grab a small bottle of lube and an ever-present, large-sized condom. "I was hoping you'd say that," he murmured as he quickly tore the top of the package and deftly placed the latex over his rock-steel cock. He slathered some of the cold liquid on his shaft before reaching down to bestow the same action on Justin's hole; he chuckled at the expected shiver he received at his ministrations. His fingers sufficiently greased, he began to poke first one, then another finger inside the quivering hole as Justin bucked up in response and hissed at the sensation. "So tight," Brian murmured in awe. "So fucking tight."

Justin's breathing quickened at the sexy tone of Brian's voice and his cock began to ache with neglect. "Brian…..I need you," he pleaded. "Please…." he urgently intoned.

"You got it," he responded immediately, reaching down to kiss the full lips deeply and giving them a lick before lining his cock up with Justin's hole and pushing in slightly. He heard the typical groan of pleasure/pain as he waited for Justin to adjust; after a few seconds, the blond reached back to place his hand on Brian's leg as a silent signal to continue and Brian pressed in even harder. Once he was completely entrenched in the hot, wet cavern, they began to rock together in unison, beginning their journey toward ecstasy once more, each man meeting thrust for thrust.

Groans of pleasure were intermixed with the urgent, almost violent slapping of Brian's body against the slender frame of his lover as they continued their ascent toward climax. "God, Justin, so tight," Brian exclaimed in rapture as he felt the familiar tightening of his own body and he knew he wouldn't last very long this time. Justin managed to rise from the bed enough for Brian to firmly grasp his own silky/hard cock and begin to urgently pump it; a few talented strokes of his long-fingered hand was all it took as they came virtually together and both men collapsed on the mattress with Brian lying on top of his partner, gasping from exertion.

He cradled his arm around Justin's head as he simply lay there, relishing the feel of the sweat-slick, pale body beneath him. After several seconds, he reluctantly moved off his partner enough to tie the condom and discard it in the nearby trash container; he pulled several tissues from the box lying on the nightstand to turn Justin over and gently wipe the come off his lover's body.

The blue eyes stared back at him affectionately. "That was amazing," he huffed out breathlessly, smiling over at the brunet in contentment.

Brian couldn't help grinning back at him like some foolish schoolgirl. "Yeah, it was fucking amazing as usual," he agreed, reaching over to kiss Justin's shoulder briefly. He was lying on his back next to his lover, still grinning dumbly. He never thought he could be so happy, and now that he had told Justin he loved him, he was still alive; the earth hadn't fallen in or swallowed him up. In fact, it felt pretty damn good to finally admit it. And the smile he had received had made it even better.

He reached to clasp Justin's warm hand in his as the two stared at each other tenderly, content at the moment just to lie there in each other's company as their hearts slowly subsided to a more normal rhythm.

Their quiet time of companionship, however, was unceremoniously interrupted by a knocking on the loft door. Brian growled, perturbed. "What the fuck! What good does it do to have security?" he snarled. Most of the time, no one could arrive at his door without being given permission to enter the building; lately, however, one of the newer tenants had actually been leaving the door ajar while he finished moving in the last of his things, and it was driving Brian crazy.

He looked over at Justin apologetically and sighed before releasing his lover's hand and rising in irritation to sit on the edge of the bed. Jamming his long legs into a nearby pair of jeans that were previously discarded on the floor last night, he stood up to plod barefoot down the steps of the bedroom and over to the loft's heavy door. As he swung it open, he was greeted by a not-so-welcome sight – the object of his confrontation yesterday. He raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Well, if isn't Mr. High and Mighty," he proclaimed sarcastically, as he placed one upraised hand on the doorjamb above his head and stared at Nico. "What the fuck do you want?" he growled, providing the other man with a perfect imitation of the same exact comment Nico had made to him yesterday.

Nico huffed and rolled his eyes as he surveyed the tousled, crumpled appearance of his adversary. Swallowing hard, he realized what he had just interrupted. He wasn't exactly surprised to realize that, but it still made it difficult to accept, even now. "What do _you_ think, Kinney?" he managed to say evenly. "I came to talk to Justin."

* * *

_TBC - Yes, one more go-round - LOL!_


	20. Friends and Lovers Conclusion

From his vantage point in their bedroom, Justin immediately recognized the voice of his friend. His heart began to pound anxiously as he rose quietly from the bed and grabbed his jeans and long-sleeved, navy tee-shirt he had been wearing last night; walking over to the bedroom panels and stepping down into the main living area of the loft, he spied his friend standing in the open doorway with Brian. All of a sudden, he found himself at a loss for words; seeing his best friend with his lover was almost surreal and extremely awkward.

"Nico?" he called out softly, almost feeling like he was imagining what he was seeing. After what Brian had told him about his encounter yesterday, he never thought he would see his best friend – well, _former_ best friend – and his lover in the same room together.

At the sound of his voice, two heads turned over to peer at him intently. From their indecipherable expressions, it was hard to tell what either man was feeling at the moment, but Justin didn't have any problem recognizing his _own_ emotions – apprehension, nervousness, and uncertainty, mixed in with a just a bit of hopefulness. Why exactly was Nico here? Did he want to try and reconcile their friendship? Or was he still deluding himself that he had a chance to be more than that with him? Surely he wasn't going to try and cause trouble between him and Brian, because if that was his intention he was wasting his time; Justin's heart had already been firmly captured by his partner and it wasn't negotiable.

"Justin," Nico responded softly at the blond as he gazed over at his friend. He tamped down his still-strong feelings for him as he looked into the beautiful face that he had fallen in love with. It had been six months since he had seen Justin, and while time had served to mute the sharper edges of his emotions somewhat, his breath still caught in his throat at the sight of the other man.

After Kinney had left his apartment yesterday, Nico had initially sat in deep resentment on the couch, fuming over the other man's audacity in coming there to confront him. He certainly hadn't needed a reminder as to who had come out victorious in the contest over winning Justin's affections. The fact that his friend and Kinney were still together was surprising to him, but it spoke volumes in regards to Justin's strong feelings for the man.

As he had continued to sit there, however, he grudgingly found himself contemplating what Kinney had said. Was he willing to permanently give up his and Justin's long-time friendship over some sense of wounded pride? Was he really coming out ahead by shunning Justin and acting like he didn't exist? Perhaps most importantly of all, if he did agree to resume their friendship, could he learn to deal with his friend being hopelessly infatuated – maybe even in love – with that arrogant, cocky man? He thought back to how he and Justin had met in Chicago and had bonded instantly as two kindred, artistic souls, alike in so many ways that they could have been brothers in another life.

As he remembered all the good times they had had together, though, he eventually found himself smiling in fond reminiscence. Finally, he decided he didn't want to just throw all of what they had away. And deep down, he realized that he had practically pushed Justin into accepting his ring; it had been an impetuous, hurried decision on his part when he had asked Justin to marry him, and he hadn't really provided Justin with sufficient time to think it over. It had hurt like hell at the time – and it _still_ did, to a certain degree – and he wasn't convinced his heart could handle seeing Justin involved with another man, but for their past friendship's sake, he ultimately decided he wanted to give it a try.

As he stood there, though, and noticed Kinney staring at him pointedly with suspicion, he felt just a bit of his fortitude faltering as he nodded slightly at his friend.

Justin tentatively walked up to him and stood a few feet away. Nico noticed him glance over at Brian for a moment to gauge his reaction before he turned his attention back to him and admitted, "I'm surprised to see you."

Nico twisted his lips wryly. "That's makes two of us," he responded honestly. He could feel the tension in the air as the three of them continued to stand near the open door; he glanced over at Kinney, who did nothing to hide his wariness toward him as he kept a watchful eye on his movements.

Justin finally broke the stalemate, asking softly, "Would you like to come in?"

Nico's eyes fell for the first time upon the expansive, open space of the impressive loft that belonged to Justin's lover and he felt extremely out of place; it was almost obscene in its scope compared to his own hovel of an apartment. Kinney had left a business card on the kitchen table with his address written on the back as he had walked out of his apartment yesterday; it was the only way Nico had been able to find Justin when he couldn't locate him at his own apartment over his shop. But as he stood there looking at the expensive space and realizing he was standing in the doorway of the place where Justin and Kinney undoubtedly spent many a night in the man's bed making love, he knew if he was going to talk to Justin, he definitely couldn't do it there.

"Uh, no," he answered at last, shaking his head as he looked over at Kinney, who continued to stare at him in open distrust. "But I _would_ like to talk to you." He licked his lips nervously. "Not here, though." Nico silently hoped that Justin would surely understand why as he suggested, "Can we go somewhere else and maybe grab a bite to eat or something?" _Anything to get away from this place – and HIM….. _

Justin stood there, unsure of what to do. He really _did_ want to try and straighten things out with Nico – just seeing him here had bolstered that desire, in fact; there was no doubt he had missed his best friend terribly. But at the same time, he didn't want to upset Brian, and his partner was practically shooting daggers back at the other man. Hadn't it been Brian's idea in the first place, though, to try and convince Nico to speak with him? He had known nothing about it until afterward. Now, then, was apparently going to be the test of how much Brian trusted him – and believed in his love for him.

He turned to his lover. "Brian, would you mind if Nico and I went out for some breakfast? I'll be back later," he promised, making sure Brian knew he meant exactly that – that this was a temporary reunion and he had every intention of returning back to where he belonged – in his partner's arms.

Brian concentrated on looking into Justin's crystal blue eyes and studiously ignored the other man standing much too close to him for his comfort. He knew he had brought this situation on himself – he had been the one who had gone to Chicago to try and convince Alvarez to speak to Justin. He would have preferred that he had done it by phone, but he supposed that had been too optimistic and not very realistic to hope for. So he had no one to blame for this rather uncomfortable situation but himself as Justin stared at him questioningly.

He looked over at the dark-haired man almost smugly before walking over to Justin and wrapping his arms around his waist. "Just don't forget your way back here," he whispered huskily before he leaned down to capture Justin's lips with his own; Nico had to turn his head at the demonstration – the feelings under the surface were still too raw, even now.

Justin sighed softly as he responded readily to his kiss for a few seconds, losing himself in the sensation before he realized Nico was still standing there watching and broke it off, a little embarrassed. "I won't," he whispered in promise before the brunet released him. Brian smirked slightly at the other man, giving him a definite "hands off" look, before he nodded and left them alone, walking nonchalantly over to the coffeemaker to begin scooping grounds into the filter. The two other men were effectively forgotten – at least Brian was giving them that impression, anyway – as Justin turned to smile apologetically at his friend for his overzealous kissing demonstration.

"I'm ready," he replied, reaching over to grab his lightweight, ivory-colored jacket hanging over the back of Brian's desk chair and turning to go. He could see his partner opening the top cupboard to retrieve his coffee mug as he motioned with his hand for Nico to lead and the two men left the apartment together, Brian's stare silently following their movements as the loft door was closed shortly afterward.

Justin led Nico over to the elevator as they entered; both men stared at the floor in uncomfortable silence as the car slowly began its descent. The trip downward seemed to take forever until the creaking finally stopped and the door was swung open for them to exit.

As they walked outside, Justin turned to his friend. "What do you feel like eating?" he asked, trying to at least engage in some polite conversation.

Nico shrugged. "You pick," he said simply. He really wasn't very hungry at the moment; seeing Justin again – especially with Kinney hovering close by and smugly kissing him – had made his stomach tie up in knots. He knew he had to get his jealousy under control but he couldn't just turn it off like a light.

Justin nodded. "Well, there's a decent coffee shop about a block down the street," he ventured, relieved just to find Nico actually talking to him again for a change. He had almost convinced himself that he would never have the chance to do that – until Brian had decided to go to Chicago and confront Nico yesterday. He still couldn't quite believe that Brian had been willing to do that for him, because he knew his partner didn't care for his friend. But just knowing that he had done that because he _loved_ him – he was still getting used to that wonderful thought – made his heart warm with gratitude that he had.

"Sounds okay," Nico responded neutrally. They had walked a few steps before he firmly grabbed Justin's forearm to get his attention; the blond turned to look at him in puzzlement, glad that Brian wasn't privy to his action in case he misread it somehow. "Actually, Justin, I'm not really hungry at the moment. Couldn't we just go somewhere private and talk instead?"

Justin hesitated; he had told Brian they were going to get something to eat; would Brian be suspicious if the two of them wound up somewhere else? The last thing he wanted to do was make Brian not trust him again, but he desperately wanted to right things with Nico. He let out a breath of indecision before finally suggesting, "Well, there's a small park down this way with some benches. We could go there."

Nico nodded. "Yeah…..that sounds good," he agreed. Justin looked down at Nico's hand still grasping his shirt sleeve before his friend realized what he was doing and released him with a half-hearted smile. Justin nodded at him before turning to begin walking down the sidewalk toward the park. Their movements were watched closely by Brian, who was standing by his loft windows observing their interaction.

As he watched Nico take Justin's sleeve, he fought to control his urge to rush downstairs and flatten the man where he stood. Just the observance of the man touching his lover, whether in a romantic way or not, still made his blood boil with jealousy. Even though he knew Justin loved him, and logically he knew he had nothing to worry about, it still didn't prevent him from wanting to go down and snatch his lover away, back into his arms where he belonged. But he also knew he had to trust that Justin loved _him_, not Alvarez, and would return just like he promised.

Brian's observation remaining unbeknownst to Nico and Justin, the two men remained silent as they walked, the air pregnant with tension, until they had reached the park. It was just a city park, approximately a half-acre of woods with a center fountain depicting a group of steelworkers working on a downtown skyscraper and a ring of four park benches surrounding it. It was small as parks normally were measured, but it still provided a small parcel of peace in a rather crowded part of Pittsburgh as Justin led Nico down the cement walkway and took a seat at the end of one of the wooden benches. The park was fortunately void of any other mid-day visitors at the moment, providing the two long-time friends with some much needed privacy.

Nico stood there for a few seconds before he joined Justin on the bench. From their vantage point, the park provided them with a relative haven from the bustle going on not more than a hundred yards away at the street; the only sounds that could be heard at the moment were birdsong and an occasional rustling of the leaves as each waited for the other one to begin.

Justin's adrenalin kicked in as he nervously sat there, wringing his hands in his lap. Now that he and Nico were finally alone, he found himself inexplicably at a loss for words. They had left on less than positive terms six months ago, and the amount of words that had been spoken since then could be counted on two hands. Now that he finally had a chance to speak to his friend, however, he realized he didn't know how to start.

He was spared from his dilemma when he heard Nico softly say, "I never expected to see Kinney at my door yesterday." The brunet couldn't bring himself to say 'your boyfriend.' It still hurt too much to think of the other man that way, even though by now he realized he would never be able to use the same term when referring to himself – at least not when it came to Justin.

Justin raised his eyes to look over at Nico, deducing the other, unsaid meaning behind his words. "You mean you never expected the two of us to still be together." He recalled clearly what Nico had said to him before – that Brian would use him and discard him immediately afterward after he broke his heart and hurt him.

Nico huffed softly. "Yeah…I guess that's what I mean." He stared into Justin's eyes for a moment before asking simply, "Are you happy, Justin? Really happy?" He recalled Kinney's look of satisfaction yesterday when he had told him that he and Justin were still together and he had 'gotten what he wanted.' Could the same be said for Justin, though?

Nico's heart dropped just a little with disappointment as he recognized Justin plastering a genuine, happy smile on his face as he verified, "Yes, I am." All he could do was silently nod, the lump in his throat making it hard to speak.

Justin hesitated for a moment, afraid to hurt Nico any further but tired of playing games or vacillating; he wanted to be truthful with him, even if it was _painfully_ truthful. He had kept things from him before and he knew how harmful that had been. "I love him, Nico," he said sincerely, "…..and he loves me." Justin's heart warmed just at the thought. _Brian LOVED him….. _He had finally admitted what Justin had longed to hear – what he had _hoped_ to hear….last night, and it had felt so wonderful.

Nico sighed and swallowed hard; he was afraid of that. The last ember of hope that he had had regarding any future with Justin beyond friendship quickly eroded and died then. When it was all said and done, though, wasn't Justin's happiness the most important thing? Apparently, he and Kinney had managed to stay together for six months; hell, he wouldn't have even counted on them being together for six _days_. That must count for something; it was certainly a big revelation for him. Perhaps Kinney really _did_ love him. For Justin's sake, he certainly hoped so.

He nodded then. "I'm glad you're happy, Justin. Really. I just hope it lasts – I really do mean that," he vowed. If it made Justin happy, that ultimately was what mattered the most.

Justin smiled back at him softly in gratitude. "Thanks, Nico," he told the other man. He stared over at him almost shyly as he admitted, "I've missed talking to you – I still think of you as my best friend."

Unspoken in that statement, but readily picked up by Nico, was the additional meaning….._but that's all we will ever be – best friends_. He had to admit, though, he had missed his best friend, too.

"So have I," he whispered, pursing his lips together as he stared over at his beautiful friend….his compassionate, full-of-life friend who was apparently in love and ecstatically happy with the arrogant ad executive.

Justin smiled tenderly at him in relief. "So do you think we can start over?" he asked hopefully.

Nico stared at him for a few seconds before saying, "Well, I wouldn't want to start _all_ the way over. I've won too many of our bets in the past to start all over," he teased now.

Justin grinned at him. "Seems I've won a few of those myself," he pointed out as Nico grinned back at him. "Okay, so maybe we can just back up a little ways – say about seven months?"

Nico let out a soft whisper of breath and smiled slightly. "Sounds about right," he agreed softly. His expression sobered as he admitted, "Justin….you know Kinney and I don't see eye to eye – and never will."

Justin snorted softly at the understatement. "Yeah…I realize that. But Nico, I need to be straight with you. I felt terrible about what I did to our friendship and I'm very relieved that you're talking to me again. But Brian isn't going to go away. I really do love him, and I believe he loves _me_. I know nothing's ever guaranteed, but I hope we can be together for a long time." He paused to stare into Nico's eyes, still noticing the remnants of pain that lingered there. "I'm not saying this to hurt you, Nico. I just feel I need to make sure I'm honest with you this time; can you handle that?" he asked pointedly. He held his breath, dreading what his friend might say. "Can you handle Brian and I being together?"

Nico considered that. He appreciated Justin's bluntness; he felt he owed him the same courtesy. "Do I like the guy, Justin? No," he admitted readily. "And do I really want to be around him? No again." He paused for a second, though, before he added to Justin's relief, "But that doesn't mean you and I still can't be friends. I just don't think I prefer to include your…..your boyfriend when we get together. Can you handle _that_?" he asked bluntly, finding himself tripping over the _boyfriend_ word. He really _had_ missed Justin, but to have to see his friend and Kinney together, pawing each other and being lovey-dovey? That would be too much.

Justin licked his lips thoughtfully. He certainly knew there was no love lost between Nico and Brian. And he could certainly understand why it would be extremely uncomfortable – for both of them – to be in each other's company. He wasn't sure what Brian would think about him continuing to be friends with Nico, but he didn't want to lose the man he had been best friends with for years now, either. Brian _had_ gone to Chicago on his behalf; he must have realized this might be the result. He had to believe that Brian trusted him or he wouldn't done that.

"Yeah," Justin told him at last. "I can handle that." Justin smiled at his friend. "How long are you in town?"

"I was only planning on being here for the day," Nico informed him. "I wasn't even sure I'd be here _that_ long," he admitted. "It sort of depended…."

Justin nodded, realizing what he was trying to say. "Well, there's a great indoor rock-climbing facility a few miles from here. Up for a little competition?" he queried his friend with a challenging glint in his eye.

The dark-haired man stood up. "You bet," he said. "And I know just who's going to come out on top, as always."

Justin snorted as he rose to stand next to his friend. He gave him a playful shove. "You wish!" he exclaimed, his eyes twinkling. "First man to the top has to buy the other man dinner."

Nico laughed. "Good – then that'll be _two_ dinners in a row from you!"

The two men's conversation and laughter echoed from the wooded park as they walked companionably back out toward the street.

* * *

_Loft – 8:00 p.m._

Brian sighed as he flipped his laptop closed; he knew continuing to stare at the same page over and over again was pointless and totally unproductive. Justin had been gone for six hours now – six _long _hours. He trusted Justin - he knew he loved him, and he loved Justin in return – but the waiting was torturous. Had he done the wrong thing in visiting Alvarez and convincing him to give Justin another chance? Was the man feeding him a pack of bullshit about how wrong he was to continue in a relationship with him? Had he somehow turned Justin against him? All sorts of doubts coalesced in his mind as he sat there at his desk, imagining all kinds of unpleasant scenarios.

A few seconds later, he quickly raised the laptop lid back up as he heard the loft door being swung back; he pretended to concentrate intently on the screen as he heard Justin drop his jacket in a nearby chair and softly tread over to the couch where he was working, his legs propped on the coffee table and the computer balanced on his thighs.

"You're back," he stated unnecessarily as Justin came up and wound his arms around his neck from behind; he was inordinately pleased to find that Alvarez wasn't with him. He had half expected the man to come bounding in behind Justin like some eager puppy dog. "Have a good time with your little friend?" he asked, trying hard to keep his voice nonchalant as he continued to stare at the same computer screen he had been staring at countless times before. It was as if his world had stopped turning until Justin came back; in a way, it had.

He felt Justin's lips sliding down his neck as he whispered, "Yeah…..but I'm glad to be back here with you."

Brian's lips curled under in relief at the reassuring tone of his lover's voice and the familiar touch of his lips on his skin. "Did you two _not_ kiss and make up?" he quipped. He could feel Justin's lips breaking out into a smile.

"Something like that," the blond told him. "We talked it all out and we're still friends. But he _did _tell me he'd prefer not to be entertained by you, though."

Brian snorted as he turned his head to gaze into the soft blue eyes. "Well, that's fine by me. He's not exactly _my_ kind of queer, either."

"And just what _is_ your type of queer?" Justin asked as he smiled back tenderly at his lover.

"Why don't I show you?" Brian drawled as he suddenly reached up and pulled a startled Justin over the back of the couch; he somehow managed to finagle his lover into his lap, facing him, as he peered up into the amused sapphire eyes. He reached up to curl his hand around Justin's neck and bring their lips together for a deep, heartfelt kiss that said nothing aloud but everything in implication.

Justin braced himself against Brian by grasping the brunet's taut shoulders as they continued to kiss; their lips opening as of one accord so they could slide their tongues inside. He moaned softly against Brian's arduous onslaught before they finally broke apart several seconds later, both men trying frantically to catch their breath.

"Does that answer your question?" Brian murmured huskily, reaching over to cup Justin's cheek and lightly stroke it.

Justin smiled almost dreamily; Brian's kisses always had a dizzying effect on him. "I think it does," he responded solemnly before his lips broke out into an even wider smile.

Brian continued to gently stroke Justin's face as he asked softly, "And just where _is_ your bosom buddy?"

Justin was finding it a little hard to concentrate now, with Brian's hand sensually stroking his cheek; his lover's other hand had found its way to his ass and was now kneading a _different_ kind of cheek. "Uh….he went back home," Justin managed to sputter out somehow as he leaned his head into Brian's adroit hand.

When Brian smiled that certain tender smile and said "Good," Justin's heart did a flip flop. He continued to lightly caress Justin's face while his other hand possessively continued stroking his ass, up and down, up and down. Justin jumped slightly in surprise and desire as Brian's warm hand snaked inside his loose-fitting chinos and a finger began to run up and down the crease. "Because I have something in mind that is strictly for _couples only_."

"Oh?" Justin whispered, his breath now coming out in short, shallow pants as his cock began to harden considerably at Brian's touch and his voice. "Anything I'm…..I'm familiar with?"

Brian grinned widely now, almost like a predatory animal; he thought he was doing a stupendous job of hiding his enormous relief that Justin had returned to him - alone. "Oh, you're _very _familiar with it. Let's go to the bedroom and I'll remind you."

Justin smiled as he twisted one corner of his mouth up in both amusement and anticipation. "Sounds like a good idea," he whispered back. "I always _was_ much more of a hands-on learner."

Brian lifted one eyebrow at him before he smiled tenderly and rose from the couch, holding Justin up firmly in his arms as he placed both hands on the other man's ass to support him. "We can start with the first lesson now," he intoned as Justin obediently placed his hands around Brian's neck. Brian kissed him once more soundly for a few seconds before he began to walk the two of them over to the bedroom to provide him with a tactile demonstration. He was in agreement that his lover was a fast learner, but with this particular form of education, he knew it might take a lifetime to perfect.

* * *

_A/N: Okay - this really IS the end! Hope you enjoyed this story and will leave me with your parting thoughts. I also hope you'll keep an eye out for my next story - the sequel to "The Wedding Present." In the immortal words of Brian Kinney - "It's Coming!" LOL! Thanks for reading.:)_


End file.
